


Race for Love

by CMeWrite



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Horse Racing, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 106,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMeWrite/pseuds/CMeWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When jockey Cosima Niehaus was hired to ride racehorse Leda for Cormier Farms, the last thing she expected was to fall for the horse owner's daughter, Delphine. Now, as she pursues victory in her sport, she also pursues romance with the tall, beguiling blonde. But will Delphine say yay or neigh to Cosima's advances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Starting Gate

“Cosima, welcome to Paris,” a man with jet black hair, in his early 60s, greets the small girl as she hops out of the back of a cab. 

“Mr. Cormier, it’s nice to see you again,” she smiles.

“Please, call me Pierre. And it is lovely to see you as well, my dear.”

“It’s so beautiful here,” she exclaims, looking at the property, “I had no idea there was a Paris, Virginia.”

“It was the only way I could convince my wife, Marie, to move to America from France, by telling her we’d always have Paris,” he winks. “Come, let me show you to your residence.” He grabs her suitcase and begins wheeling it towards a little house. “This guest cottage is all yours. If there’s anything you need, please don’t hesitate to ask. We want you to feel at home here.” 

They walk in and Cosima looks around, “Whoa, this is really nice, thank you.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure. I know you had a long flight, would you like to see the stables now or do you need some time to rest?”

“Nah, I’m here for the filly, let’s go meet her.”

Cosima follows Pierre towards the fields around the side of the property. “This is our horse pen and then down on the lower field over there,” he points to the large expanse of land, “we built a training track.” 

“That’s awesome!”

They stroll around to the stables in the back and walk through a set of large wooden doors. There are four stalls on either side of the large space. 

“Right now, we have 7 horses,” Pierre announces. “This is our youngest, Tesla, then there’s Newton, Archimedes, Darwin, Rosalind, Polonium, and finally our 3 year-old, and the horse you will be riding this season, Leda.”

Cosima steps forward, eyes wide as she admires the light brown horse with white legs, white muzzle, and long blonde mane and tail. “She’s a beauty!” Cosima marvels at the animal.

“Indeed she is,” a voice calls out, causing Cosima and Pierre to turn towards the intruder.

“Felix, I’m glad you’re here. Come meet Cosima. Cosima, this is our trainer, Felix Dawkins.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cosima holds out her hand towards the young man.

“Cosima Niehaus, well, you are nothing like I expected,” Felix notes as he shakes her hand, looking her up and down.

Just then Pierre’s cellphone rings, “I need to take this. Felix please introduce Cosima and Leda and get her acclimated. Cosima, I will see you up at the house for dinner at 7:30.” He answers his phone as he exits the stable.

“What were you expecting?” Cosima asks.

“Certainly not dreads, though it’s a welcome sight after the horrid bob of that uber-bitch, Rachel.”

“Ah, yes, Rachel Duncan. She’s got quite the reputation.”

“Yes, and not just among humans, Leda hated her.”

“No way, this horse looks too sweet to hate anyone.”

“I take it you haven’t been ridden by Rachel Duncan,” Felix deadpans causing Cosima to laugh.

“No, can’t say that I have. So can I meet this lovely lady?” Cosima gestures towards the horse.

“Certainly. Here,” Felix hands Cosima a carrot.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to ruin my appetite before dinner.”

“Oh, a wiseass I see.” Felix grins, “you just might fit in here. Offer it to Leda.”

Cosima enters the stall slowly, holding the carrot in front of her. “Hey, girl, you hungry?”

Leda turns her head towards Cosima and starts to nibble on the carrot. Cosima brings her free hand up to gently pet Leda on the strip of white fur that runs from her forehead, between her eyes, and down to her nose. When Leda finishes the carrot, she brings her muzzle up to Cosima’s cheek, giving her face a quick rub. 

“Well, I’d say she likes you already. There’s only a few people she ever touches like that.”

“You mean it’s not cause I just fed her?”

“No. Rachel fed her a couple times, but she never did that afterwards. In fact, she kinda bit her once.”

“You’re kidding?”

Felix shakes his head, “I think that may have solidified Rachel’s decision to leave Cormier and join Dyad Stables as their jockey when the offer came in. Nobody was sorry to see her go, especially Leda. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Leda nods her head and nickers in response.

“She really does seem to understand everything,” Cosima remarks. “She must have a good trainer.”

“I do spend a lot of time with this lady. Been with her ever since she was just learning to walk and now she runs like a champ.”

“You think she’s good enough to win some races?” Cosima asks.

“I think she’s certainly got potential, but, ultimately, I think that will depend on you.”

“No pressure, huh?” Cosima laughs.

“No pressure whatsoever,” Felix smirks. “I hope you’re ready to work, I usually get started with her around 6am and training for you begins at 7. We don’t quit until 5, when this girl needs her dinner and beauty rest.”

“Long days,” Cosima remarks.

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“No, not at all, I’m here to bring home some wins. Whatever it takes.”

“That’s the spirit. Well, I smell like I went for a hay roll, which, between you and I, I did, so I better go get showered before supper. Sunday night dinners are very important around here. I’ll see you at the house in an hour.”

Felix heads off to his cottage while Cosima says goodnight to Leda and makes her way back to her place. She showers and changes into a pretty knee length red dress, then makes her way to the main house. She knocks on the door and a blonde woman answers.

“You must be Cosima, it is so nice to finally meet you,” she embraces her guest. “I’m Marie Cormier.”

“Madame Cormier, it’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Just Marie is fine. Come in. Please have a seat at the dining table, Felix just got here.” Marie leads Cosima to the table where Felix and Pierre are chatting. They stand up as Cosima enters and wait till she’s seated to follow suit.

“So, Cosima, please tell us about yourself. How did you get into horse racing?” Marie asks as they begin eating 

“I’ve loved horses since I was about 6 years old. My father used to tease me about my height and say I’d make an excellent jockey one day. Around my senior year of high school, I visited a race track and got to talking to some of the owners. One of them said he was looking for a training jockey, just someone to break the horses and get them used to running with someone on their back. After a few months, he was impressed enough with my progress that he upped me to full jockey status. I’ve been racing pretty exclusively on the California circuit ever since.”

“Yes, Pierre mentioned seeing you at Santa Anita and being very impressed with you. He came home and told me all about the jockey who went from last to second on a horse that nobody expected to even show.”

“Yeah, Gold Rush was a great horse. I knew he had it in him despite the long shot everyone else thought he was. Now he’s living the stud life.”

“And here you are in Virginia about to run in the biggest races in the country. Are you ready for that?” Felix wonders.

“It’s what I’ve dreamed of for a long time. I’m so thankful to have this opportunity. I will try my best not to let you all down.”

“Cosima, don’t worry about letting us down, we know Leda isn’t the biggest and the strongest horse out there. Her brother, Castor, who’s with Rendition Racing, is a beast. And there are many other horses like him that are expected to dominate the field this season, including Neolution, who Rachel Duncan will be riding, and Rachel is a determined little thing. Just train with Leda, get her as good as you can, and then go out there and do your best.”

“Wow, Pierre, that’s not the typical attitude I’d expect from an owner.”

“Oh, please, pay him no mind, Cosima,” Felix interrupts. “Pierre wants a winner more than anything, he’s just too polite to push you. That’s why I’m here. I’m not training that girl so she can come in last.”

“Oh, hush, Felix,” Marie slaps his arm, “don’t pressure the girl on her first night here.”

Cosima laughs, “It’s cool, trust me, I’m not here to lose. Hey, can I ask you something I’ve been wondering since you introduced me to the horses?”

“Sure, what would you like to know,” Pierre asks.

“What’s with all the science names?”

“Delphine,” Felix answers with a roll of his eyes.

“Who’s Delphine?”

“Delphine is our daughter,” Marie responds. “Pierre has let her name all our horses since she was able to speak. Which is why the first horse she ever named was called Doudou.”

“It’s not what you think,” Pierre interjects.

“What does it mean?” Cosima chuckles.

“It’s a treasured childhood item, like a teddy bear or a security blanket. Delphine’s favorite item as a baby was a stuffed horse. And she’d always ask for it by saying Doudou. So when she was three and Pierre introduced her to the newest foal and said she could name it, she insisted on Doudou.”

“That’s adorable. And what brought about the science names?”

“She’s a bloody nerd,” Felix groans.

“Don’t listen to him, he and Delphine have had an antagonistic relationship for ages. She’s very much into the sciences and is studying to be a veterinarian at Cornell,” Marie says with pride.

“Cornell, very nice. So where did the name Leda come from?”

“Mythology,” Pierre replies. “Leda was the result of a rare twin birth. Delphine was home from college the day Leda’s mother gave birth. She had just taken a Greek Mythology course and had joked that if the twins were boys they should be named Castor and Pollux. When they were born and one was female, she decided to stick with the mythological theme and call her Leda, who was Castor and Pollux’s mother. Virginia Coady, who was purchasing the 2nd born horse for Rendition Racing, overheard and liked the name Castor, so she used it for the twin.”

“And now the siblings are about to become rivals on the track,” Felix notes. 

“Felix, how long have you been with the Cormiers?”

“I’ve lived here since I was 5. My mum, Siobhan, was their trainer for 15 years. Now she’s back in England where she’s breeding horses and I took over training duties nearly two years ago.”

“You learned from the best,” Marie smiles.

“Yes, I did,” Felix agrees.

They chat some more as they enjoy dinner, then call it a night. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Marie, the food was incredible.”

“You are very welcome, Cosima. Please don’t hesitate to come by the house whenever you want, our fridge is always fully stocked.”

“Thank you! Goodnight, Marie. Goodnight, Pierre.”

“Bonne nuit, Cosima,” Pierre smiles.

“So what’s up with you and their daughter?” Cosima asks as she and Felix walk towards their cottages. 

“Nothing, she’s just annoying. She’s a few years older than me and I think she liked being the only kid around and resented me coming here. She definitely did not like me playing with her dolls. I once painted her pink my little pony black and told her it was going through a goth phase. She threw a fit, kicked me in the shin, and told our mums that I was destructive and was not allowed anywhere near her toys.”

“How old were you when that happened?” 

“I was 8 and she was 11.”

“And you two still don’t get along?”

“Eh, we tolerate each other when we have to. Though I still don’t think she’s forgiven me for hitting on her boyfriend a few years ago. I was so sure he was secretly gay.”

“You did not?” Cosima laughs.

“Oh, yes. I think I may have scared poor Paul away for life. They didn’t make a very good couple anyway. She always had her nose in a book and I don’t think he had ever even read a book in his life. Poor simple-minded, but hot, Paul. I’m not sure what they even talked about. There’s no way he understood all her science blabbering. And I know she let her mind wander whenever he talked about working out. Well, this is where I leave you,” Felix says as they arrive at Cosima’s cottage. “Get some sleep and I will meet you at the stables at 7am.”

Cosima enters her cottage and within 20 minutes is fast asleep.

At 6:45, the alarm on Cosima’s phone starts blaring. She rolls over to look at it, sees the time, and shoots straight out of bed, “Shit, I must have hit snooze 3 times, at least.” She quickly jumps in the shower, then throws on jeans, a flannel top, and her riding boots. She pops a slice of toast in her mouth as she rushes out the door and down to the stables. 

“You’re late,” Felix announces as she runs in.

“Dude, I’m so sorry, time diff, and also, maybe sorta always kinda late, so kinda always sorry.”

“You better stop apologizing and start showing up on time. Like I said last night, Pierre wants a winner, I want a winner, and if you want to be a winner, you need to get here on time and be prepared to work your arse off.”

“I do want to win, Felix, seriously, I won’t be late again.”

“Good, then let’s get started, shall we?” Felix saddles up Leda and leads her to the pen. “Up you go.”

Cosima mounts the horse and Felix walks them around the enclosure, “You need to start talking to her, let her get used to the sound of your voice. Soothingly, though, we want her to feel comfortable with you.”

“Hey, Leda, are you having a good morning? Did you enjoy your oat meal?” Cosima laughs at her own joke and Felix shakes his head. They continue like this for the next 5 hours before stopping for lunch and allowing Leda to rest. 

“You see how her ears perked up the longer you were up there?” Felix asks as he hands Cosima a sandwich and they sit under a willow tree. “She was listening to you, becoming familiar with your cadence. She’s accustomed to my English accent, Rachel’s was posher and more formal and she didn’t seem to care too much for that. She responds well to the Cormier’s French accent, but American accents she hasn’t really had that much positive exposure to. She really doesn’t like Krystal’s accent.”

“Krystal?”

“She’s Delphine’s friend from boarding school. She’s a great girl and we bonded when she would visit on school holidays, to Delphine’s chagrin. She calls Delphine her bestie and me her best gay. Anyway, after high school, her father lost almost all their money in the stock market so she decided to move to Virginia and started working at a nail salon about an hour from here. She comes by from time to time and let’s just say she has a very distinct Valley girl accent. I find it endearing, Leda not so much. Krystal so much as steps foot in the stables and opens her mouth and Leda squeals like you wouldn’t believe. It’s actually pretty funny. Krystal gets so offended. Sometimes I think Leda just does it to mess with her.”

“That’s hysterical. I think Leda and I are gonna get along just fine.”

“I hope so, we’re off to a solid start at least.”

“What’s the plan for this afternoon?” 

“I think we’ll start doing some workouts, see how you feel riding her and how she responds to your signals and commands.”

After lunch, Felix runs Cosima and Leda through some exercises and gets them running around the pen. There’s some miscommunication between Cosima and Leda, but Leda picks up Cosima’s cues better by the end of the day.

“That was a great first day. Now get some rest and don’t be late tomorrow.”

“Aye, aye captain,” Cosima salutes as she heads off the her cottage for the night. She spends some time chatting with her friend, Tony, a fellow jockey from California, and filling him in on her new job. She’s super tired and is asleep by 10:30.

The next morning Cosima makes extra effort to get to the stable on time, “7:02,” Felix groans as Cosima runs in.

“Dude, it’s day two and I’m only 2 minutes late, my high school teachers would have been hella impressed.”

Felix scoffs, “Come on, let’s go saddle Leda up.”  
———  
“Good, good,” Felix calls out. “…okay canter… very nice… now gallop… a little faster… keep it up… alright.”

Cosima and Leda come to a stop. “How was that?”

“Time-wise, it wasn't bad, but we need to do some more work on the lead change. As soon as she shows signs of fatigue on the left leg, you need to get her to switch to the right or she slows down too much and loses pace, it allows too much opportunity for her to be passed on the straightaway.”

Cosima and Leda spend more time perfecting her lead change and have a good handle on it by the end of the day.

Over the course of the next couple weeks, Cosima manages to show up mostly on time, and she and Leda, under Felix’s guidance, begin to build a trusted partnership. 

On Friday, after another successful training day, Cosima hangs up Leda’s saddle and gives the horse a gentle pat. “Goodnight, girl,” Cosima says sweetly, “see you tomorrow.”

“No, you won’t,” Felix asserts.

“What? Why not?”

“I think you deserve the weekend off.”

“But we have Arkansas next Saturday.”

“Darling, both you and Leda have been going non-stop since you got here, it’s time to decompress, relax, and have some fun. But come Monday, it’s back to the grind.”

“Well, I have been reading up on the area and there are some places I was thinking of visiting.”

“Then do it. Roam free.”

“Cool, man, thanks!” 

With a little skip in her step, Cosima heads out, pulling her cellphone from her pocket to review the list of places she made to visit. Just as she rounds the corner of the stables, her face collides with a pair of perky breasts which are protected only by a thin white tank top and black bra. 

“Merde!”


	2. And They're Off

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Cosima apologizes profusely, her face barely separated from the boobs into which she just ran face first.

“Clearly,” the owner of said breasts exclaims with disgust. 

Cosima gazes up into the face of the annoyed woman and, despite the thin line her lips are drawn into and the angry arch of her eyebrows, Cosima is certain she has never seen a more beautiful sight in all her life than of the tall, curly-haired blonde goddess before her.

“Do you mind?” Delphine looks down, indicating the lack of space between them, and Cosima jumps back.

“What is going on out here?” Felix asks as he walks over to investigate. “Oh, hello, Delphine.”

“Felix,” she responds curtly.

“Delphine?” Cosima asks, looking from Felix back to Delphine. “You’re the Cormier’s daughter?”

“I am. And who, may I ask, are you?”

“This is Cosima, Leda’s new jockey,” Felix answers for her. 

“I see. Well I hope you intend to pay better attention where you’re going when you’re riding her.”

“What does that mean?” Felix wonders.

“I kinda smacked my face into her chest,” Cosima admits.

Felix immediately starts laughing, “And I missed it? Please re-enact the moment for me.” Felix pulls out his phone, “I need to record this for posterity.”

“Shut up, Felix,” Delphine dismisses him, turning her attention back to Cosima. “I guess you can’t help the placement of your head given your small stature.” 

“Nor you your breasts, given your long legs,” Cosima replies scanning Delphine’s lithe frame.

Cosima is sure she sees the slightest hint of a smile cross Delphine’s lips before she glances towards Felix. “Yes, well I just got home, I was hoping to greet the horses.”

“I’m sure they’ll be pleased to see you,” Felix acquiesces. “Go on in.”

“Cosima, I guess I’ll be seeing you around. Do watch where you’re going from now on.”

“Yeah, totes, sorry, again, for the boob assault,” Cosima smiles as Delphine heads to the stables, her eyes never leaving the backside of the blonde as she walks away. 

“That was quite a welcome home,” Felix chuckles before noticing Cosima is not paying him any mind. “Cosima. Earth to Cosima.” He snaps his fingers in front of her face.

“Huh? What?” Cosima finally looks at him.

“Oh my god!”

“What?”

“I’m not the only one around here with a taste for my own kind am I? You’re totally from the Isle of Lesbos, aren’t you?”

“If that’s your clever way of asking if I’m a lesbian, then yes, I am.”

“Well then no wonder you greet women by sticking your face in their breasts.”

“I do not greet women that way. I greeted that woman that way because she is extremely tall and we just sorta lined up like that. Besides, it was an accident.”

“Uh huh, and you not taking your eyes off her ass just then as she walked away, was that an accident as well?”

“No, that was because she is extremely freakin’ gorgeous. Why didn’t you tell me? From the way you were talking about her I expected this really nerdy girl, someone who looks a lot more like me than a blonde bombshell.”

“Ew, stop, I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Felix, really, you can’t deny she’s beautiful.”

“I guess she has a certain appeal, but, still, gag me. Besides she’s kind of like my evil step-sister.”

“She doesn’t seem evil. Maybe a little annoyed, but I did collide with her, so I can’t blame her for being angry. But, damn, do you think she’ll be around here a lot?”

“I imagine so, she spends every summer back home.”

“Wow, okay, wow.”

“Seriously? Cosima, stop whatever is going on in that head of yours, just stop it now. She does not have sapphic tendencies. She’s had an array of boyfriends over the years and never once have I ever noticed her take an interest in the ladies. And I am certain if she ever experimented at boarding school, Krystal would have told me. That girl can’t keep her yap shut for more than 5 seconds at a time and gossip is her lifeblood.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything.”

“No, but I can see that look in your eyes. It’s the same look I got when Pierre hired the new stable boy, Colin. That is lust, my dear, pure and simple. And unlike Colin, who actually does bat for my team, Delphine would be a swing and a miss for you, love. I suggest you go take a cold shower and then continue planning your weekend excursions. Forget about her.”

“Fine, whatever. Goodnight, Felix.” Cosima heads off to her cottage, eats dinner, and spends some time looking at the notes she had pulled up when she collided with Delphine. “Delphine,” Cosima finds herself saying the name out loud. She shakes her head, trying to rid her mind of the image of the blonde, but it’s of little use. As she lays in bed, closing her eyes to try to bring on sleep, all she can see is that beautiful face framed by a magnificent mane. It’s in the wee hours of the night, just before she finally dozes off, that she decides, despite Felix’s warnings, she must spend more time with that girl.

When Cosima’s alarm clock goes off at 6 am, she doesn’t even bother to hit snooze, opting to get up and jump in the shower. She spends a while picking out an outfit for the day, going with a sleeveless tie-dyed dress with leggings. Next, she works on her makeup, and, when she’s finally satisfied, exits her cottage and makes her way up to the main house. 

Cosima smooths down her dress, then goes to knock, but just as her hand is inches from the door, it swings open, revealing Marie, “Cosima, good morning. Is there something you needed?”

“Good morning, Marie, I was just, um, I was hoping I could take you up on your offer of letting me into your fridge, seems I’m all out of breakfast food.”

“Of course, go right in and help yourself. There’s a fresh pot of coffee on and a tray of croissants on the counter. I’m actually on my way to the farmer’s market. I’ll bring back some extra goodies for you.”

“Thank you,” Cosima smiles as Marie leaves. She enters the house and looks around as she makes her way through the ground floor. It’s very quiet as she enters the kitchen and she wonders if anyone else is even home, let alone awake. She spots the croissants and places one on a plate, then grabs a mug and fills it with coffee. She takes her breakfast and sits down at the cozy nook in the corner of the room. 

After several minutes of complete solitude as she enjoys the delectable pastry, she hears the patter of feet descending the staircase, then walking the halls, becoming louder with each step. Finally, the source of the noise enters the kitchen and Cosima takes a deep breath at the sight in front of her. Delphine is barefoot, wearing a grey tank top and white boxer shorts, and her hair is swept up in a messy ponytail. Delphine makes a beeline for the fridge, not even noticing Cosima in the corner of the room. She pulls out a pitcher of fresh-squeed orange juice and pours it into a tall glass. Then she puts the pitcher back, closes the fridge and picks up her glass. She turns towards the table and lets out a gasp at the sight of Cosima, who gives her a little wave. 

“Cosima, you nearly gave me a heart attack, what are you doing here?”

“Um, I’m having breakfast. Your mother let me in.”

“Okay, and why did you fail to announce yourself when I walked in?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You didn’t want to bother me? Just thought you’d frighten me to death instead?”

“No, I’m sorry, I should have said something.” Cosima looks down at her half-eaten croissant, feeling like an idiot for staring at the girl that whole time instead of letting her know she was there. 

Delphine takes a deep breath, “It’s fine.”

Cosima takes a tentative look up at the blonde, “Yeah?” 

Delphine nods, approaches the table and puts down her glass, then grabs her own croissant and sits down across from Cosima. 

They sit in silence as they eat, Cosima stealing glances whenever she takes a sip from her mug. 

“Bonjour, ladies,” Pierre cheerfully greets the girls as enters the kitchen, giving Delphine a kiss on the forehead.

“Bonjour, Papa.”

“Good morning, Pierre.”

Pierre takes his breakfast and joins the girls at the table. “Cosima, Felix tells me he gave you this weekend off. What do you have planned for today?”

“Oh, I think I’ll just wander around town, check out some of the sights, get acclimated to the place.”

“Delphine?”

“Oui, Papa?”

“What are you doing today?”

“I was planning to go see Krystal at the salon, but, other than that, not much.”

“Good, then why don’t you take Cosima with you and show her around?” 

Cosima takes a sip of coffee, trying to suppress a smile at that suggestion.

“Quoi?” Delphine asks.

“What did you not understand about what I just said? You’re not busy, so you should show Cosima around.”

Delphine just stares at him, annoyed.

“You don’t have to, Delphine, I’m sure I can find my way on my own,” Cosima says with a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

“Nonsense, Delphine would be happy to be your guide for the day, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, of course, what better way is there to spend my first day home for the summer than giving a guided tour of Virginia,” Delphine says sarcastically.

“Parfait,” Pierre concludes, turning his attention to today’s newspaper.

“I really appreciate this, Delphine,” Cosima gives her a small smile.

“Okay, well I guess I better go get dressed,” Delphine puts her dishes in the sink and heads back upstairs. 

Cosima grins a little wider as she continues her meal.

“Ready?” Delphine asks about a half hour later when she returns to the kitchen, now dressed in tight red jeans and a sleeveless black button-down blouse. 

“Yup,” Cosima jumps up and heads towards Delphine. 

“Have fun, girls,” Pierre calls out as they make their way to the front door. 

“Thanks,” Cosima shouts back, while Delphine says nothing. 

Cosima follows Delphine down to the driveway where they reach a black Mustang convertible. Delphine opens the door and gets behind the wheel, Cosima following suit on the passenger side. “This is a really nice car.”

“Thanks,” Delphine responds as she turns the key in the ignition.

As they head out, they pass Felix, who is shocked to see them leaving together. Cosima gives him a wink as they drive by.

“You better buckle up,” Delphine announces as they reach the end of the driveway. 

Cosima barely has time to snap herself in as Delphine peels out.

“Holy shit,” Cosima yells as Delphine races down the road. Cosima turns towards the blonde, who is looking straight ahead with a sly smile on her face. 

“You are a jockey, no? You must enjoy speed?”

“No, yeah, I totally love to go fast, I just wasn’t prepared for that,” Cosima insists. “So, where are we going?”

“Alexandria.”

“Alexandria? How far is that?”

“About an hour or so.”  
“An hour?”

“That’s where my friend works, so if you want the grand tour, you kind of don’t have a choice, unless you want me to drop you somewhere?”

“No, no,” Cosima insists, not wanting to give up this time with Delphine, “Alexandria sounds good to me.”

Delphine speeds up as she drives along the country roads, her hair blowing in the wind, much to Cosima’s delight. She eventually pulls onto I-66 and starts obeying speed limits alongside the other cars on the road.

“So you go to Cornell,” Cosima says after about 15 minutes of silence.

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool.”

“I guess.”

“Must get pretty cold there.”

“Yes, quite.”

“Have you always wanted to be a veterinarian?”

Delphine nods. 

“That’s great.” Cosima quickly realizes it’s not going to be easy to get Delphine to talk and remains quiet the rest of the drive.

They arrive in Alexandria after just over an hour and Delphine pulls into the parking lot of a strip mall. “This is where Krystal works, you can either stay in the car or come in.”

“I’ll come in.” They get out of the car and make their way into the nail salon.

“Excusez-moi, can anyone here do a French manicure?” Delphine loudly inquires.

A blonde, wearing a skin tight pink dress, immediately spins in place. “Delphine!” she screeches, running over in her high heels, arms extended, wrapping them around Delphine once she’s within reach. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? I’m so happy to see you.”

“Likewise,” Delphine smiles, hugging Krystal back.

“Let me see your nails,” Krystal pulls Delphine’s hand up. “Oh, this will not do, not at all. Come on, have a seat, I’m fixing this travesty.” She directs Delphine over to her station. 

Cosima stifles a laugh at hearing Krystal speak, remembering what Felix said about Leda’s reaction to her accent, and walks over to where the girls are now seated, positioning herself behind Delphine.

“Can I help you?” Krystal asks.

Delphine turns her head, “Oh, she’s with me.”

“Wait, do you have a tiny bodyguard now or something?”

“Tiny?” Cosima quickly responds, “I’d say we’d be about the same height if you weren’t wearing those massive heels.”

“She’s not my bodyguard, but she is tiny. She’s the new jockey Papa hired to ride Leda.”

“‘You got a name, new jockey?”

“Cosima.”

“Ooh, that’s actually a really cool name. What’s it mean?”

“It means one who runs with horses.”

Delphine quickly twists her head towards Cosima, “Really?”

“No,” Cosima chuckles, “it means order and decency.”

Delphine shakes her head and turns back to Krystal.

“Well, miss order and decency, sit down,” Krystal instructs, pointing to a chair to the right of Delphine that’s not being used. Cosima does as told. “Let me see your hands.” Cosima holds them out for Krystal, who examines her nails. “Oh no honey, you’re up after this one.” 

“That’s ok, I’m not big on getting my nails done.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Come on, they’ll look, like, totally amazing.”

“Um, is that okay with you, Delphine?” Cosima asks.

“Yeah, Del, is that okay with you?” Krystal copies.

“It’s fine, you can have your nails done, I’m in no rush.”

“Great, go pick out a color, sweetie,” Krystal points towards the wall of nail polish and Cosima heads over there while Krystal works on Delphine’s manicure.

“So why don’t you like this new jockey?” Krystal asks while Cosima is out of earshot. “She’s gotta be better than that bitch, Rachel Duncan.”

“What makes you think I don’t like her?” 

“You just seem annoyed.”

“I just wanted to come see you and catch up, I didn’t expect that I’d have to bring a buddy along, but Papa insisted.”

“She doesn’t seem so bad.”

“Well you’re fortunate that she didn’t walk head first into your boobs yesterday.”

“What?”

“She wasn’t paying attention and ended up practically suckling from my bosom.”

“Come on, you’re totally exaggerating.”

“Maybe about the suckling, but she did collide with me.”

“Sounds like an accident. Come on, what else is going on with you?”

“Ugh, I guess I’m stressed out about school. I had my last final for the term on Wednesday and I think I did shitty.”

“Please, you’re like the smartest person I know, I’m sure you did fine. Remember senior year you thought Danielle was going to edge you out for valedictorian and you stressed about it for two weeks until the dean told you that it was you?” Delphine nods. “You always put more pressure on yourself than anyone else. Just relax, the school year is over, I’m sure you got totally awesome grades. You don’t have to worry about class again till the fall. Just try to have a super fun summer.”

“How do you manage to stay so positive all the time? Even when things aren’t going well, you’re always able to find the bright side.”

“I don’t know, I just think in spite of everything, even in tough times, you can’t crush the human spirit.”

Delphine smiles at her friend as Cosima returns.

“Let’s see what you got there, babe.” Cosima displays the bottle of nail polish she selected. “Ooh, red, I like.”

“It’s called Little Red Riding Hood, which seemed appropriate,” Cosima grins.

“Totally,” Krystal agrees. “What do you think, Del?”

Delphine looks at Krystal, then at Cosima, “I think it’s a lovely color, Cosima.”

“Thanks,” Cosima smiles as she sits back down to wait her turn.

“So what’s the latest with you?” Delphine asks as Krystal works on her nails.

“Work has been keeping me pretty busy, but I have been dating a few different guys, I don’t think any of them are gonna be permanent fixtures in my life though. I really need a man that knows what he wants in life and isn’t afraid to go after it. Or maybe a nice sugar daddy.”

“Stop,” Delphine laughs.

“I’m serious. Sugar daddies worship their young wives and give them everything they want, what’s wrong with that?”

“It’s superficial, her looks and his money, that’s all the relationship is about. Where’s the love?”

“Hey, sometimes there’s love there or it can grow over time.”

“I don’t know, it’s not something I would want.”

“Yeah, and what exactly is it that you want, Del? Where’s the great love of your life?”

This piques Cosima’s interest and she slowly turns her eyes towards Delphine.

“Where the love of my life is, I have no idea. And, right now, I’m too focussed on getting through school to worry about that. But I once asked maman how she knew papa was the one and she said that when she met him, she felt an instant spark, and from that moment, she couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. She said when you meet the one, the one you’re meant to spend the rest of your life with, you’ll just know. And I know I haven’t felt that with any of the guys I’ve dated.”

“That’s probably cause you’ve dated the wrong guys. I mean Paul was hot, not gonna lie, I’d have done him, but he wasn’t a good match for you. And I know you blamed Felix for scaring him away, but let’s be a real, Del, you were never into him for anything more than a nice distraction and his bedroom prowess. You’re like super smart in school and stuff, but totally stupid when it comes to who you choose to date. But you do have the best French manicure this side of the Mississippi, if I do say so myself.”

“You are the best,” Delphine agrees as she admires her digits. 

“Nailed it!” Krystal exclaims with a smile and a wink. “Alright, up, switch seats with Cosima, it’s her turn to get the Krystal treatment. Go stick your hands under the dryer.”

Cosima and Delphine change places and Krystal begins Cosima’s manicure. “So, hon, tell me all about yourself.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything. Where are you from, how long have you been a jockey, what are your interests, who are you dating, the whole Cosima bio.”

“Okay, well I’m from San Francisco.”

“Oh my gawd, I totally want to visit San Francisco. Do you ride around on a trolley all the time?”

“Well, not all the time, but I’ve ridden it a lot.”

“That must be so fun.”

“It’s fun the first few times, I guess. Then it just feels normal, like riding the bus.”

“It always looks so romantic in the movies.”

“I guess it can be romantic. Anyway, I’ve been a jockey for about 6 years on the California circuit. This will be my first time competing over here in these huge televised races.”

“Are you ready?”

“We’re getting there. It’s still pretty new with me and Leda, but I’m encouraged by our progress. I think we should be good to go for the Arkansas Derby next weekend. Felix has been putting us through our paces, but Leda is a really solid horse with a lot of stamina and speed.” 

“She’s little though, compared to the rest of field,” Delphine suddenly interjects. “You think she can keep up with the pack of bigger, stronger horses?”

“I think so and sometimes being smaller has it’s advantages. We don’t need as much room to run, we can work our way around the others better, sneak up on them.”

“Are you talking about yourself or Leda?” Delphine wonders.

Cosima grins, “Both, I guess.”

“I think you’ll do well,” Krystal decides.

“Yeah?” Cosima asks. “What makes you think that? You haven’t seen me in action yet.”

“There’s a positive energy coming from you. I have a sixth sense about these things, you’re gonna be great.”

“Thanks, I hope you’re right.”

“I am. Now, keep going, tell me more, are you seeing anybody?”

“Nope, I’m single. I haven’t really had time for a serious relationship lately, been too focussed on training.”

“What is with the both of you, you shouldn’t, like, let work and school be all consuming, you need a social life, too. I mean, I work hard, but I play hard, too, ya know?”

“Yeah, I feel you, we’ll see.”

“And what do you like to do in your spare time?”

“I read a lot.”

“Ooh, have you read the latest Danielle Steele novel? It is to die for.”

“No, sorry, I haven’t. Lately I’ve been re-reading On the Origin of Species.”

Delphine turns her head towards Cosima, “You have?”

Cosima nods, “It’s one of my favorites actually.”

“Mine too. Are you interested in science?”

“Well, I was a bio major in college, so yeah.”

“You went to college?” Delphine asks.

Cosima laughs, “Wow, don’t sound so surprised.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. Just, you said you’ve been a jockey for 6 years and you don’t look very old.”

“Yeah, I did both simultaneously. I ran a lot of small races when I started out and made sure to make time for college. I’m not gonna be a jockey forever, so I wanted to have something to fall back on. I’m 25, by the way.” 

“No way? I’ll be 25 on May 5th,” Krystal chimes in.

“Cool, that’s just after the Kentucky Derby.”

“Yeah. Good old cinco de drinko, as I like to call it,” Krystal grins. “Del will be 25 in December, on the 21st. She is such a Sagittarius, too, totally intelligent, independent, honest, but quick-tempered.”

“I am not quick-tempered,” Delphine bellows.

“See what I mean? When’s your birthday, Cosima?”

“March 9th.”

“A Pisces. So you must be extremely sensitive and loyal.”

“Hmm, I guess.”

“Don’t mind Krystal, she was in charge of writing horoscopes for our school paper and developed an obsession with astrology.”

“It’s not an obsession, just a little hobby. Ooh, maybe I’ll do your chart. I bet I could tell you your perfect love match.”

“Uh, okay, yeah, whatever you want.” Cosima chances a glance over at Delphine, who rolls her eyes. 

“I saw that, Delphine. I really should run your chart again, it’s been ages.” Krystal puts the finishing coat on Cosima’s nails, “Voila!”

Cosima hold up her hands in front of her face, “Whoa, they look great. And you put little horseshoes on my thumbs? That’s awesome! How much do I owe you?”

“Oh, please, honey, this one is on the house. Yours too, Del.”

“Thank you so much,” Cosima smiles.

“Merci, mon ami. Let me take you to lunch.”

“I can’t today. Raincheck though?”

“Why don’t you come over tomorrow night for Sunday dinner? I know my parents would be thrilled to have you.”

“That sounds like a plan, you know how much I love your mother’s cooking.”

“Perfect, dinner’s at 7:30.”

“Great, see you then, love ya,” Krystal and Delphine exchange cheek kisses and a hug. “Nice meeting you, Cosima. I assume I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, too?”

Cosima looks to Delphine, who nods, “Yes, Cosima will be there.” 

Cosima can’t stop the smile that spreads across her lips, “See you tomorrow. Thanks again!”

“You’re welcome. Just don’t touch anything, they still need time to dry.”

Cosima holds her hands up in the air, “I won’t.”

Delphine holds the door open for Cosima as they leave the nail salon. “What do you feel like having for lunch?”

“Is there anything I can eat without using my hands?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, do you want to hand feed me?” Cosima smirks.

“No, I’m not going to hand feed you. Besides, by the time we get to lunch, your nails should be dry, your highness.”

“Fine, you choose the place since you know the area a hell of a lot better than I do.” They arrive at Delphine’s car and Cosima stands by the passenger door, “Um, would you mind?” Delphine rolls her eyes and opens the door for Cosima. “Thank you.”

Delphine closes the door, goes around to the other side and gets in. “Delphine?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can you buckle me in?”

Delphine flares her nostrils, but reaches around Cosima for the seatbelt and pulls it over her before snapping it into place. “Anything else?” she asks, her face mere inches from Cosima’s.

Cosima glances into Delphine’s eyes, thinking there’s so much more she wants, “All good, thanks.”

They drive for about 15 mins before Delphine pulls off the road, “I hope you like sushi.”

“Yeah, totally. Do you think my nails are dry?”

Delphine quickly touches a nail, “Yes.”

They get out of the car and enter the restaurant, where they are immediately seated. 

After perusing the menu, the waitress comes to take their orders.

Delphine goes first, “I’ll have the phat roll.”

“California roll,” Cosima requests. Delphine snickers as their waitress walks away. “What’s so amusing?”

“California roll?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s just so cliche.”

“Hey, I like what I like,” Cosima defends.

“Okay, you’re right, no judgement.”

“Whatever, you’re totally judging.” 

Delphine laughs.

“I think I liked it better when you were ignoring me.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you, I just…”

“Didn’t want me tagging along with you?”

“Look, Cosima, I don’t know you, we didn’t exactly have the best first meeting, and, yeah, maybe I wanted to go see Krystal and do my own thing today, but I’m sorry if I offended you. I’ve had a rough week. I promise I’m not a bitch. Can we just start over?”

“Well, if you promise you’re not a bitch,” Cosima smirks. “Hi, I’m Cosima Niehaus, nice to meet you.”

“Delphine Cormier. Enchantée.” They shake hands across the table. “Tell me something about yourself.”

“Wait, are you Delphine Cormier of Cormier Farms?”

“Oui.”

“Wow, I’m the new jockey riding your family’s racehorse, Leda.”

“Isn’t that a coincidence? Of all the sushi joints in all of Virginia I run into you. Incroyable!”

“Totally incroyable,” Cosima mimics poorly. “And what do you do for a living?”

“I’m in veterinary school.”

“Cool! So, like, dogs and cats?”

“Horses actually.”

“Horses? That’s great, I love horses. Obvs. How long have you wanted to be a vet?”

“Oh, for as long as I can remember. From the moment my father introduced me to the horses, I’ve wanted to take care of them. I had a toy doctor bag that I carried to treat my sick stuffed animals and when the vet, Dr. Rimbaud, would come by to examine the horses, I’d follow him around like I was his assistant and hand him band-aids because, at the time, I thought band-aids fixed everything.”

“That’s adorable,” Cosima smiles just as the waitress approaches the table with their food.

They both whip out their chopsticks and begin eating. 

“This is really great,” Cosima says.

“Yeah? Not too boring?”

“No, not at all. How’s yours?”

“Very good. Want to try it?”

“No, that’s okay.”

“Come on, try something new,” Delphine picks up a piece of her roll with her chopsticks and extends her arm towards Cosima. Cosima moves her mouth towards the chopsticks and takes the bite. Delphine watches as she chews and swallows. “So?”

“That’s actually really good.”

“See? One should not live on California roll alone.”

“You’re right, you’re right, oh wise one,” Cosima concedes. “And you totally just hand fed me.”

Delphine wags her finger, “You’re very cheeky.”

Cosima gives her a little smile as they continue eating their food. Later, Delphine insists on paying when their check arrives.

“What do you want to do now?” Delphine asks as they leave the restaurant.

“You’re the expert, I’m at your mercy. Be my guide.”

“Okay, let’s go.” 

Delphine takes the scenic route back towards Paris and points out her favorite restaurants, shops, and sites. 

“This is my favorite park,” Delphine says as they pull off the road. “They do hot air balloon rides and have the loveliest duck pond.”

The girls get out of the car and start walking around. 

“My father used to take me here all the time when I was little.”

“It’s very nice and clean,” Cosima observes, looking around.

“Are parks in San Francisco not clean?”

“No, they are, for the most part, but they’re a lot busier than this. It’s so chill here, like you can come and just be. You know?”

“Yeah. I used to come and study here from time to time in that gazebo over there.”

“Really? Even though you have all that property back at your place?”

“Sometimes I’d study at home, or even in the stables, but other times I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone, so I’d come here. You have to see the pond, but first we need some contraband.”

Delphine approaches a family enjoying a picnic, “Excuse me, do you have any spare bread?” The mother nods and hands her a slice of bread. “Merci.”

They walk a little further into the park until they come to a bridge that runs across a small pond filled with ducks.

“Oh wow, look at all of them,” Cosima says as she rushes onto the bridge.

Delphine walks up next to her, “Here, throw some in.”

“Here ya go, duckies,” Cosima tosses pieces of bread into the water and the ducks scurry for them. “Oh, look at the little one, he can’t get any. Hey, little buddy, come a little closer, get away from those big ducks.” The duck seems to understand her because he separates from the quack pack and moves closer to the bridge. Cosima drops a piece right in front of him and he quickly scoops it up. “Alright!” She pumps her fist in the air.

“Look at you, you're a regular duck whisperer,” Delphine observes with an impressed smile.

“What can I say? Animals adore me.”

After they’ve fed the ducks, they walk across the bridge. “You see this spot right here,” Delphine indicates the edge of the pond. “I may have once pushed Felix in there.”

“No way!”

Delphine nods.

“Why’d you do that?”

“He was pissing me off. I think I was 12 and Felix was 9. Oh, did my father yell at me after that. He wouldn’t let me see or ride the horses for a whole week. That may not sound like a long time, but I was always riding my favorite horse, Doudou, so I was devastated to be away from him for a week.”

“Did you stop picking on Felix after that?”

“Pick on him? He deserved it, he was always starting with me and getting on my nerves. Still does, actually. 

“He might have mentioned you two have had a bit of a contentious relationship. Something about a my little pony incident.”

“Mon dieu! That brat painted my little pony black. Who does that?”

Cosima giggles, “Sounds like a typical sibling relationship to me. I wish I had a little brother or sister. I’m an only child.”

“Yeah, so am I.”

“But you had Felix, I mean yeah he annoyed you, but it was still another kid around. My parents are great, but it’s not the same as having someone closer to your age to play with and share stuff with.”

“I don’t know, your tune might be different if there was another kid touching and destroying all your stuff.”

“Maybe,” Cosima’s eyes scan the park and settle on a truck by the sidewalk. “Ooh.”

Delphine follows her line of sight and laughs, “You want ice cream?”

Cosima nods, “Yes, come on.” Cosima runs off and Delphine chases after her. “Hey, do you think they have Eskimo Pies?”

“Eskimo?” 

“Yeah, you know, chocolate-covered vanilla ice cream bar?”

“I don’t think I’ve tried that.”

“Wow, okay, then I definitely hope he has it.” They get to the front of the line. “Hey, man, do you have Eskimo Pies?”

“Sure do,” the vendor exclaims.

“Great, I’ll take two.”

“That’ll be three dollars.”

Delphine reaches for her wallet and Cosima covers her hand, “I got this one.” She hands the man three singles in exchange for the ice cream bars. 

“Big spender,” Delphine laughs as Cosima hands her an ice cream. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” They unwrap their Eskimo Pies and Cosima watches Delphine take a bite. “You like?”

“Mmm, it’s delicious.”

“Yup,” Cosima grins as she starts on hers.

They walk in the direction of the car as they both finish devouring their treats, “Ready to head home?” 

Cosima nods and they get in the car, arriving at the farm about 10 minutes later. 

“You know, you’re not so bad, once you get to know you,” Cosima says as they reach the walk up to the main house. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, when you’re not walking into my chest.”

“Believe me, I’ve walked into worse.”

“Worse? How bad was I to walk into?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant I’ve walked into some pretty hard objects, you were quite soft by comparison.”

“I’m glad my breasts could act as a cushion for your sensitive head.”

“Well, technically, it was my face, but yes, they did cushion the impact.”

Delphine smiles, “Goodnight, Cosima.”

“Goodnight, Delphine.”

Delphine walks up the path to the house, while Cosima strolls to her cottage. Right when she walks in, she gets a FaceTime call. 

“Hey, Tony!”

“Hey, Dreads, how’s it going?”

“It’s going pretty good.”

“What’s with that dopey look on your face?”

“What dopey look?”

“That one. Where your eyes are all big and you can’t stop smiling.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, this is my normal face.”

“Dude, have you met someone?”

“What? No.”

“You have, haven’t you? That’s the only time you look like that, when you get all moony over someone.”

“I’m not moony.”

“Uh huh, sure. So what have you been doing all day?”

“Just hanging out, exploring a little of my new state.”

“Alone?”

“No.”

“Who were you exploring with?”

“Oh, uh, Delphine, Pierre’s daughter.”

“Delphine, huh? What’s this Delphine like? Is she younger, older?”

“She’s my age. She’s alright, I guess.”

“Fuck!” Tony exclaims.

“What?”

“You have the hots for your boss’s daughter.”

“I do not!”

“Dreads, this is Tony you’re talking to, how long have I known you? I saw that little smile when you said her name and then when you said she’s alright. Spill. Now.”

“Ugh, okay, maybe I do kinda like her.”

“I fucking knew it!”

“Chill, man, not like anything is gonna come from it, she hardly even likes me as a friend, let alone more than a friend. Besides, I’ve been told she’s strictly into guys.”

“That’s too bad. Is she a hottie?”

Cosima grins, “She’s beautiful. And she’s got this incredible accent, it’s not as thick as her parents', and you can tell she’s been living in America a long time, but it’s intoxicating. I bet I could listen to her read the phone book and never get bored. But she’s also really smart and has a great sense of humor.”

“Shit! You’re so gone already, I can tell through the phone.”

“I’m not gone, I’m just… I don’t know, it’s a little crush. I’ll get over it.”

“Sure, whatever you say.”

“Shut up! I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.”

“Yeah, so you can have sweet dreams of Del-fine, I bet.”

“You’re a moron, Tony. Goodnight.” Cosima ends the call and shakes her head at her friend’s stupidity. 

When she slowly drifts off to sleep, though, sure enough her dreams are full of Delphine


	3. On The Inside

Cosima manages to sleep in until 10am Sunday morning, most likely as a result of being completely engrossed in her dreams. When she gets up, she shuffles into the kitchen, finding a tray of pastries and a note from Marie saying that she stocked her fridge with fruit, eggs, and milk. Cosima helps herself to some food and, with breakfast no longer a viable excuse to go up to the main house, she tries to think of another reason to go up there and spend time with Delphine. 

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Cosima decides she’ll go the house to thank Marie for the food. She exits the cottage and starts walking up the path.

“She’s not home,” a familiar voice calls out, causing Cosima to turn around.

“Who’s not where?”

“Delphine. She and Pierre went to visit a breeder in Boston.”

“They went to Massachusetts?”

Felix laughs, “No, there’s also a Boston in Virginia. It’s an hour from here. They probably won’t be home for a while.”

“Oh, okay, well I was actually going to thank Marie for picking up some food for me at the Farmer’s Market yesterday.”

“Sure you were.”

“I was.”

“You weren’t hoping to see Delphine?”

“No, I mean, I assumed I might see her, but I wasn’t, like, dreaming of it or anything,” she lies.

“Okay. And what was the deal with the two of you going off together alone yesterday? You seemed pretty proud when I saw you drive off in her car.”

“Oh that, yeah she showed me around a bit yesterday. We also went to see Krystal. Look,” Cosima shows him her manicure.

“Ooh lovely.”

“She’s coming by tonight for dinner.”

“Nice, I look forward to seeing her. Now don’t try to change the subject. I hope you don’t actually think anything is going to happen between you and Delphine. You’re a nice girl, Cosima, I don’t want to see you get hurt when she doesn’t return your affections.”

“Felix, come on, she’s pretty and, yeah, of course I’d want to date her, but I heard you, she doesn’t like girls like I like girls. Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

Felix looks at her skeptically, “Darling, I know it’s practically impossible to be just friends with someone you lust after.”

“I’m not lusting and we can totally just be friends.”

“Whatever you say, just don’t let this get in the way of the job you’re here to do.”

“Come on, I know why I’m here. Nothing, and nobody, is going to get in the way of that.”

“Good, because starting tomorrow, we’re amping up our training to get you and Leda ready for Arkansas. Now go thank Marie and I’ll see you tonight.”

———

“Maman,” Delphine shouts several hours later as she opens the front door to the house, “we’re back and look who we ran into on the driveway.” Delphine enters the kitchen to find Cosima in an apron. “Oh, Cosima, you’re in our kitchen. Again. What are you doing here?”

“Hey, Delphine, I was just helping your mom prepare dinner. She went upstairs to change.”

Krystal walks in behind Delphine, “Hi there, Miss order and decency.”

“Hey Krystal, nice to see you again.”

“You too. How’s the manicure holding up?”

“Great,” Cosima flashes her nails at Krystal.

“Krystal!” Marie exclaims as she enters the kitchen. “How are you ma minette?”

“I’m amazing, especially now that Del is home and I get to spend time with all of you. It smells incredible in here, by the way. Thanks for having me.”

“You know you’re always welcome here, whether Delphine is home or not,” she gives Krystal a hug.

“What’s for dinner?” Delphine asks.

“Coq au Vin. Cosima was kind enough to be my sous-chef for the day.”

“So she mentioned. I’m starving.”

“Where’s your father?”

“Right here, my dear,” Pierre announces as he enters the kitchen and gives his wife a kiss.

“Good, let’s eat,” Delphine starts heading towards the dining room.

“Delphine, we’re still waiting on Felix,” Marie admonishes her daughter.

“Have no fear, Felix is in the house,” the trainer announces as he enters the home.

“Feeeee!” Krystal squeals as she runs into his arms.

“Hello, darling,” Felix says tenderly as they hug. “You look fab, as usual.”

“So do you and you smell ah-mazing. Is that a new cologne?”

“Why yes it is, thank you for noticing.”

“Is the lovefest over?” Delphine asks. “Can we eat now?”

Felix rolls his eyes at Delphine and leads Krystal into the dining room. Felix and Krystal sit on one side of the table, Pierre and Marie take the ends, leaving Cosima and Delphine to take the two seats opposite Felix and Krystal.

They begin passing the salad bowl around. “You should all be aware that Cosima made the salad,” Marie states.

“Yeah, so if it sucks, don’t blame Marie,” Cosima adds.

Pierre takes a bite, “This dressing is sublime.”

“It’s an old family recipe,” Cosima states.

“It really is good,” Delphine agrees, causing Cosima to smile broadly.

After everyone has finished their salad, dinner is served. 

Felix digs in, “Mmm, this is divine, Marie.”

“Thank you, Felix.”

“Delicious as always, mon amour,” Pierre compliments his wife, who smiles lovingly back at him.

“How are things at the salon, Krystal? You did a wonderful job on Delphine and Cosima’s nails.”

“Thank you, Marie, things are great. But, oh em gee, this morning this guy came in for a pedicure and I have never seen feet as horrendous as his in all my life. I mean, I’m a professional, so I had to act like everything was totally normal. Meanwhile, I’m scrubbing these feet that I swear belonged on a hobbit. I mean the toe hair and dirt alone.”

“Eww, stop,” Felix pleads. “We’re eating.”

“Anyway, by the end of the pedicure this man’s feet were so pristine, they could have been featured in a magazine. His girlfriend came to pick him up and when she got a load of his tootsies, she hugged me so tightly I thought I was gonna need CPR. They left me a tip the likes of which I have never seen before.”

“Sounds like you earned it and then some,” Cosima observes.

“You know, I actually always wondered why they were called pedicure and manicure, because you’re not actually curing anything, but, after today, I feel like I really did cure that man’s foot problem.”

“That’s beautiful, Krystal.” Felix says facetiously. “Hey, Delphine, maybe you should consider opening a horse nail salon and hiring Krystal to work for you. You two could make a lot of horses feel better about their godawful hoofs.”

“Be quiet, Felix,” Krystal slaps his arm playfully. “Really, though, I feel like what I do is a healing art, not unlike being a doctor.”

“Do you agree, Delphine?” Felix asks.

“I think that while doctors are recognized as healers, there are many professions which offer people a sense of betterment, whether mind, body, or spirit. Manicurists chief among them. I know Krystal made me feel better yesterday.”

“Aww, thanks, Del,” Krystal smiles.

“Delphine, have you thought about looking around town at where you want to open your practice?” Pierre asks.

“Papa, I think it’s way too early for that. I still have another year of school. Who knows if I’ll even earn my doctorate.”

“Nonsense,” he scoffs. “There is a location off Leeds Manor Road for sale with a small stable and the house can easily be converted into office space. We should take a look during the week.”

“No!” Delphine shouts.

“Delphine, what has gotten into you?” her father asks as everyone looks at the angry blonde.

“I don’t want to think about any of that now. I haven’t finished school yet, I don’t even know if I passed my exams this semester. Just drop it and please let me enjoy the summer.”

“What do you mean you don’t know if you passed your exams?” Pierre inquires with alarm.

“Merde!” Delphine slams her napkin down, pushes her chair out, and storms out of the house.

“Well that was dramatic,” Felix says as he takes another bite of his dinner.

“What has gotten into her?” Pierre looks to his wife for answers.

“I have no idea,” Marie responds.

“I think she’s just stressed out,” Krystal offers. “School isn’t easy and she just needs a break. Give her some space, let her decompress, she’ll be alright.”

As they continue dinner in silence, Cosima glances towards the door, torn between wanting to make sure Delphine is okay, but worrying that it’s not her place. Eventually she excuses herself under the pretense of being tired.

Cosima walks around the property and notices the door to the stables is slightly ajar. After a slight internal debate, she quietly enters the dark space. Only the sound of sleeping horses fills the air until she hears a whimper coming from Leda’s stall. She quietly tiptoes back there, then glances inside, finding Delphine petting a sleepy Leda with her right hand, while wiping at tears falling slowly from her eyes with her left. 

“Are you okay?” Cosima whispers, trying not to startle the girl, who jumps slightly anyway.

When she notices it’s Cosima, she nods, “I’m fine.”

“Yeah? You don’t seem fine.”

“I am,” Delphine insists as she wipes at a few errant tears. 

Cosima enters the stall and slowly lowers herself to the ground. “I know you don’t know me very well, but I’m a pretty good listener.”

“Thanks, but I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Cosima starts petting Leda, “She’s really a beautiful horse, isn’t she? And so smart.”

Delphine nods her agreement, “She’s a special girl. She’s lucky to have survived in the womb. Twin births in horses are very rare.”

“How do two horses even fit in there?” Cosima asks.

“That’s the thing, there really isn’t enough room. And typically, when it does occur, because of the lack of sufficient nutrition, the smaller of the two usually doesn’t survive. Only 1 in 10,000 twin births end with both horses living.”

“Wow, girl, you sure beat those odds, didn’t you?” Cosima coos.

“Yes, she did.” Delphine smiles. “You should have seen her, she was so small, it was the cutest sight. She was this wobbly little thing, but when it came time for feeding, she pushed her way in there, right past her big brother, Castor, like she was in charge. Such a feisty girl.”

“How did their mother do?”

“She did great, thankfully. She was exhausted though.”

“Yeah, I bet. Pushing two of these out of you can’t be easy.”

“No, it’s not. It was so amazing to witness. I actually did a paper on it my first year of veterinary school. The professor hadn’t even seen a twin birth in person.”

“How’d you do on it?”

“I aced it, actually.”

“Nice!” Cosima holds up her hand and Delphine returns the high five. “See, Leda, you got Delphine an A.”

Delphine laughs, “Yes, she did. Thank you, Leda.”

“You sound really passionate about all of this, and it’s something you’ve wanted since you were young, so why’d you get so upset in there?”

“Ugh, I don’t know, it’s just hard. I guess I was so used to always doing well in school and not really being challenged, but this semester, it was just tougher than I thought. And the final… I don’t know, Krystal said not to stress about it, and I tried not to, but then Papa brought it all up again and I couldn’t help it.”

“I get it. It means a lot to you to do well and the thought of maybe not having done well scares you. I was like you in school, it was easy for me, I studied and I did well. But this, being a jockey, doing what I really love, this is pressure, this is hard work. This is my career and I want to be successful at it. The horses, they’re the real athletes, but when you lose, nobody is gonna blame the horse, they’re gonna look to me for answers, they’re going to want me to explain what went wrong. And, look, winning isn’t everything, but losing is hard. I’ve been in both positions and I know which I prefer, but it took me a long time to be okay with not being the best in every race, hell not even being 2nd, 3rd, or 4th best. I’m sure, for you, school is like that now because this is what will determine your future. I can see that you really want this, but you have to give yourself a break. You may not always be the best, but you can always give it your best. And if you fuck up, you fuck up. You move on and try not to fuck up again.”

Delphine chuckles, “Eloquently stated.”

“I try,” Cosima grins. 

“You’re right, though, and so was Krystal yesterday. I need to stop putting so much pressure on myself and let stuff go, allow myself to fuck up once in a while.”

“That’s the spirit. Here’s to fucking up,” Cosima holds up her fist and Delphine pounds it with hers.

They bust out into hysterical laughter, causing Leda to raise her head, glare at them, huff, and lay back down.

“I think she wants us to leave,” Delphine whispers through her giggles.

“I think so, too,” Cosima jumps up and offers her hand to Delphine, who grasps it and allows herself to be pulled to her feet.

“Thank you for the pep talk.”

“Anytime,” Cosima grins. 

They walk towards the door, unable to contain their laughter as they exit the stables.

“Well, this is not at all what I expected to find,” Felix eyes the two girls, who immediately unclasp their joined hands.

“But it’s a most welcome sight,” Krystal adds from beside him.

“I’m sorry, my behavior at dinner was uncalled for. Cosima helped me see the error of my ways and I’m feeling much better. I should go apologize to Papa. Krystal, will you spend the night? It’s been far too long since we had a sleepover.”

“Hell yeah I will.”

“Great!” Delphine turns to Cosima, taking and gently rubbing her hand, “Thank you.”

Cosima looks at the point of contact then up at Delphine, “Yeah, no problem.”

“Well, I better go tell Papa I fucked up.”

Cosima snort laughs, “Maybe phrase it better than that.”

“You think?” Delphine winks at her and then heads up to the house.

“Well, that was odd,” Felix notes.

“What was odd?” Cosima asks.

“Are you like the tantrum soother or something?”

Cosima shrugs, “I just listened and talked and I guess helped her to calm down.”

“Where were you when she was 11? You could have saved me a lot of pain and suffering.”

“Oh, Felix, stop. Thank you for helping her, Cosima.”

“It was nothing, really. I was happy to help.”

“I’m sure you were,” Felix snickers, causing Cosima to glare at him. “What? I meant you’re very helpful, your altruism should be lauded.”

Krystal looks from Felix to Cosima, “What am I missing?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Trust me,” Cosima assures her. 

“Okay, I don’t know if I believe you, but I have a slumber party to attend.”

“Krystal, I bet Cosima would appreciate an invite to this party in Delphine’s room.” Cosima quickly elbows Felix in the ribs.

“Do you want to join us Cosima?”

“No, don’t mind him, he’s just kidding. I have training tomorrow, I better not stay up too late tonight.”

“Okay, then, goodnight.” Krystal turns and walks towards the house. 

“What the fuck, Felix?”

“Relax, I’m just messing around, but I do see your misguided crush on Delphine is still going strong.”

“Dude, I told you, just friends.”

“Okay, whatever you say, now go get some sleep. I have a big day planned for you and Leda tomorrow.”

———

“Everything all smoothed out with your dad?” Krystal asks as she enters Delphine’s bedroom.

“Yeah, I apologized and explained that I’m stressed out from school and he promised to wait until I’m ready to bring up anything career related again.”

“Great. So what was all that with Cosima?”

“What was all what with Cosima?” 

“Whatever went on in the stables.”

“We were just talking. She’s actually quite charming when you get to know her.”

“Charming?”

“Yeah, she’s funny and easy to talk to.”

“Hmm.”

“Krystal, what’s your problem, yesterday you thought I was being too harsh with her and today what?”

“I still think she’s a nice girl, but it’s just, Felix made some comments after you left.”

“Felix is always running his mouth about something.”

“Yeah, but this was different, I was getting some serious vibes.” Krystal eyes suddenly brighten, like a lightbulb has gone off in her head, “Do you know if she likes women?”

“I don’t know. Vibes?” Delphine laughs, “Krystal, do you think Cosima has a thing for you?”

“No, sweetheart, I think she has a thing for you.”

Delphine’s eyes widen, “What?” 

“I think that’s what Felix was implying. And now that I think about it, she hardly took her eyes off you all through dinner.”

“You’re insane.”

“Am I? All I know is one minute she says she’s tired and the next we find her coming out of the stables with you.”

“She was just being kind.”

“I don’t doubt that, but I also think she likes you, like, like likes you.” Delphine scoffs at her friend. “Hey, I have intuition about these things and I’m rarely ever wrong. Maybe you should find out.”

“What am I going to do, ask her, hey, do you have a thing for me?”

“Do you want her to have a thing for you?”

“What? No. I hardly know her.”

“She’s kinda cute, though.”

“You think?”

“Aha.”

“Aha what?”

“Why do you care if I think she’s cute unless you think she’s cute?”

“I don’t care if you think she’s cute. And I didn’t say I thought she was cute. I just… Krystal, why are we even discussing this?”

“We’re discussing it because maybe it’s something to consider.”

“I’m not interested in considering it,” Delphine insists. “Let’s stop talking about this.”

“Fine, but let me say one last thing.”

Delphine rolls her eyes, “Go on.”

“Sometimes the best things in life come from the most unexpected places. Even your stables.”

Delphine shakes her head and smacks Krystal with a pillow.

Later that night, with Krystal fast asleep beside her, Delphine stares at the ceiling, thinking about what her friend said. And when she pictures Cosima’s face, she can’t help the smile that creeps onto her lips. A smile she immediately forces into a straight line, unwilling to entertain the idea that she could be interested in another woman, let alone that the other woman is interested in her, a woman who she wasn’t even very nice to when they first met. There’s no way there’s something more there than the start of a friendship. Besides, she’s not even interested in something more. It’s then that she resolves to keep things strictly platonic with Cosima.


	4. Making a Move

Cosima wakes up bright and early Monday morning and is dressed, fed, and on time to her training session. Felix has Cosima and Leda running the practice track and working on their commands when Delphine and Krystal stroll down to the fields, a platter of sandwiches in hand. They watch the action for a little while before announcing themselves.

“Felix, Cosima,” Krystal shouts, “Marie sent us down with lunch for you.”

Leda starts neighing and jumping at the sound of Krystal’s voice.

“Whoa, girl, relax,” Cosima works to calm the frazzled horse.

“Krystal, what did I tell you about speaking around Leda, especially that loudly?” Felix chastises the manicurist as he strolls over to her.

“I’m sorry, I still don’t understand why she’s like that,” Krystal whispers. “Sandwich?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Felix takes one, then turns towards Cosima and Leda. “Time for lunch, let’s let Leda rest in her stall.”

“Okay,” Cosima dismounts and walks Leda to the stables.

Delphine heads into the stables after them, “Hi.”

Cosima spins around at the sound of the other girl’s voice, “Hey, Delphine.”

“You looked good out there,” Cosima smiles at her words. “I mean you and Leda. You work well together.”

“Thanks.”

“I just wanted to thank you, again, for last night.”

“You’re welcome. I was happy to help.”

“I sorted things out with my father and he’s not going to bring school or my career up again until I’m ready to talk about.”

“That’s good. Hopefully you’ll have a stress-free summer from here on out.”

“Yeah, hopefully.”

Delphine’s gaze lingers on Cosima a little too long, “Is there something else?”

“No, um, do you want to come have lunch with us?”

“Yeah, definitely, I’m famished.”

Delphine nods and heads for the door. As soon as her back is turned, a humungous smile forms on the jockey’s face as she follows after her.

Later that night, Cosima calls Tony. “Hey, Dreads, what’s up?”

“Tone, I might be crazy, but I kinda think she digs me.”

“Who? Del-fine?”

“Yes, Delphine.”

“Damn, girl, that was quick. Tell me everything.”

“There’s nothing to tell really. We had lunch today with Felix and Delphine’s friend, Krystal.”

“Yeah and?”

“And, I don’t know, I kept catching her looking at me.”

“No way! She looked at you? Stop the presses, she definitely wants you.”

“Shut up! Look, we kind of had a moment last night, not romantic or anything, but like a nice, friendly bonding moment, but with a little spark. At least, I felt a spark. And then today she made a point of talking to me and it could all be in my head, but I think there’s something there.”

“Then do something about it.”

“Do what?”

“I don’t know, make the first move, ask her out.”

“I want to, but Felix is still insisting she’s not into girls. What if I’m wrong and freak her out?”

“The way I see it, you either take the chance and find out or you never go for it and pine for the rest of your life.”

“Dude, I don’t pine. I’m anti-pine.”

“Whatever you say. Look, maybe just spend some more time with her and work up the nerve.”

“That’s not a bad idea. I totally could have projected my feelings onto her this afternoon, but if we hang out together more, I’ll get a clearer picture of where she stands. Assuming she wants to hang out with me.”

“What time is it there?”

“9:20.”

“Perfect, it’s still too early to go to sleep. Call her up.”

“That’s a great idea, except I don’t have her number.”

“What? Your game is so off, that’s always the first thing you get.”

“I know, I know. Ugh.”

“Where does she live?”

“Here.”

“Here? What does that mean, is she with you right now?”

“No, here as in on the property, up at the main house.”

“Are you kidding me? Then go talk to her in person, you nimrod.”

“I can’t just go into that house for no reason. Again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, I kinda went for breakfast the other day just so I could run into her.”

“And how’d that go?”

“We spent the day together.”

“See? Go. Do something like that again, maybe you’ll spend the night together this time.”

“Shut up.” Cosima ponders the idea. “Ok, I’ll give it a shot. I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Good luck.”

Cosima hangs up, checks herself in the mirror, takes a deep breath, and heads outside. “Hey, Delphine, I’m bored so I thought I’d come see if maybe you wanted to hang out for a bit,” Cosima practices as she walks up the path towards the house.

Just as she reaches the end of the walk, a car drives past her. Cosima turns to find Delphine parking her car in the driveway.

“Hi there,” Delphine says as she gets out of the car.

“Hi. Where’d you come from?”

“Krystal and I went out for dinner. She’s on her way back home, she has to work early tomorrow. Were you headed up to the house?”

“Uh, no, no, I was just taking a stroll. It’s really nice out tonight.”

“Yeah, it is. Oh, that reminds me, Krystal said there’s a meter shower tonight. Do you want to watch it with me?”

“Um, sure.”

“Great, come on.” Delphine leads Cosima to the open field just past the horse pen and lays down on the grass. She looks up at Cosima expectantly and pats the ground next to her. Cosima plops down beside her.

They lay on their backs, staring at the sky, their bodies separated by just a foot or so of empty space.

“I think I can make out the Big Dipper,” Delphine announces after a couple minutes of silence.

“Really? Where?”

Delphine points up into the sky, “Right there.”

“I don’t see it,” Cosima insists.

Delphine scoots closer to Cosima, picks up the other girl’s hand, extends her pointer finger, and traces the pattern of stars.

With her hand tightly in Delphine’s grasp, it takes every bit of strength to pay attention to the stars and not to how soft the blonde’s hand is, how close Delphine’s face is to hers, and how if she was to turn her head just slightly in Delphine’s direction their lips would be liable to brush.

“See it now?” Delphine asks.

Cosima feels Delphine’s breath on her neck, can see out of the corner of her eye that Delphine is looking at her, so she nods.

“What do you think?”

Cosima turns her head in Delphine’s direction, looking her right in the eyes, suddenly unable to resist a quick glance at her lips before shifting her gaze back up, “I think it’s beautiful.”

Delphine smiles and Cosima smiles back, their eyes locked in an unspoken staring contest, when, suddenly, Delphine’s eyes shift towards the sky, followed by her entire head. “Look,” she points back in the direction of the stars and Cosima reluctantly looks away from Delphine’s face and up into the sky.

“Whoa!” Cosima exclaims as meteors shoot through the atmosphere. “That’s incredible.”

“The wonders of the universe,” Delphine marvels.

They brace their hands behind their heads and watch the light show in awe. As the last meteor leaves the sky, Cosima yawns.

“Am I boring you?” Delphine laughs.

“No, not at all, sorry, just been a long day. This was really cool, though. Thanks for sharing it with me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I should probably get some sleep. You want to walk back?”

“I think I’m going to stay out here a little bit longer.”

“Okay, goodnight, Delphine.”

“Goodnight, Cosima.”

Cosima turns to leave, takes a few steps, then swings around, “Hey, Delphine,” the blonde looks up at her, “I just realized I don’t have your cell number, you know in case I need to quickly get in touch, like if I see a shooting star or something.”

“If you see a shooting star, by the time you call me, it’ll be gone.”

Cosima chuckles nervously, “That’s true. Well, I might also see something unusual up there and want to know what I’m looking at and, you know, if I could call or text you about it, that would be great.”

“Cosima?”

“Yeah?”

“If you want my number, you don’t need an excuse. We’re friends, right?”

“Yeah, totally, friends.”

“Give me your phone.” Cosima hands her blue iPhone 5C over to Delphine, who enters her info, then dials herself. Her phone rings and she quickly ends the call. “Now I have yours, too,” she smiles as she hands the phone back.

“Cool, great, thanks. Now, I really better go to sleep. Night.”

“Bonne nuit.”

Cosima turns and walks back to her cottage with a smile brighter than the northern star plastered on her face. Meanwhile, Delphine lays back down, holds her phone up in front of her face and saves Cosima’s number as a new contact. She then stares at the new listing for a moment with her bottom lip caught between her teeth before selecting Add to Favorites. She smiles, puts her phone in her pocket, and continues to examine the sky.

The next day, Felix has Cosima and Leda doing warm-ups in the morning and racing in the afternoon.

When they hit the finish line, Felix stops the clock, “Better, but still under, she needs to be faster if you want to have any chance on Saturday.”

“She’s giving it all she’s got, captain,” Cosima states with a Scottish brogue as she pats the mane in front of her.

Felix shakes his head, “I’m surrounded by bloody nerds. She’s not hitting her reserve, she’s holding back, and it’s up to you to help coax it out of her. Come on, let’s work on commands some more. Then we’ll run once more before we call it quits for today.”

Later that night, after she’s had dinner and taken a shower, Cosima lays in bed staring at the wall clock. It’s a quarter to 9. She reaches for her phone on the bedside table, pulling up her contacts. She considers calling Tony, then scrolls up, stopping on Delphine’s name. She opens the contact, then presses the send message button, bringing her to the text screen. “Just do it. You’re friends, you can text her,” she coaches herself.

She types a simple _Whatcha doing?_ then hits send and waits for a response. About a minute later her phone dings.

 **D: I was just about to watch a movie. What are you doing?**  
**C: Nothing. I’m kinda bored, actually.**  
**D: Do you want to watch with me?**

  
Cosima immediately sits up, rereading the text a few times, double checking that she’s processing it correctly before responding. She opts not to sound too eager.

 **C: Depends, what movie?**  
**D: _Whiplash_.**  
**C: Oh, I haven’t see that one yet.**  
**D: Me either. So?**  
**C: Yeah, sure, that would be cool.**  
**D: Come up here.**  
**C: Ok, be there in a sec.**

Cosima looks at herself in the mirror, she’s in just an oversize t-shirt and underwear. She jumps up, “Keep it casual, Cos, it’s just a friendly movie night.” She throws a hoodie on over her tee, then pulls on a pair of harem pants. She ties her hair up in a loose bun, then opts not to overdo it with makeup and just puts on a little blush and light lipgloss. She takes a deep breath, then exits the cottage and walks up to the house.

Cosima knocks on the door and it immediately swings open. Delphine is standing before her, her curls flowing to her shoulders, she’s wearing sweatpants and a tank top. “Come on in,” Delphine extends her arm into the house and Cosima steps in.

Cosima looks around, “Where are your parents?”

“Upstairs, I guess.” Cosima follows Delphine into a large den with a wraparound couch and a huge flat screen tv. “Do you want a snack and something to drink? I was just going to pop some popcorn.”

“Popcorn sounds good and maybe a bottle of water?”

“Coming right up. Please make yourself comfortable.” Delphine exits the room and Cosima sits down on the couch.

Delphine returns a few minutes later with two bags of microwave popcorn and two bottles of water and hands Cosima hers. “Thank you.”

Delphine lowers the lights, sits one cushion away from Cosima and starts the movie. Throughout the film, Cosima can’t help sneaking little glances over at Delphine, who stares straight at the TV, clearly engrossed in the compelling film.

“That was intense,” Delphine says when the movie ends.

“Yeah. The instructor kinda reminded me of Felix.”

“No!” Delphine exclaims, mouth agape. “Is he really that bad?”

“Nah, I’m just kidding. Mostly,” Cosima laughs. “I wish I could play an instrument like that. I was considering trying to learn the ukulele.”

“You should, it’s a great stress reliever. I actually played the drums throughout high school.”

“No way.”

“Yes, way. Not as good as Andrew, but well enough.”

“Oh, man, I’d love to see that.”

“Yeah?”

Cosima nods, “Especially after that movie.”

“Follow me,” Delphine stands up and starts walking out of the den, Cosima hops to her feet and trails after her. Delphine opens a door and they walk down a flight of steps into the basement. There sits a drum set.

“Shit, you weren’t kidding,” Cosima marvels as Delphine sits down at the kit. “Wait, won’t you annoy your parents?”

“Sound proofing,” Delphine points to the walls. “We’re fine. But, it’s been a while, so I might be a little rusty.”

Cosima sits in a chair across from Delphine as the blonde adjusts the drums and cymbals.

Delphine claps the sticks together and then starts banging on the drums. Cosima sits there mesmerized, a big smile plastered on her face, as she watches Delphine get lost in the music. When Delphine finishes, Cosima claps loudly for her, “That was amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“The Cure, right?”

“Oui, _Just Like Heaven_.”

“That’s a great song.”

“Yeah, I think it’s the best love song ever.”

“Ever?” Cosima asks, “I don’t know about that.”

“No? What do you think the best love song is?”

Cosima ponders the question for a moment, “ _Silly Love Songs_.”

“ _Silly Love Songs_? I don’t know that one.”

“It’s a Paul McCartney song, from when he was with Wings. It was actually my parents’ wedding song and they play it every year on their anniversary. I guess when I think of love, I think of that song.”

“That’s really sweet. I’ll have to listen to it.”

“Yeah, I think you’d like it.”

“Hey, maybe you should learn the ukulele and we can have jam sessions down here,” Delphine suggests. “I always wanted Krystal to take up an instrument, but she said it would wreck her nails.”

Cosima laughs, “Makes sense, especially in her current line of work. A drum and a ukulele, though, that could be interesting.”

“I bet It would sound great.”

“If I ever get around to buying one and learning to play, that could be fun. Right now, though, I should probably go get some shut eye.”

“Yeah, it is pretty late,” Delphine agrees and she walks Cosima upstairs to the front door. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Delphine.” Cosima leaves and Delphine closes the front door and makes a beeline for her laptop.

———

“Cosima, that was much better, you and Leda are only slightly under last years’ winning time for Arkansas,” Felix applauds the next day at training. “I think we’re good to go.”

“Awesome, man.”

“We leave at 7, that’s two hours from now, don’t be late,” Felix instructs as he walks Leda to the stables.

“I won’t,” Cosima turns on her heel and sees Delphine standing by the fence.

“You were really fast,” Delphine shouts.

Cosima jogs over to the blonde, “It was all Leda.”

“I don’t know, you seemed to be in control.”

“I think we have a mutual respect for one another. She listens to me and I trust her to find the right gears.” Cosima notices that Delphine’s hands are behind her back. “Hey, whatcha got there?” She tries to peek around Delphine’s back, but the blonde shifts her body away.

“Got where?” Delphine asks innocently.

“Behind you,” she points. “Come on, show me.”

“Ok, close your eyes,” Delphine orders and Cosima does as told. “Now open them.”

Cosima opens her eyes and looks down at Delphine’s hands, “Holy shit, is that for me?”

Delphine nods, “It is.”

“A ukulele?”

“Yes.”

“Delphine, oh my god, you didn’t have to get me that.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Now you have no excuse not to learn to play and jam with me.” Delphine reaches into a bag at her feet, “I also got you this.”

Cosima takes the book, “ _Teach Yourself to Play Ukulele_.”

“And this,” she hands over a spiral-bound book. “It’s got sheet music and I circled all the ones I already know how to play on the drums.”

“This is so awesome! Thank you,” Cosima leans forward and envelops Delphine in a hug.

“You’re welcome,” Delphine squeezes her back. “I figured you’ll have a lot of time to practice on the bus.”

“Felix is going to hate that.”

“I know, that’s part of the joy,” Delphine grins.

“Good, then I’m blaming you when he shouts at me.”

“I’ll gladly take the blame.”

“Hey, are you busy right now?”

“No, why?”

“I have a couple hours to kill and I’m already pretty much packed, do you want to get some pizza or something?”

“Sure.”

“Great, let me just put my fab new uke in my place and then I’ll meet you at your car.”

Cosima runs to her cottage and puts her gifts in her bedroom, she glances at the piles of clothing on her bed and at her unpacked bag. “It’s fine, I’ll just pack quickly after dinner,” she assures herself before running out to meet Delphine.

———

“So are you going to be in Arkansas on Saturday,” Cosima asks Delphine as they share a pie at Angela’s Pizzeria.

“Of course. My parents and I fly out early Saturday morning, so we’ll be there well before the race starts. I’m looking forward to seeing you and Leda. Will your parents be attending?”

“No, they’re actually in Israel right now.”

“Israel? Wow. What are they doing there?”

“There’s a huge archaeological dig going on for the next few months. They had signed up to go before I got hired to ride Leda. When they found out about this, they said they’d cancel, but this is something they’ve wanted to do for a really long time and so I said they should go, indulge in their passion while I indulge in mine. The time difference is kinda tough, but we email all the time, they’ve been sending me pictures and I’ve been updating them on my progress. They’ll definitely watch the races online.”

“So are your parents archaeologists then?”

“No, my mom is a curator at the California Academy of Sciences and my dad is a history professor at UCSF. They met in college, actually, and both have a major passion for ancient relics. They’ve gone on several digs over the years, but this is a big bucket list one.”

“That sounds exciting.”

“Yeah, it really is.”

“What spurred your interest in biology?”

“Part of it was my mom and spending a lot of time at the museum growing up, but then in high school I had a really great bio teacher who made learning really fun. One day it hit me that, in the future, I’d love to teach kids science, to get them as excited about it as he got me. Don’t get me wrong, though, I hope to have a long career as a jockey, but one day.”

“I think that’s great and, hey, I’m never going to argue with anyone who has a passion for science.”

“Has your family been involved in the racehorse business a long time?”

“Yes. My grand-père owned racehorses in France, so Papa grew up around them and worked with his father until he decided to branch out into American horse racing. Which is when we moved here.”

“How old were you then?”

“Six and a half.”

“Do you miss France?”

“I did, at first, but I was young so I adjusted pretty quickly and we’d go back every year for the holidays.”

“When did you start going to boarding school?”

“Freshman year of high school. It was in Arlington, so it wasn’t very far and I’d come home often. It was my choice to go. I had an old friend from France, Danielle, who I always kept up with, whose father was a diplomat and she was enrolling in the school and was telling me all about the programs there, so I begged my parents to send me. I loved it there and that’s where I met Krystal, we were roommates all 4 years.”

“Where did you go for undergrad?”

“Fordham. It’s one of the few schools with a Pre-Veterinary program and the idea of living so close to Manhattan was very appealing.”

“I’ve never spent much time in New York. I was there just once with my parents for vacation when I was 10 and I remember we visited all the museums.”

“It’s a great city. Maybe you’ll have time to sightsee after Belmont.”

“Yeah, that would be fun. Not to bring up a sore subject from the other day when your dad was asking about office space, but do you think you’ll settle here in Virginia?”

“I’m not sure. I do love it here, it’s peaceful, and there are a lot of horses around to take care of, but I also love the city. Sometimes I think about settling somewhere central, so I can have the best of both worlds. The quiet of the country when I just want to breathe, but the bustle of a city when I want that energy and vibe, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it, I kinda feel the same. It’s so beautiful here and the air just feels cleaner, but big cities really offer a lot of culture and diversity that you don’t always find in the country.”

“Oh yes, and I imagine San Francisco is one of the most diverse.”

“Very. There are people from so many different countries, backgrounds, cultures. Every race and religion is represented. It’s pretty amazing.”

“I think I’d like to visit one day.”

“You really should. And I would be happy to show you around.”

“I just might take you up on that,” Delphine smiles.

“I hope you like public transportation though, cause I don’t drive.”

“Public transportation is fine, but why don’t you drive?”

“Well, cause I kinda suck at it. Failed the road test three times, so I just gave up. You can get around San Fran pretty easily without a car.”

Delphine giggles, “So you can ride a horse, but not a car. Interesting.”

“Hey, they’re completely different. The horse just has to follow a circle and there’s no parallel parking involved.”

“Okay, you’re right.” Delphine grins and glances at her watch, “Oh, mon dieu, it’s nearly seven, we better get you back for your trip.”

“And I still need to pack.”

“You said you already packed.”

“No, I said I was pretty much packed, which, in Cosima speak, means I have piles all over my bed that I need to shove into my bag.”

“Felix is going to kill you, come on, I’ll take care of the bill,” Delphine throws money down on the table and they rush out. Delphine speeds back to the house, pulling into the driveway to find a perturbed looking Felix waiting.

“Cosima, it’s five past,” he complains.

“I’m so sorry, we went for pizza and kinda lost track of time. I’ll just be a minute.” Cosima runs to her cottage while Delphine stays behind with Felix.

“It’s my fault, I should have watched the time better.”

“No, she’s got a chronic lateness problem, which has improved, but I’m not surprised. Looks like you two are getting on pretty well,” Felix notes.

Delphine nods, “She’s become a good friend.”

“Friend,” Felix repeats.

“Yes, friend. Is that so surprising?”

“No. Well, a little.”

Delphine glares at him just as Cosima comes running towards them, her bag hanging from her right shoulder, overflowing with clothes, and her ukulele in her left hand.

“Oh no, what is that?” Felix points to her hand.

“Oh this?” Cosima holds up the instrument and he nods with a look of disgust in his eyes. “This is a ukulele. Delphine got it for me.”

Felix turns to Delphine, “You really live just to torture me, don’t you?”

“It’s why I’m on this earth,” Delphine responds. “Have a fun trip,” she pats him on the back. “Bye, Cosima, see you Saturday.”

“Bye, Delphine.”

Felix and Cosima walk towards a bus and trailer parked in front of the stables. A man and woman are standing by the steps to the bus. “Leda is already in the trailer, Cal here will be her chauffeur, and this is Sarah, she will be guiding our bus tonight.”

They all shake hands and exchange pleasantries before boarding the vehicles.

After making small talk on the bus for a while, Cosima decides to try her hand at the ukulele. She opens the book and starts to strum along to the instruction.

“You know she thinks of you as just a friend, right?” Felix asks.

“Yes, I know, thanks for the reminder.”

“Just making sure you’re not getting any crazy ideas.” Felix puts in his earbuds and lays down in his bed while Cosima continues to strum.

“What was he on about?” Sarah asks from the driver’s seat.

“He doesn’t approve of my crush on Delphine.”

“You’ve got a thing for the boss’s daughter?”

“Yup. She got me this, actually, just because I mentioned wanting to learn how to play.”

“That’s sweet. Do you think she fancies you?”

“I don’t know. Felix says she only likes guys, but a few times this week I’ve felt some electricity between us. I guess I could be imagining it, but I don’t think so.”

“Then keep the faith and stick to it. I was not easy when Cal was courting me, but he didn’t give up and we’ve been together nearly two years now.”

“Nice, thanks for the encouragement. Do you mind if I play a little longer?”

“Nah, go right ahead.”

Cosima picks up her ukulele and strums along to the chords in the book. She continues like that for the next couple hours until her eyes start to close and she finally puts it down and goes to sleep.

They arrive in Little Rock just after 9am and, after a quick stop for breakfast at Denny’s, head to a practice track and get a few runs in before Leda is brought to the stables where she’s being hosted for the Arkansas Derby. Felix and Cosima retreat to their hotel to rest up before dinner. Later that night, Felix invites Cosima to go dancing at a club in town, but she says she’s tired and prefers to stay at the hotel.

Cosima sits on the bed and strums her ukulele. Suddenly, her phone buzzes and she stops playing to check the message. It’s from Delphine and Cosima perks up immediately.

 **D: How’s Arkansas?**  
**C: So far, so good.**  
**D: What are you up to tonight?**  
**C: Practicing.**  
**D: What? Does Felix have you on Leda this evening?**  
**C: No, I meant practicing the ukulele.**  
**D: Oh, lol. That’s better, but don’t you want to go out and do something fun?**  
**C: This is fun. Besides, I need to get as good at the ukulele as you are at the drums so we can jam.**  
**D: That’s true.**  
**C: You got any plans for this evening?**  
**D: No, it’s kinda boring around here right now.**  
**C: Missing me? :P**  
**D: Maybe a little ;)**

Cosima can’t stop her face from brightening at that admission.

**C: Well, maybe I miss you a little, too.**

They text for a while longer about nothing in particular, but important enough to make Cosima’s heart flutter a bit each time her phone alerts her to a new message. Eventually Delphine’s responses come at a slower pace until she no longer responds and Cosima takes that as a clue that the blonde has probably fallen asleep. Cosima picks up her ukulele and plays until she drifts off into dreamland herself.


	5. Into The First Turn

Friday morning, Cosima wakes to a text from Delphine.

**D: Sorry for not responding earlier, I must have dozed off. I don’t know, what do you call two dinosaurs that’ve been in an accident?**

Cosima smiles sleepily at her phone before typing and sending her response.

**C: Tyrannosaurus wrecks**  
**D: That’s cute :)**

Suddenly, there’s a loud knock on Cosima’s door, “Wakey, wakey.”

“I’m up, Felix, I’ll meet you in the lobby in 15 minutes,” she grumbles.

**C: Duty calls, ttyl.**

Cosima spends the morning training with Leda and Felix before heading over to the track for preliminary trials to determine which horses will run in the featured derby race. As Cosima is sitting in the stands, waiting for things to gets started, she’s approached by a petite blonde.

“Hello.”

Cosima looks up at the girl with bright blue eyes wearing a large floppy hat, “Hi.”

“I’m Shay Davydov, I’m Blue Barcelona’s jockey.”

“Oh, hey, I’m Cosima Niehaus, I’m riding Leda.” They shake hands and Shay sits down beside her.

“Is it your first time racing here?”

“Yeah, I just came over from California.”

“Oh, cool. This is my second year on the circuit. Last year I finished 7th here on A Wing and a Prairie. I’m hoping Blue and I can do better, we came in 4th at the Rebel Stakes last month. Hey, wasn’t Rachel Duncan on Leda for that race?”

“Yeah, Rachel moved on to Dyad Stables afterwards, which is why they called me in. I guess her and Leda weren’t in sync, so here I am.”

“Rachel is tough. I don’t think she likes me very much. Actually, I don’t think she likes anyone very much,” Shay laughs. “I can fill you in on the other riders if you’d like.”

“Yeah, totes,” Cosima grins, “give me the lowdown on everyone.”

Shay begins pointing out the jockeys as they arrive at the track, “That’s Raj Singh, he rides Lieutenant Hardcastle. They tend to be strong around the first turn, then run out of steam. The woman he’s talking with is Beth Childs, her horse is Damn Right. They start out steady and then usually pick up speed down the track. Both of their horses are trained by Art Bell.”

“Do a lot of trainers have more than one horse in the race?”

“No, I think the only other trainer with more than one horse here is Sarah Stubbs, she trains Alison Hendrix on Bubbles and Bob Buckingham on Trustee Steed. They’re both with Scarborough Stables. Oh, that’s Alison there in the pink and Bob is the man in brown to her right. Bob is never a factor in these races, but Alison, she’s a killer out there, you won’t see her coming and suddenly she’s got you beat.”

“Oh yeah, I remember watching her on TV last year riding Hip-Hop Dabs in Kentucky. They finished 3rd, right?”

“Yes, so expect her to try to do even better this year. She’s something of a perfectionist, she even sews her own outfits. Okay, now you see those 4 guys over there, they’re Jesse Towman, Ramon Santiago, Martin Funt, and Stephen Riggs. They tend to be middle of the pack racers, rarely at the rear, but hardly ever up front either. Jesse’s horse, Pork Rinds, tends to drag and never puts up too much of a fight. Ramon and Econo Horse are a solid team, but Ramon tends to sit too high on the horse, preventing him from giving it all he’s got. Martin’s horse, Appointment Necessary, doesn’t seem to take orders well and they never really break out. Riggs is probably the strongest jockey of the four. His horse, Bank On It, has a lot of stamina, but it’s almost like he’s running a marathon and not a sprint. So, unless he gets a sudden burst of energy towards the end, I don’t expect them to challenge.”

“Who are the two girls over there?” Cosima points to a curly-haired redhead and blonde with pink streaks.

“Red is Gracie Johannsen and the blonde is Bobby Bartini. Gracie is the youngest jockey in the race. She’s riding Prolethean. He’s a decent racehorse, but she is far too timid a jockey to ever really challenge the pack. Bobby and her horse, Molotov Cocktail, are a fiery combination on the track. They put up impressive times at Rebel Stakes ” Shay looks to their right, “Over there is Sherry Jones. Her horse, Rockabilly Bob, is usually quick out of the gate, but typically fades down the backstretch. The guy with her is Victor Schmidt.”

“Wait, don’t they call him Vic the Dick?” Cosima inquires.

“Yeah, he’s got a pretty bad reputation. Justifiably so. He and his horse, Pouchy’s Pride, are not above breaking the rules if they think they won’t get caught. Watch out for their dirty tactics,” Shay warns. “Okay, here comes Tom Bowman and Greg Corson, they’re pretty vanilla, never make much of an impact, tend to trail out of the gate and rarely make a move for the front of the pack. Of the two horses, Greg’s, Fitzswimmons, is faster but tends to flail, while Tom’s horse, Officer’s Gentleman, can never seem to get out of his own way. I doubt they’ll be serious competition.”

“Oh my god, is that Scott Smith?” Cosima points towards a young man with glasses.

“Yeah, he’s one of the new jockeys this season. You know him?”

“We raced at Santa Anita together for years, he’s a great guy.”

“The jockey with him is Hector Rodriguez. He’s a very experienced horseman, he won here two years ago. His thoroughbred, Double Down, has been given great odds for this race. He’s got a very strong gait and is usually near the front of the pack.” Shay’s eyes shift to the right, “Wonderful, look who just arrived.”

“Who?” Cosima follows Shay’s line of sight. “Oh, the infamous Rachel Duncan. Felix was right, her bob is pretty horrid.”

“Yes, it’s almost as if she’s got permanent helmet head.”

“Ha, yes, exactly,” Cosima chuckles.

“Look, even now, just standing there, you can see that same laser focus as when she’s riding. It’s kinda intimidating.”

“Yeah. Hey, isn’t that guy with the scar over there Rudy?”

“The legend himself, too good for a last name.”

“He’s riding Leda’s twin brother, Castor. I’ve heard some great things about that horse.”

“Yeah, they’re probably the ones to beat. They won the Rebel Stakes and are the favorites here. He’s a ferocious jockey, it’s almost a toss-up between him and Rachel as to who is the most ruthless on the track. It’s weird, though, I like to do yoga before races and I’ve seen him meditating as well, but somehow his meditation seems to fuel his fury rather than chill him out.”

“That doesn’t sound good. Hey, now that you’ve told me about all of them, what do I have to look out for with you?”

“Uh, uh, uh,” Shay wags her finger in the air, “I’m not giving up all my secrets just yet. I’ve got to leave a little room for mystery.”

“That’s very Shay-dy of you.”

“Wow, I’ve never heard that one before,” Shay smirks. “Come on, funny lady, we better go mingle, it’s time to meet your competition.”

Shay leads Cosima down to where the others have congregated and introduces her around.

“Scotty!” Cosima exclaims when she nears her old friend.

“Cosima Niehaus! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. I didn’t know you left California.”

“Yeah, got the offer last month from Cormier Farms to ride Leda when Rachel left and here I am.”

“Neat! Just between us, Rachel Duncan scares me,” Scott confides.

“Yeah, I think she has that effect on a lot of people. So who are you riding for?”

“I’m with Rune Racing, they’ve got me on a really great three-year old, Denise Baby.”

“That’s awesome, man.”

“Yeah, I’m hoping for good things this season. Hey, have you met Hector Rodriguez,” Scott motions towards the jockey to his right.

“No, not yet.”

“Hector, this is Cosima Niehaus, she’s with Cormier Farms.”

“Cosima, it’s lovely to meet you,” he takes her hand and kisses the top of it.

“It’s lovely to meet you, too,” she grins.

Hector stares, smiling at her, and Scott clears his throat, “Uh, Hector, before you pull out the big guns on Cosima, you should probably know that, well, um,” he stammers a bit.

“What Scotty is trying to oh-so-eloquently say is that I’m not into dudes.”

Hector hangs his head and clutches his heart, “Why must all the beautiful girls I meet here prefer the love of another woman?”

“Who else are you referring to?” Cosima wonders.

Scott quickly points towards Shay, who is talking with Martin.

“Oh. Ohhhh,” realization dawning on her that Shay may have been flirting with her earlier. “Interesting. Well, chin up, Hector, I’m sure your perfect girl is out there.”

“I hope so. It’s a lonely life when all you have is your horse.”

“Don’t mind him, he’s overly dramatic. I saw girls throw their numbers at him after the last race.”

“Yes, but I don’t want just any random groupie, I want someone special.”

“I feel ya, man,” Cosima sympathizes.

“Uh oh,” Scott suddenly mumbles. “Here comes trouble.”

Cosima looks to her left to find Rachel approaching.

“I’m Rachel Duncan and we are going to come to terms,” the woman says harshly once she’s standing in front of Cosima.

“I’m Cosima Niehaus and what terms are you talking about?”

“I understand that you are Leda’s new jockey.”

“I am.”

“I don’t want that horse anywhere near me.”

“Um, okay, I’m sure the feeling is mutual. You know what? Maybe you should take out a horstraining order on her.” Scott and Hector try to stifle giggles at Cosima’s words.

“You think you’re very clever, don't you?”

“I was clever when I, like, six. Now I prefer cheeky,” Cosima grins.

Rachel does not smile back, “Just keep your horse away from me when we’re off the track.”

“And when we’re on it?”

Rachel looks Cosima dead in the eye, “I’m certain Leda will be nowhere near Neolution and I,” then she turns and walks away.

“Yikes,” Scott exclaims, “I think I nearly wet my pants and she wasn’t even talking to me.”

“She really is the bitch everyone says she is,” Cosima remarks.

“What was that about?” Shay asks as she sidles up to Cosima.

“Rachel said she doesn’t want Leda near her. And that’s fine, Leda and I will keep our distance when we’re off the track. But if she thinks we’re not going to be a factor in this race, then I guess she just won’t see us coming.”

As the prelims begin, Cosima is happy not to be placed in the same group as Rachel. In her heat, Cosima finishes 3rd behind Hector and Alison. Rachel wins her heat, ahead of Shay and Vic. Rudy gets the win in his heat, followed by Bobby and Beth. Those 9 automatically advance to the big race tomorrow. The two racers to make it through with the next fastest qualifying times are Jesse and Scott. The rest of the racers will get to run in a pre-Derby race with a smaller purse before the main event.

———

**C: Hey, I just got back to the hotel, sorry I didn’t text sooner, it's been a long day.**  
**D: No problem. How’d it go?**  
**C: Good. We finished third, so we’re in the big race.**  
**D: Congratulations! Not that I had any doubt you’d make it. How was everything else?**  
**C: Alright, for the most part. I met all the other jockeys and they were an interesting, but fun group. An old friend of mine, Scott Smith, is racing here, so that was cool.**  
**D: What was the bad part?**  
**C: I met Rachel.**  
**D: Ah, yes, Little Miss Sunshine she is not.**  
**C: No, she definitely lived up to the hype, truly a mega bitch. How'd your family put up with her for so long?**  
**D: She's a decent jockey and she won a lot of races for us. But she certainly wasn't invited to Sunday dinner every week. Nor was she interested in attending when she was.**  
**C: Oh no, am I living in Rachel's old place? I should have someone come in and sweep it for bad juju.**  
**D: No, she didn't live there. She actually insisted on living in a high-rise apartment about 15 minutes away. Said the cottage lacked sufficient windows.**  
**C: Ok, that’s weird, but a relief. Hey, am I keeping you from anything? It is Friday night after all.**  
**D: No, I was just reading.**  
**C: Oh, anything good?**  
**D: Yes, The New Organanon.**  
**C: Ah, so just a little light bedtime reading.**  
**D: Exactly :) So you all ready for tomorrow?**  
**C: Ready as I’ll ever be.**  
**D: Great. I should probably let you get to sleep, don’t want you being tired on race day.**  
**C: You don’t think falling asleep mid-race would be a good thing?**  
**D: It would be a funny sight, for sure, but I imagine bad for your racing reputation.**  
**C: It would be a first though, I’d make history as the first jockey to ever doze off during a race. It would make for a great entry on my Wikipedia page, which, right now, just says I finished 2nd at Santa Anita on Gold Rush, so it could use some more interesting factoids.**  
**D: It’s settled then. No sleep for you. I can’t wait to see how Felix and Papa react to this history making event.**  
**C: On second thought, I think I will go to sleep now.**  
**D: Wise decision, my friend. See you tomorrow. Sleep well.**  
**C: Thanks. Goodnight.**

———

The next day, Felix and Cosima arrive at the track a couple hours before the start of the derby, the stands already filling up as spectators watch the early races. As they enter the paddock to check on Leda, Shay spots them and waves at Cosima.

“What have we here?” Felix asks.

“That’s Shay, one of the other jockeys.”

“I know who Shay is, we met last year. I also know that she, like you, is a lady lover.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Based on the smile on her lips when she saw you, I’d say she’s interested in your prowess on more than just horses.”

“Felix, eww.”

“What? Don’t you want your itch scratched? You’re not gonna get any relief from Delphine, so why not rub yourself against that hot little scratching post?”

“I don’t want to rub up against Shay,” Cosima insists.

“You’d rather moon over a girl you can never have, than give anyone else a chance?”

Cosima shrugs, “I’m not mooning, but I like her, Felix, and I’m not positive you’re right about her.”

“Oh, you sweet, deluded moppet.”

“Cosima!” a familiar voice calls out and Felix and Cosima turn to see Delphine headed for them.

“Sweet, yes. Deluded, I don’t think so,” Cosima says to Felix as Delphine approaches. Delphine gives Cosima a hug and Cosima smirks at Felix over Delphine’s shoulder.

He rolls his eyes, “Delphine, lovely to see you as always.”

“Likewise, Felix.”

“Please excuse me, I’m going to go check on our girl.”

“I’ll be over to see Leda in a bit,” Cosima says as he walks away.

“I like your outfit.”

“Yeah? Your mom designed it to resemble the French flag.”

“It’s much nicer than the drab grey one Rachel insisted on wearing.”

They look over and see Rachel, dressed in grey, standing with her horse, separated from everyone else.

“Did you see her horse’s eye?” Shay asks as she approaches Cosima and Delphine.

“I just noticed,” Cosima responds. “What’s up with that?”

“I heard he lost it to an infection and had to get a new one. There are rumors his white eye is bionic or robotic, something crazy like that.”

“Damn, that’s actually kinda creepy.” Cosima turns her attention away from Rachel. “Shay, this is Delphine. Delphine this is Shay, she’s also a jockey.”

“Nice to meet you,” Shay exclaims.

“Yes, you too,” Delphine replies.

“Are you in the horse racing world or just here to support Cosima?”

“Both, actually.”

“Delphine is my boss’s daughter and, also, my friend.”

“Papa wanted me to tell you he’ll be by to see you shortly, he just got sidetracked by one of the other owners.”

“Okay. Want to come with me to check on Leda?”

“Sure.”

“Shay, I will see you later,” Cosima tells her fellow jockey.

“Yeah, definitely. It was nice meeting you, Delphine.”

“You too.”

Cosima and Delphine walk towards Leda’s stall.

“Leda, look who’s here. It’s Cosima and Delphine,” Felix says when he sees the girls arrive.

“You ready to race, girl?” Cosima asks as she pats Leda. The horse nods.

“Looks like she is,” Delphine laughs.

“I hope both of these ladies are,” Felix points to Leda and Cosima.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Cosima insists.

“That’s good to hear,” Pierre says as he enters the stall. “I came to wish you both the best of luck.”

“We plan to make you proud, Pierre,” Cosima grins.

“What are the current odds?” Felix asks.

“24 to 1,” Pierre answers.

“That’s it?”

“Cosima, those odds are not terrible and, as this is your first race here, and your first riding Leda, they’re to be expected,” Pierre assures her. “I don’t want you to worry about that. Besides, the longer the odds, the higher the payout.”

“True,” Cosima nods. “We’ll just have to show those oddsmakers what’s what.”

“That’s the spirit,” Pierre smiles. “I will leave you to continue your preparation. We’ll be in the stands cheering you both on.” He gives Cosima a kiss on both cheeks and pats Leda. “You coming, Delphine?”

“Yes.” She turns towards Cosima, “I think you’re going to do great. Bonne chance!”

“Thank you, Delphine” Delphine gives Cosima a double cheek kiss, though, unlike with Pierre, Cosima feels her entire body heat at the touch of those lips to her face. Delphine kisses Leda’s nose, then turns and follows her father out.

“I’m very happy to see you making friends with Cosima,” Pierre says as they walk. To which Delphine simply nods.

Once they’re alone, Felix turns to Cosima, “Cosima, I know I’ve been hard on you over the last several weeks, but that’s only because I believe in you and your ability as a jockey. I’ll admit, I was skeptical at first, but you’ve really shown me what you’re made of. And I want you to know that I’m glad you’re a part of our team.”

Touched by his words, Cosima embraces Felix.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough of the touchy feelies,” Felix mock protests and Cosima pulls away smiling. “Now I want to see you two go out there and kick some tail.”

“You got it, Felix.” Felix pats Cosima’s arm and strokes Leda’s mane before leaving them alone

“Well, it’s just you and me now, Leda,” Cosima says to the horse sweetly. “Our first race together. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous, cause I definitely kinda am. But I know you can do this. You’re fast and you’re strong and you’re hella smart. I’m gonna do everything I can to guide you towards that finish line. We just need to give it our all, as a team.” Leda nickers, “Alright, girl, let’s do this.”

Thirty minutes later, the horses, with their jockeys astride, are lined up to be paraded out onto the track. Unfortunately, for Cosima and Leda, they have been placed in 4th position, right ahead of Rachel and Neolution in 5th. Rachel rolls her eyes and makes a point of keeping a wide distance between them.

As soon as Felix spots Cosima and Leda, he whistles loudly for them. Cosima looks up into the stands, and, like a moth drawn to a flame, her eyes instantly find and lock with Delphine’s. The blonde shoots her a warm smile accompanied by a thumbs up. Cosima smiles back and gives her a little wave.

The horses are loaded into the starting gate. While waiting for all the horses to get into position, Rachel looks over at Cosima. “Best of luck, Cosima,” she glances down at Leda, “I’m certain you’re going to need it.”

“Back ‘atcha,” Cosima responds pleasantly enough. “Bitch,” she adds under her breath. If Leda is aware of Rachel’s close proximity, she doesn’t acknowledge her. Cosima rubs her mane soothingly as the grounds crew struggles to get Pouchy’s Pride into the gate, the horse far too jumpy to cooperate.

Finally, the horse kicks one of the crew members in the head, forcing them to scratch him from the race. Once Vic and Pouchy’s Pride are safely off the track, the race official signals the starter to open the gates.

“Alright, Leda, let’s do this,” Cosima encourages.

The gates open and a bell rings signaling the start of the race as the horses take off onto the track.

Leda is strong out of the gate, and they start off running in 5th place. Leading the pack out of the gate, Rudy is in first position, followed by Hector, Alison, and Shay. Rachel and Neolution are hanging back in 7th. As they round the first turn, Cosima is right on Shay’s heels. As they make their way to the half mile mark, Leda overtakes Blue Barcelona for 4th.

Straightening the way down the back stretch, Castor is 2 lengths ahead of Hector’s horse Double Down. Leda picks up speed and passes Bubbles for 3rd. With less than 3/8ths to go, Rachel makes her move on Neolution, passing Damn Right for 6th, then Blue Barcelona for 5th. Next they manage to overtake Bubbles for 4th. Cosima can see Double Down closing the gap on Castor in front. Suddenly she gets a glimpse of a horse approaching on her right. With a quick turn of her head, she sees it’s Neolution. Cosima gives Leda the signal to increase speed. With 2/8ths left, Cosima looks to her right as Rachel and Neolution catch up, running stride for stride. Suddenly, Cosima realizes she neglected to cue the lead change as she feels Leda struggling to maintain speed. Just as she gives the cue at the top of the stretch, Neolution passes them by, quickly catching up to Castor and Double Down. Alison and Shay take advantage of the situation and their horses pass Leda on the inside. Up in front, the three lead horses are neck and neck as they come into the final furlong. As they approach the finish line, Rachel pushes Neolution hard as he gets his head out in front of the pack, claiming victory. Castor crosses in 2nd, Double Down in 3rd. Bubbles is 4th and Blue Barcelona is 5th. Leda crosses the finish line in 6th place.

Cosima hangs her head as she brings Leda to a stop. She looks up and sees Rachel’s smug grin atop Neolution, reveling in her win. Cosima hops off Leda and walks her towards the paddock, too upset to even look towards her team in the stands.

Cosima removes Leda’s saddle and hangs it on the wall. Then she turns back towards the horse, “It wasn’t your fault, this is all on me. I didn’t do right by you, I’m sorry.” She hugs Leda’s muzzle.

“Well, that did not go as we had practiced,” Felix says as he enters their stall.

“I know,” Cosima doesn’t turn to face him.

“We will certainly work on that move when we get home.”

“Is Pierre upset?”

“He’s not jumping for joy. I’m sure he’s disappointed, as I am, but he won’t be anything other than cordial about it.” Cosima nods. “What happened out there?”

Finally, Cosima turns, “I messed up.”

“Clearly, but were you distracted, was something wrong with Leda?”

“Leda was fine, it was all me.” Cosima starts to feel more distressed, “Can we discuss this later, I’m not feeling well?”

“Certainly.”

Cosima brushes past him on her way out of the stall, head down, as she quickly tries to make her exit.

“Cosima,” a familiar voice pulls her from her hasty departure.

She looks up at the blonde a few feet ahead of her, “I can’t talk to you right now, Delphine.” Without waiting for a response, she puts her head back down and swiftly walks away.

Delphine watches her go, mouth agape, then she looks towards Felix at the entrance to Leda’s stall.

“Said she’s not feeling well,” he answers the silent question in her eyes, “losing races has that effect on people. I’m feeling slightly unwell myself.”

———

Two hours later, there’s a knock on her hotel room door. Cosima ignores it.

“Cosima, I know you’re in there, please open up,” Delphine pleads.

Reluctantly, Cosima drags herself off the bed and trudges to the door.

“Are you okay?” Delphine inquires as soon Cosima opens the door.

“Not really.”

“Can I come in?” Cosima moves to the side and gestures into the room. Delphine enters and looks around, the room is a mess, with clothing strewn all over, the ukulele laying atop the small desk. “I was concerned about you after the way you took off from the track.”

“I’m sorry I was short with you.”

“That’s okay, you can’t help being short,” Delphine smirks.

“Haha, very funny. Seriously, I’m just bummed about the race, I shouldn’t have been rude to you.”

“Please, if anyone can relate to getting upset and being rude, it’s me.”

“True,” Cosima manages a small smile.

“What’s going on in that head of yours? You’re usually Miss Positivity.”

“I don’t know. We were doing so well out there, we had at least third place within our grasp and then I fucked up. I blew it on the lead change. We practiced that so many times and I was late cueing her. I’m not cut out for this, your father should just fire me.”

“Cosima, stop. This was your first race with Leda and you both did great. 6th place is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“It wasn’t good enough. I let her get to me.”

“Let who get to you?”

“Rachel. I wanted to beat that bitch so bad that I lost focus. Instead of paying attention to Leda and what she needed, I was too concerned with Rachel and where she and Neolution were. And when I needed to give Leda the signal to change her footing, I didn’t, and Rachel passed us. And that was it, we fell to 6th and she freakin’ won. Dammit,” Cosima punches the wall.

“Cosima, don’t,” Delphine grabs Cosima’s punching hand. “This isn’t the end of your career. Yeah, maybe you messed up, lost focus and let Rachel get to you, but this was one race. You have more ahead of you, more chances to improve, to finish ahead of the pack. What did you tell me about fucking up?”

“I know, I know,” Cosima nods. “Do as I say, not as I do.”

“You have three weeks until Kentucky. That’s three weeks to work on your lead change and anything else that you feel needs improving. And three weeks to forget about Rachel Duncan.”

“You know a good hypnotist?” Cosima chuckles.

“You see, that’s what I like to hear,” Delphine smiles, “your laughter. It’s quickly becoming one of my favorite sounds.”

“I wish I could find more to laugh about right now, but it still stings.”

“I know.” Delphine glances around the room, her gaze settling on the tv. “Hey, why don’t we just hang out here and watch a movie? Something funny. Get your mind off all that other stuff.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’d be great company right now.”

“I don’t need you to be great company, I’m the great company. Let me, and a movie, try to help cheer you up.”

Cosima looks up into sincere, golden eyes, “Alright.”

“Great!” Delphine claps her hands together with glee.

“Um, I don’t have a couch in here, though, just that uncomfortable desk chair,” Cosima points to the wooden chair in the room.

“That’s okay, we can sit on the bed.”

Cosima looks at the slightly messy queen bed, then up at Delphine, “On the bed?”

“Yeah.”

Cosima immediately feels her body overheating at the thought of laying on the bed with Delphine and not being able to touch her. She reminds herself this is just something that gal pals do. Delphine and Krystal probably lay in bed together watching movies all the time. “Okay.”

Delphine gets on the right side of the bed and Cosima the left. Delphine flips on the tv and checks the program guide to see what their comedy options are, “Ooh, _Bridesmaids_ is starting in two minutes.”

“I love that movie,” Cosima replies.

“Me too. Soooo?”

“Yeah, let’s watch it.”

Delphine smiles, switches to HBO, and the movie starts. The girls laugh throughout, with Delphine every so often glancing over at Cosima, happy to see that earlier look of disappointment over the race disappearing with each giggle.

As the movie draws to a close, and Wilson Phillips sing _Hold On_ , Delphine feels a sudden weight on her shoulder. She looks over to find Cosima’s head there.

“Cosima?” She gets no answer and realizes the other girl has fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her, and risk the jockey getting upset over the race again, she gently removes Cosima’s glasses and places them on the bedside table. With one shoulder pinned under the weight of Cosima’s head, she’s unable to move much and lays back against the pillows. She turns off the television, plummeting the room into darkness.

As Delphine lies there, it hits her that she’s only known Cosima a week and yet, not only does she enjoy spending time with her, she also feels oddly comfortable with the fact that they’re basically about to sleep in the same bed. She’s never had a friend that, despite the small hiccup at the start, she’s so readily let into her life. Even when she first met Krystal at school, it took a month or so before she really warmed up to her and enjoyed her company, and then their close friendship built from there. But with Cosima there’s a draw that she can’t explain. She’s not even sure she understands it. But it’s there and now it’s found them in bed together. And while a part of her still hears Krystal’s voice telling her Cosima likes her, another part of her doesn’t want to think about that, just wants to lay here in this room with Cosima, feeling content that she was able to help her friend unwind and stop thinking about what happened in the race, soothe her anger like Cosima soothed hers last Sunday night.

As she listens to the sound of Cosima’s steady breathing, the only noise filling the room, Delphine is lulled into her own peaceful slumber.


	6. Up The Backstretch

Cosima slowly wakes up, though her eyes remain closed, until she realizes her head is on a harder surface than a pillow and they shoot open, taking in the body before her. The blonde curls resting on the very same appendage cluing her in that the shoulder belongs to Delphine. Cosima lifts her head and quickly checks under the covers, finding them both fully dressed, a sight which she’s not sure if she’s relieved by or not. She looks over at Delphine, who is still asleep. She’s basically a blurry figure to Cosima without the aid of her eyeglasses, but even blurry and asleep, Cosima can tell how beautiful she is as the the sun peeks through a small slit in the curtain, illuminating her like an angel.

Cosima tries to look around for her glasses, having no recollection of removing them. As she reaches to check the bedside table closest to her, the bed shift slightly underneath her, causing Delphine to stir. Cosima pauses and looks at the blonde, whose own eyes slowly open.

“Bonjour,” Delphine smiles at the jockey.

“Good morning,” Cosima responds a little hesitantly.

“Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah, I think so, I feel pretty well rested. I’m sorry, though, I guess I fell asleep on you.”

“Yes, you did, but it’s okay, I’m glad you were able to get some rest.” She notices Cosima squinting, “Ah, I think I have something you need.” She reaches over to the table next to her and picks up Cosima’s glasses, turning around and presenting them to her.

“Thank you,” Cosima puts them on, getting her first real look at morning Delphine. “I, uh, I think I may have gotten a little drool there,” she motions towards Delphine’s shoulder. “Sorry.”

Delphine giggles, “It’s fine, I need to change anyway.”

“Yeah, me too. Guess we didn’t have time to change into our pjs with me dozing off on you like that.”

“No, we didn’t,” Delphine smiles as she gets up. “I’ll get out of your hair, let you get dressed. And I better go do the same. We fly out at 1 this afternoon.”

“I should probably text Felix and see when our bus is leaving, though I kinda dread the long hours we’re gonna spend together and the conversation that will likely ensue.”

“I bet, but remember, it was one race, Cosima, please don’t let this get you down and make you doubt yourself or your abilities.”

“I know, I just really don’t want to disappoint Felix and your family.”

“Cosima,” Delphine takes her hands, “you’re not going to disappoint us, okay? Just do your best, that’s all anyone can expect from you.” Cosima nods. “I’ll see you back home, maybe you can show me how much progress you’ve made on that,” she points towards the ukulele.

“I’d like that,” Cosima responds. “Your ears might not though.”

“I have ear plugs,” Delphine kids. “Bye, Cosima.” She turns to walk out.

“Wait, Delphine,” Delphine turns back around and Cosima rushes over to her. “Thank you for last night. For coming here, despite me being a jerk, and making me feel better about everything. And for the shoulder, literally and figuratively. I really needed that and, well, I’m really glad that I, um, that I have you.” Cosima gives her a hug and Delphine warmly returns the embrace.

———

A few hours later, Cosima boards the bus back to Virginia. Felix is already onboard and she sits down beside him.

“Look, Felix, before you start in on me, I know what I did wrong. I lost focus and I missed the cue for the lead change and because of that we lost the race. I got so caught up in what was going on around me, that I didn’t pay attention to what Leda needed. I feel like shit about it, but I promise you, I will not make the same mistake again. Whatever training you need to put us through, I’m there. I’m prepared to work 24/7 until Kentucky if you want. I let you down, I let Pierre down, but most of all, I let myself down. I don’t like that feeling and I’ll be damned if I let it happen again.”

“Is your soliloquy finished?” Felix inquires.

“Yeah. I mean, I can probably go on and on until we get home.”

“Please don’t. Look, Cosima, you messed up. Am I happy about it? No. But it happens. The world isn’t going to end over one race. Now, if you consistently screw up like that, will you be out of a job? Maybe. But what’s done is done. I know you know what you did wrong and I know you won’t let it happen again. So let’s just get back to the farm, put it in the extra effort in training, and go from there. Each race is a clean slate. Remember what you did, but don’t dwell on it, just improve upon it. Alright?”

Cosima nods, “So you don’t hate me?”

“Shut up, no I don’t hate you.”

“Does this mean I can play my ukulele on the way home?”

“Don’t push you luck.”

———

They arrive home just after 3am. After putting Leda in her stall, Cosima turns to Felix, “What time do you want me tomorrow?”

“Sweetheart, tomorrow is today. Let’s take the day off, I need my beauty rest and you deserve time to regroup. We’ll reconvene Tuesday morning at 7.”

Cosima goes to her cottage and instantly falls asleep. She wakes up to a knock on her door and glances at the clock, it’s just after noon. She trudges to the door and open it. Standing before her is Delphine.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Delphine asks, looking into sleepy, hazel eyes.

“Yeah, but there are worse ways to be woken up. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say hi and see how you’re doing.”

“I’m fine, actually. Felix wasn’t mad, so that was a relief.”

“Good,” Delphine stands in the doorway biting her lip.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want to come in?” Delphine nods and steps inside. “Do you want something to drink?” Delphine shakes her head. “Eat?” She shakes her head again. “Okay, um, well I have today off, what do you want to do?”

Delphine stares at Cosima, teeth still firmly gnawing on her lower lip. Her eyes quickly glance from the jockey’s eyes to her lips then back up. Without warning, she surges forward, her hands grabbing the sides of Cosima’s face and backing her against the wall as her lips find Cosima’s in a searing kiss. Cosima is shocked still for a few seconds before her own lips respond fervently and her hands find purchase in Delphine’s curls.

Cosima’s phone dings, indicating a text message. Delphine pulls back, “Do you need to check that?”

“No,” Cosima brings Delphine’s lips back to her own. The phone dings again.

“You sure? What if it’s important?”

“This is important,” Cosima insists as she rolls them so Delphine is up against the wall. Cosima peppers her neck with kisses then finds her mouth again in a passionate lip-lock. The phone dings again. “Dammit,” Cosima shouts pulling away from Delphine reluctantly. She opens her eyes and discovers she’s laying in her bed, “Shit!”

The phone dings and she grabs it off the bedside table. There’s 4 missed texts from Delphine.

**D: I noticed you and Leda aren’t outside training, I hope you’re ok.**   
**D: You better not be punching any walls.**   
**D: I just realized you might be tired from the long bus ride and are asleep right now.**   
**D: Hopefully I didn’t wake you with these texts. I’ll talk to you later.**

Cosima smiles at the messages, then groans, “Why does she have to be so fucking cute? And why did I have to wake up right when her tongue was down my throat?”

Cosima picks up her phone and texts back.

**C: I’m ok. Felix gave me the day off, so I was just relaxing.**   
**D: Does that mean sleeping. Did I wake you?**   
**C: Eh, it was time to get up, I haven’t eaten yet today.**   
**D: Want to come over and have lunch and then play for a bit?**   
**C: Like a playdate? What are we gonna play? Scrabble? Operation?**   
**D: You’re dumb. Just bring your ukulele.**   
**C: Ok, see you in a little bit.**

Cosima jumps out of bed with a smile, throws on a t-shirt and jeans, grabs her ukulele and heads up to the cottage. She knocks on the door and Pierre opens it.

“I was hoping I’d see you today,” he announces.

“Yeah, I’m sorry we didn’t speak yesterday, I was kinda upset about what happened with the race. I really hope you’re not mad, though I totally understand if you are and want to fire me.”

“Cosima, would I have liked the outcome to have gone in our favor? Of course. But this isn’t my first loss as an owner and I’m sure it won’t be the last. That’s the nature of the business. I’m not going to fire you. Just work hard and hopefully you’ll bring us better results next time.”

“I’ll try my best. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“Of course, now what can I do for you today?” He looks at her instrument, “Are you a traveling musician now?”

“Ha, no I’m just learning to play. I’m actually here to see Delphine.”

“Oh, well come on in,” Pierre holds the door open for Cosima. “Delphine, Cosima is here.”

“I’m in the kitchen, send her in,” she yells back.

“Her majesty will see you now,” Pierre jokes as he extends his arm in the direction of the kitchen.

Cosima laughs as she heads that way. “Hey, Delphine.”

“Hello, Cosima. I’m just finishing preparing our lunch.”

“Whatcha making?”

“Crepes.”

“Ooh, how very French of you, mademoiselle.”

“Oui,” Delphine grins. “Please sit down.” Delphine finishes the crepes and hands Cosima a plate. “They have ham, brie, onions, tomatoes, apple butter, and some fresh apples in them. I hope you don’t have any food allergies. I probably should have asked sooner.”

“No, I’m allergy free. This all sounds delish.” Cosima cuts into the crepe, sticks her fork in and takes a bite, “Whoa, this is amazing.”

“Merci,” Delphine grins as she digs into her own.

After lunch, they head to the basement. Delphine sits down at the drums, “Alright, let’s see how you’re progressing. What can you play?”

“Well, there’s two songs I’ve been practicing. I’ve got _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ down. Think you can keep up?”

Delphine smirks, “I think I can manage. Go ahead.”

Cosima cradles the instrument and begins to play. Delphine joins in on the 2nd refrain.

“I think we should take that one on the road,” Cosima suggests when they finish the song. “I bet we’d be popular on the nursery school scene.”

“D’accord,” Delphine smiles. “What’s the other song you’ve learned?”

“Well, I browsed the songs you indicated you knew how to play and one stood out. I only have the chorus down though.”

“Okay, let’s hear it.”

Cosima gets her hands into position and starts plucking at the strings. Delphine listens intently as Cosima struggles initially before correcting her fingering. Recognition crosses Delphine’s face, “ _You Shook Me All Night Long_ ,” she smiles as she picks up her sticks and starts playing along.

Marie comes upon her husband standing at the top of the stairs to the basement, “What are you doing, Pierre?”

“Delphine is downstairs playing the drums with Cosima. She hasn’t touched that set in nearly 4 years. Remember how she loved to play?”

“Yes, that’s why you soundproofed the basement,” Marie reminds.

“She’s very talented, our daughter, and she used to light up when she played.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen her happy like that,” Marie notes. “She’s been so stressed out lately.”

“I think Cosima is a good influence on her. I’m glad I encouraged them to spend time together,” Pierre grins proudly as he quietly shuts the door to the basement and heads into the den.

After repeating the chorus 5 times, Cosima and Delphine stop playing. “What made you choose that song?”

“When I was flipping through the book, I saw AC/DC and figured it was appropriate since the band name contains your initials. Too bad mine aren't AC, we coulda had a great cover band.”

“Well, cover bands usually change their name a little, so we can be CN/DC.”

“That works,” Cosima exclaims. “Hey, instead of the lightning bolt, we should put a double helix between the initials.”

“Perfect!” Delphine smiles. “I think we need to work on the rest of the song, though, audiences might get bored fast with just the chorus. Once we perfect this one, we can move on to _Back in Black_ and _Highway to Hell_.”

“I wouldn’t have taken you for a rock fan” Cosima marvels.

“No? What would you think I liked?”

“Hmm, maybe Celine Dion.” Delphine gives her a hurt look and Cosima chuckles, “But this works for you, this whole rocker chick thing.”

“Perhaps I can make you into a rocker chick, too, if you have the time this summer.”

“I’ll make the time,” Cosima quickly responds, her eyes locking with Delphine’s.

Delphine smiles, “Great! Alright, let’s take it from the top and we’ll move at your pace.” Cosima looks at the sheet music and starts playing the opening to You Shook Me, Delphine joining in on drums.

They play for the next several hours until nightfall, stopping only to join Pierre and Marie upstairs for dinner.

The next morning, Cosima gets back into training mode with Felix, who has her and Leda spend the day working on their lead change.

After training, she goes back to her cottage, her phone ringing as she lays down on the couch. “Tony, man, before you say it, I’m sorry I haven’t returned your texts or messages.”

“It’s ok, Dreads, I saw the race on YouTube, I probably wouldn’t have answered my phone either.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Seriously, how you doing?”

“I’m alright, better than I was after that screw up. I didn’t take it well.”

“I bet. You’re really okay now?”

“Yeah, I’m good, actually. I mean, of course I’m still kicking myself for it, but everyone has been really cool about it here. And Delphine helped a lot.”

“Ooh, tell me more, tell me more.”

“Dude, you’ve watched way too much _Grease_. She’s just been a great friend, helped me calm down and get over the loss. Lent me her shoulder all night.”

“Say what?”

“We watched a movie and I kinda sorta fell asleep on her shoulder and she didn’t move me, she slept with me in my hotel room, in my bed.”

“Holy shit!” Tony shouts.

“Yeah, I know, man. When I woke up I thought I must still be dreaming, but it was real.”

“So what’s the status of your relationship now?”

“Just friends.”

“Friends who sleep together.”

“Dude, we were fully clothed, don’t make it something it wasn’t.”

“Fine, but sounds like she went above and beyond friendship. Do you think she’s into you like you said last week?”

“I don’t know, we’ve been spending a lot of time together, she hasn’t done anything explicitly that would scream she's into me, but she hasn’t done anything that would make think she isn’t either. And I could be imagining this all, but why would a hot, intelligent girl like her be spending so much time with me? Just to be friendly? I don’t know. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to hang out with you that much.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“For real, don’t you think it’s weird?”

“Has she inappropriately touched you accidentally or otherwise?”

“What? No. Well not in real life. My dreams are another story.”

“Continue,” Tony implores.

“No way! I’m not sharing my Delphine fantasies with you, but dream Delphine sure is a great kisser.”

“Damn girl! You better get to taste the real thing soon or you’ll be taking a lot of cold showers.”

“Tell me about it. Ugh, I don’t know what to do. I like her a lot, Tone. She’s perfect.”

“I say go for it already. She’s all you’ve talked about for over a week.”

“God, it feels like I’ve known her so much longer. It’s probably still too soon.”

“Dreads, you’ve asked out and started dating girls less than 24 hours after meeting them.”

“Yeah, but they were all obviously into girls, Delphine is different.”

“Come on, Dreads, if you turn on that Cosima charm and she’s feeling something for you, she won’t be able to resist.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me, I just don’t want to screw up what we have.”

“Look, I can listen to you talk about this girl all summer long, but when it’s over and she goes back to school and you haven’t done anything about it, then what? Are you gonna beat yourself up over not going for it? And if and when you find out she’s dating someone else, how are you gonna react? I’m not saying this is definitely going to go the way you hope, I don’t know the girl, but I do know you, and you can’t live with what ifs. You’re a go for broke kinda girl. When you race, you leave it all on the track and you’re the same way in life.”

“Fuck, dude, I hate when you’re actually wise.”

“I’m always wise. So does that mean you're gonna go for it?”

“Yeah, man, I have to, I just need to find the perfect opportunity.”

“Good luck!”

———

Over the course of the next two weeks, Cosima spends long days training with Leda and Felix and nights with Delphine, either in the basement jamming to AC/DC or watching movies in the den. Cosima practices asking Delphine out in her head, but never actually gathers the nerve to go through with verbalizing it.

On Sunday night, Cosima joins the Cormiers for dinner. Felix has a date, so it’s just the four of them. They sit around the table enjoying the food along with several glasses of red wine and pleasant conversation.

After dessert, the girls excuse themselves to the basement. Still tipsy from the wine, Cosima misses the last step and Delphine catches her arm, steadying her and preventing her from falling as they both giggle.

“Don’t break your arm, you can’t play the ukulele one-handed,” Delphine teases.

“I can barely play two-handed,” Cosima laughs.

“Oh, please, you’re really good. Especially for someone who taught herself to play. I’m impressed.”

“Ah, well as long as you’re impressed, that’s all that matters,” Cosima winks.

Delphine smiles, “What do you want to play tonight?”

“I think we’ve probably dried up our AC/DC repertoire, what else do you like to jam to?”

“Hmm,” Delphine flips through the sheet music. “Do you like The Police?”

“As long as it’s not _Roxanne_ , that reminds me of a crazy ex-girlfriend of mine,” Cosima responds without thinking.

Delphine’s ears perk up at Cosima’s mention of a girlfriend, as Krystal’s words from a few weeks ago replay in her mind. “Girlfriend?” is all she manages to blurt in response.

Cosima freezes, realization setting in about what she let slip. “Ex,” she finally answers.

“I see. So you’re a lesbian or…?”

“Lesbian.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a problem? I don’t know why it never came up before, I mean I’m usually pretty open about it.”

“No, of course it’s not a problem.”

“Good. What about you? Are you only interested in guys?”

Delphine nods tensely, “Yeah, just guys.”

“You sure?” Cosima narrows her eyes.

“Y-yes, of course.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s with the ‘hmm’?

“Nothing, it’s just,” Cosima finds a boldness she hasn’t had before wash over her, maybe it’s the wine or maybe it’s just that they’re finally discussing this, “if you’re so into guys, why have you been spending almost all of your nights since you got back from school hanging out with me?”

“Because we’re friends and I’m not dating anyone right now.”

“Uh huh,” Cosima responds.

“What? Do you not want to spend time with me?”

“No, not at all, I like spending time with you, Delphine. Actually, if I’m being completely honest here, I was kinda hoping you were gonna say you liked girls.”

“Why?”

“Because then I’d know if I had a shot with you.” Delphine blushes instantly at Cosima’s words. “I like you, Delphine. I like hanging out with you and you’ve become a great friend, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t wish that we were more than friends. And it’s not just cause you’ve got incredible hair and eyes that I can get lost in for days, it’s because you’re interesting and caring and smart and funny.”

“Cosima,” Delphine looks away, embarrassed, and Cosima gently raises her hand to Delphine’s cheek, turning her face back towards her.

“It’s true, all of it. You’re amazing.” Cosima removes her hand from Delphine’s cheek and grabs the blonde’s hand, “Go out with me.”

“What?”

“Let’s go on a date.”

“Cosima, I just told you, I like men.”

“I know what you said, but you can’t deny there’s something between us, something deeper than friendship.”

“Cosima, I can’t. I want to be your friend, but anything more than that, I can’t.”

“You can’t or you won’t?”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well, you can’t because you’re not able to or you won’t because you have zero interest in me.” Delphine bites her lip and doesn’t respond. “Delphine, tell me you don’t feel anything for me and I won’t bring this up ever again and we can continue to just be friends.”

Delphine says nothing.

“You can’t, can you?”

“Cosima,” Delphine whines and closes her eyes.

“Please look at me, Delphine.” Delphine opens her eyes. “Just tell me what you feel.”

“I don’t know,” Delphine admits. “My head is all confused right now. But I do know that going out with you, in a romantic way, is not something I’m comfortable doing. I’m sorry.”

Cosima nods, her face completely neutral as to not betray the hurt she’s feeling inside, “Okay, I get it. I knew it was a long shot, but long shots are kinda my thing.”

“Cosima, I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship. I still want to spend time with you.”

“No, totally, I want to be your friend, Delphine. This won’t change that.”

“Okay, good. So do you want to play?” Delphine motions towards their instruments.

“Actually, I’m kinda tired, I think I’m just gonna call it a night,” Cosima picks up her ukulele and heads towards the stairs.

“Cosima,” Delphine calls out, causing the jockey to turn around. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Delphine says it more as a question than a fact.

“Yeah, sure,” Cosima forces a smile. “I’ll see myself out.”

Cosima walks up the stairs and heads straight out the front door. She walks past her cottage, into the field, and lays down, looking up at the night sky.

Delphine sits down at the drums and contemplates playing but whips out her phone and dials Krystal instead.

“Hi Del!” Krystal answers cheerfully.

“You were right.”

“Of course I was. Right about what?”

“Cosima. She likes me.”

“Ha. I knew it. Did she just come out and tell you? No pun intended.”

“Not exactly. We were hanging out and she mentioned an ex-girlfriend, I asked her if she was a lesbian, which she is, and then she asked me out.”

“She asked you out? What did you say?”

“What do you think I said? I said no.”

“Why?”

“Why? Because I’m not interested in girls.”

“I don’t know, Del, maybe you should open yourself up, explore all possibilities.”

“Krystal, are you crazy?”

“Hear me out for a sec. Did you ever think why it never worked out with you and any of the guys you dated?”

“Because we weren’t right for each other. Not because I wasn’t into guys.”

“No, I know, and I do think you like men, but, sometimes we have a connection with someone and it transcends gender. Like, that night, when I picked up on Cosima’s interest in you, that was totally obvious, but then she had this drastic effect on your mood, and when you came out of those stables, it was like a whole new Delphine. I think she really got to you.”

“Yeah, as friends.”

“And that’s all? Really?”

“Yes.”

“Every night when I text you, you’re doing something with her. And even when she went to Arkansas, you didn’t want to go out. What did you do those nights? Did you contact her at all?” Delphine is silent. “Yeah, I thought so. Del, be straight with me. Sorry, poor choice of words, don’t be that straight with me, but be honest. Do you like her more than just as a buddy?”

Delphine mumbles into the phone.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said maybe.”

“Aha! So, what, are you just, like, too scared to go for it?”

“No, I’m not too scared to go for it, I don’t want to go for it. Yes, I like her, but there’s a difference between liking someone and wanting to date them.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“It makes sense to me, Krystal,” Delphine insists.

“Fine, whatever you say, but there’s something else I have to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I ran your charts, yours and Cosima’s.”

“Okay. And?”

“You’re, like, a perfect match. I was totally surprised, but it’s a fact. And I know you don’t believe in horoscopes and astrology, but the stars don’t lie, sweetie.”

Delphine flashes back to the night with Cosima looking up at the stars, how close they were, how it felt when she held Cosima’s hand as she traced the big dipper for her. She smiles, but then quickly shakes it off, “Non, I’m not going there, Krystal. I just want to be friends with her, that’s it.”

“Okay, suit yourself. But if it was me, and I suddenly found myself interested in someone like you obviously are, regardless of gender, I’d go for it.”

“Ha, I’d like to see that.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not the one who’s having impure thoughts about a girl right now.”

“Bye, Krystal,” Delphine grumbles into the phone.

Delphine tosses her phone to the side as she lays down in her bed. “I’m not scared,” she tells herself, “and I’m not having impure thoughts about a girl.” She stares at the ceiling, realization dawning on her as she’s unable to see anything other than Cosima’s face, “Fuck!”

“Fuck!” Cosima shouts simultaneously as she looks up at the stars, Delphine’s rejection playing over and over in her head.

———

“Hi, Cosima,” Delphine hesitantly approaches the jockey in the stables.

Cosima turns her head, “Oh, hey, Delphine.” She then refocuses her attention on brushing Leda.

“Cosima, are we ok?”

Cosima doesn’t turn, “Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t we be?”

“We didn’t speak at all the last two days and I just… I just wanted to make sure you’re okay since our conversation the other night.”

“You mean when you turned me down?” Cosima asks nonchalantly.

“Yes. Are you mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. I just had a couple really big training days in preparation for Kentucky this weekend and fell right to sleep afterwards.”

“So we’re good?”

“Yeah, absolutely.”

“Great, so do you want to come over and watch a movie later?”

Finally, Cosima turns to look at her, “What movie?”

“I don’t know, I was just going to see what’s on demand. You can choose if you want.”

“Okay,” Cosima says cheerfully.

“See you at 8?”

“8 sounds great,” Cosima responds.

———

There’s a knock at the door at 8:03 and Delphine let’s Cosima in. “Hi. I’ll get us snacks, why don’t you go choose something for us to watch.”

Cosima enters the den while Delphine heads into the kitchen. She sits on the couch, turns on the tv, and starts scanning the movie listings. She smiles when one catches her eye and she selects it, pausing just as it begins.

Delphine returns with soda and popcorn, handing Cosima hers, “What did you choose?”

“ _Imagine Me and You_. Have you seen it?”

“No, what’s it about?”

“It’s a romantic comedy.”

“Oh, I love romantic comedies,” Delphine grins as she settles on the couch with her snacks.

Cosima smiles, “Then I’m sure you’ll love this one.” She hits play and the movie begins.

“Cosima,” Delphine says about 10 minutes into the movie.

“Yeah?” Cosima responds, keeping her eyes on the screen

“Is this a lesbian love story?”

“Technically, no, as one of them isn’t a lesbian, but it is a love story between two women.”

“Uh huh.”

Cosima glances towards Delphine, “Is that a problem, do you want to watch something else?”

“No, no, it’s fine.”

“Ok, great,” Cosima turns back towards the screen and Delphine does the same.

Throughout the rest of the movie, Cosima checks on Delphine’s reaction during key moments in the film. Delphine laughs where appropriate, but otherwise sits relatively stone faced.

“What’d you think?” Cosima asks when the movie concludes.

“I liked it, it was cute.”

“Really?” Cosima asks with surprise.

“Yes.”

“And it didn’t bother you that two girls fell in love?”

“No, of course not, it was very sweet.”

“Great, then go out with me.”

“Cosima,” Delphine groans, “we’ve been over this.”

“I know, but if you’re okay with those two getting together, why not us?”

“Is that why you chose this movie, to get me to change my mind?”

“I chose it because I like it, but if it also caused you to change your mind, then even better.”

“I haven’t changed my mind.”

“Didn’t you find anything similar between you and Rachel, like the fact that you both assumed yourselves to be straight, but then found yourselves falling for a woman.”

“What woman am I falling for?” Delphine asks with a straight face.

“You’re not funny,” Cosima sticks her tongue out. “Me.”

“Cosima, I am not falling for you.”

“Oh, my bad, you’ve already fallen.”

“You really think that highly of yourself, don’t you?”

“Hey, I just call it like I see it. You, Delphine Cormier, are into me.”

“I think you’re just projecting how into me you are onto me.”

“I don’t deny that I like you, Delphine. I’ve liked you from the first day we met, and I’ve only grown to like you more as I’ve gotten to know you better. But I think you feel the same, you’re just not ready to admit it and that’s fine, I’m not going anywhere. I’m also not giving up on you.” With that, Cosima gets off the couch, “Goodnight, Delphine.” She lets herself out, leaving a stunned Delphine sitting on the couch in silent contemplation.

The next day, as Cosima preps Leda to board the trailer for their trip to Kentucky, Delphine enters the stables.

“I just wanted to come say goodbye.”

“Thanks.”

“I also wanted to wish you and Leda good luck.”

“Leda and I appreciate that, don’t we girl?” Leda whinnies at Cosima.

“Just don’t put so much pressure on yourself. You were beating yourself up after Arkansas and I don’t want you to do that again.”

“I won’t,” Cosima promises.

“Good.” Delphine turns towards the horse, “Leda, you listen to Cosima, okay, she’s knows what she’s doing.” She gives Leda a little hug around her muzzle.

“Oh my god!” Cosima suddenly shouts.

“What?” Delphine looks at her with concern.

Cosima looks at Leda, then at Delphine, then back at Leda, “I don’t know how I didn’t notice this before.”

“Notice what?”

“You and Leda, you kinda look alike. I mean if you flat ironed your hair, you could be sisters.”

Delphine glares at Cosima, “Are you saying I look like a horse?”

“No, it’s just, you know how they sometimes say an owner and their dog start to look alike? That’s you and Leda. She’s like the horse version of you. Delphorse, if you will.”

“Delphorse? Really?”

“Hey, she’s beautiful, like you are.”

“Cosima,” Delphine can’t stop the blush on her cheeks, “don’t.”

“Don’t what? Don’t tell Leda she’s beautiful?” Cosima pats Leda on her muzzle, “Cause you are, Leda, you’re a very pretty horse.”

“Maybe you should ask her out,” Delphine suggests.

“That’s not a bad idea. Hey, Leda, would you like to go out on a date with me?”

Leda brays.

“Was that a yes?” Leda nods her head. “Hooray! I just scored a date with the hottest filly in here.”

“Aren’t you lucky,” Delphine giggles.

“Totally,” Cosima grins. “Leda is probably a great kisser.”

“Yeah, if sloppy horse kisses are your thing.”

“Maybe they are,” Cosima shrugs.

“Stop,” Delphine cringes.

“Why? You jealous?”

“No, I’m definitely not jealous of you and Leda.”

“I don’t know if I believe that,” Cosima’s tongue pokes out between her teeth. “I know you really want to go out with me, Delphine.”

“Oh, yeah, what makes you think that after I told you no more than once?”

“Your lips say no, but your eyes,” Cosima moves away from the horse and closer to Delphine, “your eyes say yes. You’re scared, I get it, but you don’t have to be. I don’t bite. Unless you want me to,” Cosima wiggles her eyebrows.

Delphine can’t help the scoff that escapes her mouth, “You’re ridiculous.”

“If ridiculous is wanting to take you on a proper date, then I’m definitely a complete fool. Come on. How about we make a bet?”

“A bet?”

“Yeah, we’re in the horse racing world, betting is part of it, right? How about if Leda and I show at the Derby, you go out with me?”

“Are you proposing that if you come in at least 3rd place at the Kentucky Derby, then I have to go on a date with you?”

Cosima nods, “I am.”

Delphine ponders the offer, “Okay, maybe I’d be willing to take that bet.” Cosima’s eyes brighten. “But let’s up the ante a little.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“You come in anything less than 3rd, there’s no date. You come in 3rd, we go to a movie.”

“Wait, we’ve already watched movies together.”

“Yes, but not at a theater and those weren’t dates.”

“Maybe not official dates, but come on, they were like pre-date dates.”

“Cosima,” Delphine scolds.

“Sorry, sorry, go on.

“Ok, if you come in 2nd, we do dinner and a movie. And, if you win, the date is completely up to you. How does that sound?”

Cosima mulls it over, “Can I choose the movie?”

“Sure.”

“Can I hold your hand throughout the whole movie, including previews?”

Delphine smiles, “Yes, you can hold my hand.”

“Nice!” Cosima pumps her fist. “And if I come in 2nd, can I choose the restaurant and the movie?”

“Yes, you can choose the restaurant and the movie.”

“Cool, cool. And if I come in 1st, I get to plan anything I want? Anything at all?”

“Yes, anything.”

“Great, we’ve got a deal,” Cosima holds out her hand and Delphine shakes it.

“Cosima,” Felix yells from the doorway, “it’s time to hit the road.”

“I’ll be out with Leda in a sec,” she shouts back, then turns towards Delphine. “We have to go.”

“I heard.”

“So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow in Kentucky?”

Delphine nods, “Our flight gets in at 3, so we’ll meet you at the pre-race dinner.”

“Awesome! Well, I have a long road trip ahead of me, so I’ll be planning our date the whole time.”

Delphine laughs, “You’re that confident you’re going to win our bet?”

“Hell yeah I’m gonna win. With stakes like these, no way I’m losing.”

“Cosima!” Felix hollers.

“Shit, I better go. Bye, Delphine.”

“Goodbye, Cosima. Have a safe trip.”

“Thanks, you too.” Cosima starts walking Leda out of the stables, then stops as they pass the blonde, quickly placing a kiss on a surprised Delphine’s cheek before continuing on outside to Felix.

As soon as Cosima is out of sight, Delphine lifts a hand to her cheek and smiles, her resolve at resisting Cosima quickly diminishing.


	7. Passing on the Outside

Delphine enters the pre-race dinner, accompanied by her parents and Krystal, and immediately scans the room. Her eyes almost instantly land on Cosima standing by the buffet, chatting with a familiar blonde.

“Do you see Cosima and Felix?” Pierre asks.

“Cosima is right there,” Delphine points. “I don’t see Felix.”

Pierre leads the way to the jockey, “Cosima, hello, my dear.”

“Hello, Pierre, Marie, Krystal.” Her eyes fall upon her favorite Cormier, “Hi, Delphine.”

“Hello, Cosima.”

“This is Shay Davydov. Delphine, you met her in Arkansas.”

“Yes, hello, Shay.”

“Nice to see you again, Delphine.”

“You’re with Morley Stables, correct?” Pierre asks her.

“Yes, I am.”

“You were very impressive in Arkansas. You have a great horse.”

“Thank you. Leda is a terrific horse as well, and in good hands with Cosima,” she smiles at Cosima and rubs her arm.

“Thanks,” Cosima grins while Delphine zeroes in on the positioning of Shay’s fingers on Cosima’s bicep.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Pierre says as someone grabs his attention across the room. “There’s Aldous Leekie, we better go, we just wanted to come over and say hello. We’ll see you later, Cosima. It was lovely meeting you, Shay.”

Pierre and Marie leave, while Delphine and Krystal stay behind.

“I’m Krystal, Delphine’s bff,” Krystal introduces herself to Shay and they shake hands. “Which horse do you ride?”

“Blue Barcelona.”

“Ooh, that’s a really cool name. I’m partial to pink, though. Hey, Del, you should name your next horse Pink Paris.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“There’s Fee, I’m gonna go say hi,” Krystal excuses herself and heads towards the trainer, who is standing by the bar.

“Shay was just telling me about some of the dance clubs in town.”

“That’s nice,” Delphine grins tightly.

“Yeah, she invited me to join her and some of the other jockeys tomorrow night.”

“Sounds like fun,” Delphine replies.

“Yeah, a bunch of us went last year after the gala and danced into the wee hours of the morning. It was a lot of fun and I have a feeling Cosima, here, has some impressive moves on the dance floor.”

“I can hold my own,” Cosima smiles.

“Oh, Mr. Morley just arrived, I should probably go make the rounds as well. I’ll talk to you later, Cos,” Shay gives her shoulder a little squeeze.

“Yeah, totally.”

“See you, Delphine.”

“Shay,” Delphine nods curtly, watching as the jockey walks away before turning her attention back to Cosima. “Looks like you two are getting along well.”

“Oh, yeah, Shay’s cool. She actually gave me a massage this morning after practice, I guess she’s got certification in it or something. It really helped relieve a lot of the tension in my lower back.”

“That’s good. I guess that explains why she seems so comfortable touching you.”

“Wow!” Cosima exclaims, looking up at Delphine.

“Wow what?”

“Are you jealous of Shay?”

Delphine scoffs, “No.”

“Oh my god, you totally are, first Leda and now Shay.”

“Cosima, I am not jealous of Shay.”

“You can’t even say her name without using that tone.”

“What tone?”

“That annoyed tone. Shay,” she mimics haughtily.

“Oh stop it, I do not sound like that,” Delphine chastises. “And I don’t care if you get massaged by or talk to Shay. Or anybody else for that matter.”

“What if I go dancing with her?”

“You can go dancing with whomever you wish, we aren’t dating.”

“No,” Cosima lightly brushes her fingers along Delphine’s, “but we will be soon.”

Delphine fights off the electricity running through her body at Cosima’s touch, “The possibility of one date does not constitute dating.”

“We’ll see,” Cosima shrugs. “Anyway, I’m not gonna go out with them”

“Why not? You should do what you want.”

“What I want is to be with you.”

“Cosima,” Delphine shakes her head.

“I mean hang out with you, like we do when we’re home, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“My mind isn’t in the gutter,” Delphine insists.

“Sure it’s not. Anyway, I wouldn’t want to give Shay the wrong idea. I think she kinda likes me and, well, I don’t want to lead her on when I only have eyes for you.” Delphine blushes and the reddening of her cheeks does not go unnoticed by Cosima.

“Holy shite this bourbon has bite,” Felix yelps as he swallows the liquid. “Oi, Krystal, what are you looking at?”

“Cosima and Delphine,” she responds, her eyes fixed on the duo across the room.

“What’s so interesting about them? You haven’t even complimented my outfit.”

Krystal quickly looks him over, “Very chic, I like,” then turns her attention back to the girls. “I’m just excited about the recent developments between those two.”

“What developments?”

Krystal turns back towards him, “Can you keep a secret? I told Delphine I’d keep it to myself.”

“I can probably keep a secret better than you can since you’re about to tell me this one. Spill.”

“Okay, well, Del told me that Cosima asked her out.”

“Oh no, does that girl ever listen? I told her this crush was a mistake.”

“Felix, it wasn’t a mistake, they might be going on a date.”

“Might?”

“You know how Del is really stubborn, right, well she wouldn’t agree to it outright, so Cosima made a bet with her.”

“A bet?”

“Yeah, if Cosima finishes 1st, 2nd, or 3rd tomorrow, they’re going on a date.”

“Delphine is probably humoring her. Or doesn’t think she’ll do that well.”

“No, Fee, I really think Delphine is hoping she does do well so she has to go on the date. I think she really likes Cosima but is just scared about the whole going out with a girl thing.”

“Krystal, Delphine is a raging hetero.”

“Not anymore. I mean, look at them and tell me you don’t see it.”

“Delphine does look a little flushed,” he muses, “but that’s probably cause it’s hot as Hades in here.”

“Yeah, that must be it,” Krystal says with a roll of her eyes.

“I did a lot of planning on the bus over for our date,” Cosima tells Delphine as they carry their food to a table and sit down.

“Did you really?”

“Yeah.”

“But you don’t know yet which, if any, date it would be.”

“I planned it out so it would be adaptable to any of the three.”

“Okay, now I’m kind of intrigued,” Delphine admits.

“Wow, Delphine, can I take that to mean you actually want to go on this date?”

“Yeah, I think it could be fun.”

“Could be? When am I anything less than fun?”

“You’re a lot of fun, but I meant fun to see what you're like when you're trying to be all romantic.”

“Wow, okay, no pressure. So does that mean you want me to win this bet?”

“Yes, of course I do.”

Cosima smiles broadly, “Yeah?”

“Yes, that would mean you came in at least 3rd place in the Kentucky Derby. That would be wonderful.”

“Oh my god, I got so caught up in the us part, I stopped thinking about that part. I’m going to be racing in the freakin’ Kentucky Derby!” Cosima exclaims.

Delphine laughs, “Yes, you will be. In less than 24 hours, in fact.”

“I can’t believe this is my life right now. I’ve dreamt about this for so long,” Cosima grins, then quickly sobers. “Oh my god, I’m racing in the Kentucky Derby tomorrow. I think I’m gonna be sick.”

Delphine giggles, “Cosima, is that nervousness I see?”

“It’s not funny, I’m racing live on TV in front of millions. What if I fuck up like Arkansas? Now more people will see it.”

“I thought we were accepting the fucking up and moving on?”

“We are, we are, but, still, I’ve never raced on TV before in something as massive as this.”

“I don’t think you should think about any of that. Just treat it like any other race and focus on getting to the finish line. That’s it. The rest is just incidental.”

Cosima nods, “Yeah, totally, that’s what I have to do, focus on getting to the finish line, block out the rest.”

“Good,” Delphine smiles as she begins to eat her dinner. “Cosima?”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Cosima looks at her plate, then back up at Delphine, “I can’t.”

“Come on, you have to eat. You don’t want to go to sleep on an empty stomach the night before the big race. This food is really good, too. Don’t make me have to feed you again,” Delphine says as she picks up Cosima’s fork and gathers food on it, slowly directing it towards Cosima’s mouth.

“Nope,” Cosima shakes her head as the food gets closer.

“Open up,” Delphine coos when the fork is inches away from Cosima’s lips. “You’re gonna love it.”

Cosima stares at the food, the aroma wafting up her nose, and slowly opens her mouth and takes the bite. Delphine lowers the fork back to Cosima’s plate and watches as she chews.

“So?” Delphine asks as Cosima swallows.

“That was actually pretty good.”

“Think you can continue eating on your own?”

“I think I can manage.” Cosima takes the fork and starts eating.

Delphine smiles and focuses her attention back on her own plate.

“Okay, holy shit. What the hell was that?” Felix asks as he and Krystal continue to watch the duo.

“I told you,” Krystal grins smugly as she heads for the buffet before joining Cosima and Delphine at their table.

———

“Okay, Leda, no pressure or anything, but third place or better and I get a date with Delphine, so you know, give it your all. But if we don’t finish at the top, that’s fine, too. I won’t be mad,” Cosima promises the horse as they get ready for the race.

“Won’t be mad about what?” Felix asks as he enters their stall.

“If we don’t finish in the top three.”

“No? You won’t be? Are you sure?” Felix presses.

“Yes, I mean, it will be disappointing, but what can ya do?”

“You’re bloody ridiculous.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know about the bet.”

“What bet? The betting going on here? I know my odds aren’t great, but they’re better than Arkansas.”

“No, Cosima, the bet with Delphine. Your date bet.”

“Oh, how do you know about that?”

“A certain big mouthed manicurist told me.”

“Krystal? Wait, so that means Delphine told her,” Cosima smiles. “She must be into it.”

“Look, Cosima, I’m going to be honest with you, things did seem a little different between the two of you last night, but I still don’t want you to get your heart broken if this doesn’t work out.”

“I appreciate that, Felix, but don’t worry, I won’t,” she assures him.

“Although, I guess if this makes you even more determined to win, that’s not such a bad thing.”

“What’s not such a bad thing?” Delphine asks as she enters the stall.

“Oh, um, our odds today,” Cosima quickly responds. “They’re not great, but they’re not terrible, so Felix was just saying they weren’t such a bad thing.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was saying,” Felix confirms as he heads for the exit. “I’m going to go check out the competition, I’ll be back later.”

“I like the whole look you’ve got going on,” Cosima admires Delphine’s ensemble, “the horsey blouse, that hat.” Delphine’s head is topped by a massive black hat with white trim, accented by black tulle and nine white feathers.

“I know it’s kind of ostentatious, but it’s tradition. Wait until you see the pink spectacle Krystal has on her head.”

“I can’t wait. Why nine feathers?” Cosima asks as she reaches up and touches them.

“Why do you think?” Delphine glances at Cosima’s arm.

“Oh, duh, our racing position today. That’s sweet,” Cosima grins.

“So, how are you doing?”

“Pretty good, still a little nervous, but you were right, I’m glad I ate last night or I’d be feeling like crap right now.”

“Happy I could help,” Delphine smiles. “And, by the way, 16-1 odds aren’t horrible.”

“No, but that’s also the odds they’re basically putting on me winning our bet.”

“Well then you’ll just have to beat those odds, now won’t you?”

“I guess I will or, I should say, we will. Right, Leda?” Cosima walks over to Leda and pats her mane.

Delphine walks to the other side of Leda and rubs her muzzle, “You two make an excellent team, I have no doubt, this time, you’re gonna crush it.”

“Well, I do have added incentive this time,” Cosima winks.

Delphine smiles as an announcement plays over the P.A. system calling for the racers to line up. “Looks like it’s almost time for the race, I guess I should get going.”

“Yeah,” Cosima takes a deep breath.

“Hey,” Delphine grabs her hand and squeezes it, “focus on the finish line, that’s it. You’ve got this.”

Cosima nods and Delphine lets go of her hand, “Thank you, Delphine.”

Delphine smiles and heads out to take her seat in the stands.

“Alright, girl, let’s do this,” Cosima kisses Leda on her muzzle before walking her out to join their competition.

Cosima is relieved to find that Rachel is in 2nd position, so they won’t have to start in close proximity. Surrounding Cosima and Leda are Hector in 8th and Bobby in 10th.

Cosima notices Vic’s hand is wrapped up and turns to Bobby, “What happened to him?”

“Word is his boss was none too pleased with them getting scratched from the last race and chopped off Vic’s pinky in retaliation,” Bobby relays.

“No way! That’s insane,” Cosima cringes.

“I heard the same thing,” Hector adds. “There are rumors his boss is a drug kingpin.”

“Damn! And people say horse racing is boring, they have no clue,” Cosima laughs.

“Cosima,” Hector starts as they begin trotting out onto the track, “who was that gorgeous blonde you were having dinner with last night? I wanted to come over and introduce myself, but got stuck with the race team.”

“Oh, um, Delphine.”

“Delphine,” he repeats, “what a lovely name for such a goddess. Is she single?”

“Uh, yeah,” Cosima offers hesitantly.

“Does she like men?”

“Seems so.”

“Can you introduce me to her?”

“Actually, no.”

“No?” Hector clutches his heart. “Do you not think I’m good enough for your lovely friend?”

“It’s not that, it’s just, well, I’m kind of crazy about her and I hope she’s into me, too. So I wouldn’t want to risk ruining what we may have by sending her into your very charming orbit.”

“Okay, fair enough.” He looks at her quizzically, “I must admit I’m surprised.”

“About what?”

“I was certain that you were involved with the curly-haired blonde.”

“Wait, hold up, Delphine is the curly-haired blonde.”

“I see,” Hector smiles. “Well, she is quite a beauty, but I was talking about the other blonde, the one in pink.”

“Dude, thank goodness,” Cosima laughs, “I was getting ready to throw down. The blonde you’re referring to is Krystal.”

“Krystal. Yes, that name perfectly suits that exquisite woman. I must meet her.”

“Okay, man, settle down, I’ll introduce you.”

“Wonderful,” he smiles.

Cosima scans the crowd, looking for the Cormier box, “Shit, there are a lot of people here.” Cosima looks up and down the stands, hoping to get one last look at Delphine before she and Leda are loaded into the gate. There a tons of woman in wild hats, making the task even more difficult.

“9, into the gate,” a race hand announces. “9?”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re going,” Cosima says, eyes fixed on the bleachers. Finally, just as they’re about to enter the gate, she spots Delphine. She instantly raises her hand and waves before giving the thumbs up sign.

Delphine, who had been watching Cosima from the moment the horses came onto the track, smiles and shoots her a matching thumbs up.

Cosima’s face breaks out into a humongous grin. “Alright, girl, we got this, we got this. Just me and you, sweetheart,” Cosima tenderly coos as she rubs the horse’s neck.

After all the horses are successfully loaded into the starting gate, the bell rings and they’re off. Leda gets out of the gate well, quickly moving into fifth position as they race up the first stretch. Castor sets the pace as he takes the early lead, followed by Neolution, Damn Right, and Double Down. Bubbles and Blue Barcelona are nipping at Leda’s tail as they round the first turn.

Leda picks up speed into the backstretch and passes Double Down, while Neolution moves inside and catches Castor in front. “Yeah, girl, keep it up,” Cosima encourages.

As they round the far turn, Neolution overtakes Castor for the lead. Leda gains on Damn Right, who seems to quickly be losing steam, and passes her on the outside. Castor is two and half lengths ahead as they enter the stretch.

“Come on,” Pierre shouts from the stands as Leda continues to gain on Castor. Delphine clasps her hands together in front of her face as she starts getting nervous for Cosima.

Cosima cues the lead change and Leda switches her footing, finding that necessary gear to pass her brother, Castor, on the outside as they come into the final furlong. “Yeah, baby!” Cosima yelps. “That was perfect. Let’s go, we’re almost home.”

“Holy shite!” Felix yelps as he can hardly believe his eyes.

Neolution is within striking distance as they reach the final 16th. Leda picks up her pace and they’re able to catch them, running neck and neck with Rachel and Neolution as they approach the finish line.

Delphine holds her breath; Krystal, Pierre, Marie, and Felix cheering Leda on around her. The horses cross the finish line and it’s too close to call.

The crowd goes silent.

Cosima slows Leda down, “Whoa, Leda, you did great, baby, that was unbelievable.” Cosima glances at the scoreboard, which still hasn’t posted the results as the officials consult the video tape. She looks over at Rachel, who has a smug look on her face, but what else is new?

Suddenly, the crowd erupts as the scoreboard lights up with the results. Cosima slowly lifts her eyes to focus in on the results. “Holy watershed!” she screams. “You did it, Leda, you just won the Kentucky Derby,” she leans down and kisses the top of the horse’s head. She glances over at Rachel, the smug expression wiped away as the replay runs in slo-mo on the big screen, showing Leda winning by a nose.

Over in the Cormier box, they’re all hugging and screaming, except for Delphine, whose eyes are fixated on Cosima, whose smiling face is now plastered on every screen around Churchill Downs. A matching smile is etched on the blonde’s face as she watches Cosima pump her fists in victory.

Reporter, and former Kentucky Derby winning jockey, Shelli Glass, gallops beside Leda to interview Cosima.

“Congratulations, Cosima! That was quite a race. This is your first time racing in the Kentucky Derby and you come away with the victory. To what do you attribute your win?”

“It was all Leda, she gave it everything she had today. I’m so, so proud of her. Honestly, I’m still in shock, but super excited to bring home this derby win to Cormier Farms.”

“How do you plan to celebrate your victory?”

“Well, I’m sure there will be some pretty awesome parties here in Louisville this evening and when we get back to Virginia, well, let’s just say I’ve got some pretty big plans for how I’m going to savor this win.” Cosima looks up into the crowd at where she knows the Cormiers are and winks.

The Cormiers, along with Felix and Krystal, whoop loudly as Delphine continues to grin. Krystal nudges her side and leans into her ear, “Sounds like you’ve got a big date ahead of you.”

“Enjoy it, that was a magnificent victory. Congratulations, again.”

“Thanks, Shelli,” Cosima says as she hops down off Leda and is swarmed by well-wishers.

The team makes their way to the track. “Cosima, well done, young lady, well done,” Pierre gives her a big hug, followed by Marie and Krystal. “You and Leda have made us all extremely proud.”

“Cosima,” Felix shouts, “that was bloody brilliant.” He hugs her, picks her up, and twirls her around.

“It was all Leda, I’m telling you, she found some new gear and just pushed it to the end.”

“Then we shall congratulate her, as well,” Pierre states as they walk towards the horse as she’s being draped in victory roses. Delphine stays behind.

“Hey,” Cosima says.

“Hey,” Delphine smiles as she approaches the jockey, “that really was incredible.”

“Thanks,” Cosima respond as Delphine gives her a hug.

“So, you have big plans for celebrating your win, huh?” Delphine smirks.

“Oh, yes, big. Huge.” Cosima emphasizes by opening her arms wide.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Delphine says.

“Who said you were invited to partake in my big plans?” Delphine gasps and smacks Cosima’s arm. “Hey, hey, you’re hitting a Kentucky Derby winning jockey.”

“I’m also hitting a brat.”

“Alright, alright. I’m messing with you. Yes, my big plans are with you, of course.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah, I’ve never been on a date with a Kentucky Derby winning jockey before. I feel so honored.”

“Are you mocking me, Delphine?”

“Moi?” Delphine acts hurt. “I would never deign to mock you, oh great one.”

“Fine, I deserve it.”

“Seriously, Cosima, I’m so happy for you.”

“You know, you really did help me today.”

“How so?”

“What you said about just focusing on getting to the finish line. I blocked out everything else, the other riders, all the people watching, everything except Leda and giving her the cues and encouragement to get to the finish. That’s it.” Cosima pauses, “Well actually that wasn’t totally it.”

“No?”

“No. I also thought about you and how badly I wanted to win our bet. I think Leda was motivated by that, too. She knew how important this was to me, how much I wanted this date with you.”

“I’m happy to have been added incentive,” Delphine grins, “but you and Leda would have done well regardless. That was truly an amazing race you both ran. I was very impressed.”

“I’m glad I could impress you,” Cosima flirts, “hopefully I will only continue to impress you.”

“Cosima, we need you over here for photos with Leda,” a race official interrupts.

“Looks like duty calls.”

“Yes, go impress the press and I will see you later,” Delphine promises.

Cosima smiles as she’s ushered over to pose for pictures. Afterwards, she’s brought to the press area where she spends a couple hours answering questions and taking more photos.

Later that night, Felix knocks on Cosima’s hotel room door, “Darling, are you ready? We have a gala to attend.”

“I’m almost ready, Felix. Give me one sec,” Cosima shouts as she pulls off her black dress and puts on a red one instead.

About six minutes later, she opens her door. “Well, don’t you look lovely,” Felix observes. “You ready for the spotlight, champ?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she responds as she takes his arm and they proceed out of the hotel and walk to the site of the gala.

As they hit the red carpet, they’re barraged by photographers wanting a shot of the winning jockey, along with reporters asking more questions of her. An hour later, when they finally head into the gala, Cosima is already exhausted.

“That was intense,” she says as she and Felix enter the ballroom. “Damn, is the entire state of Kentucky here?”

“The Derby is the biggest party of the year around here,” he responds. “Let’s grab a drink and work the room.” Felix leads her towards the bar.

“Cosima, hey, I didn’t have a chance to congratulate you earlier,” Shay says as she approaches the pair.

“Thanks, yeah they kind of dragged me around to do press and, uh,” Cosima stops talking as she catches sight of Delphine over Shay’s shoulder. Her hair is pulled up into a princess braid and she’s wearing a black and white sleeveless dress that hits mid-thigh. Cosima’s mouth instantly goes dry at the sight.

“You okay?” Shay asks.

“Yeah, yeah, just a little parched from all the talking today.”

“Here, you go,” Felix hands her a glass of red wine.

“Thanks,” her eyes remain fixed on Delphine, who is chatting with partygoers.

“Well, a bunch of us are still planning on going clubbing later, if you’re up for it. You too, Felix,” Shay extends an invite to the trainer.

“Is that hot little number, Ramon, going to be there?”

Shay laughs, “Yes, he will.”

“Well, then I am always down for clubbing,” Felix replies.

“What about you, Cos?”

“Um, I’m not sure, I’m kinda tired, not sure I can go all night,” Cosima responds as Delphine’s eyes find hers.

“Alright, if you change your mind, let me know.”

Cosima nods as her body is pulled by a magnetic force in the direction of Delphine, who, likewise, starts heading for Cosima. They meet in the center of the room. “You look stunning,” Cosima marvels.

“So do you,” Delphine grins. “How’d it go with the press?”

“Oh my god, it was insane. I had to come up with a hundred ways to say the same thing. Then we get here and I had to find another hundred.”

“You’re a big deal.”

“Nah, I’m still little old me.”

“Little old you with a nice entry on your Wikipedia page.”

“What? Already?”

“Oui,” Delphine pulls out her phone and brings up the page.

Cosima takes the phone, “Oh man, that was quick. And, I have to admit, this is amazing. As much as I wanted this, I never really expected it, you know?”

“Have you spoken to your parents yet?”

“Yeah, they called me while I was doing press. I stopped to answer my phone and they were screaming, they were so excited. I think even moreso than me.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah, then when I got back to my hotel room, my friend, Tony, called and he kept me on the phone for an hour, at least 45 minutes of it was just him saying ‘holy shit.’ I also received a whole bunch of texts from friends back in San Francisco congratulating me. It was nice.”

“Pardon me, I’m sorry to interrupt, but can I borrow Cosima for a moment,” Hector asks.

“Certainly,” Delphine responds and Hector pulls her to the side.

“First, I’d like to offer my sincere congratulations. You ran a hell of a race.”

“Thank you, Hector.”

“And second, the magnificent Krystal has arrived,” he points towards the blonde wearing a very short pink dress. “Would you please do the honors?”

“Ah, yes,” Cosima smiles as Krystal makes a beeline for Delphine. “Come on.”

“Cosima,” Krystal shouts, “you look gorgeous. Doesn’t she, Del?”

“Yes, she does,” Delphine agrees.

Cosima gets lost for a moment, smiling while looking into Delphine’s eyes, until the clearing of Hector’s throat sways her attention. “Oh, sorry, sorry. Krystal, this is Hector Rodriguez, one of the top jockeys in the country.”

“Hello, Hector,” Krystal smiles.

“Krystal, it is an honor to make your acquaintance,” he responds as he takes her outstretched hand and places a kiss upon it. “I hope you won’t find me too forward, but would you join me for a dance?”

Krystal giggles flirtatiously, “I’d like that.”

Hector leads her to the dance floor.

“Care to explain?” Delphine asks as they watch the two begin to sway.

“He saw Krystal yesterday at the pre-race party and was instantly smitten. He asked me to introduce them.”

“Ah, nice. He actually seems just her type. Though a little shorter than most of the guys she’s dated.”

“Yeah, well, we’re all vertically challenged in this business. He’d have a couple inches on her if she wasn’t in those heels.”

“Speaking of heels, you’re taller this evening,” Delphine observes.

“I was trying to reach your level, but you went and wore heels, too.”

“The universe would feel out of whack if you were suddenly as tall as me.”

“You just like looking down on me.”

“No, but if you were taller, could I do this?” Delphine takes Cosima hand and twirls her under her arm.

“Hey, I can twirl you, too.” Cosima takes Delphine’s hand and attempts to spin her, but it doesn’t quite work, as Cosima is not able to get her arm up high enough for Delphine to pass under. “Maybe not,” Cosima pouts.

“Pauvre petit chiot,” Delphine mocks the sad puppy face. She grabs Cosima’s hand and starts spinning her as Cosima giggles.

“Looks like you two are having fun,” Pierre says as he approaches the girls, Delphine instantly letting go of her grip on Cosima’s hand when she hears his voice.

“Yeah, your daughter here was just lording her height over me.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but everyone is asking to meet you, Cosima. Consider this your official coming out party.”

Cosima laughs and shoots a little wink in Delphine's direction, “I’ll catch you later?”

“Definitely,” Delphine responds as Pierre leads Cosima off to make the rounds.

“Your father is a very proud man tonight,” Marie says as she approaches Delphine.

“Yes, well, he deserves it. This was the one race victory that eluded him and Cosima did an excellent job today.” Delphine scans the room, “I notice Rachel hasn’t made an appearance yet tonight, she can’t be too happy, being that close to victory and having it snatched from her.”

“No, I imagine not,” Marie agrees. “Ah, well, she gave up on us, deemed Leda unfit to be ridden by her.”

“I’m glad that all happened,” Delphine states, “I think Cosima and Leda are the perfect partnership. I’m not so sure the outcome with Rachel riding her would have been the same.”

“Perhaps not.” Marie notices Delphine watching Pierre introduce Cosima around, “You’re very fond of that girl, aren’t you?”

Delphine quickly turns her head to look at her mother, “Yeah, Cosima’s great. She’s a lot of fun.”

“I know your father is pleased you two have become such good friends. And so am I. You’re different.”

“Different? How so?”

“We were worried about you after that blow up at dinner, but you seem much happier since then, more relaxed and at ease. We were delighted you returned to the drums, that set went neglected for far too long. I think Cosima has a lot to do with this change in you, having someone around that you’ve connected with.”

“I guess I do feel lighter, happier.

“Good, that’s all I want for you,” Marie kisses her cheek. “I see Marion, I better go say hello.”

Marie leaves and Delphine continues to observe Cosima work the room, leaving a trail of smiles on the faces of everyone she meets. Occasionally, Cosima glances back at her, offering her a wave, smile, or gunshot to the head to indicate boredom. Delphine ends up making small talk with old family friends until Krystal approaches her.

“Hey, Del.”

“Hi. Looks like you and Hector have been getting along well.”

“Yeah, he’s a really nice guy. He was telling me all about his home in Tampa Bay on the water. It sounds beautiful down there. He invited me to come visit anytime.”

“That’s great.” Delphine looks towards Cosima, then turns back to her friend, “Krystal?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I should go on this date with Cosima.”

“What? You had a bet, she won, you can’t reneg on it now. What’s the problem?”

“I think I like her.”

Krystal laughs, “I know you do. That doesn’t exactly sound like a problem.”

“It is if we go on this date and I end up liking her even more.”

“Del, you’d be hanging out with her no matter what. If you’re going to develop deeper feelings for her, it wouldn’t matter if you went on an official date or not. Just stop fighting it, let whatever is meant to happen, happen.”

Delphine nods, “You’re right, you’re right.”

As the gala wraps up, Cosima finds Delphine, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to abandon you for that long.”

“No worries, I understand.”

Felix and Krystal approach the pair, accompanied by Hector and Shay. “We are on our way to hit the clubs, you in?” Felix asks them.

Cosima looks up at Delphine, “Is that something you want to do?”

“I’ll go if you want to.”

“I am kind of tired.”

“Oh come on, you can’t let the celebration end yet,” Krystal insists.

“Okay, maybe one club,” Cosima relents

“Great!” Shay exclaims as she leads them all out of the gala and to a club a few blocks away.

The dance floor is already crowded and Felix heads straight for Ramon.

“You want to dance?” Cosima asks Delphine.

“Maybe later.”

“Let’s dance,” Shay drags Cosima to the dance floor as she shoots Delphine an apologetic look.

Krystal watches the two jockeys dancing. “You know, Del, I probably wouldn’t let that one get so close to my girl if I were you,” she says before taking Hector’s outstretched hand and joining the group.

Delphine heads for the bar, sits down, and orders a glass of red wine. As she’s drinking, she observes the action on the dance floor. A little while later, a young man with a scar sits down beside her.

“Bonsoir! You’re Delphine Cormier, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Rudy, Castor’s jockey.”

“Ah, yes, of course. Nice to meet you. Congratulations on your third place showing today.”

“Thank you. I was just wondering if you’d like to join me and my brother for a spin on the dance floor,” he points towards a mustached version of himself, who shoots her finger guns.

“Um,” Delphine spots Shay put her hands on Cosima’s hips, “I’m actually here with someone.” She puts down her glass and walks with determination to the dance floor, shimmying her way in-between Shay and Cosima.

Shay is none-too-pleased with the intrusion, but, after getting a look at the huge grin on Cosima’s face, resigns herself to the obvious and moves on to dance with Bobby and Sherry.

“I’m glad you decided to dance,” Cosima says.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t let Shay have you all to herself, you know how jealous I get,” Delphine jokes.

Cosima laughs, though she’s not so sure it’s actually a joke anymore.

The girls dance for a while, making up their own steps while giggling and just genuinely having a good time.

“They’re playing our song,” Ramon suddenly shouts as the DJ changes the track.

“Some of us danced to this during a break in practice yesterday,” Cosima tells a bewildered Delphine as several of the jockeys line up on the dance floor. Cosima hops into the formation and Delphine joins Krystal and Felix on the edge of the dance floor to watch.

_Now watch me whip_  
_Now watch me nae nae_  
_Now watch me whip whip_  
_Watch me nae nae_

“I don’t think those nae naes mean what you jockeys think it does,” Felix yells with delight at the spectacle.

_Now watch me whip_  
_Now watch me nae nae_  
_Now watch me whip whip_  
_Watch me nae nae_

_Now watch me_

_Ooh watch me, watch me_  
_Ooh watch me, watch me_  
_Ooh watch me, watch me_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The group does the choreography with varying degree of finesse, Scott, for instance, having no rhythm whatsoever, but there’s no doubt as to Cosima’s level of skill as she effortlessly grooves to the beat, hitting every step perfectly.

“Oh my god, look at them,” Krystal remarks. “Aren’t they, like, totally adorable?”

Delphine, whose eyes are focused solely on Cosima’s writhing body, nods her agreement, “Yes, très adorable.”

“Except for those two,” Krystal gestures towards Rudy and Seth. “Twins are soooo creepy.”

Cosima exits the dance floor winded and Delphine hands her a bottle of water, “You were great out there.”

“Thanks,” Cosima yawns.

“Tired?”

“Kinda.”

“Your eyes are closing. Come on, you’ve had a big day, let’s get you back to the hotel.” Delphine stands up and offers Cosima her hand. They begin walking towards the exit when Delphine spots Krystal. “Cosima’s tired, will you let Felix know I took her back to hotel?”

“Sure thing. Night, Del,” she kisses her friend on the cheek. “Night, Cosima.”

They head outside and Delphine flags down a cab. On the way to the hotel, Cosima’s head starts lolling to the side, clonking, at one point, against the window. Delphine laughs and shakes her a little to wake her up, “We need to get you to your room first. I don’t think this man wants you sleeping in his cab all night, you’re liable to drool all over it.”

“Very funny. I’m up,” Cosima swears, though her droopy eyes suggest otherwise.

“Where’d you learn to dance like that?”

“San Francisco club scene, mostly.”

“You were a club kid?”

“Don’t act so surprised, there’s a lot about me you don’t know.”

“I see that,” Delphine says as they pull up to the hotel. Delphine pays the driver and they exit the cab. Cosima is a bit wobbily so Delphine wraps her arm around the jockey’s waist to steady her as they walk. “When you’re tired, you really don’t function well, do you?”

They reach Cosima’s room and Delphine takes her clutch, rummaging for the key card. Once inside, she walks Cosima to the bed. The ukulele is on the bed, so Delphine moves that to the side table before lowering Cosima, who instantly lays down, sinking her head into the pillow.

“Wait, don’t you want to change into more appropriate sleeping attire than that dress?”

“It’s fine,” Cosima murmurs sleepily.

Delphine shakes her head and covers her with a blanket, then kneels down beside the bed. Cosima eyes are closed and Delphine gently removes her glasses and places them on the bedside table. “Cosima?”

“Mmmhmm?”

“I really am excited about our date.”

A smile forms on Cosima’s lips, “Me too.”

Quickly, Cosima is sound asleep and snoring lightly. Delphine smiles at the sleepy form and can’t stop herself from leaning down and giving her forehead a soft kiss. “Goodnight,” she whispers, before shutting the lights and exiting the room.


	8. Taking The Lead

Cosima enters her cottage, pulling out her phone as she lays down on the bed.

**C: Hey, we just got back from Kentucky.**  
**D: Welcome home, champ.**  
**C: Thanks! And thank you for tucking me in last night.**  
**D: You’re welcome. I couldn’t let you fall asleep just anywhere, could I? Who knows what crazy race fans out there would try to take advantage of the Kentucky Derby winning jockey.**  
**C: Very true :) So, how’s tomorrow at 5?**  
**D: For what?**  
**C: For when I’ll pick you up for our date.**  
**D: You want to go out tomorrow night?**  
**C: Yeah, why, do you have another date? Am I gonna have to fight for you?**  
**D: No, I don’t have another date. I’m just surprised you have everything set up so soon.**  
**C: I told you I was already planning it and I really don’t want to wait another day to go out with you. So will 5 work?**  
**D: Yes, 5 will be great.**  
**C: Awesome! I’m gonna put the finishing touches on everything during the day and then I’ll pick you up at your door.**  
**D: Sounds good! Where are we going?**  
**C: You’ll find out tomorrow.**  
**D: But how will I know what to wear?**  
**C: Just wear jeans. It’s not fancy.**  
**D: Okay, see you tomorrow.**  
**C: I can’t wait ;)**

The next day, Cosima spends the morning prepping for the date. Once everything is set up, she goes back to her place to shower and get dressed, pairing red skinny jeans with a sleeveless, black and grey patterned shirt and grey ankle boots. As she’s puts the finishing touches on her eyeliner, she glances at the clock. It’s 4:58.

“Shit,” she takes one last glance at herself in the mirror and rushes out the door. She runs up the path to the house and knocks on the door.

“Wow, right on time,” Delphine grins as she opens the door.

“Yeah, of course I am. I don’t want a waste a minute of our date,” Cosima says as she tries to slyly catch her breath. She looks Delphine up and down, she’s wearing a black, sleeveless top, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown boots that end just below her knee, “You look great!”

“Thanks, so do you.” Delphine closes the door behind her and they begin their walk down the path. “Where to?” Delphine asks as she leads the way towards her car.

“Hold up, I’m driving tonight,” Cosima states.

“Um, you don’t have a license and there’s no way I’m letting you get behind the wheel of my car on these roads.”

“Roads? Where we’re going, we don’t need roads.”

“What?”

“Follow me,” Cosima turns and heads for the stables with Delphine following behind. When they get there, Polonium is waiting outside, already saddled up. “After you,” Cosima points to the horse.

“We’re going on horseback to our date?” Delphine asks as she approaches the horse.

“We are.”

Delphine looks around, “Where’s your horse?”

“Right here,” she motions towards Polonium. “We’re riding tandem this evening, m’lady.” Cosima offers assistance and Delphine hops up on the horse. Cosima follows suit, sitting in front of the blonde, “Hold on.”

Delphine loosely wraps her arms around Cosima’s waist.

“You should probably hold on a little tighter than that. I don’t know if you’ve seen me ride before, but I like to go fast.”

“So I’ve heard,” Delphine laughs as she tightens her grip.

Cosima smiles at the feel of Delphine’s hands around her waist. She grabs the reins and taps her right foot lightly against Polonium’s side, “Giddy up.”

Polonium gallops off, Cosima directing him around the back of the property and onto a path that runs through the woods along a creek. Cosima slows the horse down to a gentle trot.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out when we get there. Don’t you like surprises?”

“Sometimes. Depends on the surprise.”

“What was last good surprise you had?” Cosima asks.

Delphine thinks about it for a few moments, “Probably the Mustang on my sixteenth birthday.”

“You weren’t expecting it?”

“No, I was expecting to get Papa’s old Peugeot 205. That thing was about 20 years old, but he wouldn’t get rid of it, and he kept threatening to give it to me when I got my license. He’d say, ‘Delphine, this is a strong, French car. It served me well all these years and it will do the same for you.’ So, when I woke up the morning of my birthday and he called me outside, I expected to see the Peugeot waiting for me on the driveway, instead it was the Stang. It turns out he was running a long con on me cause he knew how much I did not want that Peugeot.”

“That’s funny, but what a great surprise.”

“Yeah, it really was.”

“So, that was the last good surprise? That’s nearly 9 years ago.”

“I can’t think of any other surprises I’ve been that excited about.”

“Well, my plans for our date aren’t Mustang level, but I’d rather not spoil it for you.”

“Okay.” Delphine looks around, “It’s really beautiful in the woods this time of year.”

“I bet it’s ten times more beautiful than usual.”

“Why’s that?”

“That’s the effect you have everywhere you go.”

Delphine blushes and is thankful Cosima’s back is to her so she can’t see the reddening of her cheeks. She pinches Cosima’s side.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“I just felt like it,” Delphine answers nonchalantly as she repositions her arms around Cosima’s waist.

Cosima grins as she signals Polonium to go faster and the horse takes off on a gallop. After another 10 minutes, they exit the woods into a grassy clearing.

Delphine looks around, “Wait a second, are we at the park?”

“We are,” Cosima confirms.

“How did I never realize the woods leads here?”

“Maybe you don’t explore enough.”

“Maybe I don’t. Good thing I agreed to a date with Christopher Columbus, then, huh?”

“Agreed?” Cosima turns to face Delphine, “More like lost a bet and had no choice.”

“I consented to the bet, didn’t I?” Delphine asks, to which Cosima shrugs. Delphine reaches her hand out to graze Cosima’s cheek, “Cosima, I didn’t feel obligated to go out with you today, I wanted to. Okay?” Cosima nods and Delphine bops her on the nose, “Good, now tell me what we’re doing here?”

“You’ll find out in a minute,” Cosima turns back around and they continue on further into the park, the gazebo coming into view.

“Wow, I’ve never seen the gazebo covered in lights like that before. I wonder if someone’s having a party there,” Delphine muses.

“Yeah, party of two,” Cosima responds as they stop beside the structure and she jumps off the horse, extending her hand to Delphine.

Delphine takes her hand and Cosima helps her down, “No offense, but I don’t think you could reach that high.”

Cosima sticks out her tongue. “Well, I might have had some assistance, but I dictated the placement of all the lights.”

“It’s really lovely,” Delphine smiles as Cosima ties Polonium up to a post.

“Shall we, mademoiselle,” Cosima extends her arm.

Delphine hooks her hand around Cosima’s outstretched arm and they walk up into the gazebo. There’s a round table in the center with two place settings and several lit candles, illuminating the space. Cosima pulls out a chair and Delphine sits down. Cosima sits across from her, “So, I decided instead of going to a crowded restaurant, we’d come here, where you used to hole up to study in peace, so we could have some privacy to talk and get to know each other better.”

“Cosima,” Delphine smiles, “we’ve been out to eat before and we’ve known each other for weeks. You know a lot about me already.”

“Yeah, but that was friend type stuff, I want to know what Delphine on a date is like.”

“I don’t know if date Delphine is that much different than regular Delphine, honestly.”

“Excuse me ladies,” Cal interrupts. “I have your wine.”

“Thank you, Cal,” Cosima grins. Delphine is visibly perplexed to see Cal. “Cal and Sarah are our servers for this evening. Cal is the one who hung the lights.”

“Cosima pointed to where they should go,” Cal adds.

“How’d she rope you into this?” Delphine asks as Cal fills their glasses with red wine.

“This was all Cosima and Sarah, I just do what the ladies ask of me.”

“Yeah, he does,” Sarah agrees as she steps into the gazebo, a plateful of salad in each hand. She puts them down in front of the girls.

“I may have told Sarah about our little bet while Felix was sleeping on the drive to Kentucky. We got to talking and then I kinda included her in the bet.”

“Oh yeah, how so?” Delphine wonders.

“This one mentioned the kind of date she was planning for you, but that she needed some assistance pulling it off, so she bet me that if she won, I’d help.”

“What was in it for you?” Delphine wonders.

“I told her if I lost the race, I’d wash the bus for her,” Cosima admits.

“Yeah, of course I figured, what are the odds she’d actually win the race, so I’d at least get a bus cleaning out of this whole thing, but here we are,” Sarah shrugs. “I don’t mind. Cos here’s a pretty cool chick, I hope you realize that, Frenchie. And I hope you enjoy the salad, though that’s all Cosima’s doing. We’ll be back with the main course in a bit.” With that, Sarah and Cal leave the gazebo.

“Your famous salad again, huh?”

“Yeah, well, it’s really the only thing I can make. I’m pretty culinarily challenged.”

Delphine takes a bite, “It’s a good start. Maybe one day I’ll teach you to make crepes.”

“Yeah?” Delphine nods. “I’d like that. Alright, talk to me, tell me something I don’t know about Delphine Cormier.”

“Hmm,” Delphine thinks. “What do you want to know that you don’t already?”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Probably black. Maybe white. I guess a tie between black and white.”

“Your favorite color is black and, yet, you got mad when Felix painted your my little pony black?”

“Hey, I like the color, but not for my doll.”

“Ok, fair enough. Hey, why don’t you ask me a question and we can go back and forth?”

“Alright, what’s your favorite color?”

“Red.”

“I figured that was your favorite when you had your nails painted red by Krystal. And you do wear a lot of red,” Delphine motions to Cosima’s jeans.

“And you wear a lot of black and white. Ok,” Cosima continues, “if you could go on vacation anywhere, where would you go?”

“I’ve always wanted to take a safari in Tanzania, visit the Ngorongoro Crater and the Serengeti. There are so many amazing animals to see there. I was actually thinking about doing a veterinary exchange program there in the spring.”

“Oh, man, that would be amazing. You should totally do it. And take tons of photos.”

“I definitely will. Is there someplace you’ve always wanted to visit?”

“Now I kinda want to steal your answer, but I’ve actually always wanted to go to Japan.”

“Why, so you can order a California Roll?”

Cosima sticks her tongue out, “No. I went to college with a guy from Japan and he used to talk about the awesome waves there compared to California, so I think I’d like to take a surfing trip there one day.”

“You surf?”

“Yeah, a little. We used to catch a few waves before class. It’s a lot of fun.”

“I’ve never tried.”

“Well maybe I can teach you to surf one day in exchange for those cooking lessons.”

“Deal,” Delphine smiles.

“Now you ask your own question, since you just keep throwing mine back at me.”

“Hey, it’s just because yours are so good.”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, give it to me, Cormier.”

“Okay, what is your biggest phobia?”

“Oooh, hmm, I’d say snakephobia.”

“You’re afraid of snakes?” Delphine asks with surprise.

“Yes, I hate them. They’re just so long and slithery,” Cosima cringes. “I don’t want them sneaking up on me and trying to bite or choke me.”

Delphine laughs.

“My phobia is funny to you?”

“No, it’s not funny, it’s just, I’m sure there are plenty of snakes in the woods we just traipsed through.”

Cosima’s eyes go wide, “Seriously?”

Delphine nods, “This is the country, Cosima.”

“Shit, maybe we should take another route home.”

“I think we’re safe atop Polonium. Besides, most snakes won’t attack unless provoked.”

“I hope so. Well what are you afraid of? I assume it’s not animals or reptiles, or else you’re going into the wrong line of work.”

“No, I’m fine with all animals, reptiles, even insects. My biggest fear is probably change.”

“What do you mean, like coins?”

Delphine giggles, “No, I mean me changing, veering from the expected path.”

“Oh, duh, I’m an idiot. What scares you about change?”

“I think I just always had this idea of who I was and what I wanted and I kind of always stuck to that path, afraid that if I made one change, everything would fall apart. I always did what was expected of me, what I expected of myself. But I think I may be ready to embrace change.”

“Yeah, why’s that?” Cosima asks.

“Pardon us,” Cal says as he and Sarah re-enter the gazebo and clear their salad plates. He then places the main course down in front of each of them. “A little surf and turf for you this evening. We have a 6oz filet mignon paired with a lobster tail and garlic mashed potatoes.”

“Wow, this looks great,” Delphine enthuses.

“Cal prepared it all,” Cosima explains.

“He’s an amazing chef,” Sarah adds.

“I may have made it, but the menu was all dictated by Cosima.” Cal picks up the bottle of red wine and refills their glasses, “Bon appetite.”

“Merci.” “Thanks.” Delphine and Cosima say in sync as Cal and Sarah leave them.

“Are you cool with this food? I was trying to think of stuff I thought you’d like. If you don’t, we can go grab something else.”

“Cosima, it’s perfect, really. I love all of this,” Delphine says as she dips her fork in the lobster. She takes the bite, “Mmm, parfait.”

Cosima grins and begins to eat as well. “So, um, what were you saying about being ready to embrace change?”

“Oh, just that I’m ready to open myself up to new experiences, mindsets, things like that.”

“I see.”

“Cosima, can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure, shoot.”

“How did you know that you were interested in girls?”

“I think I’ve always known. It wasn’t like a big epiphany or anything. When some of my friends started crushing on boys, I realized I felt that way about other girls. I can appreciate a hot guy, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t want to sleep with them or anything.” Delphine nods her head in understanding. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve just been wondering lately. I’ve always liked guys, only guys. Since I was a pre-teen, I’ve only ever dated guys. But now, I don’t know. I mean, as a scientist, I know that sexuality is a spectrum, and I thought I knew where I fell on that spectrum, but now I’m not so sure.”

Cosima has been watching Delphine intently, though Delphine eyes have looked everywhere but Cosima’s. “Why aren’t you sure anymore?”

Delphine finally looks up at Cosima, “Because of you.”

“Because of me?”

“Don’t act so surprised, Cosima. You’ve been trying to get me to admit my feelings for you since you told me how you felt.“

“Yeah, I know I have, but now I want to hear it from you, what you’re feeling, rather than me trying to get you to admit something you may not be ready to admit.”

“I like you, Cosima,” Delphine says simply. “I don’t know why or how this happened, but I know that what I feel for you is more than friendship. And when I think about you, I think about things I’ve only ever thought about with men. And I’m confused about it, and I was hesitant to face it, but when you came up with the idea for the bet, I thought this is the perfect opportunity to find out what’s really going on between us. I mean part of me knew you might not win and I’d be off the hook, but another part of me wanted to be on the hook. And then when you won, and it was going to become a reality, I momentarily panicked because I realized we were actually going to do this. And I thought about backing out because I wasn’t sure I could handle facing it. And Krystal made a good point, that I couldn’t run from this forever, that we were still going to be around each other and these feelings weren’t suddenly going to disappear. And then, yeah, that stuff with Shay did kind of annoy me. She kept touching you and I felt this irrational jealousy, like nobody else should be touching you.” Delphine stops and puts her hands over her face in embarrassment at what she just admitted, “I’m crazy, I know.”

Cosima reaches across the table and grasps Delphine’s hands, pulling them away from her face. “You’re not crazy. And I shouldn’t have teased you about being jealous of Shay, even though I knew you probably were. Hey, if someone was touching you or dancing that close to you, I’d have been just as jealous, so I get it. And I understand you being scared about all this. I mean, I’m ecstatic you’re telling me all of this, and I want to see where this goes between us, but we can move at your pace, okay? Whatever you’re comfortable with, that’s fine with me. I just want to spend time with you and be honest about what we’re feeling.”

“I want that, too,” Delphine smiles.

“Great!” Cosima smiles back. “Right now I’m feeling like we better finish our dinner cause we have somewhere to be at 8 o’clock.” Cosima lets go of Delphine’s hands and they continue their meal.

“That was divine,” Delphine declares after she swallows the last bite on her plate.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Cosima smiles sweetly as she stands up and extends her hand to Delphine. “Will you accompany me to the next part of our date?”

“I will,” Delphine takes Cosima’s hand and rises out of her chair. They step down out of the gazebo, releasing their handhold.

Sarah hands Cosima a basket, “Have fun, kids.”

“Thanks, Sarah,” Cosima says. “And give our compliments to the chef.”

They begin to walk through the quiet park, “What’s in the basket?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

The tranquility of the park is soon replaced by the murmur of voices as they arrive at a field filled with people.

“Did you invite all of them on our date?” Delphine inquires.

“Yes, I figured you might be more comfortable with the entire county here,” Cosima jokes. “No, it’s Classic Movie Mondays in the park.”

“Oh, I forgot about that. I haven’t been in years.”

“I thought with the weather being so pleasant, it would be a nice way to spend the night.” Cosima picks a spot under a dogwood tree and pulls a blanket out of the basket and spreads it out on the lawn. They make themselves comfortable and Cosima takes a bottle of wine and two glasses out of the basket, along with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, and sets them down between them.

“What movie are they showing?” Delphine asks.

“ _Back to the Future_. Have you seen it?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“I’ve heard of it, of course, I’ve just never watched it.”

“Wow, okay, I guess that makes sense.”

“Makes sense how?”

“You’ll see.” Cosima pours the wine and hands Delphine a glass. They each take a few sips and eat a couple strawberries before settling in as the movie begins.

Cosima looks over at Delphine, who is sitting with her legs crossed and her hands resting on the blanket to her sides. Cosima glances at Delphine’s left hand, then at her face, then back at her hand, her mind internally debating her next move. Finally, she places her right hand next to Delphine’s left as she refocuses her attention on the movie, trying not to look too obvious about her intentions.

Delphine feels the slight brush of a pinkie against her own and looks down at her left hand, noticing how Cosima’s pinkie is grazing hers. She smiles knowingly and links their pinkies. Cosima, electrified at the sensation, peeks at their hands before taking the opportunity to flip her hand over, palm upright. Delphine immediately takes the hint, linking her fingers through Cosima’s and giving her hand a gentle squeeze, which is immediately returned. They smile at each other before returning their attention to the screen, their hands remaining linked throughout the rest of the movie. They use their free hands whenever they need to pick up their wine glasses or grab a strawberry.

When Doc delivers his final line in the movie, Delphine laughs and turns her head towards Cosima. “Roads? Where we’re going we don’t need roads,” she repeats.

“I couldn’t help it,” Cosima insists and Delphine shakes her head. “Did you like the movie?”

“Yeah, it was really good. Now I want to see the sequel.”

“Maybe we can rent it on itunes or something later this week, and the third one,” Cosima suggests.

“I’d like that.”

“Cool!” Cosima notices everyone around them cleaning up. “I guess we should,” she motions towards the crowd and Delphine nods, their hands separating as they stand up. They fold the blanket and pack it back in the basket along with the glasses. They throw out the empty wine bottle and start walking back across the park towards the gazebo where Polonium is tied up. Delphine reaches for Cosima’s free hand as they walk, holding it snugly in her own.

When they arrive at the gazebo, it is all cleaned out, though the lights are still strung up outside. Cal is feeding Polonium a handful of oats and, when he sees the girls, he nods and leaves them alone. They step into the gazebo, still hand in hand.

“That’s a great view of the full moon,” Cosima gestures towards the sky.

“Yeah, it’s a lovely night, the sky is so clear,” Delphine agrees.

“Hey,” Cosima turns towards Delphine, “if you had the opportunity to go back in time, would you? Do you think you’d try to change things?”

“I don’t know. On the one hand, of course if I could prevent something bad from happening, I’d probably want to, but then, on the other hand, changing one thing could cause a domino effect and alter everything that came after, and maybe not for the better. It’s kind of a catch-22, you don’t know what overall impact your action is going to have on the future. Maybe what happened, even though it was terrible, was meant to happen to lead to whatever came next. Would you?”

“Oh man, I think it would be hard to resist not trying to improve something, especially if it caused mass devastation, but then there are the little things that may have impacted your own family negatively that you’d want to try to change. You’re right though, I mean as much as I sometimes say I’d wish I’d done this or that, or I wish I could have stopped that from happening, you don’t know what the universe’s intentions were behind an event and what you’re going to end up causing. It could actually make things worse somehow in the long run. I guess I’m kinda glad time travel doesn’t really exist so I don’t have to make that decision, cause it would be a tough one.”

“I would like to visit an earlier time, though,” Delphine adds. “Paris in the 1920s was such a vibrant time. My grand-mère told me many stories of that decade, the influence of art and jazz, it was just such a wonderful time to experience the city. I kind of wish I could go back and experience all of that. What I wouldn’t give to be able to spend time at the Moulin Rouge back then.” Delphine looks down at Cosima, who is staring up at her, “What is it?”

“Nothing, just the look on your face when you talk about that period, it’s nice, you really seem enthralled.”

“I guess I am. What about you, what decade would you want to visit?”

“Maybe the 60s, embrace the whole hippie lifestyle, go to Woodstock. Get involved with protests and human rights campaigns, all the social issues of the time, all the marches.”

“Ah, so you want to embrace your inner rabble-rouser.”

“Maybe. I mean growing up in San Francisco, there’s such a rich history of protests and human rights campaigns. Those people did so much, suffered through a lot of it, to give us the life we have now. I’d like to have been a part of making an impact on the future like that.”

“Yeah, but you’re making an impact now.”

“How? By riding a horse?”

“Yes, by riding a horse,” Delphine insists. “Cosima, you’re now one of just a handful of women to have won the Kentucky Derby. Maybe there was a little girl at home the other day who watched you win and was inspired to take up the sport because she wants to be like you. And, yeah, that may not be the same as fighting for equal rights, but it is influencing the future, maybe not in a change the world kind of way, but it’s still important.”

“I still can’t believe I actually won,” Cosima admits. “I mean I still think this, tonight, that’s what’s really responsible for the win.”

“I doubt that, but I’m happy it was in the mix,” Delphine smiles.

“Yeah?”

“Oui, I’ve had a great time with you this evening. I always enjoy your company, but I appreciate that you really went out of your way to make this night special.”

Cosima smiles back, “I’m happy you’re happy.”

Something catches the corner of Delphine’s eye and she turns towards the sky, “Look, a shooting star.” Cosima glances in that direction just in time to see it whiz by. “Make a wish!” Delphine shouts giddily. They both momentarily shut their eyes.

“Ok, I made one,” Cosima says.

“Me too.”

They open their eyes, finding themselves looking directly into each other’s.

“What did you wish for?”

“You can’t ask that,” Delphine admonishes, “it won’t come true if I tell.”

“Come on, that’s dumb. What if it’s a wish that’s easy to fulfill, you just need to tell someone? Otherwise nobody can help you achieve that wish.”

“It’s not dumb, it’s just the way wishes work.”

“How do you know that’s the way they work? How many wishes have you made that have come true?”

“I don’t know, not many I guess,” Delphine admits.

“Exactly! So, if you just told someone, it would be more likely to come true than not.”

“Going by that same logic, wouldn’t it just be easier if I fulfilled my own wish?”

“Um,” Cosima thinks about that question, “I guess, but only if you’re wishing for something easily achievable on your own. In which case, why would you even need to waste a wish if you could have done it all along?”

“You’re right,” Delphine states. “So, I guess I just wasted a wish.”

“Oh yeah? So you wanna tell me what you wished for then?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, if it’s so easily attainable, what’s the big deal?”

“I didn’t say it was easily attainable, but I could just do it.”

“Then do it.”

“Fine, bossy, I will.” Suddenly, Delphine’s hands are gripping Cosima’s cheeks, pulling her up to her height, and bringing their lips together.

Cosima moans at the sudden impact, before fervently responding to the lips brushing against her own.

When they finally break apart, Delphine gently lowers Cosima back to her normal height, their eyes opening simultaneously. “Wow!” Cosima exclaims.

“Yeah, wow,” Delphine agrees.

“Was that your wish?”

Delphine nods shyly.

“Well that makes my wish pale in comparison.”

“What did you wish for?”

“A second date.”

“I think that wish will come true, too.”

“Awesome!” Cosima pumps her fist. “I guess this is a night of wishes granted.”

“I guess so.”

“That was nice.”

“It was,” Delphine smiles.

“Now I wish I had a DeLorean that could take me back in time.”

“Why’s that?”

“So I could relive our first kiss again and again.”

Delphine blushes, “You don’t need a time machine, Cosima.”

“No?”

Delphine shakes her head, “Instead of repeating history, we can just keep making history with even more kisses.”

“I like your way of thinking,” Cosima says as she wraps her arms around Delphine’s neck, pulling herself up and meeting Delphine’s welcoming lips with her own.

Polonium looks over at the girls kissing, then lowers herself to the ground, settling in for a nap, not expecting them to come up for air anytime soon.


	9. In Front

“Happy Birthday!” Delphine shouts into the phone.

“Thank you, Del,” Krystal responds giddily. “I’m super excited for dinner tonight.”

“Me too.”

“But right now there’s something else I’m excited about. Tell me everything. How’d your date with Cosima go?”

“It was okay,” Delphine responds flatly.

“Just okay?” Krystal asks incredulously. “What happened?”

“There wasn’t any chemistry. I think we’re way better off as friends.”

“Wow, I’m really sorry to hear that. And I’m also really shocked. I was so sure this was going to work out much differently for the two of you.”

“Yeah, so did I,” Delphine agrees. “She’s an incredible kisser, though.”

“That’s too bad,” Krystal says sadly. “Wait, what did you just say?”

Delphine starts laughing.

“Del, what the hell? You kissed?”

“Oh yeah, we kissed.”

“On the first date, I’m impressed!”

“Yeah, well, I think Cosima was right about all the other time we spent together being like pre-dates.”

“So I take it the date was more than just okay?”

“Much more than okay.”

“And there will be a second date?”

“Definitely.”

“I hate you! My heart was breaking.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“It’s okay, I’m over it. Now tell me everything.”

Delphine proceeds to recount the whole date for Krystal, before telling her about the shooting star wish and initiating the kiss.

“Oh my god, that’s adorable. I’m so happy for you! So it wasn’t weird or anything, kissing a girl?”

“No, I mean, I thought it might be, and I was nervous, but as soon as our lips met, any doubts or worries I had were quickly erased. Her lips,” Delphine sighs, “they’re so soft and tender.”

“Mmm, sounds like you enjoyed yourself. How’d the date end?”

“So there we were in the gazebo, kissing for I don’t know how long, when park security shines a light on us and is like, ‘Excuse me ladies, the park closed at midnight, which was fifteen minutes ago. You need to leave.’ I’m pretty sure we were both blushing at that point. We apologized, then woke Polonium from her nap and rode back through the woods,” Cosima explains.

“And?” Tony presses.

“Well, she definitely held on even tighter than before as we made our way home. Then we got back and put Polonium in her stall. I could be imagining it, but I think Leda looked up at us as we were leaving the stables and winked.”

“Um, I doubt that, but go on.”

“We held hands as I walked her back to the main house, then she invited me to go with her to Krystal’s birthday dinner tonight. I think we were both kind of stalling at the front door, trying to figure out how to end the date.”

“And then, after saying goodnight to each other about 4 times, she kissed me once more before I went inside,” Delphine finishes telling Krystal. “It was really nice.”

“Awww,” Krystal exclaims, “that’s so sweet.”

“Virtual high-five,” Tony holds up his hand on the other side of the FaceTime call and Cosima returns the gesture.

“I’m still kinda in disbelief about the whole thing, to be honest,” Cosima admits. “Even though I thought she liked me, I didn’t really think she’d act on it, and when she kissed me, I was definitely in shock for a sec before I was sure it was really happening. I just hope she’s not regretting it today.”

“Dreads, chill, it sounds like she’s really into you. You’re going out again tonight, that’s a good sign.”

“Yeah, but what if she’s changed her mind? Maybe the wine we were drinking caused her to be more uninhibited and now she thinks it was a big mistake and doesn’t want to see me again.”

“Calm down, she admitted having feelings for you before she kissed you. I don’t know the girl, but from what you’ve said, it doesn’t seem like she just impulsively does something unless she means it. Why don’t you hang up with me and call her, feel out the situation, get reassurance?”

“You’re probably right, I’m just worrying for nothing. I’ll give her a call. Thanks, man. Talk to you soon.”

“You got it. I’m happy for you, Cosima.”

They end the FaceTime call and Cosima looks at her phone for a minute before pulling up Delphine’s contact, then stares at that for another couple minutes debating calling Delphine when the phone starts ringing in her hand, the name Delphine popping up on the display. Cosima tosses the phone in shock before scrambling after it to answer.

“Hello.”

“Good morning,” Delphine replies cheerfully, the happiness in her voice instantly setting Cosima at ease.

“Good morning!”

“I had a great time last night.”

“Yeah, ditto, obvs.”

“Thank you for making everything so special.”

“You’re very welcome, it was my pleasure.”

“Are you meeting Felix soon for practice?”

“No, we have today off, Felix wants Leda to rest one more day before we get back into it. What are you up to?”

“I told Maman I’d go with her to pick out furniture for a renovation she’s doing to Papa’s study. But, now that I know you’re not working, I’d rather spend the day with you.”

“You would?”

Delphine laughs, “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“I’m not surprised, I’m just, I don’t know, I guess I was just worried that you might regret last night and the kissing and-”

“Cosima,” Delphine cuts her off, “I don’t regret any of last night and I definitely do not regret kissing you. In fact, I wish I was kissing you right now.”

“You do?”

“I do.”

“Okay, wow, well you remember what I said about wishes that are easily attainable? Why don’t you come over?”

“I want to, I really, really do, but I did promise Maman, and as much as I want to bail on her and be with you, I probably shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, totes, I completely understand.”

“But I will see you later tonight. We’re leaving at a quarter to 6 so we can drive into Arlington and meet Krystal at the restaurant. Felix is coming with us.”

“Okay, cool. I’ll meet you outside then. Have a good time shopping!”

“Merci, enjoy your day off.”

“Thanks!” They hang up and Cosima jumps up on her bed, squealing in delight.

———

Delphine is standing by her car a little before 5:45 when she sees Cosima approaching, her face instantly lights up at the sight of the jockey, “Bonsoir, ma cherie.”

“Hey, you look great.”

“So do you.”

They stand there for a moment, just looking at each other, both unsure of what to do next.

Finally, Cosima speaks, “Is it weird that all I want to do is kiss you?”

“Not when all I want to do is kiss you, too.”

Delphine looks around, then grabs Cosima’s hand and leads her to the side of the garage. Once they’re out of the line of sight of the house, she cups Cosima’s cheeks and brings their lips together, backing the jockey into the wall with the force of her fervor. In the heat of the moment, Cosima’s tongue finds its way into Delphine’s mouth. Cosima internally panics for a second when she realizes what she just did, until Delphine moans her obvious satisfaction and returns the gesture in kind.

“Delphine, where the bloody hell are you?” Felix shouts when he gets to the car.

The girls freeze at the sound of his voice, their lips still joined. Reluctantly, they pull apart.

“Do we want him to know?” Cosima whispers.

“We’ll never hear the end of it.”

“True. Okay, you go first and then I’ll sneak around that way so it looks like I’m coming from my place.”

“Okay.” Delphine gives her a quick peck on the lips before walking out to the driveway. “I’m right here, Felix, no need to holler.”

“I just don’t want to be late, come on,” Felix walks to the passenger side door.

“Cosima is coming, too.”

“Oh great, then we’ll definitely be late.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Cosima says as she approaches the car.

“Sorry, darling, I just hate sitting in traffic and don’t want poor Krystal sitting there all alone waiting for us.” He opens the passenger door and extends his arm, “After you.”

“Felix, why don’t you let Cosima sit up front,” Delphine suddenly requests.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because she, well, she gets carsick in the back seat.”

“Eww,” he cringes. “Wait, you never got sick on the bus.”

“Um, yeah, well cars are different, I don’t know what it is, but I just kinda vomit,” Cosima continues Delphine’s lie.

Felix holds up his hand, “Stop, please, I’ve heard enough. It’s fine, I’ll sit in the back.”

Felix climbs into the backseat and Cosima takes the front. Delphine gets behind the wheel and smiles at Cosima before starting the car and taking off. As they drive, Delphine and Cosima pretend to listen to Felix while they discreetly join hands just below the center console.

“Oi,” Felix suddenly shouts, causing the girls to pull their hands away.

“What is it?” Delphine asks.

“Weren’t we supposed to get off at the last exit?”

Delphine looks at the highway signs, “Merde, yes, I’ll just get off at the next one and loop around.”

“What’s got you so distracted?”

“Nothing, I’m not distracted, just had a long day of furniture shopping.”

“How’d that go?” Cosima asks.

“Good. We found a really nice antique desk that I think Papa will adore.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah, Papa is taking Maman away that weekend for a little 30th anniversary getaway and I’ll be home to see that it’s all delivered and setup. When they get back, all the new furniture will be in there and it should be a nice surprise for him.”

“That sounds great.”

“Yes, lovely,” Felix agrees.

They pull up in front of the restaurant and valet the car. When they’re shown to their table, they discover that Krystal is not alone.

“Hey guys!” Krystal exclaims, jumping up to hug everyone as they all wish her a happy birthday. “You all know Hector. He mentioned he’d be in the area so I invited him to join us.”

“Hello, everyone,” Hector grins.

“Hello, handsome, I mean Hector,” Felix says flirtatiously as he takes the seat next to Hector.

Delphine sits next to Krystal and Cosima sits between Delphine and Felix.

“So, Krystal, how does it feel to be 25?” Felix inquires.

“Great! I got my hair done this morning, then one of my co-workers treated me to a mani/pedi, and then I bought this hot new dress. Twenty-five is, like, totally agreeing with me.”

“You do look great,” Delphine adds.

“You look great, too, Del. Like, really happy,” Krystal winks before turning her attention to Cosima. “How is life as a Kentucky Derby winner?”

“Oh, it’s been nice so far.”

“Yeah, I bet. No pun intended.”

“I must admit, I am quite jealous,” Hector interjects. “Your first time at the Derby and you come away with the win. You ran an amazing race, though, my friend. As soon as you passed Double Down and I, I knew you were going to be the victor.”

“I just got lucky.”

“Oh no, no, that was not luck, that was skill. Trust me, I’ve been racing for many years, you are special. You connect with your horse in a way that’s very rare.”

“Thanks. Leda is a special horse, she makes my job a lot easier. And this guy,” Cosima points to Felix, “he deserves a lot of the credit for his tireless training.”

“Ah,” Felix blushes, “go on.”

“You’re a great trainer, Felix. You’ve taught me more in the last month about communicating with a horse than I had learned previously. That connection that Hector senses I have with Leda, that’s all because of you.”

“I appreciate that, but now this is getting too mushy. All the mush this evening should be directed at the guest of honor, our fabulous birthday girl. Waiter, can we get a round of margaritas? It’s time to get the Krystal Goderitch Cinco de Drinko event started right.”

The waiter returns a few minutes later with their drinks. “To Krystal,” Felix toasts, glass in hand.

“To Krystal,” the other three repeat as they all clank their glasses together and begin to drink, with Delphine abstaining after her second since she is the designated driver this evening.

As they enjoy their meal, Delphine and Cosima slowly start playing footsie under the table. After a while, Delphine excuses herself to powder her nose, giving Cosima a pointed look as she leaves the table.

Thirty seconds later, Cosima decides that she, too, needs to use the restroom, and quickly follows Delphine’s lead. When she arrives at the bathroom, Delphine is waiting outside. “It’s a one stall,” she explains. As soon as the current occupant exits, Delphine steps in, while Cosima lingers outside. Delphine grabs her hand and pulls her in with her, quickly locking the door behind them as she pushes Cosima up against it, her mouth immediately covering the smaller girl’s.

“Mmm, Delphine,” Cosima moans between kisses, “this is a pleasant surprise.”

“What is?”

“This,” Cosima gestures around, “us making out in the bathroom. Just a few days ago I thought you’d never kiss me and now-”

“And now I can’t stop kissing you,” Delphine finishes, giving Cosima another kiss for emphasis.

“Yeah, that,” Cosima grins.

“I was blind, but now I see,” Delphine jokes as she nips at Cosima’s lips.

Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s neck as she deepens the kiss, the two of them getting lost in each other for a while until they’re interrupted by loud knocking.

“You gonna be much longer? I really need to pee,” a lady inquires.

“Sorry, one second,” Delphine responds. “How are we both going to slip out of here?”

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead,” Cosima gives her one more kiss before turning and opening the door. The woman on the other side’s eyes pop at the sight of both girls exiting the bathroom. “She had something stuck in her teeth, I was just helping her get it out,” Cosima winks as they walk by the woman.

Delphine pokes her in the side, “You’re so bad.” Cosima shrugs as they walk back to their table’

“Look who’s back,” Felix says as they sit. “Did you two have a nice snog?”

“What?” Delphine asks with surprise.

“Oh, don’t give me that innocent look, Delphine. I smelled that one’s perfume on you the moment you came out from behind the garage. And that carsick line? Please. Then there was the distracted driving while you were holding hands. You really think I didn’t notice?”

“Well, I, uh.”

“If you’re making out in the loo, I assume the bet date went well then?”

“You knew about that?” Delphine whips her head towards Krystal.

“I’m sorry, I was just so excited, it slipped out.”

“Yes, it went very well,” Cosima responds happily, her tongue jutting out between her teeth as she grips Delphine’s hand.

“Well, I have to admit, I’m surprised,” Felix says.

“Why?” Delphine wonders.

“I thought you were just humoring the little one, wanting to encourage her to do well in the race. I did not expect,” he points towards their joined hands, “that.”

“Well I did,” Krystal insists with a big smile. “And this just makes my birthday even more special.”

“I don’t know what bet you’re all talking about,” Hector adds, “but, as I told Cosima the other day, I already thought you two were together.”

Delphine blushes, “It took my head a while to catch up to what my heart was feeling.”

“Gross,” Felix gags, “don’t start getting lovey dovey on me. And please do not kiss in my presence, I won’t survive.”

“Felix is just annoyed that he was wrong. He spent weeks telling me Delphine would never like me.”

“He said that?” Delphine asks and Cosima nods. “Then I guess he deserves this,” Delphine leans in and kisses Cosima on the lips.

“Oh god, my eyes,” Felix throws his hands up in front of his face to block out the sight.

Krystal watches the action with a giant grin, “Aww, they’re so adorable.”

“Don’t encourage them, please,” Felix begs. “You’ve made your point. Stop. Where should we go next?”

“We passed an arcade up the block. What’s better than drunken laser tag?” Cosima asks.

“I’m sure I can think of plenty.”

“Oh hush, Felix, laser tag sounds fun,” Krystal says.

They pay their tab and walk towards the arcade.

“How many in your group?” the guy working the desk asks.

“Five,” Cosima responds.

“Alright, I’ll add you to the list and we’ll call you up when it’s time for you to face your opponents. Should be about 15-20 minutes. What should we call your team?”

“Anybody have any suggestions?” Cosima looks to her friends.

“Wellm most of you are in horse racing,” Krystal observes, “so how about Team Horse Mega Force?”

They all nod their agreement with that. “Team Horse Mega Force it is,” Cosima announces.

They sit down on the benches to wait their turn. Delphine looks around the arcade and spots something that grabs her attention, “Cosima.”

“Yeah?”

“Come with me for a second,” Delphine rises, pulling Cosima up by her hand and leading her to their destination.

“A photo booth?”

“Oui, I’ve always loved these.” They enter the booth, pull back the curtain, and sit down.

“Oh cool, this one gives duplicates,” Cosima notes as they feed dollar bills into the machine. “Okay, what kinda pose should we make?”

“Maybe just a smiley one for the first picture.”

They smile as the first flash goes off. “Now goofy,” Cosima says, and they make silly faces for the 2nd pic. “Let’s do one that’s super serious, like how people used to pose back in the day.” They straighten their backs and adopt serious expressions as the third photo is snapped. “What should we do for the the fourth?”

“Hmm, how about this,” Delphine cups Cosima’s cheeks and kisses her as the last flash lights up the booth. They continue kissing even after the photo is taken, stopping only when they hear kids outside the booth waiting their turn.

They exit and collect their photos from the slot. “You look like a model,” Cosima states as she glances over at Delphine, who doesn’t respond, instead she;s intently studying the photos. “What is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just, us.”

“Yes, that’s us,” Cosima laughs.

Delphine finally pulls her eyes away from the photos and onto Cosima, “We look good. Together, I mean.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess I just never thought about it before. I think I’ve just been so conditioned to seeing couple photos from these machines being a man and a woman, but us, in this last photo, kissing, it looks natural. It looks…” Delphine pauses to find the word she’s going for, “right.”

“That’s cause it is right,” Cosima stands on her tip-toes and gives Delphine a kiss.

“Team Horse Mega Force and Slap Shots, please come to the laser tag counter,” a voice over the PA system calls out.

“We’re up, come on,” Cosima turns and starts heading for the rest of their group, while Delphine trails behind, her eyes returning to the photo strip with a smile on her face.

“These senior citizens are our opponents?” a teenage boy asks with amusement when he sees Cosima, Delphine, Krystal, Hector, and Felix all suited up.

“Senior citizens?” Felix responds with offense. “I’ll have you know we are all in our twenties. You lot look like your mothers still change your diapers.”

“Are you some kind of sports team?” Krystal asks, noticing the jerseys the boys are wearing.

“We’re on our school’s ice hockey team.”

“It’s May, what kind of ice hockey are you playing?” Felix wonders.

“We’re not, it was school spirit day today.”

“They’re also athletes,” Krystal points towards Hector and Cosima.

“Yeah,” the teen looks them up and down, “what sport could you two possibly compete in?”

“Horse racing,” Hector answers. “We’re jockeys.”

The boys start laughing, “Two jockeys and their cheerleaders. Good luck.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s you boys who’ll need the luck when we whip your arses.”

They grab their laser guns and enter the game arena. Both teams take a moment to strategize.

“Delphine come with me,” Cosima instructs. “Krystal, you and Hector go that way, Felix you go around there and sneak behind enemy lines.”

They all nod and head off in the indicated directions, with Delphine trailing close behind Cosima. “You’ve done this before?”

“Yeah, my friend Tony and I have played a bunch. When you see our opponents, just aim for their chests and shoot. The blue light will go off for kills. If the red light on ours goes off, we’re dead.”

“Do you see anybody?” Delphine asks as they duck behind some fake rocks.

“No,” Cosima takes a quick peek around the rocks, “looks like we’re alone.”

“I’m sorry.”

Cosima swiftly turns her head to look at Delphine, “Sorry about what?”

“I’m sorry Felix told you I wouldn’t return your feelings and I’m sorry I responded the way I did when you first told me you liked me.”

“Hey, it’s okay. None of that matters now. I didn’t care what Felix said and you just made me work harder for you, for this. It was all worth it. Yesterday was worth it, today was worth it, and everyday from now on will be worth it.”

Delphine brings a hand up to caress Cosima’s cheek, “Why are you so sweet?”

“Am I?”

“You are,” Delphine nods before leaning in and kissing Cosima, “very sweet.” Their kissing is interrupted by a shriek. “That was definitely Krystal.”

“Come on, let’s go check on her,” they head off in the direction of the noise.

“Hide,” Hector tells Krystal as he points his gun at the 4 boys walking towards him, “I’ve got this.” Krystal hurries off. “Guys, let’s compromise, it’s 4 on 1, maybe 3 of you can lay down your arms.”

“Yeah, right,” one of the boys says. “Men, ready, aim, fire.” Suddenly all 4 boys shoot at Hector, who is only able to shoot and hit one of them as his light goes off. “Pete’s down, we’ve lost one of our own, find the girl.” The three boys separate and rush off.

Krystal sneaks out from her hiding spot and approaches Hector, who is laying on the ground. “That wasn’t a fair fight.”

“Avenge me,” Hector says as he takes his final breath, closing his eyes.

“Krystal,” Delphine whispers as she and Cosima approach the manicurist. “Are you okay?”

“They didn’t have to kill Hector,” she says sadly.

“That’s kinda the point of the game,” Cosima laughs. “Looks like he got one on his way out though. Come on, we need to get the other four before they get us. Where’s Felix?”

“I haven’t seen him,” Krystal responds as she leaves Hector’s side and follows Cosima and Delphine.

Felix spots one of the boys near Slap Shot’s home base. He quietly sneaks up behind him, “Put your hands up and turn around slowly.”

The young man laughs, “You really think you can get a shot off quicker than me once I turn around?”

“That depends. Do you feel lucky? Well do ya, punk?” The boy spins around, gun in hand, both of them shoot simultaneously, Felix’s shot hitting the target. “Haha, sucker.” Felix blows on his gun in triumph.

“Felix watch out,” Cosima shouts, just as one of the other boys jumps out and shoots Felix, his red light illuminating.

“Shite,” Felix curses as he’s eliminated.

Cosima aims her gun at his assailant and pulls the trigger, hitting the target.

“Nice one, chérie,” Delphine compliments.

“Thanks,” Cosima smiles. “Okay, sadly, we’ve lost Hector and Felix, it’s up to us girls now. There are 3 more puckle heads out there, we can do this. I think we should split up so we’re not ambushed all together. I’ll take the middle. Delphine, you go around the left. Krystal, you take the right side.”

“Got it,” Krystal nods as she tiptoes off.

“Be careful, Cosima,” Delphine grasps her hand.

“Don’t worry, I can’t die now, we’ve only just begun.” She squeezes Delphine’s hand and pulls her close, placing a kiss upon her lips before sending her on her way.

As Krystal is walking, a boy jumps in her path, she squeals and squeezes the trigger, hitting his target. “Ooh, got ya, sucker,” she says as she steps over the fallen hockey player.

Cosima stays low, ducking behind rocks and bushes, when it looks like the coast is clear, she steps out, just as one of the boys appears from behind a tree, gun aimed straight for her. Just as he pulls the trigger, Delphine jumps in front of Cosima, taking the deadly hit. Cosima quickly raises her gun and fires off a shot, the boy’s blue light glowing as she falls to the ground with Delphine. “Why’d you do that?”

“I couldn’t let him kill you.”

“My hero,” Cosima coos. “I’ll never forget you.” Cosima places a kiss upon her lips as Delphine’s eyes close.

“What happened?” Krystal asks as she approaches the scene.

“Delphine saved my life, but, sadly, lost hers in the process.”

“She cared for you a lot, Cosima.” Krystal extends her hand, “I got one of them, there’s only one left, let’s do this. For Delphine.”

Cosima nods and takes her hand, letting Krystal pull her to her feet. They walk around together for a little while, but don’t spot the last boy. “I have an idea,” Cosima finally says. “I think I should act as bait to lure him out of hiding, then you shoot him.”

“Wait, why don’t I act as the bait so you can shoot him?”

“If one of us is going to risk death, I’d rather it be me. At least if I get killed, I can spend eternity with Delphine.”

“Oh my god, that is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Krystal proclaims. “I’m really happy the two of you finally got together. I knew it would work out.”

“Thanks. I just wish we had more time together.”

“I know,” Krystal rubs her shoulder sympathetically.

“Ok, let’s do this, you hide behind that rock, I’ll step out over there, when he comes for me, fire at will.”

Krystal gets behind the rock, while Cosima walks out into the open. She fake coughs a few times, drawing the attention of her opponent. The young man, who’s jersey says Kurtz on the back, quietly runs from tree to tree, seeking cover as he stalks Cosima. Krystal spots him and aims, but just as she’s about to shoot, he turns. She sees Kurtz getting closer and closer to Cosima, but she can’t get a clear shot at the target. She kicks off her heels and makes a run for it. Just as he raises his gun to shoot Cosima, Krystal runs in, gun blazing as she fires upon him. His chest lights up and a bell goes off above them, red lights flashing along the ceiling, indicating the end of the game.

“You did it, Krystal,” Cosima shouts. “We won!” She hugs Krystal.

“I can’t believe it, I felt like an action movie hero.”

“That was badass. I wish Delphine could have lived to see it, she would have been very proud of you.”

“I am proud,” Delphine’s voice fills the space and the girls turn in her direction, “of both of you.”

“Del, you’re alive,” Krystal runs and embraces her.

“You’re win resurrected me,” Delphine chuckles. She then walks towards Cosima, “You were really willing to sacrifice yourself so we could be together?”

“You heard that?” Cosima asks bashfully.

“I wasn’t really dead, Cosima. And I was thirty feet away.”

“True, well, um, yeah, you gave up your life protecting me, which was pretty hot, and I just thought what’s the harm in taking a laser beam to the chest if it means I get to keep seeing you, and kissing you, in the ‘afterlife’?”

“That is the oddest, but most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me”

“That’s cause I’m an oddly romantic kind of gal,” Cosima smirks, a smirk which is soon replaced by a pucker as Delphine leans down and kisses her.

“Ugh, somebody shoot me for real so I can be spared any more of their PDA,” Felix groans as he and Hector join the girls.

“Felix, allow the ladies their celebration, they did an outstanding job this evening,” Hector praises.

“Thank you, Hector,” Krystal smiles.

“You’re right.” Felix turns towards the approaching hockey squad, “How does it feel to be beat by two jockeys and their cheerleaders now?”

The boys simply grunt and hang their heads as they leave the laser tag arena. Team Horse Mega Force laughing at their expense.

After returning their gear, the gang heads outside. “That was a lot of fun,” Krystal remarks. “I never thought I’d like a game like that, but that was really kind of empowering.”

“You thinking of giving up the nail biz to join the police force?” Felix jokes.

“Maybe,” Krystal muses.

“What should we do now?” Hector asks. “Want to go to a club?”

Felix glances at his watch, “As much as I’d love that, we’re starting our Preakness prep bright and early tomorrow morning. We should really get home.”

“Awww, okay, I guess I’ll let you all go,” Krystal pouts. “Thank you all so, so much for a great birthday.” She hugs Cosima, Felix, and Delphine goodnight. They say their goodbyes to Hector and head for the valet to retrieve Delphine’s car.

“So,” Hector turns to Krystal, “shall we continue your birthday night with some dancing?”

“You don’t have to practice tomorrow?”

Hector shakes his head, “I don’t fly back down to Florida until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay, then dancing sounds wonderful,” Krystal smiles as they walk arm in arm to their next destination.

“I know, I know, I’m getting in the back,” Felix groans as the valet pulls up in Delphine’s car. “Though with the way you two have been acting all night, I’m surprised you don’t want me to drive so you can have the backseat.”

Delphine rolls her eyes, “Shut up and get in.”

As they drive, Felix stretches out in the back and promptly falls asleep. Cosima glances back at him and laughs, “Looks like we’re alone now.”

“Yeah, good thing I didn’t let him drive.”

Cosima covers Delphine’s hand with her own, “Thanks for inviting me tonight, it was a lot of fun.”

“It was. And you helped make it special. Krystal seemed to be enjoying herself.”

“Yeah, she really found her inner ass-kicker tonight.”

“She did,” Delphine agrees with a laugh. “And she and Hector seem to be hitting off.”

“Yeah, they do. He’s a nice guy.”

“I’m surprised, actually, she usually goes for the bad boys.”

“She’s 25 now, maybe she’s changing her type. At least it’s not a sugar daddy like she threatened.”

“That’s true. Is this what happens when you turn 25, your type changes?”

“Sometimes.”

“I must be going through that condition a little early then.”

“Is that so?” Cosima smirks.

“Yeah, I’ve never dated a tiny person before.”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny,” Cosima sticks her tongue out.

“And I guess there’s also the whole dating a girl thing.”

“Which pales in comparison to the short thing.”

“Hardly. I guess I just got two new types for the price of one; a small girl.”

“Lucky you,” Cosima says self-deprecatingly.

“Yes,” Delphine runs her thumb along the underside of Cosima’s hand, “lucky me.”

They arrive home and rouse Felix from his slumber. “Goodnight, ladies. Delphine please don’t keep her up too late.”

“I won’t,” Delphine promises as Felix leaves them.

“You won’t?” Cosima sulks.

“The last thing we need is Felix dogging us cause you’re late for practice.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Come on,” Delphine grabs Cosima’s hand and they walk towards her cottage, stopping once they reach the front door. “Get some sleep, have a good practice tomorrow, and I will see you in the evening.”

“Okay, goodnight,” Cosima enters her cottage and swiftly closes the door behind her, leaving a stunned Delphine staring at the door. After several long seconds, the door swings open, revealing Cosima with a cheeky grin on her face. “Oh, you’re still here. Did you want something?”

“I did, but I think I changed my mind,” Delphine turns to leave, but stops when Cosima grabs her arm. “You really are a brat sometimes, you know that?”

“I know.”

Delphine shakes her head as she moves towards Cosima, wiping the smug look off her face with a passionate goodnight kiss.

The next morning, Cosima meets Felix in the stables. “Good morning, Cosima. Please come join Leda and I.” Cosima walks into Leda’s stall. “Before we get started today, I just wanted to tell you both how extremely proud I am of you. You were incredible in Kentucky. I knew you had it in you, but to actually see it happen, it was honestly one of the greatest moments of my life.”

“Aww, Felix, look at you going all soft on us.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t expect that to happen often. All that being said, this is a new day, we’ve got a new race coming up, and I’m still going to make you work your arses off.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Good, now let’s go out there and get to work.” The three of them make their way out of the stables. “The distance at Pimlico is slightly less than Churchill Downs, 9 1/2 furlongs to Churchill’s 10, it’s not a huge difference, but you’ll have to work on making moves at a slightly quicker pace.”

“Got it,” Cosima says as she hops up on Leda. “I’m surprised you haven’t had any snide comments about me and Delphine this morning.”

“Wait, was all that kissing real? I was hoping it was just a bad dream.”

“There he is.” Cosima leans down to Leda’s ear, “He says these things cause he doesn’t want to admit he was wrong about Delphine and I.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Felix rolls his eyes. “Get out there and warm Leda up.”

Over the course of the rest of the week, Felix has Cosima and Leda in heavy training during the day, while at night, Cosima spends time with Delphine. After practice on Saturday, Cosima gets a text from Delphine.

**D: Want to come over for a Back to the Future 2 & 3 double feature?**  
**C: Yeah, that sounds great. I’ll change and be up there in a little bit.**

Twenty minutes later, Delphine greets Cosima at the door and leads her into the den. “I rented both movies on iTunes so we’re all good to go. I have popcorn and drinks all ready.”

“Great. Where are your parents?”

“They’re at a friend’s retirement party.”

“Ooh, so we have the house all to ourselves?”

“We do,” Delphine smiles. “Sit down, I’ll start the movie.”

Cosima plops down onto the couch. Delphine grabs the remote, starts the sequel, and sits down on the cushion next to Cosima’s.

“Hey, Marty’s girlfriend is different in this one,” Delphine observes.

“Yeah, the previous actress was unable to do it so they replaced her with Elisabeth Shue.”

“I hate Biff,” Delphine grouses later on.

Cosima laughs, “He is pretty terrible.”

“It’s funny to think that the movie’s future is our present day.”

“I know, right? But you know how it is, you always think the future is going to be so advanced, and in some ways it is, but in a subtler way than that. This was 1989 predicting 2015, and it got some things right, but we still don't have flying cars.”

“Those hoverboards look fun, too bad those don't exist.”

“Actually, a company has been working on it, it’s not quite like the ones in the movie, but still pretty cool. I’d love to ride one.”

“Maybe you could have a future in hoverboard racing.”

“That would be awesome, but I think I’ll stick to horses. I kind of like having a partner on the track.”

By the time the movie ends, the girls have inched so close to one another that they’re practically sharing a couch cushion.

Delphine turns towards Cosima, “Ready for the third part?”

“Hmm, not yet, first I think we need to take a fifteen minute intermission.”

“What would you like to do during this intermission?”

“I was thinking something like this,” Cosima leans forward and captures Delphine’s lips.

“Taking an intermission is an excellent idea,” Delphine hums between kisses.

Nearly 30 minutes later, Delphine pulls her face away from Cosima’s, “Do you want to watch part three now?”

“Not really, but I guess we should.”

They snuggle up on the couch as Delphine starts the last movie. Cosima begins to have trouble keeping her eyes open, briefly dozing on Delphine’s shoulder before waking herself up, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, you’re tired, rest,” Delphine gently guides Cosima’s head back to her shoulder.

Cosima quickly pops her head back up, “What if I drool?”

“Don’t worry, been there, done that. I can handle the drool.” Delphine lowers Cosima’s head once more.

“Alright, but I’m just gonna rest, not sleep,” Cosima assures.

Delphine kisses the top of her head, “Sure.”

Less than a minute later, Cosima is sound asleep. Delphine, getting drowsy herself, rests her own head on top of Cosima’s as she struggles to keep her eyes open for the end of the movie. It’s a fruitless task and soon Delphine joins Cosima in dreamland.

The rattling of keys a half hour later startles Delphine. While the sound of a door closing has her shaking Cosima awake.

“What? Did I drool?” Cosima asks sleepily as she sits up.

“No,” Delphine whispers, “my parents are home.”

“Oh,” Cosima says as her head lolls back on Delphine’s shoulder.

“Cosima,” Delphine lifts her head back up, “do you want to have a conversation with my parents right now about why you’re sleeping on me?”

“Point taken,” Cosima shifts away from Delphine just as her parents enter the den.

“Bonsoir,” Pierre cheerfully greets the girls.

“Hello, Papa,” Delphine looks to her mother beside him, “Maman.”

Cosima offers them a little wave, “Hi.”

“What have you two been up to this evening?” Marie asks.

“Just watching movies,” Delphine answers. “How was the party?”

“It was very nice,” Pierre responds.

“Cool.” Cosima yawns, “Well, I’ve had a long day, I should head home and get some sleep. Goodnight, everybody.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Delphine jumps up and follows Cosima to the door.

“Wait, Cosima,” Pierre calls after her.

“Yes?” Cosima asks as she turns to face him.

“Can we expect you at dinner tomorrow night?”

Cosima looks at Delphine, who nods, then back at Pierre, “Yes, definitely.”

“Great! Bonne nuit.”

“I’m sorry about the interruption,” Delphine says as she closes the door behind them.

“It’s fine, I should probably sleep in a bed so I’m not too stiff for practice.”

“Probably,” Delphine smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes you will. Goodnight, Delphine.”

“Goodnight, Cosima,” Delphine leans forward and gives her a quick peck.

On Sunday morning, Felix has Cosima and Leda on the track. Pleased with their progress, he lets them off a little early. “Are you going to Sunday dinner tonight?” Felix asks as they hang up Leda’s saddle.

“Yes.”

“Ooh, dinner with the parents, how exciting.”

“Felix, I’ve had dinner with them before.”

“Yes, but you weren’t sticking your tongue down their daughter’s throat then.”

“Shut up. And they don’t know about us yet, so don’t say anything.”

“My lips are sealed,” Felix promises.

After taking an afternoon nap, Cosima showers and gets ready for dinner, opting for a burgundy dress with a beaded collar. She grabs a liquor bottle from the kitchen before heading out.

Just as Cosima goes to knock on the Cormier’s door, it swings open. “Hey, that was good timing.”

“Not really, I was looking out the window, waiting for you,” Delphine says as she closes the door behind her.

“Mmm, couldn’t wait to see me?”

“I’m always eager to see you, but I kind of just wanted to talk to you before dinner.”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

“I haven’t told them about us.”

“I know and I told Felix not to say anything.”

“I told him the same when he got here,” Delphine laughs. “I just wanted to assure you that me keeping it from them isn’t because I’m ashamed about being with you, because I’m not.”

“Okay.”

“I just don’t want them getting involved right now. Anytime I’ve introduced them to someone I’m dating they either tell me the guy is all wrong for me or they start planning our future. They have no chill.”

“And this has nothing to do with me being a girl?”

“Maybe a little. I don’t know for sure how they’ll react, but I don’t care. I just don’t want it to become an issue, I want to enjoy what we have without anybody else weighing in.”

“Okay, I get it.”

“That’s not the only reason I wanted a moment alone with you.”

“It wasn’t?”

Delphine shakes her head. “I also wanted a chance to do this.” Just when Delphine moves in to kiss Cosima the door swings open causing her to quickly jump back.

“There you are,” Pierre says, “You two can have your girl talk later, dinner is ready.”

He goes back in the house and Delphine gives Cosima a quick kiss before they follow.

“Bonsoir, Cosima.”

“Good evening, Marie. I brought this for us,” she hands Marie the bottle.

“Cosima, that’s your commemorative bottle of bourbon from the derby, you should save that for a special occasion,” Pierre insists.

“Last weekend’s win belongs to all of you just as much as it belongs to me. You took a chance on me, you paired me with Leda, and I owe my success to each and every one of you. So I’d like us all to share this bourbon tonight in celebration of our success in Kentucky.”

“You are very special, Cosima. I will get us proper bourbon glasses,” Pierre heads into the kitchen as Cosima sits down next to Delphine, who reaches over and squeezes her hand under the table. Pierre returns with 5 glasses and proceeds to pour for everyone. He then raises his glass, “To Cosima and Leda and their impressive derby win.”

Everybody cheers, “To Cosima and Leda,” as they clink glasses and take a drink.

“How is training for the Preakness coming?” Pierre asks as they eat.

“Very well,” Felix responds. “I’ll be putting them through their paces the next several days leading up to the race, but I like what I’ve seen so far.”

“Thank you, Felix. For the compliment, not the putting us through our paces part,” Cosima smiles.

“How was Krystal’s birthday dinner?“ Marie asks. “I’m sorry she couldn’t join us tonight.”

“She wanted to be here, but she’s in Vegas this weekend attending a bachelorette party for one of the girls from her salon,” Delphine says. “Her birthday was a lot of fun.”

“Yes, it was,” Felix agrees. “Even if most of us got gunned down by teenage boys.”

“What?” Pierre looks at Felix with confusion.

“Nobody actually got killed, Papa. We were playing laser tag. Felix and I, unfortunately did not survive, Cosima and Krystal, thankfully, lived to conquer the competition. Krystal even had the winning kill.”

“I didn’t realize you went to the birthday dinner, Cosima,” Marie remarks.

“Oh, um, yeah, Delphine invited me to join them.”

“You two really do seem inseparable these days,” Pierre remarks, causing Felix to choke on a sip of bourbon.

Everybody looks in his direction and Delphine kicks him under the table. “Sorry, a bit went down the wrong pipe. You know how gal pals are, always doing everything together, even using the ladies’ room.” This time Cosima is the one to kick him.

“Ah yes, not unlike Marie and her best friend, Isabelle. When I was courting your mother, I felt like I was also courting Isabelle.”

“Let’s hope they weren’t quite like these two,” Felix remarks, causing both girls to kick him simultaneously. “I mean, I hope they weren’t as nerdy.”

“We are not nerdy,” Delphine loudly insists.

“No? On lunch breaks, Cosima is usually reading some bloody science book. Have you read any good science books lately, Delphine?”

“He’s right, our preferred reading material is kinda nerdy,” Cosima admits.

“Fine, whatever, we’re nerds,” Delphine concedes as she stabs at her dinner.

“When are you girls going to treat us to a concert?” Marie asks.

“Oh, yes, we’ve been waiting for an invitation downstairs to hear you play,” Pierre agrees.

“What’s this about a concert?” Felix asks.

“Delphine and Cosima have been spending a lot of time playing music together, Delphine on drums and Cosima on the ukulele.”

“Oh, no, not the ukulele. I’ve been subjected to that more than enough on the bus, it has seriously given me nightmares.” Cosima sticks her tongue out at Felix.

“She’s actually quite good,” Delphine states. “But, to answer your question, I don’t think we’re ready to perform for the public.”

“Oh come on, not even for your mother and I?”

Delphine looks to Cosima, “Do you want to?”

Cosima shrugs, “We could give them a little preview of CN/DC.”

“What is that?” Felix inquires.

“Our AC/DC cover band,” Cosima responds.

“Okay, now I may actually have to stick around for the performance. This sounds too terrible to miss.”

They finish dinner, then Cosima runs to her cottage to retrieve her ukulele. They all congregate in the basement. “Which song should we do?” Delphine asks Cosima.

“Highway to Hell?”

“Okay,” Delphine sits down at her kit and counts them down. Cosima plays the opening riff, joined soon thereafter by Delphine.

As they play, Pierre bops his foot, Marie smiles, and Felix snapchats a pic of them with the caption, _this is literally hell_.

When they finish, Pierre and Marie cheer enthusiastically, while Felix rolls his eyes and slow claps for them. Cosima and Delphine take a bow.

“That was wonderful,” Pierre applauds.

“Yes, it was quite priceless,” Felix adds. “Now, I’m going to go find some aspirin. Goodnight all.”

Marie and Pierre exit the basement soon after Felix, leaving Delphine and Cosima on their own.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Cosima says as she moves in between Delphine and the drums.

“Non, it could have been a lot worse. But do you see now why I pushed Felix in the pond?”

Cosima laughs, “Yeah, he can be pretty insufferable sometimes.”

Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima’s waist and pulls her close, resting her head against Cosima’s sternum, “I’ve been waiting to be alone with you all night.”

“Same,” Cosima runs her hands through Delphine’s hair.

Delphine glances at Cosima, “This is unusual.”

“What is?”

“Me looking up at you. Now I know how you must feel.”

“I don’t think you can ever know what it feels like to look up at you, it’s a pretty incredible view.”

“This view is pretty incredible, too,” Delphine says as she reaches up and pulls Cosima’s face down to hers. Just as their lips meet, Cosima starts laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“Do you think your mom and Isabelle were this close?”

Delphine can’t help but giggle at that, “For my father’s sake, I hope not.”

“We’re just gals being pals,” Cosima gives Delphine a kiss.

“I’ve never had a gal pal quite like you before,” Delphine pinches Cosima’s side, causing her to yelp and back into a cymbal, which emits a shrill clamor.

“Everything okay down there?” Marie asks from the top of the steps.

“Oui, Maman, we just got a little overenthusiastic with the music.”

“A little overenthusiastic with something,” Cosima says, causing Delphine to swat at her. “It’s getting late, I should go.”

“Okay, goodnight, gal pal,” Delphine grins.

Cosima gives her a kiss, “Sleep tight, gal pal.” She then saunter up the stairs, leaving Delphine sitting at her drum set watching her go.

———

“Why is it so freakin’ hot today?” Cosima asks as meets Felix in the stables at 7am.

“It’s only supposed to get hotter.”

“Great,” Cosima groans.

“Come on, let’s get to work, maybe we can finish early. I have a date with Colin later, I could use the extra prep time.”

As Cosima and Leda run the track, the sun seems to be focussing all it’s energy on them. Sweat drips from Cosima’s head and Leda shows signs of fatigue.”

“Okay, bring it in,” Felix shouts. “Let’s call it a day.”

Cosima hops off Leda and lays down on the grass.

“What are you doing?”

“Resting. Take Leda back to the stables, enjoy your date with Colin, I’ll head in soon.”

“Are you sure?” Cosima nods and Felix takes the reins, walking Leda back to the stables.

A half hour later, Delphine sees Cosima laying on the ground near the practice track and rushes over. “Cosima, what’s wrong?”

Cosima doesn’t open her eyes, just mumbles, “I’m dying. It’s like 1000 degrees out here.”

“Get up, we’ll go inside and turn on the air conditioning.”

“I can’t get up, I can’t move, it’s too hot. Just let me lay here and melt to death.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Delphine stares down at the jockey who remains unmoving. “Where’s Felix?”

“I told him I needed to rest, he brought Leda back to the stables and then went out with Colin.”

“Well you can’t stay here like this,” Delphine thinks for a moment. “I have an idea. Get on my back.”

Cosima’s eyes finally pop open, “What?”

“I’ll carry you back to your cottage.”

“You mean like a piggyback ride?”

“Oui, except I am not a piggy, so a Delphineback ride. Now up,” Delphine extends her hand to Cosima.

“You really think you can carry me?” Cosima asks as she lets herself be pulled to her feet.

Delphine scoffs, “You’re itty bitty, it won’t be a problem, get on.” Delphine turns her back to Cosima and bends down to let the other girl mount her. Once Cosima’s arms are around her neck and legs around her waist, she stands up. “Wow, how much have you had to eat today?”

“Shut up! Am I too heavy for you?”

“No, I can hardly feel you. Are you really back there?” Delphine feigns looking behind herself, unable to spot the jockey. Cosima blows a raspberry against her neck. “Hey!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, come on, giddy up, take me to my homestead.”

“Oh, am I your horsey now?”

“Yup!” Cosima gives her playful slap on the butt.

“I think this horse is about to go buck wild.”

“What does that me-” before Cosima can finish the question, Delphine grabs her legs tightly and starts running. “This isn’t the way to the cottage. What are you doing? Oh shit, no, no, no,” Cosima shouts when she sees where they’re headed.

“You said you were hot, I just want to help you cool down.” Delphine runs them straight into the sprinklers that are currently watering the open field.

“Oh my god, Delphine!” Cosima yells as she gets drenched.

Delphine races around until she runs out of steam and drops to the ground as gently as possible, letting Cosima roll off her back. She looks over at the small, wet girl and starts cracking up. “Your glasses. Can you even see out of them?”

“No.”

Delphine reaches her arm towards Cosima, gripping her wrist and gently tugging her towards her. She then removes Cosima’s glasses and wipes them on her shirt before placing them back on her face. “Better?”

“Yeah, now I can see how soaking wet you are. That was a good choice of t-shirt for this endeavor,” she waggles her eyebrows towards the white tee Delphine is wearing, now soaked all the way through.

“I’m wearing a bra at least.”

“Too bad.”

Delphine rolls her eyes, “Have you cooled down yet?”

“Actually, I’m feeling really overheated. I think I might be coming down with something.”

Delphine sits up, concerned, and presses her hand to Cosima’s forehead, “You don’t feel warm.”

“No? That’s weird. I’m getting really _hot_ ,” she emphasizes the last word seductively as she removes Delphine’s hand from her forehead and begins kissing her way up from fingertips to knuckles to wrist, then up her arm to her shoulder before reaching her lips.

“You’re impossible,” Delphine grumbles between kisses.

“You’re impossibly gorgeous when you’re all wet,” Cosima hums against her lips.

“Do you think you have enough energy to walk back to the cottage now?”

“I think I suddenly have the energy for a lot of things,” Cosima whispers as she starts nibbling Delphine’s ear.

“You’re naughty. Come on, let’s go dry off,” Delphine stands and pulls a reluctant Cosima up with her.

They walk arm in arm to Cosima’s place. Once inside, Cosima flops down on the couch.

“You’re getting the sofa all wet,” Delphine chastises.

“It’ll dry. Come on, lay down with me,” Cosima extends her hand.

“I need to get out of this wet shirt.”

“Okay, don’t let me stop you,” Cosima eyes her suggestively.

“Cosima!” Delphine huffs. “Do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?”

“Nope, I don’t think I have any clean shirts.”

“Be quiet,” Delphine goes into the bedroom and sees an open drawer stuffed with clothing. She rifles through and picks out a t-shirt, then peels hers off and puts Cosima’s on. She walks back into the living room, “What do you think?”

Cosima looks up and starts laughing, “Where’d you find that half-shirt?”

“You’re so little.”

“I like it on you, I can see your cute tummy.” She extends her hand again and Delphine takes it, allowing herself to be pulled onto the couch. Or, more specifically, on top of Cosima. They begin kissing and Cosima sinks her hands into Delphine’s wet curls, eventually moving her hands down Delphine’s body slowly until she reaches the exposed skin below the hem of her shirt. She strokes Delphine’s side, causing the blonde to giggle and squirm uncontrollably. “Oh my god, you’re so ticklish.” Cosima then tickles her even more.

“Stop! Stop!” Delphine squeals, reaching for Cosima’s hands and stilling her movements.

Cosima stares up into Delphine’s face, “The sun really brings out your freckles. Like this one,” she kisses her neck. “And the cute one right here,” she kisses her nose. “And I can’t forget about this one,” she kisses the freckle right under her bottom lip.

Delphine grips and steadies Cosima’s head, then kisses her lips. Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s back, holding her close as they kiss. After several long minutes of making out, Cosima’s lips still.

“Cosima?” Delphine asks, pulling back slightly.

Cosima’s eyes are closed and she’s exhaling little puffs of air through her nose. Delphine smiles at the peaceful girl underneath her. With Cosima’s arms wrapped tightly around her, Delphine is loathe to move and risk waking her up. Instead, she rests her head on Cosima’s chest and closes her eyes, listening to the gentle patter of the jockey’s heart until sleep overtakes her as well.

A few hours later, Cosima wakes up feeling a heaviness on her chest. She opens her eyes to find a heap of blonde curls obscuring her vision and smiles as she gently runs her finger tips up and down Delphine’s back.

Delphine moans as she stirs on top of Cosima, eventually turning to rest her chin on Cosima’s chest.

“Hey,” Cosima smiles.

“Hi,” Delphine grins back.

“Looks like you fell asleep on me.”

“Non, you fell asleep under me.”

“You didn’t get up, though.”

“You had me in a vice grip and I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’m sensing a pattern.”

“Yeah, I must bore you, you’re always dozing off.”

“I am never bored by you. You just make me feel so safe and comfortable.”

“I feel the same with you,” Delphine leans forward and gives Cosima a kiss. “What time is it?”

Cosima holds up her watch, “11:00”

“That was a long nap. We should eat.”

“I can make us some pasta.”

“Okay, need help?”

“No, I got this, you just sit, relax.” Cosima goes into the kitchen, returning 20 minutes later with two bowls, handing one to Delphine as she sits back down beside her on the couch.

“Merci!” Delphine takes a bite, “Mmm, this sauce is really good, did you you make it?”

“Yeah, with a little help from Paul Newman.”

Delphine laughs, “My compliments to Mr. Newman. The pasta is good, too.”

“Thanks. It’s the one thing I can make besides salad.”

“I still owe you a lesson in crepes.”

“Yes, you do, I’m looking forward to learning from the best.”

They finish and Cosima puts their dishes in the sink, when she returns to the couch, Delphine yawns. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m tired considering we had such a long nap.”

“I’m actually tired, too, it’s probably the heat.”

Delphine stands up, “I’m gonna go home and get to bed. I’ll see you after practice tomorrow.” As she goes to give her a kiss, Cosima backs away.

“Stay.”

“What?”

“Stay here.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not? If we hadn’t woken up when we did you might have slept here all night.”

“Yes, but we did wake up and I should really go.

“Why? Is something bothering you?”

“No, nothing’s bothering me. I’m just not ready to stay over.”

Realization dawns on Cosima, “By ‘stay over’ do you mean have sex?”

Delphine nods, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Delphine. I realize this is all new to you and I’m totally willing to wait until you’re ready.”

“You are?”

“Of course. I mean it’s not as though I haven’t thought about it, a lot, but I would never pressure you to do something you didn’t want to do.”

“I know you wouldn’t, I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

Cosima takes Delphine’s hands, “You could never disappoint me.”

Delphine kisses Cosima, “I should go.”

“Or you could stay.”

“Cosima, I just said-“

“I know what you said, but why can’t you stay? We’ll just sleep, no hanky panky. Come on, you were sleeping on top of me a little while ago. And we slept together that night in the hotel after watching _Bridesmaids_. I think we sleep pretty damn well together.”

Delphine contemplates the offer as Cosima gives her the most adorably, hopeful look she’s ever seen. “Okay.”

“Okay? Is that a yes?”

Delphine nods, “Yes, I’ll stay.”

“Awesome,” Cosima hugs Delphine. “Do you want to borrow something to wear to bed?”

“I can wear this shirt, but if you have an extra pair of boxers, that would work.”

“Yeah, totally, one sec,” Cosima runs into her room and comes back with boxer shorts. “Here ya go. And I also have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom.”

“Thank you.”

They change and get ready for bed.

“Which side do you want?”

“Which side do you prefer?”

“I usually sleep on the right side.”

“Then I’ll take the left.”

They get in bed and lay with about two feet of space between them.

Delphine looks over at Cosima, who’s laying on her side facing away from her, “Cosima?”

“Yeah.”

“This is silly.”

Cosima turns towards her, “What is?”

“You, all the way over there. Just because I’m not ready to have sex, doesn’t mean I don’t want to hold you.”

“You want to hold me?” Cosima says dramatically.

Delphine raises an eyebrow at Cosima’s tone, then turns around and lays down.

“Hey,” Cosima scoots over towards Delphine, “I’m kidding. I want to be held.”

“Forget it, I changed my mind.”

“Are you seriously mad?”

“You made fun of me.”

Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine, then buries her face in the crock of her neck, “I’m sorry.”

“Cosima?”

“Mmhmm.”

“If you wanted to hold me, you could have just asked.”

Cosima pulls her head away from Delphine, “You were messing with me?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Cosima mocks. She starts tickling Delphine’s side.

Delphine laughs and tries to grab Cosima’s hands.

Instead, Cosima catches Delphine’s hand, turns her back to the blonde, and drapes Delphine’s arm over herself. “Oh, look, you’re holding me. Just what you’ve wanted most in life.”

“Oui, c’est vrai. There’s nothing I’ve yearned for more in this world than to hold you.”

“I know,” Cosima turns her head towards Delphine and kisses her, then resettles against the pillow as Delphine pulls her snug against her. As they spoon, both of them fall asleep with the stupidest smiles on their faces.


	10. Rounding The Far Turn

At 6am, Cosima’s alarm starts blaring. “Shut up,” she groans.

“Sounds like it’s time to get up,” Delphine whispers in her ear.

“Nope,” Cosima says resolutely.

Delphine kisses her neck, “You have to go to work, Felix and Leda will be waiting.”

“They’ll be fine. I want to stay here with you.”

Delphine tightens her grip on Cosima, “I want that, too, but you have training.” Delphine gives her a tight squeeze, then lets go and sits up. “Come on, get ready, I’m gonna go home.”

“Fine,” Cosima grumbles.

Delphine smiles at the grumpy display and leans forward, her lips mere inches from Cosima’s, “Can I come over later?”

Cosima’s frown instantly turns upside down, “Yeah, of course."

Delphine closes the gap between their mouths, “Great, I’ll bring dinner. And truffles.”

“Mmm, sounds good,” Cosima nips at Delphine’s lips as the blonde pulls away.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Delphine leaves the room, grabs her clothes, and heads for the exit. “Get up, Cosima,” she shouts as she opens the front door.

“I’m up, I’m up,” Cosima insists with her face buried in her pillow.

Delphine laughs as she closes the door behind her and starts towards the main house.

“Well, what do we have here?” a distinct British voice tsks.

Delphine takes a deep breath, composing herself, before turning around, “Good morning, Felix.”

“Doing the walk of shame I see.”

“Excuse me?”

He points towards the cottage, “You were just sneaking out of Cosima’s place.”

“I wasn’t sneaking. I’m going home and she is getting ready to meet you for practice.”

“Uh huh. I must say, I’m quite surprised by how fast you two are moving.”

“We’re not moving fast.”

“No? Did you not just spend the night?”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business. Also, since we have a moment alone,” she moves towards the trainer purposefully, “what made you think it was okay for you to discourage Cosima from pursuing me?”

“Wait a second, why is it okay for you to discourage her and not me?”

“Because it’s my life, you don’t speak for me.”

“I was trying to keep her from getting hurt. When have you ever expressed romantic interest in a woman? How was I supposed to know you’d embrace some newfound bisexuality?”

“Exactly, how would you know? In the same way you thought it couldn’t happen, it did. And maybe I was scared, at first, to acknowledge my interest in Cosima, but I’m just extremely thankful she didn’t give up on me, which she might have had she listened to you.”

“Wow!”

“What?”

“I’ve never seen this side of you before. I’m used to the Delphine with ice water in her veins when it comes to relationships. Cosima’s really gotten to you, hasn’t she?”

“She has,” Delphine smiles.

“Okay then, maybe I was mistaken.”

“Is Felix Dawkins actually admitting he was wrong? It must be the end of the world as we know it.”

“Whatever.”

“I should go mark this day down in my calendar.”

“You do that and I’ll be sure to send you the welcome material.”

“Welcome material?”

“Your LGBT starter pack, complete with rainbow flag.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” she turns and starts walking towards the house.

“So can I count you in for pride day, then?” he shouts after her and gets a middle finger flipped in his direction.

At 7:07am, Cosima enters the stables. “Good morning, Felix.”

“Look who’s seven minutes late and extremely happy this morning.”

“What’s not to be happy about? The sun is shining. The birds are chirping.”

“Is this what I have to look forward to now that you and Delphine are sleeping together?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t act so innocent, I saw her leaving your place this morning.”

“It was just a sleepover, Felix.”

“Okay, darling, whatever the lesbians are calling it these days. Just try not to be late again. Let’s get you and Leda out there, I want to work on your time, you were a little slow yesterday.”

“Slow? It was a gazillion freakin' degrees, you’re lucky we’re still alive,” Cosima complains as she follows Felix and Leda to the track.

11 hours later, there’s a knock on Cosima’s door. She jumps up and answers it, “Hey, you.”

“Bonsoir, ma cherie,” Delphine gives Cosima a kiss as she enters the cottage. “I brought the truffles I promised. And I ordered us a pizza from Angela’s, it should be here soon.”

“Yum, good thinking.” Cosima takes the bag of truffles and sticks her hand in it.

Delphine quickly yanks the bag away, “Not until after dinner.”

“Seriously? Can’t I have one at least?”

“No,” Delphine puts the bag of truffles on the highest shelf in the room.

“Oh, come on, that is so not fair,” Cosima whines.

“Too bad,” Delphine smirks. “How was practice?”

“Good, we got down to 1:55.60 for 9 1/2 furlongs, which is pretty much on par with recent average winning times at the Preakness.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah. Oh, also, Felix apparently saw you leaving here this morning.”

“I know, we spoke.”

“I’m pretty sure he thinks we’re sleeping together. And I mean more than the kind of sleeping together we were actually doing.”

Delphine shrugs, “He can think what he wants, I don’t care.”

“Really?”

“I told him it was none of his business.”

“And that shut him up?”

“You know he always has something to say. It was fine.”

“Okay, cool.” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s waist, “What did you do today?”

“I assisted Dr. Rimbaud at his clinic.”

“I didn’t know you were doing that.”

“It was a last minute thing. He called around 9 this morning and said he was short staffed and asked if I’d like to help out. I was trying to avoid veterinary work this summer after the blow up with Papa, but I realized, if this is going to be my career, I need all the hands on experience I can get.”

“How was it?”

“Good. I learned a lot, actually. They’re treating a horse with melanoma and today they removed his tumor. Seeing the procedure in textbooks truly does not compare to seeing it in person. The skill and precision required, it was intense. They injected an anti-cancer drug, carboplatin, after tumor removal and, happily, the horse has a very good prognosis going forward. Tumors can recur though, so he has to be checked every few months.” Delphine notices Cosima smiling at her, “What?”

“Nothing, I just like watching to you talk about this, your eyes light up just like when you told me about witnessing Leda’s birth. Not that I wasn’t already crushing on you, but that passion only made me like you more.”

“I’m surprised my outburst prior to that didn’t have the opposite effect.”

“Actually, I thought your tantrum was kinda hot. And the way you stormed out of the house,” Cosima fans herself.

Delphine laughs and grabs Cosima’s hands, “You’re dumb.”

“So how’d you leave it with Dr. Rimbaud?”

“He actually asked if I’d be interested in joining his practice when I graduate. Said he’s getting ready to retire in the next few years and wants to leave his clients in good hands.”

“Wow, you must have made a very good impression, not that I’m surprised. What are you gonna do?”

“I told him I’d think about it. First I need to graduate. Then I have to decide if I even want to stay in town. But I am going to go back next week to put in more hours. I’ll be able to get some credit for it.”

“Nice!”

“Yes, but right now, I just want to put in some hours with you,” Delphine leans down and kisses Cosima.

“Mmm, Dr. Cormier,” Cosima hums.

A knock at the door a few minutes later interrupts their smooches. “That must be our pizza,” Delphine says as she pulls away and answers the door. She hands the delivery boy cash and places the pizza box on the coffee table.

“That smells so good,” Cosima says as she plops down on the couch. Delphine grabs some paper plates and napkins before sitting down next to her and doling out the slices. “Tastes even better,” Cosima declares after she takes a bite. She turns to face Delphine, crossing her legs under herself. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Delphine turns and mimics Cosima’s seating position. They sit in silence for a while, enjoying their pizza and their view of one another.

“If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would you choose?” Cosima asks as she finishes her third slice.

“Hmm,” Delphine thinks for a moment, “probably those truffles up there.”

“You’re cruel.”

“They’re worth the wait, trust me. What about you?”

“Eskimo Pies,” Cosima states without even thinking.

Delphine laughs, “Guess we both have an enormous sweet tooth.”

“Yes, we do. Now can you please bring those down and let me eat them?”

“Okay, but only because you’re so cute.” Delphine gets the bag from the high shelf she placed it on and hands it to Cosima.

“Thank you very much,” Cosima says as she accepts it and grabs a truffle, popping it in her mouth. “Holy shit, this is delicious.” Cosima holds out the bag for Delphine.

“I know,” Delphine smiles as she takes one.

“Are truffles from France?”

“Originally.”

“Wow, I’m loving France more and more everyday. First you, now these, that country is the gift that keeps on giving.”

“I’m happy to be on par with truffles.”

“You’re more like a close second,” Cosima says through a mouthful of chocolate.

“Very nice,” Delphine jokingly smacks Cosima’s leg.

“I’m kidding,” Cosima protests. “I can’t forget French fries, those would actually be in second place.”

Delphine grabs the bag from Cosima and stands up on the couch, holding it high over her head, “I’m third? Really?”

Cosima jumps up and tries to grab the bag, “What’s wrong with coming in third to truffles and French fries?”

“Nothing, who wouldn’t appreciate their girlfriend listing them third on their favorite French things list?”

“Exactly, who wouldn’t?” Cosima stops reaching for the bag, “Hold up, did you just call me your girlfriend?”

“Did I?”

“You did.”

“Well, you’re a girl and you’re also a friend.”

“Delphine,” Cosima wraps her arms around the blonde, “that’s not what you meant.”

“It’s not?”

Cosima shakes her head, “Are we officially making this official?”

“Do you want to make it official?”

“Is there any reason not to?”

“I guess only if you want to see other people. Like, I don’t know, Shay.”

“No, I don’t want to see Shay or anybody else. I told you, I only have eyes for you. What about you? Do you want to date anybody else?”

“No, you’re more than enough for me to handle,” Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima’s waist. “I have no interest in anybody else but you.”

“Good, then you’re my girlfriend.”

“And you’re mine.”

“I bet that’s not something you ever thought you’d say,” Cosima giggles.

“No, but I’m very happy I did,” Delphine kisses Cosima.

Cosima slowly moves her arms from Delphine’s neck, down her back, before suddenly letting go and reaching behind herself, grabbing the bag of truffles from Delphine’s hands, breaking their kiss, and jumping off the couch. “Aha, I got them, sucka,” she stuffs two truffles in her mouth.

“Is it too late for me to rescind the girlfriend thing?”

“Yup,” Cosima grins. “But since you’re my girlfriend, I’ll share.” She tosses a truffle to Delphine.

Delphine catches it, devours it, then grabs her shoulder bag and heads for the bathroom.

“Where you going?”

“I’m going to change.”

“Change?”

“I brought my own sleep clothes this time.”

“You’re staying over?”

“Yes, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, that’s way more than okay,” Cosima grins. She then breaks out into a little happy dance and starts singing, “My girlfriend’s sleeping over. She wants to hold me.”

“I’m already regretting this decision,” Delphine remarks as she walks past Cosima and enters the bathroom.

Delphine exits the bathroom a little while later in a grey tank top, white boxers, and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Oh man!” Cosima exclaims when she sees her.

“What?”

“That’s what you were wearing that first morning after we met.”

“You remember what I was wearing?”

“How could I forget? I already thought you were hot, but morning Delphine is scorching.” Delphine blushes. “There’s something I should probably tell you about that day.”

“What? That I was being a bitch? You don’t need to remind me.”

“No. About why I was there that morning.”

“For breakfast?”

“Actually, no, I just used that as an excuse because I wanted to see you again.”

“You did?”

Cosima nods, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you after we met and I just really wanted to spend more time with you. I’m sorry, this probably sounds creepy.”

“No, it’s flattering. And I’m glad you were there that morning.”

“Even though you were forced to hang out with me?”

“At the time, I admit, I was less than pleased, but as the day went on, and I got to know you, I was happy Papa insisted we spend time together. And now,” Delphine walks over to Cosima, “I don’t have to be forced to spend time with you, it’s all I want to do. Now why don’t you change so we can go to bed?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Cosima hurries off to put on her pajamas. When she returns to the bedroom, Delphine is laying on the bed.

“Is that the periodic table on your shorts?” Delphine asks.

“Yup, and check out my t-shirt.”

“I’m periodically awesome,” Delphine reads. “I don’t know, I think you’re always awesome.”

“Well I think my girlfriend is the awesomest,” Cosima declares as she hops into bed, snuggling up to Delphine and giving her a kiss. “I’m never gonna tire of saying that.”

“Of saying what?”

“That you’re my girlfriend.”

“I think it’s more exciting that I get to say it.”

Cosima turns to face Delphine, “How could it possibly be more exciting for you to say I’m your girlfriend than me about you?”

“Because my girlfriend won the Kentucky Derby.”

“Oh, you’re right, that is exciting. You should probably get a t-shirt made so you don’t get laryngitis from telling everyone.”

“Actually, I think I’ll just wear a t-shirt that says my girlfriend is a cheeky little brat.”

“Hey, I thought you said I was cute and sweet?”

“I’ll add she’s also cute and sweet at the bottom of the shirt in parenthesis.”

“That works,” Cosima grins as she lays back down and nestles against Delphine’s side.

Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima and kisses her cheek as they settle in for the night.

———

“Felix, are you mad?” Delphine runs over to the track where Cosima and Leda are training. “Why are you making them practice in this rainstorm?”

“Making them? I told Cosima we should call it a day as soon as moisture hit my hair, but she insisted they continue.”

“You’re the trainer, order them to stop.”

“In case you hadn’t noticed, your girl is quite stubborn. If you’d like to give it a go, be my guest.”

“Cosima,” Delphine shouts, causing the jockey to turn her way and Delphine waves her over.

Cosima trots over on Leda, “Hey, what are you doing out here in the rain?”

“What am I doing? What are you doing? I have an umbrella and you are soaking wet.”

“Aren’t you the one who ran me through the sprinklers?”

“Running through the sprinklers on a hot day is quite different than being outside in a deluge like this.”

“We’re fine, really. We’re just gonna run one more lap, I don’t want to waste a minute of training with The Preakness just days away.”

“Be careful,” Delphine pleads.

“Always,” Cosima smiles. “Ready Felix?”

Felix nods and holds up his stopwatch, “Get on your mark, I’ll count you down.” Cosima and Leda get into starting position on the track. “3…2…1…Go.” Felix starts the timer and Cosima and Leda set off, sloshing through the increasingly wet and muddy track.

Delphine and Felix stand under their umbrellas, eyes fixed on the duo, with Felix periodically glancing at the time and Delphine worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Cosima and Leda cross the finish line and Felix hits stop. “So, how’d we do?” Cosima asks as she approaches the duo.

“1:59.12.”

“That sucks, we did so much better yesterday.”

“Cosima, you weren’t racing in the rain on a messy track yesterday. You were necessarily cautious today and that is a decent time. Now let’s go inside before I start to shrivel like a prune and your girlfriend chews her lips off.”

Cosima glances at a worried Delphine and hops down off Leda. Delphine pulls her under her umbrella as they all walk towards the stables. Once safely inside, the rain picks up in ferocity. “Looks like we stopped just in time,” Cosima remarks with a chuckle.

“It’s not funny, Cosima, you and Leda could have gotten injured on that wet track.”

“We’re fine,” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s waist, “but I appreciate your concern.”

“Of course I’m concerned, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“You’re so cute when you’re worried,” Cosima stretches to give Delphine a quick kiss.

“How come nobody is worried about me?” Felix asks as he finishes toweling Leda down. “It will easily take an hour to repair the damage to my hair.”

“I think curls look cute on you,” Cosima remarks.

“Curls?” Felix touches his hair. “Oh no no no. This will not do.” He heads to the exit, opens his umbrella, and scurries off to his cottage.

The girls laugh in his wake, “Guess not everyone likes having curls.”

“They do look better on you,” Cosima says as she runs her hands through Delphine’s hair.

“Do you want to make a run for it, too, get out of these wet clothes?”

“Nah, I’m alright, and I like it in here, watching the rain fall, being alone with you,” Cosima turns around, “and 7 of our closest horses.” She pulls over a bale of hay and sits down, reaching her hand out for Delphine, “Sit.”

“Hold on,” Delphine goes to the back of the stables and returns with a blanket, wrapping it around Cosima’s shoulders.

“Thanks, now come under here with me,” Cosima extends her arm, holding the blanket open, and Delphine sits down next to her, wrapping her right arm around Cosima’s waist, while her left pulls the blanket around herself. Cosima rests her head on Delphine’s shoulder as they sit quietly and watch the rain fall steadily outside.

The downpour finally lets up an hour later and Delphine and Cosima go to the cottage where Cosima changes into dry clothes while Delphine makes dinner for them.

“Mmm, whatcha making?” Cosima asks as she enters the kitchen.

“Omelettes. You had a ton of eggs in the fridge.”

“Your mom dropped them off after her last trip to the farmer’s market.”

“You have my mother doing your food shopping?”

“No, she just brings it out of the kindness of her heart.”

“Between me cooking for you and my mother shopping for you, it seems you have the Cormier women wrapped around your little finger.”

“Do I?”

“You do,” Delphine says as she places a plate down in front of Cosima. “Bon appétit.” She gives her a kiss before grabbing her own plate and sitting opposite her.

“C’est magnifique,” Cosima declares as she begins eating.

Delphine looks at her with surprise, “Are you learning French?”

“Un peu,” Cosima responds.

Delphine smiles at her as she takes a bite, “I look forward to hearing what else you’ve learned.”

“Don’t expect much, I’ve only got a few words and phrases down.”

After dinner, Cosima clears their plates and does the dishes before joining Delphine on the couch. “That was great, merci.”

“De rien. Do you want to watch a movie?” Delphine asks.

“No.”

“Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?”

“No.”

“What do you want to do?”

Cosima looks Delphine dead in the eye, “Je veux t’embrasser.”

Delphine smiles, “Bien, embrasse-moi.”

Cosima places her hand around the back of Delphine’s neck and brings her lips towards the blondes. It’s not long before things heat up and Delphine winds up with her back pressed into the cushions with Cosima on top of her. The strings hanging from Cosima’s hoodie smack Delphine in the face as they kiss. “Off,” Delphine moans.

Cosima leans back, “Sorry.”

“Not you, your shirt,” Delphine tugs on the hem.

Cosima pulls the sweatshirt over her head and tosses it to the side, then resumes kissing Delphine. “You know, it’s not fair that I have no shirt on and you do.”

Delphine reaches down and undoes the buttons to her black blouse, letting her shirt fall open, revealing a black bra underneath. “Better?”

“Much,” Cosima nods as she moves her mouth to Delphine’s exposed clavicle.

———

On Friday afternoon, Delphine’s phone rings. “Hi Krystal,” Delphine answers cheerfully.

“Hey Del, I just wanted to check what time you’ll be picking me up tomorrow.”

“We should be at your place by 9am. We’ll be staying the night in Baltimore after the race and driving back home Sunday afternoon.”

“Ok, cool. So how are things going with you and Cosima?”

“Things are going great. We’re officially official.”

“Officially what?”

“Girlfriends.”

“Oh, I just assumed that was already the case, but I’m happy to hear you say it. So give me the scoop, how’s the sex?”

“Krystal!” Delphine admonishes

“What? It’s not like this is something we haven’t discussed before.”

“I know, but this time it’s different.”

“Yeah, exactly, that’s why I want to know how it is.”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I couldn’t tell you because it hasn't happened.”

“Wait, you two haven’t done it yet?”

“No, we haven’t. We’ve only been dating a short time.”

“I know, but you’ve spent practically every night together since you got back from the Derby. Are you just reading each other bedtime stories?”

“Yes, we take turns reading to each other. She’s reading me _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ and I’m reading her _Le Petit Prince_. No, Krystal, there’s no bedtime stories involved. We make out, a lot, we kiss and cuddle and, yes, we have slept together, but not in the biblical sense.”

“I’m not religious, but I’m pretty sure this wasn’t in the bible. So why haven’t you done it? Doesn’t she want to?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you want to?” Delphine doesn’t answer. “Del?”

“Yes, of course I want to, but I’m, I don’t know, nervous, maybe.”

“Because it’s your first time with a girl?”

“I guess. When I’m with her, and we’re kissing, it’s hard to stop and not take it further. Just last night we were on the couch, things were getting pretty hot, our shirts came off, the kissing was amazing, but when her hands went to undo the button of my jeans, I pulled them away. She was totally respectful about it, and we continued making out the rest of the night, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It’s like my mind and body are at war. My body wants to go further, to let her touch me, to touch her in return, but then there’s this voice in the back of my head worrying what if I don’t enjoy it? What if I don’t, well, you know.”

“Honey, believe me, I’ve faked it many times, I know what you mean. You can’t predict these things and if you go in with that attitude, you’re putting way too much pressure on yourself and on her. Besides, maybe you’ll be really bad in bed and she’ll be the one who will be disappointed.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me, you’re the one who is unexperienced with the ladies. If either of you is going to be a mess in the sack, my money’s on you.”

“Mon dieu, Now that you say that, what if I am the problem?”

“I’m sure she’ll be patient with you.”

“But what if it’s a disaster? What if we don’t have sexual chemistry and it ruins our relationship? Now that we’re together, I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Del, relax, she’s crazy about you. The only thing that’ll be screwed are the two of you.”

“Krystal, this isn’t funny.”

“I know, I know, sorry, I couldn’t help it. For real though, it’s obvious how much she means to you. Look how long you tried to deny your feelings for her and once you finally went on that date, that was it, you’ve been inseparable ever since. And lets not forget that you kissed her first. You went for it and it was totally great, right? And you haven’t stopped kissing since.”

“Are you saying once we have sex, we won’t stop having sex?”

“Best case scenario.”

Delphine laughs, “And worst case scenario?”

“Worst case, it’s underwhelming. But I seriously doubt that’ll be the case. I think you need to stop overthinking it. If you want it, go for it. And if you don’t, or you need more time, that’s fine, too.”

“I want it, I really, really do. I just need to find a way to get past these anxieties.” Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in her head, “I think I’ll leave it up to chance.”

“What does that mean?”

“That means I need to talk to Cosima. I’ll call you later.”

Delphine finds Cosima in the stables brushing Leda, she sneaks up behind her and pinches her side, causing a little yelp to escape the jockey’s lips.

Cosima turns around and smiles, quickly standing on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on Delphine’s lips, “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you.”

“Okay, what’s up?”

“I think I’m ready to take things to the next level?”

“Alright. What level are you talking about?”

“Sex,” Delphine blurts, causing Cosima’s mouth to drop open in shock.

“Sex?” Cosima asks. “Between you and me?”

Delphine giggles, “Yes.”

“Ok, wow! Well, I’ve been in the sun all morning riding Leda and I kinda stink, so I should probably go shower first.”

Cosima starts walking towards the door and Delphine grabs her arm, “I’m not talking about sex right this second, Cosima.”

“Oh, bummer, I was getting excited,” Cosima pouts. “So when, exactly, were you envisioning this sex happening?”

“That depends on you.”

“Me? I’m ready whenever you are. Name the date, time, place and I’ll be there.”

“Actually, I was thinking we should make a wager on it.”

“You mean a sex bet?”

“Yes. If you win the race on Saturday, we have sex,” Delphine states matter-of-factly.

“Right then and there on the race track? I don’t think they’ve paid enough to witness that.”

“Shut up, no we will not be having sex on the track. We can be respectable and do it in private.”

“And if I don’t win?”

“Then we don’t have sex.” Cosima’s face instantly turns down. “Just this weekend, not ever,” Delphine quickly adds.

Cosima looks up, “Delphine, do you want to do this? Have sex with me, I mean.”

Delphine smiles, “I do.”

“Then why are we making a bet about it instead of just letting it happen naturally?” 

“You know I’ve been hesitant, which I realize is a result of my own insecurities, but I do want to be with you, Cosima. And I just thought if we made this bet, and you won, I couldn’t let my worries stop me, I’d be committed.”

“So romantic,” Cosima deadpans.

Delphine tilts Cosima’s chin up so they're looking into each other’s eyes, “Cosima, I want you. I wouldn’t be making this bet with you if I didn’t. And if you don’t win, I’m still going to want you and we’re still going to have sex, just maybe at a slower pace.”

“You know me winning is a long-shot, right?”

“I don’t think so. You won the Kentucky Derby, that was a lot more unfathomable than this. And now,” Delphine nibbles her ear, “you have extra,” she kisses her neck, “incentive,” she kisses her lips and Cosima’s responds with fervor.

Cosima breaks away, panting, “Okay, you’re on. I accept the bet.” Cosima holds out her hand and they shake on it. “You know, I have a few hours till I leave for Baltimore, how would you feel about spending it making out some more?”

Delphine doesn’t answer with words, instead she grabs Cosima’s cheeks, pulling her up into a passionate kiss.


	11. Riding Her Hard

It’s the day of the Preakness and Cosima is in the paddock with Leda waiting to go out onto the track as rain falls steadily outside.

“Okay, girl, we need to have another pep talk. I know there’s a lot of attention on us because we won the Kentucky Derby and some people are calling that a fluke, but it wasn’t a fluke, you are a damn fine racehorse and you left everything you had out on that track. You found a gear that neither us knew you had and I think it’s partly because you knew how much it meant to me to win that bet and take Delphine out on a date. Well, as you know, we’ve gotten closer since then, and, if we win today, Delphine and I will get a whole lot closer, if you know what I mean,” she winks at Leda. “All I ask is that you do your best out there. The weather is pretty shitty, but lets just do what we did the other day in the rain, be cautious of the conditions and focus on getting to the finish line. If we don’t win, no problem, I won’t be mad at you, and Delphine and I will be fine and we’ll continue to work our way towards advancing our relationship. But if we do win, well, I may pass out from excitement and never actually get to the whole sex part, but on the off chance I don’t pass out, I have a very special night planned for her. She’s very important to me and I know you’re a big fan of hers as well. Between you and me, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous, an excited kind of nervous, but nervous nonetheless. Delphine, she put on this tough shell when we first met, but once I was able to crack that hard exterior, I found this amazing, intelligent, funny, caring girl underneath and the fact that she wants to be with me,” Cosima shakes her head in disbelief, “I still wake up everyday thinking this must be a dream. But, it’s not, it’s real, and I feel like the luckiest person alive. All I want to do is make her happy.”

“You do.”

Cosima turns towards the familiar voice. “Delphine, hey, um, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Delphine takes a few strides towards Cosima and grasps her hands, “You do make me happy.”

“Yeah?”

Delphine nods, “Happier than I’ve been in a very long time. And I don’t want to put undo pressure on you about this race today because of the bet. I’m not going anywhere and win or lose, we’re still going to be together.”

“It’s not a bad pressure though, it’s more like positive motivation.”

“Oh, well if you need positive motivation, you should know since you left yesterday, sex with you is pretty much all I’ve thought about.”

“For real?” Cosima asks and get a nod in return. “Then we must be sharing one very dirty mind, because that’s all I’ve thought about as well.”

Delphine laughs, “There’s also something I haven’t been able to do in nearly 24 hours that’s been driving me crazy.”

“What’s that?”

“This,” Delphine cups Cosima’s cheeks and brings her upwards for a sensual kiss.

“Ewww, do you two ever stop?” Felix asks as he enters the stall.

“Nice rain slicker, Felix,” Delphine remarks as she looks over his ensemble.

“Ugh, all they had was this horrid canary yellow.”

“At least we can pick you out of a crowd,” Cosima chuckles.

“Is there going to be a delay with the way this rain is coming down?” Delphine asks.

“No, the race must go on,” Felix responds. “At least Cosima has experience racing in the rain.”

“Yeah, see Delphine, I wasn’t so crazy the other day. Now I know what to look out for and how Leda handles on a wet track.”

“Yes, but do the others?” Delphine wonders. “I know you have it under control, but I don’t want their possible inexperience to harm you.”

“I’m sure plenty of them have raced in the rain before,” Felix assures. “And it’s a pretty small field of racers today, just 8 horses.”

”That sounds like pretty good odds,” Cosima winks.

Delphine grins, “Yes, but please be-”

“Careful,” Cosima finishes. “I know. And trust me, I really want to finish this race in one piece.”

An announcement plays over the loud speakers asking the riders to line up their horses.

“Okay, darlings,” Felix turns toward Cosima and Leda, “that’s your cue to get ready. Be safe, but give it all you’ve got.” He pats Leda and hugs Cosima before pulling up the hood of his slicker. “You coming?”

“I’ll be right behind you,” Delphine responds and he smirks at them before heading out. “Leda,” Delphine turns towards the horse, “I’m trusting you to take good care of Cosima out there.” Leda nods her head and Delphine smiles before giving her a kiss on the muzzle.

“Okay, okay,” Cosima grabs Delphine’s hand, “that’s enough kisses for Leda.”

“Now who’s jealous?” Delphine laughs as she cups Cosima’s cheeks and gives her another kiss.

“If it was anyone besides Leda, I’d probably beat them up.”

“I’d like to see that.”

“Hey, I may be small, but I’m mighty.”

“Well, if anyone else kissed you, I’d just poke their eyes out or something.”

Cosima chuckles, “Is that your fighting style, eye poking?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t gotten in very many fights. Actually, Krystal is the only person to ever hit me.”

“No way! What did you do to piss her off?”

“Nothing. At school one night, she was tossing and turning and screaming in her sleep. I was worried, so I touched her hand gently to wake her and she got so startled, she hauled off and backhanded me in the face. Knocked me straight onto the floor.”

Cosima starts laughing, “I’m sorry, that’s kind of hysterical.”

“Only because you weren't on the receiving end of her smack.” Delphine brings her hand up to her left cheek, “Even after all these years, I can still sometimes feel a twinge.”

“Poor you. Let me kiss it and make it better,” Cosima stands on her tippy toes and kisses Delphine’s cheek. “All good?”

“Yes, but now my lips hurt,” the blonde pouts.

“Oh, well let me see what I can do about that,” Cosima kisses Delphine’s lips tenderly.

“Mmm, that’s much better,” Delphine declares before pulling Cosima into a hug. Cosima hooks her arms around Delphine’s waist and sinks into the embrace.

They stand there, silently wrapped up in each other for a few minutes before final call for the racers is announced.

“I better go,” Cosima nods her head before reluctantly releasing Delphine from her grasp. “Kick ass.”

Cosima grins, “For you, I’d kick a million asses.”

Delphine smiles and gives her one last kiss, “I’ll see you after the race.”

“Yes you will.” Delphine opens her umbrella and heads out. Cosima turns to Leda, “Alright, girl, you heard Delphine, let’s kick some ass.” Cosima puts on her helmet, takes Leda’s reins, and leads her out to join the other racers.

“Hey, Cosima.”

Cosima turns around, “Shay, hi.”

“Lovely weather we’re having, huh?”

“Yeah, the sun is so overrated.”

Shay smiles, “So, you and Delphine seem happy?”

“What do you mean?”

“I came by to say hello a little while ago, but you were otherwise occupied.”

“Oh,” Cosima blushes, “yeah, we’re together now.”

“I’m happy for you.”

“You are?”

Shay laughs, “Yes, Cosima. Look, I like you, but it’s always been obvious your attentions were focussed elsewhere. I want someone who looks at me the way you look at her, the way you look at each other.”

“I want that for you, too.”

“Thanks. I have to admit, that night at the club in Kentucky, I thought Delphine might try to cut me with a razor blade hidden in her boot or something. She definitely did not like me dancing with you. So I’m not surprised I found the two of you like I did today.”

“She wouldn’t have cut you,” Cosima insists. “Gauged out your eyeballs, maybe.”

“Oh that’s much more comforting,” Shay kids. “We better line up. See you on the track. Good luck.”

“Thanks, you too.”

Cosima mounts Leda and heads to the front of the pack, having been assigned lane 1 for today’s race. She greets Hector and some of the other racers before coming upon Rachel, who is in 2nd position.

“Cosima,” Rachel nods tersely.

“Hello, Rachel,” Cosima greets her with fake enthusiasm. “Best of luck today.”

“And you. I’m sure you’re feeling tremendous pressure to prove Kentucky was not a happy accident. Though you really shouldn’t get too comfortable, I think we both know it was.”

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t seriously think you’ll be repeating your miraculous victory, not with much more experienced jockeys and far stronger horses.”

“Miraculous? You know what would be miraculous? If you don’t melt in all this rain. After all, that’s what they say happens to bitches.” Cosima turns and trots Leda further ahead, leaving a smug-faced Rachel behind.

The Cormiers, Felix, and Krystal stand and cheer as they spot Leda and Cosima enter the track, Delphine’s face lighting up at the sight of her girlfriend. Cosima looks up, easily locating her cheering section due to Felix’s rain slicker. She waves and blows a kiss in their direction.

“Did she just blow us a kiss?” Pierre asks.

“Yeah, you know Cosima, very quirky that one,” Felix quickly covers, blowing a kiss back towards the jockey, with Krystal following suit. Delphine smiles at the pair and does the same, albeit with a lot more meaning behind her blown kiss. Marie and Pierre shrug at the display and blow kisses as well.

Cosima laughs at the response and shoots them all a thumbs up as she and Leda continue on towards the starting gate.

Delphine leans into Felix’s ear and whispers, “Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he shrugs her off. “Hey, Krystal, there’s hot Hector,” he points towards the jockey.

Pierre turns his attention toward the manicurist, “Krystal, tell me you’re not cavorting with the competition.”

With all eyes fixed on Krystal as she insists she and Hector are just getting to known one another, Delphine glances back to Cosima.

As if she feels the blonde’s eyes on her, Cosima looks up as she and Leda are about to enter the gate, meeting Delphine’s gaze. Deciding a less overt display than earlier is called for, Cosima taps her heart twice and smiles as she sees Delphine return the gesture.

Delphine bites her lip as Cosima and Leda are loaded into the starting gate. Once Alison and Bubbles are securely behind gate 8, the bell sounds and they're off in the Preakness.

Leda and Castor are neck and neck for the lead out of the gate. They race up the stretch, kicking up mud as they slosh through the slop. Leda pulls slightly ahead as they push into the first turn. Neolution moves into third, followed by Double Down, Blue Barcelona, Bubbles, and Molotov Cocktail, with Lieutenant Hardcastle bringing up the rear.

“You’re doing awesome, Leda, keep it up,” Cosima praises.

Cosima and Leda whip through the opening quarter, hitting the 6 furlong mark and opening up a two length lead over Castor as Neolution nips at his heels.

As they race down the backstretch, Neolution passes Castor, taking over second place. Double Down catches up to the leaders, running even with Castor, while Leda continues to stay in front of the pack.

Cosima’s cheering section whoops loudly as they round the far turn, Leda still maintaining the lead despite Rachel’s best efforts to catch up with Neolution, her riding crop swinging ferociously.

As tends to be her habit when nervous, Delphine’s bottom lip is firmly lodged between her teeth as she watches her girlfriend race around the slippery track.

“You’ve got to be freakin’ kidding me,” Felix exclaims as he glances at the stopwatch in his hands. “Looks like the rain isn’t slowing them down at all, she’s ahead of her pace at training the other day.”

“Let’s go, Leda!” Pierre shouts.

They turn for home and Leda picks up her pace, putting even more distance between herself and the rest of the horses.

Hector and Double Down gain on Neolution, who seems to be running out of steam as they hit the final furlong.

Leda has an incredible six length lead as they approach the finish line. Up in the Cormier box there is a mixture of mouths agape in shock and loud yelling as they watch the action unfold on the track.

“We’re almost there, baby, you’ve got this,” Cosima coos.

They cross the finish line in 1:58:21 and Cosima raises her right arm in victory, pumping her fist. “Woohoo, Leda, you did it, we won.” She leans down and hugs the horse.

Double Down passes Neolution at the wire, giving Hector a 2nd place finish, as Rachel hangs her head as she and Neolution barely hold onto third, with Blue Barcelona just .20 behind in 4th, followed by Castor, Bubbles, Lieutenant Hardcastle, and Molotov Cocktail.

Up in the box, Pierre receives hugs and congratulatory handshakes from those around him. Felix pulls off his rain slicker, gets up on the seats and whips it around in the air, while Krystal claps and bounces in delight. She looks over at Delphine, whose mouth has not closed since Cosima crossed the finish line, and elbows her gently in the ribs before leaning into her ear, “Looks like someone’s getting lucky tonight.”

Delphine’s cheeks instantly redden as a smile creeps onto her lips. Her attention shifts to the big screen as Shelli Glass gallops up to interview the winner.

“Congratulations, Cosima!”

“Thank you!”

“In just your first year on this racing circuit, you’ve not only defied expectations by winning the Kentucky Derby, but you followed that up with a win here today, putting you one step away from the Triple Crown. What do you have to say to all the naysayers who may have doubted your ability to win again?”

“They can doubt me all they want, but there should be no doubt that Leda here is an exceptional horse. I do the best I can to guide her, but she is the true champion.”

“And do you think she has what it takes to win the triple crown?”

“Hell yeah, I do. She held the lead the entire time today, in the rain no less, this horse is nothing if not determined. With that focus and strength, I have no doubt she will give everyone a run for their money at Belmont.”

“Do you feel any added pressure to become the first female jockey to win the triple crown?”

“I didn’t even think about it until you said it, so thanks a lot,” Cosima laughs. “Actually, look, of course that would be an incredible accomplishment, but I’m a jockey, we all dream of the triple crown, gender shouldn’t be a factor. As a jockey, going for the pinnacle of my sport, that’s where the pressure is, not that I’m a woman doing it. But I will say, the fact that Leda would be the first filly to win the triple crown is a lot more exciting than me winning it. No one ever thought that would happen.”

“That would be quite an accomplishment,” Shelli agrees. “I understand your parents are out of the country, is there anything you’d like to say to them?”

“Yes, of course. Mom and Dad, I’m sure you guys are going nuts right now. Thank you for always encouraging me to pursue my dreams, cause you were right, they do come true. I love you both so much and I will speak to you very soon.”

“I’m sure they are extremely proud of you. Well, you have a lot of press ahead of you, so I’ll let you go. Congratulations once again to Cosima and Leda, our newest Preakness champions. Please join us in three weeks for the Belmont Stakes where Cosima Niehaus and her thoroughbred, Leda, will compete for horse racing’s most prestigious achievement, the triple crown.”

Photographers surround Leda and start taking photos of the winning duo, as local reporters gather around to interview Cosima.

Pierre, Marie, Felix, Krystal, and Delphine work their way down to the track, stopped on their way by reporters also wanting to interview the winning owner and trainer. By the time the group makes it to the winner’s circle, Pierre and Felix have enough time to hug and congratulate Cosima before she’s dragged off to head to the press conference.

Delphine rushes to catch up. Cosima looks for her girlfriend, but her short stature makes it hard to see over the cameras and large crowd around her. Suddenly, Krystal appears at Delphine’s side, “I’ve got this, stay close.” Krystal begins pushing her way through the crowd, “Move it or lose it,” she shouts as Delphine follows behind.

They finally reach the jockey and Krystal moves aside. “Cosima,” Delphine calls out.

Cosima swings around at the sound of her name in that oh-so-familiar accent and is immediately pulled into a tight squeeze. “They tore me away so fast, I was looking for you.”

“I know, I was trying to get to you. Krystal came to the rescue. Félicitations!”

“Thank you! Can you believe it?”

“I can. You and Leda ran an incredible race.”

“Leda just took off and never slowed down. She was amazing.”

“You both were.”

“Cosima, we’re on a tight schedule, we really have to get moving,” a publicist interrupts.

“Ugh, I’m sorry, I wish I didn’t have to go do all this now.”

“This is your moment to shine, Cosima. Go, I’ll be waiting when you’re finished.” She leans into Cosima’s ear, “We have all night to celebrate.”

Cosima gulps, “You’re not making this separation any easier.”

Delphine kisses her cheeks, making sure to get as close to her lips as possible, “I’ll see you soon.”

Cosima is reluctantly ushered off the track, casting glances back towards Delphine as she goes. When Cosima is out of sight, Delphine rejoins her parents and Felix as they watch Leda being photographed, while Krystal congratulates Hector on his 2nd place finish.

After another hour at the track, they head to their hotel where the press conference is being held. Pierre and Felix head to the conference, while Krystal and Marie make a beeline for the pool. Delphine chooses to go up to her room.

Another hour passes and Delphine, going stir crazy waiting to hear from Cosima, decides to head downstairs to see what’s happening at the press conference.

“Our next question comes from Aynsley Norris with the Bailey Downs Free Press.”

“Cosima, you mentioned earlier that you do not feel the distinction between male and female jockeys should be relevant when measuring success and downplayed the significance of you possibly becoming the first female jockey to win the triple crown. Don’t you feel that it is important that milestones achieved by women in sports be lauded?”

“I think all achievements should be celebrated equally. You don’t hear them refer to Johnny Loftus as the first man to win the triple crown, they say the first jockey. But when a women wins it, they’re gonna say she’s the first female jockey to win, like wow look at what this mere girl achieved, can you believe she did what only men have been able to accomplish before her? We live in a society that expresses shock when females attain success and I think that’s ridiculous. Look, this isn’t to say I wouldn’t be trilled to be the first woman to win, especially if I inspire little girls to take up this sport, or any sport for that matter, that they’re passionate about, I just don’t think that gender should be the focal point is all. I’m a jockey who happens to be female. Just like you’re a reporter who happens to be female.”

“Great, thank you, Cosima, our next question comes from Jason Kellerman of the St. Thomas Times.”

As Cosima turns to look his way, she does a double take upon noticing Delphine standing in the back of the hall, leaning against the wall. They lock eyes across the room and Cosima can feel the heat radiating off the blonde even with a hundred or so feet between them.

“Cosima, I’m interested in learning more about your preparation for races,” his voice fades out as Cosima can suddenly hear nothing but the beating of her own heart as she maintains eye contact with Delphine.

Unable to focus on anything being asked, Cosima leans into the mic, “Can you please excuse me?” Cosima gets up from the press table and strides across the room, grabbing Delphine’s hand and leading her out the door and into the hall. Once the door shuts behind them, Cosima backs Delphine against the wall and kisses her hungrily.

“Cosima,” Delphine hums between kisses.

“Mmhmm?”

“You can’t just walk out of a press conference like that.”

Cosima looks at Delphine and shrugs, “I just did. Besides, I think they got enough of my time. Now I just want to spend time with you.”

The combination of Cosima’s words and the dilation of her pupils stoke the flames burning inside Delphine. She grabs Cosima’s face and kisses her again, “Okay, but I don't think we should do this out here, let’s go back to my room.”

“No.”

Delphine raises her brow, “No?”

“My room,” Cosima insists, grabbing Delphine’s hand and leading her down the hall towards the elevator.

They’re not alone when they get inside the lift, so they keep their distance before exiting on the 21st floor. Cosima reaches for Delphine’s hand, intertwining their fingers as they trot down the hall. They reach Cosima’s room and Cosima searches her pants for the key card, pulling it out of her back pocket and sliding it into the slot. As soon as the green light illuminates, Cosima pushes the door open. Once inside, Delphine begins kissing down Cosima’s neck, while her hands work at the hem of Cosima’s shirt.

“Wait, Delphine,” her hands grip Delphine’s wrists, stilling their movement.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It’s just, are you 100% sure you’re ready for this?”

“Cosima, I wanted you to win today so badly, but not for the sex. I wanted you to win for you, for your career. Honestly, before the horses even left the starting gate, I knew that whether or not you won, this was going to happen tonight.”

“Yeah?”

Delphine nods, “When I saw you come onto the track, I couldn’t stop the smile that formed on my lips at just the sight of you. Then you blew me a kiss, which was so sweet, even though it confused the hell out of Papa, which led to everyone sending you a kiss back. But when you tapped your heart, I felt it, Cosima. I felt my heart responding in kind and in that moment I was never more sure about anything than that what you and I have is real, it’s special, and I don’t have any reason to be nervous about sex messing up what have because, with you, it can’t do anything but strengthen our relationship, bring us even closer than we already are. With you, I don’t have to be scared of anything.” Delphine nips at Cosima’s lips, “I want you, Cosima.”

“I want you, too, so freakin’ much,” Cosima gives her a deep, passionate kiss, then pulls away, “but…”

As soon as the word comes out of Cosima’s mouth, Delphine’s eyes pop wide open, worry written all over her face, “But?”

Cosima tenderly takes Delphine’s hands in hers, “But I want this to be special, I don’t want to rush it just because we’ve been anticipating it for so long. I want you to know how much you mean to me. So, on that note, no pun intended, please have a seat.”

Delphine sits down on the edge of the bed as instructed and watches Cosima with curious eyes as she walks around to the side of the bed and reaches into her bag, pulling out the ukulele. Cosima comes back around and hops up onto the dresser so she’s facing Delphine. “This is just a little something I’ve been working on for you.” Cosima glances down at her fingers’ positioning on the instrument and begins to pluck the strings.

Delphine watches her intently, amused by the look of concentration on Cosima’s face, when, suddenly, she recognizes the song Cosima is playing and gasps just as Cosima raises her eyes to hers and opens her mouth to sing.

“Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick. The one one that makes me scream she said. The one that makes me laugh she said. And threw her arms around my neck. Show me how you do it. And I promise you. I promise that I’ll run away with you. I’ll run away with you.”

Cosima hops off the dresser, “Spinning on that dizzy edge. I kissed her face and kissed her head. And dreamed of all the different ways I had to make her glow. Why are you so far away she said. Why won’t you ever know that I’m in love with you. That I’m in love with you. Youuuu. Soft and only. Youuuu. Lost and lonely. Youuuu. Strange as angels. Dancing in the deepest oceans. Twisting in the water. You’re just like a dream. You’re just like a dream.”

Cosima moves closer to Delphine so their knees are touching while their eyes remain locked.

“Daylight licked me into shape. I must have been asleep for days. And moving lips to breathe her name. I opened up my eyes. And found myself alone, alone. Alone above a raging sea. That stole the only girl I loved. And drowned her deep inside of me. Youuuu. Soft and lonely. Youuuu. Lost and lonely. Youuuu. Just like heaven.”

Cosima strums her last note and Delphine reaches for the ukulele, placing it beside the bed, then she grabs Cosima’s hands and pulls her close until she’s straddling her lap. “That was beautiful,” Delphine places her right hand on the side of Cosima’s face, her fingers stroking the back of her neck as she pulls their faces together and kisses Cosima. Her free hand moves down to lift up the hem of Cosima’s shirt. She pulls the top over Cosima’s head, “That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Yeah?” Delphine nods as she reaches behind Cosima and undoes the clasp on her bra, lowering the straps and allowing Cosima to toss it to the floor.

Delphine marvels at the half-naked girl on her lap, “Tu es belle.”

“May I?” Cosima asks as she reaches for the top button of Delphine’s shirt.

“Yes.”

Cosima undoes each button on Delphine’s shirt, then slides it down her arms, Delphine assisting in the removal and tossing it the floor. “I’m not nearly as beautiful as you are,” she admires as she kisses along Delphine’s jaw, her hands managing to unclasp the blonde’s bra in the process. The bra is quickly added to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Taking in the sight of Delphine’s breasts, Cosima can’t restrain herself from lowering her head and kissing them tenderly.

Delphine starts giggling uncontrollably. Cosima pauses, looking up questioningly at the blonde. “Is something funny?”

“No, it’s just you, with your face in my chest,” Delphine is too overcome with laughter to finish her response.

“Delphine, I’m trying to be sexy over here and you’re cackling.”

“You are sexy,” Delphine places her hands on Cosima’s cheeks, raising her face back up towards hers, and kisses her lips, “very sexy. I was just remembering the first time your face was in my chest.”

“Oh god, that was probably the most embarrassing moment of my life.” Cosima reaches out and sweeps a stray curl behind Delphine’s ear, “But also one of the best.”

“Would you have ever thought we would have ended up like this?” she gestures between their naked torsos.

“Started from the bosom now we here,” Cosima jokes. “Honestly, I thought about it a lot. Dreamt of it often. But did I think it would actually happen? No. I still feel like this is all a dream.”

“It’s not a dream,” Delphine emphasizes her point by smoothing her hands up the plane of Cosima’s stomach, then palming her breasts, running her thumbs over quickly hardening nipples. Cosima lets out a small moan that Delphine quickly muffles with her lips.

Delphine starts scooting back towards the headboard, bringing Cosima with her, their lips never losing contact.

Cosima reaches for the top button on Delphine’s jeans, then stops, “Is this ok?”

“Oui,” Delphine answers, biting her lip.

Cosima undoes the button, then lowers the zipper, she hooks her thumbs through the belt loops and begins to peel Delphine’s jeans down her legs, stepping off the bed to pull them completely off. She then pulls her riding pants down as Delphine watches intently.

Clad only in her underwear, Cosima looks up to find Delphine’s eyes on her, an unreadable expression on her face. “Is something wrong?”

Delphine shakes her head, “No, it’s just…” she stops and gnaws on her lip.

“What? Is this moving too fast?” Cosima climbs up on the bed and kneels in front of Delphine.

“No,” Delphine runs her hand along Cosima’s cheek, “I’m just surprised.”

“Surprised about what?”

“I just assumed you wore Jockey underwear.” Cosima face goes from one of concern to one of incredulity as Delphine’s face breaks out into a huge smile.

“Very funny. You really had me worried there. And now you’re gonna pay.” Cosima quickly straddles Delphine’s waist and tickles her as Delphine giggles and squirms underneath.

The friction caused by Cosima’s attack and Delphine’s writhing lights a fire in both of them and Delphine is the first to act, grabbing Cosima’s face and pulling her down for a hungry kiss.

“Cosima?”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m ready to lose the underwear.”

“You sure we shouldn't leave our underwear on for this?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Delphine rolls her eyes. “Take them off.”

Cosima pulls away, grinning, “Your wish is my command.” Cosima shimmies her ass down Delphine’s legs, gently pulling Delphine’s underwear with her as she goes. She slides off the bed, pulling the underwear off completely and adding it to the heap.

Cosima takes a moment to admire Delphine’s naked body then begins to remove her own.

“No!” Delphine yelps, causing Cosima to look up at her questioningly. “Let me.”

Delphine sits up as Cosima gets on the bed and stands in front of her. She reaches for the band and starts pulling the underwear down Cosima’s hips. When she gets it down to her thighs, she stops and stares, licking her lips at the sight in front of her.

“See something you like?” Cosima teases.

Delphine looks up at Cosima’s smirking face, “Brat!” She wraps her hands around Cosima and pinches her ass.

“Ow my ow,” Cosima yelps. She quickly kicks off her underwear and tackles the giggling blonde, resuming her tickling of Delphine’s sides.

Delphine squirms through her laughter, accidentally rubbing against Cosima’s leg in the process. They both pause their machinations and look down at where their bodies have connected, then back up at each other, before simultaneously surging forward, their mouths meeting ravenously.

Cosima pulls away, her lips inches from her girlfriend’s, “Delphine?”

“Yes?” The blonde looks up at her questioningly.

“I know we made a sex bet, but I don’t intend to have sex with you right now.”

“You don’t?” Delphine asks with surprise.

Cosima shakes her head, “No. I plan to make love to you. All,” she kisses Delphine. “Night,” she kisses her again. “Long.”

Delphine’s breath hitches and she pulls Cosima’s lips back down to hers.

As they kiss, Cosima purposefully rubs her thigh against Delphine, eliciting a guttural moan from the blonde. Cosima groans, feeling just how wanted she really is, and begins to map the blonde’s body with her right hand. She starts by exploring her breasts, then smoothes her palm down her stomach, reveling in the feel of tight abs, her hand then shifts over to grasp at the jutting hipbone. She then reaches around and cups Delphine’s ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving down to her thigh, running her fingers up and down the soft, snow white skin. She slides her hand to the inside of Delphine’s upper thigh and pauses, causing Delphine to open her eyes, meeting the jockey’s lustful, yet tender gaze, “I want to touch you.”

“Then touch me.”

Cosima reclaims Delphine’s lips as her hand slowly slides up her thigh. They both gasp simultaneously as Cosima’s fingers make first contact, tracing the length of her sex. She runs her hand up and down, making occasional contact with her clit, each stroke inciting Delphine to writhe underneath her. As she feels Delphine getting more and more worked up, Cosima sinks one finger into the blonde, causing Delphine to whimper at the new sensation. Soon, she adds a second finger and begins to gently work them in and out of increasingly wet heat, the blonde’s hips rocking to meet the nimble digits. Cosima curls her fingers, making note of how Delphine’s body reacts to each sensation as she incites gradually louder hisses and moans from the blonde. She eases the movement of her digits as she feels Delphine approaching the edge, wanting to draw it out longer.

“Mon dieu, Cosima, don’t stop.”

Cosima laughs as she kisses Delphine’s neck, “I have no intention of stopping anytime soon.”

Delphine moves her right hand from its hold on Cosima’s shoulder down to the small of her back, feeling the small beads of sweat forming there as Cosima alters her speed between fast thrusts of her hand and languid strokes, as she builds Delphine up and then eases her back down. She continues like this for quite some time, until Delphine’s hand grabs at her ass, causing her to increase the speed of her hips and, in turn, the force of her thrusts.

Finally, Delphine can’t take it anymore, her cries of ecstasy getting louder and louder. Cosima kisses her way back up her throat just as Delphine screams her name. She covers Delphine’s lips with her own, swallowing the rest of the blonde’s shouts as she comes, pulsating against the fingers buried deep inside her.

Cosima kisses her tenderly as she withdraws her hand and grabs the top sheet, bringing it up and wrapping it around them, enveloping Delphine in a tight embrace. She feels drops of moisture hit her nose and she releases Delphine’s lips to get a look at her face, noticing tears running down her cheek.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She brings her hand up and wipes away the tears with her thumb.

“Nothing,” Delphine insists, “that was incroyable. You are incredible.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“They’re happy tears.”

“Does this happen to you often after sex?”

Delphine shakes her head, “Non, this is a first. I’ve never felt so… I don’t even know how to put it into words. You were so gentle and loving, like my satisfaction was all that mattered.”

“It was.”

“You were the one who won today, Cosima, you’re the one who deserves to feel satisfied.”

Cosima tilts Delphine’s chin up, “Delphine, feeling you, hearing you scream my name, that was worth a million victories. Crossing a finish line first has nothing on being with you like this.”

Delphine blushes, “Stop.”

“I’m serious. If someone gave me the choice between winning every horse race from now until the end of my career or making love to you every day for the rest of my life, there’s no contest,” she punctuates her statement with a kiss.

“I don’t know how you can even say that when I haven’t had the chance to give as good as I got.”

“You don’t have to, I know this is all new for you. Besides, I promised I was going to make love to you till the sun comes up and we still have,” she glances at the clock, “7 hours. So I’ll let you recover a bit before I take you again and again.” Cosima kisses the crook of Delphine’s neck, using her tongue to lap at the salty condensation that has accumulated.

Delphine takes advantage of Cosima’s distracted state to roll them so she is straddling Cosima’s waist, freeing them from the sheet they were cocooned within. “Cosima, are you insane?”

“Huh?” A baffled Cosima asks as she looks up at the blonde hovering over her.

“I don’t care how new this is to me, when I told you I wanted you, I meant I _wanted_ you. I want to feel you, hear you, taste you.” Delphine begins to undulate her hips, grinding her still wet core into Cosima’s pubic bone.

Cosima groans at the friction. She attempts to sit up, but gets a firm hand on her sternum, preventing her from moving.

“No, no, no. You lay back, it’s my turn.” Delphine increases the pressure of her groin against Cosima’s. And while her left hand remains firm on Cosima’s chest, she uses her long reach to stretch her right arm behind her, fondling Cosima’s sex.

“Holy fuck,” Cosima exclaims as Delphine enters her with long, narrow fingers. Unable to move her torso, she reaches her hands up to squeeze Delphine’s breasts. The combination of Delphine’s fingers filling her and the sensation of the blonde’s hips grinding into her pelvis, causes Cosima to get worked up extremely quickly, her own hips bucking in response to the pressure.

“You’re very wet, cherie,” Delphine comments as her fingers slip in and out of her girlfriend.

“Because you are extremely hot. And doing,” she gestures to where their bodies are joined, “all of that.”

Delphine plays coy, picking up the pace of her bucking atop Cosima, “Doing all of what?”

“Oh god, Delphine,” Cosima shouts. “That! Fuck!” She drops her head back onto the pillow and squeezes her eyes shut as she dangles ever so close to the precipice, resisting falling over in order to savor the feel of Delphine riding her. She lowers her hands from Delphine’s breasts and grips her hips as they rock in sync.

Delphine grins and spreads her fingers over Cosima’s chest, pinching her overly-sensitive nipples. She then grabs Cosima’s right hand from her hip, linking their fingers and resting their hands over Cosima’s heart. Cosima squeezes her hand tightly as she nears her breaking point.

Delphine stares into Cosima’s eyes and whispers a seductive, “Come.”

That’s all it takes and Cosima explodes, clamping down and milking Delphine’s fingers as her body convulses.

After regaining control of her senses, Cosima reaches up and pulls Delphine’s face down to hers. “That was unbelievable,” she emphasizes her exuberance with a deep kiss.

“Really?”

“Are you kidding? You just rocked my world into the next stratosphere. Too bad you’re so freakin’ tall, cause, judging by that display, you’d make an incredible jockey.”

“Shut up,” Delphine swats her arm and lays down against Cosima’s side.

“For someone who’s never been with a woman before, you have amazing instincts.”

“You inspire me,” Delphine says as she nibbles on her ear.

They lay in companionable silence, both of them grinning madly. After a little while, Delphine looks over at Cosima, “Are you tired?”

Cosima turns and meets shining, golden orbs, “No way, I still have unfinished business to attend to.” Cosima shifts so she’s back on top of Delphine. She kisses Delphine’s lips, then her neck, followed by her breasts, working her way down to her bellybutton and dipping her tongue in the indentation. She then drags her lips down the blonde’s body until her chin hits a patch of curls.

Cosima glances up at Delphine, who is intently watching her every move, “Can I?” Delphine bites her lip and nods. Cosima hooks her arms under and around Delphine’s thighs, spreading them wider apart, she leans forward, breathing in deeply before sinking lips and tongue into glistening heat.

“Merde!” Delphine screams as Cosima works her over with slow, delicate licks and kisses, taking her sweet time, as they still have nearly 5 hours till sunrise.


	12. Into The Homestretch

The sound of a ringing phone rouses Cosima from a blissful sleep. She opens her eyes to find a long, pale neck in her line of sight. She ignores the phone, opting instead to press her mouth against the exposed expanse of skin.

Delphine smiles at the feel of warm lips and tongue on her neck and slowly opens her eyes. Cosima’s right arm is stretched across her torso, their fingers entwined atop her belly, and their legs wrapped around one another. Delphine can’t remember ever waking up and feeling this secure in someone else’s arms. She turns her head, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Cosima grins as her lips move from Delphine’s neck to her mouth.

“Have you been awake long?”

“No, the phone just woke me up.”

“Who was it?”

Cosima shrugs, “I didn’t answer.”

“Why not?”

“I got distracted by the naked girl in my bed.”

Delphine smiles and kisses Cosima, “What time is it?”

Cosima quickly glances at the clock, “11:45.”

Delphine quickly sits up, “Cosima, there’s a luncheon at 1 you have to attend.”

“No way, I’m too tired.”

“That’s what you get for insisting on staying up all night.”

“Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining. In fact, I’m certain I heard the opposite of complaining.”

Delphine pokes Cosima in the side, “No, I was definitely not complaining.”

“So last night was good?”

“Good? It was far better than good.” Delphine searches for the right words then grins, “You shook me all night long.”

Cosima smirks, “Did I knock you out with my American thighs?”

Delphine nods, “You took more than your share, had me fighting for air.”

“You told me to come, but I was already there,” Cosima’s hand slides down between Delphine’s legs.

Delphine grabs her wrist, “Cosima, we can’t start this again right now, you need to get ready for the luncheon and I need to go back to my room to shower and change. I can’t exactly wear the same outfit I had on yesterday.”

“Fine, but there’s a perfectly good shower here. Big enough for two,” Cosima winks as she slides off the bed, swaying her hips as she heads to the bathroom.

Delphine’s eyes are glued to her ass as she goes. As soon as she hears Cosima turn on the water, she jumps out of bed and hurries to join her.

At 1:11, Cosima enters the luncheon. She looks around and spots Felix sitting with Krystal, Pierre and Marie.

“Sorry I’m late,” Cosima apologizes as she reaches the table.

“Cosima,” Pierre stands up as she takes a seat, “how are you feeling?”

“Um, feeling?” she asks with confusion.

“We were all concerned when you left the press conference so abruptly. Felix explained you had been battling food poisoning.”

Cosima looks over at Felix, who nods subtly, “Oh, yeah, I guess what I had for lunch yesterday didn’t agree with me. I just couldn’t keep it down any longer, but I’m feeling much better now. I’m really sorry about the press conference, I hope the reporters weren’t too upset.”

“No, no. Of course they had more questions for you, but once Felix explained the situation, they understood. Felix even jumped in and fielded questions on your behalf.”

“Thank you, Felix.”

“No problem. When I saw you rush out of the room like that, I knew you mustn’t have been able to keep it contained any longer. It was that French dish, wasn’t it?” he smirks.

“French?” Marie questions.

Cosima gives Felix a death glare as she turns towards Marie, “Oh, um, I tried some escargot yesterday, guess it wasn’t very fresh.”

“Oh my. If you want to try escargot, I know a great place in Virginia we can take you to, you have to be very careful where you order it.”

“Lesson learned. Thank you, Marie.”

“Oh, there’s Del,” Krystal points out as the blonde enters the room.

Cosima’s head swings around so fast you’d think she hadn’t seen Delphine in a year, let alone a half hour ago.

“Ma cocotte, ça va?” Marie asks.

“Bien,” Delphine responds as she takes the empty seat next to Cosima.

“When you didn’t come down to dinner last night, we were quite worried, but Krystal told us you had a migraine.”

“Oh,” she glances at Krystal who is smiling at her, “yes, I took some pain medication and went to sleep early. I just woke a short time ago and my head is feeling much better.”

“Parfait,” Pierre states, “I’m glad you’re both well. I hope you’re hungry, they have a quite a lovely buffet.”

“Yes, when was the last time the two of you ate, you must be famished?” Felix asks with a sly grin. “There really is a great spread over there. Assuming spreads are your thing.”

Delphine rolls her eyes as she gets up from the table and looks over at Cosima, “Shall we?”

Cosima nods and follows her over to the buffet. “Felix told them I had food poisoning,” she relays to Delphine as they grab plates.

“Well apparently I now get migraines.”

“It was nice of them to cover for us.”

“Yes, but I have a feeling we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I’m sure we won’t.” Cosima leans in close, “You smell so good.”

Delphine grins, “You would know, you used that entire bottle of body wash on me.”

“Hey, I had to make sure I scrubbed every inch of you.”

Delphine loads up both of their plates as they walk down the buffet, taking an item for herself and then placing the same on Cosima’s plate, making sure she doesn’t just fill hers with junk.

When they reach the end of the line, Cosima looks down at the plate in her hands, “I don’t even know what half this stuff is, but you’re the best girlfriend ever.”

“This is true,” Delphine concurs as they start walking back to the table.

“Excuse me,” a tall, dark-haired man steps in their path. “Ms. Niehaus, I’ve been trying to reach you.”

“You have?”

“Yes, I’m Ferdinand from Topside Sports Agency. We’re very interested in representing you. Do you have a moment to talk?”

“Well,” she glances at her plate, “I do if you don’t mind me eating while we chat.”

“Not at all.”

“Okay then, we’re sitting right over there,” she points to their table. “And, please, call me Cosima.”

Ferdinand follows them to their table and pulls up a seat next to Cosima. He introduces himself around the table, then begins his spiel, “Cosima, right now, you’re the hottest sports figure in the country.”

Cosima gives him a sideways glance, “Bullshit!”

“Do I look like I’m joking? Your win yesterday, and subsequent interviews, propelled you to the top of the trending topics on Twitter. You have also amassed quite an online following. You have fan pages popping up on Tumblr. The fans are quite inventive, there’s one going by cosimaneighhaus and another with the username cosima-neighhorse. You’re fast becoming very popular, Cosima.”

“Come on, I just ride a horse, I’m not exactly doing anything groundbreaking.”

“Don’t sell yourself short. People admire athletes, especially ones who have something important to say. There are clips from your press conference that already have tens of thousands of hits on YouTube, people are listening to what you have to say about the double standard regarding female athletes, the lack of equality in the way the media treats them compared to men, important things that people are interested in hearing. You’re outspoken, you’re young and hip, you’ve got this glasses and dreads look which screams I’m smart, but also cool. Endorsements are in your future, trust me. You win the triple crown, you’ll be on the Wheaties box the next day. Let me, and my firm, represent you. We’ll assign you a publicist to deal with the press, while I’ll handle all your sponsorship and endorsement deals.”

“I don’t know, this is kind of overwhelming.”

“I understand. Please, give it some thought, talk it over with your friends, with your family. If you need references, look no further than our current client list. We got Lebron his own Sprite flavor, Sharapova’s deal with Nike is the biggest in women’s tennis, we hooked Usain Bolt up with Puma and Danica Patrick with Go Daddy, the list is endless. Here’s my card, call me when you’re ready to talk. It was a pleasure meeting you all.”

Ferdinand leaves them and Cosima stares at his card.

“That was quite exciting, my dear,” Pierre exclaims. “I’ve heard great things about Topside.”

“Yeah,” Cosima nods distractedly.

“What do you think you’re going to do?” Delphine asks.

Cosima looks up at the blonde, “I don’t know, I never thought about this side of the business before.”

“It sounds like it could be very lucrative.”

“I’m in the wrong line of work,” Felix states. “If only I were shorter. I would love to have my own clothing line, Felix’s Threads. Ooh and maybe a Felix vodka.”

“Oh em gee, those tumblr pages he mentioned do exist. Look at this one, their profile pic is a photo of you kissing Leda,” Krystal hands Cosima her phone.

“What the? Where do they even get this stuff from?”

“It’s a manip,” Krystal responds.

“Manip?” Delphine asks.

“Manipulation, someone did a bit of messing around in photoshop so it looks like Cosima is kissing Leda.”

“Krystal,” Felix looks at her pointedly, “are you on tumblr?”

“Yes I am, my url is muffinslowakowsky, feel free to follow.”

“Muffinslowa whatsky?” he asks with confusion.

“Slowakowsky. It’s my porn name.”

Everybody turns and looks at her with surprise.

“Oh come on, not real porn, it’s like a game, for fun. You combine your first pet’s name with your mother’s maiden name to get your supposed porn name. What would your name be Fee?”

“Floppy Malone.”

Delphine starts laughing, “I remember your bunny, Floppy. I’m not sure Floppy is what you want to use for porn though.”

“Shut up, what would yours be then?”

“Doudou Beraud.”

“Delphine, do not sully my maiden name for porn,” Marie chastises.

“Maman, we’re just fooling around, no one is actually using these names for porn.”

“What would yours be Cosima?” Krystal asks.

“Well, my first pet was a turtle named Myrtle and my mother’s maiden name is Williams, so Myrtle Williams I guess.”

“Yeah, you’d never make it in the porn industry with a name like that. Sounds like an old lady name,” Felix remarks.

“Well that’s a good thing since Cosima already has a fine career going for her,” Pierre states.

“Thank you, Pierre. I definitely think I’ll stick to jockeying over entering the porn industry.”

“Great, and, on that note, I am getting the signal from Jonah Appleyard over there that they’re ready to take our photographs for the champions wall. Cosima, Felix, shall we? And please do keep your clothing on.”

“I can’t speak for Cosima, but I can’t make any promises,” Felix replies as he and Cosima follow Pierre.

“Excuse me ladies, I need to go powder my nose,” Marie announces, before taking her leave.

Krystal quickly turns to Delphine, “Spill!”

“Spill what?” Delphine asks innocently.

“Don’t even try it, Del, you and Cosima both went M.I.A for nearly 15 hours. Felix told me he covered for Cosima when she took off from the press conference, he saw her leave with you. And when you didn’t show for dinner, I told them you had a migraine before your parents sent out a search party. So I think you owe me all the deets on your night with Cosima.”

“I appreciate the save, but I’m not going to share all the details of our night. However, I will say,” Delphine smiles, “it was amazing.”

Krystal grins and grabs Delphine’s hands, “Yay! Come on, you have to tell me something. The awkwardness you were worried about?”

“It wasn’t awkward at all, actually, it was beautiful and perfect and better than I ever imagined.”

“Oh my god, Del, you’re glowing.”

“I’m surprised I’m even awake right now, probably wouldn’t be if not for the shower we took.”

“Ooh la la, already showering together.”

Delphine blushes, “Yeah, well we spent all night making love so taking a shower together was no big deal after that.”

“All night?”

Delphine nods.

“I’m impressed. Sounds like best case scenario did happen”

Delphine grins, “Very best case scenario. I came so many times, you’d think I was trapped in a revolving door.”

“Whew,” Krystal fans herself, “is it hot in here or is it just you and your wild sex life?”

“Shh,” Delphine grabs Krystal’s fanning hand, “Maman is coming back.”

“Krystal, I just ran into Hector, what a nice young man.”

“Yeah, he really is,” Krystal agrees.

“Since Pierre isn’t around to chide you, tell me everything about the two of you.”

“Maman! Leave Krystal alone.”

“It’s okay, Del. Honestly, Marie, there really isn’t all that much to tell. We’ve gone out a few times, talk on the phone once in a while, nothing serious, just having fun.”

“Sometimes fun is just as good,” Marie winks

As Krystal and Marie talk, Delphine notices Cosima return to the dining room. Delphine watches as she effortlessly works the room. Delphine can't stop her mind from wandering back to last night, to Cosima naked, touching her, tasting her, making love to her.

Suddenly, as if sensing her thoughts, Cosima is standing in front of her. "Hey, are you okay?"

“Yes, I’m fine,” Delphine responds as Marie and Krystal turn their attention towards her.

"You sure? It looked like you were getting another migraine, maybe you should go back to your room and rest before your trip home."

Delphine looks at Cosima with confusion before noticing a twinkle in her eye. "Actually, I didn't want to ruin this lunch, but my head does still hurt."

“Cosima is right, Delphine," Marie says with concern, "you should go lay down. You don't want to feel ill on the drive."

Delphine nods and stands up, "You're right, I think I will go take a nap."

“Would you like me to come with you?" Marie asks.

“No, Maman, stay, I'll be fine." Delphine heads to her room.

10 minutes later there's a knock at her door.

“Who is it?"

“Room service.”

Delphine opens the door, "I don't see any food."

"That's not the kind of room service I was talking about," Cosima says as she enters and kicks the door closed behind her, her hands and mouth immediately all over Delphine.

“Cosima?”

“Mmmhmm?” Cosima hums against her neck.

“You can’t keep running out on things.”

Cosima’s hands work the button of Delphine’s pants, “I wouldn’t run out on things if you weren’t giving me those looks.”

“What looks?”

“Like you were picturing me naked.” She lowers the zipper on Delphine’s fly.

“How’d you know that?”

Cosima pulls away from Delphine’s neck, “You were really picturing me naked? I was totally kidding, I just couldn’t go any longer without touching you. I would have been up here sooner but I kept getting stopped by people offering their congratulations. I couldn’t believe all those people knew we had sex,” Cosima smirks as she slips her hand under the band of Delphine’s underwear.

“You’re impossible.”

“And you are so wet,” Cosima says as her fingers easily slip into Delphine.

Delphine moans as Cosima’s lips cover her own, her hips grinding down onto skilled fingers.

Cosima’s phone buzzes in her back pocket.

“You should check that.”

“No.”

“Cosima, it could be important.”

Cosima reaches her free hand around to her back pocket and pulls out her phone. “It’s Felix, we have an interview with Denton Ross for Gallop Magazine in 10 minutes. Maybe Felix can handle it on his own.”

“No, Cosima, they want to interview you. You can’t flake out on it.”

“But I like this so much better.”

“Cosima, it’s your career, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Except back home soon.”

“Yes, where you live, too. I will see you tonight and we can finish what we started. After all, Virginia is for lovers.”

“Mmm, I knew there was a reason I liked that state,” Cosima kisses Delphine. “Okay, I’ll go do this interview. You should rest in case anyone comes to check on you. How’s your head?”

“Somehow you seem to cure every mysterious headache I get.”

“Guess I have the magic touch.”

“Yes, you definitely do,” Delphine brings Cosima’s hand to her lips and kisses it.

“How am I supposed to focus on anything but you right now?”

Delphine directs Cosima towards the door, “Go!”

———

At 1 am, the bus pulls up to the house and, after saying goodnight to Sarah and Felix, Cosima makes a beeline for her cottage. All the lights are off as Cosima enters the space. She makes her way towards the bedroom, peeling off her clothing as she goes. She finds the room illuminated by candlelight and a figure laying in her bed. She smiles as she approaches, pulling off the rest of her clothing and sliding under the covers. She cuddles up to the warm body and whispers in her ear, “Hello beautiful.”

“Cosima?” Delphine asks groggily.

“Were you expecting someone else?”

Delphine shakes her head slightly, “Non, what time is it?”

“Just after one, Sarah insisted on stopping for dinner to celebrate and then we hit traffic. I’m sorry I’m so late.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now.”

“And you’re asleep.”

“I’m not asleep,” Delphine mumbles.

“You are, it’s okay, I’m pretty tired too. I’m just glad you’re here.” Cosima runs her hand over Delphine’s body before settling it over her stomach, “I guess you don’t have to worry about bringing pajamas when you stay over anymore.”

Delphine covers Cosima’s hand with her own and interlocks their fingers, “No pajamas.”

A giggle escapes Cosima at the sleepy response and she kisses Delphine’s shoulder, “You’re so cute.”

———

Delphine wakes up 6 hours later noticing the hand locked in hers and the naked body wrapped around her. She smiles briefly before furrowing her brow and shooting straight up off the pillow, startling Cosima awake.

“What’s wrong?” Cosima asks with concern.

“I don’t remember making love last night.”

“What?” Cosima lifts her head and angrily looks into Delphine’s eyes. “How can you not remember the hottest night of my life? You did things with your body that I didn’t even know were possible.”

Delphine’s mouth drops open, “I did what?” Cosima starts laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“You were pretty out of it when I got home last night, we just slept.”

“I hate you,” Delphine punches Cosima’s arm and lays back down.

“For someone who hates me, you were pretty upset when you thought you forgot getting some of this last night.”

Delphine looks up at Cosima, “I just don’t want to miss a moment we spend together.”

“Aww, baby, so you don’t hate me?” Cosima strokes the side of Delphine’s face.

“No, I don’t hate you. In fact, do you have training today?”

“Nope.”

“Good,” Delphine smiles as she moves to straddle Cosima, “then we can spend the day discovering what actual things my body can do.”

“You’re gonna kill me. I won’t even have a chance to go for the triple crown because I’ll be dead. Alert the press, cause of death: Delphine Cormier sexing my brains out.”

“Cosima!” Delphine exclaims.

“What?” Cosima asks innocently.

Delphine shakes her head, “Nothing, I’m just going to sex your brains out as you so eloquently put it.” Delphine works her way down Cosima’s body.

“If I gotta go out, that’s a helluva way to gooo-oh my god,” Cosima shouts as Delphine’s mouth makes contact with her overstimulated core.

A few hours later, Cosima is laying in Delphine’s arms as Delphine places soft kisses along her forehead where her baby hairs are slicked down with sweat. Both of them are completely physically exerted.

“You still alive?” Delphine asks.

“Barely.”

“Hungry?”

“Kinda. You?”

Delphine nods, “I’ve never been this hungry. Should we get lunch?”

“I really don’t want to leave this bed. Can we order pizza?”

“Sure,” Delphine grabs her cell phone from the nightstand and places their order. “Should be a half hour.”

“Cool,” Cosima settles back against Delphine’s side.

“Did you talk to your parents?”

“Yeah, I called them while we were driving home last night. They were super excited and I’m pretty sure my mom was crying. It was really great to talk to them and hear how proud they are of me.”

“Of course they’re proud of you. Have you given more thought to Topside?”

“Felix and I talked about it a little on the bus. He says I should go for it, but I’m still not sure.”

“What about it bothers you?”

“I don’t want to, like, sell out. I wouldn’t feel right endorsing things I don’t believe in.”

“Can’t you just do advertisements you're comfortable with?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure agents want you to do whatever is gonna bring in the most money.”

“Put it in your contract that you have first refusal. If you don’t let them choose for you, you’re in a better position than if they just said this is what you’re doing.”

“Maybe you should be my manager. They can go through you.”

Delphine laughs, “You want me to manage you?”

“Yeah, why not? You already do a good job of it in bed.”

Delphine’s eyes widen, “Excuse me? I do not manage you in bed.”

Cosima holds up her hands, “Okay, whatever you say.”

“How do I manage you?”

“Look, I’m not complaining, I like it when you take control, but you, Delphine Cormier, are a top.”

“We have not had sex enough for you to ascertain that.”

“Delphine, between the other night and this morning, we’ve had more than enough sex for me to take note of your toppyness. But if you think we need to test this theory further, I am happy to oblige.”

The doorbell rings. “Okay, after lunch, I’m going to need more energy if I’m going to top you to the fullest extent,” Delphine winks as she gets up and throws on Cosima’s robe before answering the door. She returns carrying the pizza box.

“Um, Delphine?”

“Yes?” Delphine asks as she sits down on the bed.

“As much as I enjoy you wearing my robe, I bet the delivery boy enjoyed it even more.”

“What?”

“That thing is barely long enough to cover your butt.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before I answered the door?”

“I’m sorry, I was too mesmerized by the sight to speak. I’m sure he’ll be volunteering to deliver every time we call now.”

Delphine rolls her eyes and hands Cosima a slice, “Eat.”

Cosima takes a bite, “Yum, olive pizza.”

“I love pizza, too.”

“No,” Cosima laughs, “I said olive pizza.”

“Oh, well, how can I tell what you’re saying when you talk with your mouth full?”

Cosima takes another bite. “I love pizza,” she says dramatically while chewing.

“You really are super bratty.”

“That’s me.” Cosima stands up on the bed and puts her hands in the air, “It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s Super Bratty.”

Delphine laughs and gives her ass a light swat.

“I think I need a cape.”

“I don’t know, I think Super Bratty would probably go around naked just to reinforce the whole bratty image.”

“You’re probably right. Hey, wanna be my sidekick?”

“Your sidekick? Wouldn’t you be my sidekick? I’m the stronger one.”

“What makes you think you’re stronger?”

“Well, I’m taller, you’re just an itty bitty little thing. I’ve carried you on my back and I did hold you down with one hand the other night.”

“Hey, don’t underestimate me, I told you, I’m small but mighty. And I was pretty worn out when you held me down, Toppy McGee.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t believe me,” Cosima states incredulously. “Come on, let’s arm wrestle.” Cosima gets into position.

“I’m not going to arm wrestle you.”

“You’re scared, that’s understandable, you’ve seen these guns.” Cosima flexes her muscles.

“I am not scared.”

“Then put down the pizza and let’s settle this.”

“Fine,” Delphine puts her slice down and gets into position opposite Cosima.

“Wait, lose the robe, this should be as evenly matched as possible.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s why you want me to remove the robe,” Delphine laughs, but obliges nonetheless.

They link hands, “Okay, I’ll count us down from 3 and we’ll begin on the word go.”

Delphine nods, “Got it.”

“3, 2, 1, go.”

Delphine smiles at the look of determination on Cosima’s face as she tries to budge Delphine’s arm. After letting Cosima try her best for about 30 seconds, Delphine goes for it, easily lowering Cosima’s arm.

Cosima looks up at Delphine with a mix of shock and awe, but doesn’t say anything.

“Cosima? Are you okay? Cosima?” Delphine waves her hand in front of Cosima’s stunned face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Forget what I said about you being my manager, I think I want you to be my bodyguard.”

“You don’t need a bodyguard,” Delphine scoffs.

“Hey, I’ve got tumblr fans now, who knows how fervent they are. You’ll have to keep them away. Seriously, Delphine, you are hella strong and I will happily be you sidekick. With benefits.”

“With benefits?”

“Yeah, I mean I think we all know Batman and Robin were more than friends, but they kept it on the down low while Batman went off and got plenty of action. However, as your sidekick, everyone will know we’re together and you can’t hook up with anyone else.”

“Doesn’t that take the fun away from being a hero, all the people throwing themselves at me?”

“But we’re exclusive,” Cosima insists. “You’re not allowed to see anyone else.”

“You can’t decide that, you’re just my sidekick, you don’t make the big decisions.”

Cosima folds her hands across her chest and pouts, “I want to go back to being regular citizens. I’m not sharing you.”

Delphine stretches across the bed and kisses the pout off her face, “Fine, Super Bratty, I don’t want to be shared anyway. Let’s finish sharing this pizza, though, so we can get back to disproving your theory.” Cosima quickly stuffs a slice in her mouth

“Delphine?” Cosima pants a couple hours later.

“Yeah?”

“Are you ready to admit you’re a top?”

Examining her current position astride Cosima, Delphine concedes, “You may have had a point there.”

“I like it. You’re like a blanket, so warm and comfy,” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine.

“As much as I enjoy being your blanket, we can’t stay here all day.”

“Why not?”

“On the drive home yesterday Maman decided she wanted to do a dinner tonight to celebrate your win since we couldn’t do it last night. I told her I’d stop by today to invite you.”

“Oh, is that why you’re here? It only took you, like, 14 hours to get around to mentioning it.”

“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so distracting I might have mentioned it sooner.” She gives Cosima a kiss, “So?”

“Yeah, of course I’ll come to dinner.”

“Great, I’ll let her know,” Delphine moves to get up.

Cosima tightens her grip, “Can’t you just call her?”

“I told her I’d help her prepare.”

Cosima pouts, “I’ll miss you.”

“Cosima, I’ll see you at 6:30, it’s not that far from now,” Delphine starts getting dressed.

“Hey, where’d you get those crazy bright sneakers?”

“They’re running shoes, Maman got them for me.”

“Does she want you to be seen from space?”

“Probably,” Delphine laughs. “The other morning, Maman caught me coming in the house after I had left you and asked where I’d been. I quickly said I had gone running. She gave me these the other day and said ballet flats were not appropriate running footwear. So now my cover story if I get caught coming home in the morning is that I’ve been running.”

Cosima starts laughing.

“Is that funny to you? Did I not just easily take you in arm wrestling? I’m pretty fit.”

“You easily took me in a lot of ways,” Cosima grins. “No, you running isn’t funny, but we weren’t even having sex last week, at least now you’ll actually look like you broke a sweat when you get home.”

“Oui, c’est vrai.” Delphine leans down to give Cosima a kiss, “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, is this a clothing optional dinner?”

“Non, get dressed,” Delphine heads for the door.

“Hold up,” Cosima jumps out of bed and hurries after her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just want to watch you run up to the house.”

Delphine rolls her eyes and smacks Cosima’s tush, “Cheeky,” then jogs out the door.

Cosima watches Delphine go. When she’s out of sight, Cosima closes the door and leans against it, “Is this real life?” She pinches herself. “Yup!” She smiles and dances her way back to the bedroom to pick out an outfit for dinner.

Her phone rings with an incoming Facetime call. She smiles and answers, “Hi Tony!”

“Hey Dreads, glad you finally decided to answer your phone.”

“Sorry, man, it’s been a little crazy.”

“Yeah, I bet. Congrats! I was going nuts watching you race. What an amazing fucking performance!”

“Thanks, dude!”

“Cosima?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you naked?”

Cosima looks at the angle of her image, “Whoops, better keep this thing tight on my face.”

“Yeah, thanks. It’s like 4 in the afternoon there, why aren’t you dressed?”

Cosima grins.

“Cosima, do you have something you want to tell me?”

“I may have just been entertaining a guest. 

“I’m sure she was very entertained if you’re naked. Dreads, have you and Delphine done the deed?”

“We’ve done many deeds.”

“Aww yeah, that’s my girl! So I assume that means everything is good with you two.”

“It’s better than good. It’s so good, they haven’t invented a word to encompass how good it is.”

“Damn girl! So where is she now?”

“She just went home, she’s helping her mom prepare a dinner they’re having to celebrate the win.”

“Oh nice! Man, you are glowing. I’m so happy for you, Cos. Between the wins and Delphine, you’re doing really fucking well out there.”

“I can’t believe this is my life. It feels too good too be true. I was actually pinching myself before you called to assure myself it was real. I miss you though.”

“I miss you, too. But you’ll be back in the fall.” Cosima doesn’t respond. “You’ll be back in the fall, right?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t made any decisions just yet, but I don’t know if I want to go back to California.”

“You mean you don’t want to be so far away from Delphine.”

“Would you be mad if I didn’t come back? Full time, I mean, of course I’ll come visit you and my folks.”

“Yes, selfishly I’ll be bummed, I want you here so we can hang out. But I get why you’d want to stay close to Delphine. You found something special and that’s more important than playing video games with me.”

“Playing video games with you is important, too.“

“Yeah, but we can play over the net. Delphine must be happy you’re thinking of staying.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t mentioned it. She’ll be going back to school in September and we haven’t talked about what happens next. I’m actually kind of nervous about broaching it. What if this is just a summer fling to her?”

“Why are you always doubting her feelings for you? You have a big mouth, Dreads, use it to speak to your girlfriend.”

“You’re right, you’re right, I will.” Cosima glances at the clock, “Shit, I better get showered and start getting ready for dinner, I’ve been told it is not clothing optional. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Ok, champ, have a good night!”

“Thanks!”

At 6:32, Cosima rings the bell to the house.

“Cosima!” Marie greets her with a hug upon opening the door. “Please come in.”

“Thank you!” Cosima steps into the house, “It smells incredible in here.”

“I hope you like chicken fricassee.”

“I’m sure I will,” Cosima catches sight of Delphine in the kitchen, “I like everything you make.”

“You’re very kind. Go take a seat in the dining room, dinner will be served shortly.”

“Ah, there’s our guest of honor,” Pierre exclaims upon seeing Cosima. He stands up and gives her a double cheek kiss.

“Hello, Cosima,” Felix smiles and gives her a hug. “Did you enjoy your day off?”

“Yeah, I just stayed home and chilled.” Delphine walks in with the salad bowl, “Delphine came for lunch.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she did,” Felix smirks as Delphine places the bowl on the table, ’accidentally’ elbowing him in the head in the process.

“Oops, sorry,” she says without an ounce of sincerity.

Cosima chuckles, “Hi Delphine.”

“Hi Cosima,” Delphine says as she sits down next to her.

Marie returns to the dining room and Pierre fills their wine glasses.

“I feel like these celebratory dinners are becoming habit, one that I am extremely happy to keep repeating,” Pierre grins. “Cosima, that was a masterful display you and Leda put on at the Preakness. The conditions were less than ideal and, yet, that did not hinder you at all. In fact, you kept Leda in front the entire time and finished well ahead of the field. I think I speak for all of us when I say how very proud you made us.” He raises his glass, “To Cosima!”

“To Cosima,” everybody repeats as they clink glasses.

“And now on to Belmont!” Pierre adds.

“Thank you all, really, we couldn’t have done it without your support.”

They begin on their salads, then Marie serves the main course to rave reviews.

“This is so good,” Cosima declares as she reaches for a second helping.

“Make sure you leave room for dessert,” Marie laughs at the eager girl.

“You certainly are hungry,” Felix remarks, “seems like you worked up quite an appetite without actually working today.”

“Hey, I exercised a little.”

“Did you join Delphine on her run this morning?” Marie asks.

“Run?” Felix questions. “Since when do you run, Delphine?”

“Since recently, Felix.”

“No, I didn’t run with Delphine, but I did do some stretching.”

“You must have to keep limber when you’re riding a horse so much,” Pierre comments.

Felix can’t stop the loud guffaw that escapes his lips at that remark, causing everyone to look his way; Pierre and Marie in a questioning manner, Cosima and Delphine in a much more life threatening way. “Sorry, just thought of a joke I heard at the luncheon yesterday.”

“Oh, what was it?” Marie asks with a smile.

Felix thinks for a sec, “What do you call a pony with a sore throat?”

“A little hoarse,” Delphine answers.

“Ah, so you’ve heard it?”

“Yes, when I was 8.”

“It is funny, Felix,” Pierre acknowledges.

“Thank you, Pierre.”

“I hope everyone is ready for dessert,” Marie says as Pierre helps her clear the dishes. She returns holding a covered tray, “Delphine made these, she said they’re your favorite, Cosima.”

Cosima looks at Delphine, a light blush covering the blonde’s cheeks, and then back at the tray as Marie uncovers the treat. “Whoa!” She turns to Delphine, “You made me eskimo pies?” Delphine nods. “That’s so awesome, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me until you try it.”

Cosima grabs one and takes a bite as all eyes are fixed on her. “It’s parfait!” she declares with an exaggerated French accent and a smile.

Delphine smiles in relief as everyone takes a bar and begins to savor the sweet treat. Cosima reaches over and discreetly squeezes her knee.

They make small talk for a little while longer while Cosima helps herself to a second eskimo pie. After devouring it, she turns to Delphine, “Hey, do you have that sheet music you promised me?”

“Sheet music?”

“Yeah, for the song I was gong to practice on the ukulele, you said it was downstairs,” Cosima exaggerates her eye movements as she speaks.

“Oh, oh, yeah, come on, let’s go get it. Please excuse us for a moment,” Delphine says as she gets up and Cosima follows after her.

Once they’re in the basement, Cosima backs Delphine against the wall, “I can’t believe you made eskimo pies for me.”

“I wanted to do something special for you. So you really liked it, you weren’t just saying that?”

“Delphine, I had two of them, they were delicious,” she kisses Delphine, “not as delicious as you are, but a close second.”

“You’re quite tasty yourself,” Delphine says as she runs her tongue along the rim of Cosima’s lips, cleaning the chocolate mustache that formed there.

“Mmm, what time are you coming over tonight?”

“I’m not.”

Cosima opens her eyes and pulls back slightly, “Why not?”

“I have to be at Dr. Rimbaud’s clinic at 6:30 in the morning, so I actually need to get some sleep so I’m not a complete zombie while assisting him.”

“You don’t think you can get a restful night’s sleep with me?”

“I could, but I doubt I would.”

“You’re probably right, especially after tasting your eskimo pie, I’m insatiable.” Cosima leans in and kisses Delphine.

“We should get back upstairs before they start wondering what happened to us.”

Cosima nods and reluctantly releases her hold on Delphine. They start up the steps.

“Wait!” Delphine runs and grabs sheet music and hands it to Cosima.

“Welcome back,” Pierre says as the girls reenter the dining room. “What was this music that was so critical?”

“This,” Cosima flashes the sheet music in her hands.

“Beethoven’s 5th? That seems a little advanced for the ukulele,” Pierre remarks.

“Oh, um,” Cosima shoots Delphine a look.

“Yes, well Cosima has gotten quite accomplished,” Delphine jumps in.

“I see,” Pierre smiles, “you are full of surprises, Cosima.”

“She sure is,” Felix adds. “I hope we’ll be treated to the concerto.”

“Yeah, just as soon as I have it down, you’ll all be invited to hear me play.” Cosima looks at her watch, “It’s getting late, I should really get going, I have a symphony to learn and training in the morning. Goodnight everyone, thank you for a lovely night.”

“It was our pleasure,” Marie says. “Bonne nuit, Cosima.”

Delphine walks her to the door, “I am so sorry, I didn’t even look before I grabbed the music.”

“It’s fine, I love a challenge,” she grins. “Have a good day at work tomorrow.”

“You too.”

Cosima looks over Delphine’s shoulder, notices nobody is looking their way, and gives her a quick kiss. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Delphine smiles.

———

“Alright ladies,” Felix announces once Cosima joins he and Leda in the stables for training, “you two have done me proud, but we cannot rest on our laurels. Belmont is in three weeks and they don’t call it the test of champions for nothing. It’s a beast of a track at 12 furlongs and triple crowns have slipped through many a hoof because they couldn’t handle the length. Well, we are going to work until the two of you are paced properly to sustain the stamina this track is going to require of you. It’s New York in June, so it’ll be hot and humid, that’s going to be another obstacle we’ll have to tackle, but you handled the rain and I have no doubt you can take the heat. So let’s get out there and work our tails off.”

“You got it, Coach.” Cosima hops up on Leda, “You heard him girl, let’s do this.”

Felix spends the day working on their conditioning to get them fit for such a long race.

Following training, Cosima walks back to her cottage. As she approaches her front door, she notices Delphine’s car in the driveway with the engine still running. She changes course and heads towards the Mustang.

“Hey, Delphine, did you just get home?” she calls out as she gets close to the car.

Delphine shakes her head.

“Whatcha doing out here?” She gets no response and goes around to Delphine’s side. It’s then that she notices tears falling down her cheeks. “Hey, what happened?” she leans down against the car door and puts her hand on Delphine’s shoulder.

Delphine looks up with tear-filled eyes, “A horse had to be put down today.”

Cosima hurries around to the other side and gets in the passenger seat. “Come here,” Cosima opens her arms and Delphine falls into her embrace. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Delphine sniffles, “She had cerebellar abiotrophy, it’s a neurological disease. It got to the point she couldn’t stand on her own anymore, her balance was off, she just kept falling. There was really nothing else they could do for her, but it was just so sad, seeing the look in her eyes,” Delphine buries her face in Cosima’s neck as she lets out a wail.

“I’m so sorry you had to experience that.”

“I feel so stupid.”

“Why?”

“I’m training to be a vet, I should be able to deal with death.”

“No, come on, that’s never easy to deal with.”

“It’ll be real professional when I’m with a client and I'm a complete mess because I have to euthanize their horse, that’ll instill great confidence in my abilities.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being compassionate, with having strong emotions about the loss of a life. If I was sick, I’d rather go to a doctor that cared if I lived or died, rather than one who was cold and detached.”

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for this, though, it’s too hard. I sat there, holding this horse’s head in my lap as the life drained out of her. I can’t do that over and over again.”

“Delphine, look at me,” Delphine glances into Cosima’s eyes. “That is one part of what being a vet is, right, dealing with death? But the majority of your responsibility is to care for these animals, to cure them whenever possible so they can lead long, happy lives. And when it’s not, when there are no other options, you help give them the gentlest way out so they don’t have to suffer. I’m sure that horse felt how much you cared for her and what loving hands she was in, and that’s what all horses deserve when they pass on, somebody like you easing their transition. Hell, if I was dying, I’d want the last thing I saw to be your beautiful face.”

“Shut up,” Delphine sniffles and wipes her nose on Cosima’s shirt.

“Gee, thanks.”

“Hey, if I get drool, you get snot.”

“Fair enough,” Cosima laughs.

“You’re right, though, as much as it hurts, I want to be there for these horses, for all the horses.”

Cosima kisses her forehead, “They’re going to be so lucky to have you as their doctor.”

“Thank you,” Delphine yawns.

“You’re tired, you want me to walk you up to the house?”

“No,” Delphine shakes her head, “I missed you last night, I want to fall asleep next to you.”

Cosima smiles, “I’m glad to hear you say that, I missed you, too.” Cosima reaches for the key and shuts off the car then gets out and goes around to Delphine’s door, helping her out and walking hand in hand to the cottage. “Go lay down, I’m gonna make us some waffles with ice cream and we can have dinner in bed.”

“Yum,” Delphine kisses Cosima and then heads into the bedroom, stripping down to her underwear and getting under the covers.

Cosima joins her shortly thereafter with two plates.

They sit in bed, enjoying their food. When they’re done, Cosima returns their plates to the sink, then pulls off her shirt and pants, gets in bed, and wraps her arms around Delphine.

“I wish you’d had a better day, but I’m happy to have you here.”

“The day may have been shitty, but the night is more than making up for it.”

“I’m glad. Delphine, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Okay.”

“Well, um, I know you’re going back to school at the end of the summer and I’ll be here for a little while after, but what if I didn’t go back to living in San Francisco, what if I stayed on the east coast?” Delphine doesn’t respond. “Shit, you hate the idea. You probably just want your space, right? So you can go back to school and be free to do what you want?” Still no response. “Delphine?” Cosima leans over the blonde to get a good look at her face. Her eyes are closed and she’s breathing lightly through her mouth. Cosima laughs, “Okay, we’ll talk about this another time.” She lays back down, flush against Delphine’s back, buries her nose in the crook of her neck and falls asleep.

Cosima wakes up to a blaring alarm and an empty bed. “Delphine?” She looks over and notices a note on the pillow.

“Cherie, sorry I had to leave so early, but Dr. Rimbaud had asked me to work today and, after the events of yesterday, I told him I wasn’t sure I could, but you’ve convinced me this is what I need to be doing. I will see you later. xoxo, Delphine.”

Cosima smiles as she stretches and gets ready for the day. As she pours her cereal in a bowl, she notices Ferdinand’s business card on the counter. She picks it up, internally debating what she wants to do about his offer.

After training, Cosima enters her cottage to find Delphine laying on the couch reading a magazine. “Hey, you, this is a pleasant surprise.” Cosima gives her a kiss, “How was work?”

“Much better. Just routine exams and treatments.”

“Awesome.”

“Sorry I left before you woke up.”

“No problem, I’m just glad you decided to stick with it. Whatcha reading?”

“The latest issue of Gallop Magazine. It was at your door when I got here. Look at the hot cover girl,” Delphine dangles the magazine in front of Cosima.

“Oh my god,” Cosima takes it from Delphine. “You really think I look hot?”

“Oh, I was talking about Leda, but you look pretty good, too.”

“Haha,” Cosima sticker her tongues out. “I’ve never been on the cover of a magazine before.”

“Get used to it, something tells me this is just the first of many. Check out the article.”

Cosima sits down beside Delphine and opens up to the cover story. Delphine watches as Cosima reads the article.

“What did you think?” Delphine asks when she finishes.

“It’s pretty good. I like the title, Follow the Leda. It’s weird reading about myself though.”

“I think he really captured your voice. Everything you said was absolutely Cosima, very insightful and honest.”

“Thanks.”

“I think Felix will be pleased with how he comes across.”

“Yeah, Felix was very specific in making sure Denton accurately noted everything he said. And this photo,” Cosima points to a picture of Felix, “Felix directed his own shoot. He was like, ‘get me from this side, now point the camera down slightly.’ It was funny.”

“I’m not surprised, he did that when he was little, too. He used to tell the photographer what to shoot during his class photo sessions. His pictures in here look good, but yours are something else. I really like this photo of you,” Delphine turns to a photo of Cosima standing next to Leda on the track.

“What do you like about it?”

“You have this confidence about you and this look on your face like you’re thinking about all the world’s problems and how to solve them.”

Cosima laughs, “Um, no, I was thinking about something way more important than that.”

“What was that?”

“You.”

Delphine gives her a skeptical look.

“What else did you expect me to think about after we had spent all night lovin’ it up?”

Delphine laughs, “Well it worked, you got this amazing shot.”

“You want me to sign it for you? You can hang it up in your bedroom and fantasize about me.”

“Oh yes, please do. But why would I need to fantasize about you when I have you right here?” Delphine leans in and captures Cosima’s lips. As they kiss, Cosima winds up sprawled out on the couch with Delphine on top of her. “Do you realize we haven’t had sex in two days?” Delphine asks as her hands make their way under Cosima’s shirt.

“Yes, I am very aware.”

“We should fix that.”

Cosima nods as her lips are claimed once again.

Just as Delphine’s hands reach Cosima’s breasts, the doorbell rings. “Are you expecting someone?”

“Oh shit, I totally forgot. Yes, actually, sorry.”

Delphine moves off of Cosima, who jumps up and straightens her shirt before answering the door.

“Hello, Cosima.”

“Ferdinand, thank you for coming by.”

“Thank you for calling,” he walks in. “Ah, hello Ms. Cormier.”

“Nice to see you again, Ferdinand. I will get out of your way,” Delphine starts towards the door.

“No,” Cosima grabs her arm, “stay, it’s always good to have a witness when making a deal.”

“Yes, please stay, you can monitor our business transaction.”

“Okay.”

They all sit down at the kitchen table.

“As your representation, Topside will field all financial offers and our press arm will handle your publicity. I saw your feature in Gallop, it was very impressive. You can expect many more interview requests to start coming in. They will need to contact us and the publicist assigned to you will work within the confines of your schedule to arrange those. I will personally handle all sponsorship and endorsement requests. We work to negotiate the best rate for our client, while also making sure there are no potential conflicts. For instance, if we make a deal with Crest toothpaste, then we could not also do a deal with Colgate.”

“I see. How much say will I have over which advertisers I want to work with? What if you want to make a deal with a company that I’m not comfortable being associated with?”

“Cosima, we will not make any deal without your approval. Though, obviously, we don’t want to turn down many offers, we are, after all, in the money-making business, we want you to be happy. This isn’t forced servitude.”

“Okay, good.”

“On that note, is there anything you think I should know about you that would help me in automatically weeding out offers?”

“I don’t know, what sorts of things would you want to know?”

“Perhaps you have certain religious beliefs that would cause conflicts.”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you’re married.” Cosima shakes her head. “Are you currently in a relationship?”

Cosima quickly glances at Delphine out of the corner of her eye and then back to Ferdinand, “Uh, why does that matter?”

“We wouldn’t want to put you in a situation that would make you or someone you are dating uncomfortable, like something that may present you as single if that’s not the case.”

“Oh, I see, well then, yes, I am in a relationship.” A small smile forms on Delphine’s lips in response to Cosima’s response.

“How comfortable will your boyfriend-”

“Girlfriend,” Cosima quickly corrects.

“Apologies, how comfortable will your girlfriend be with being in the public eye?”

“Why would she be in the public eye?”

“From a press point of view, we would need to know if you can be photographed together, if you’ll answer questions in the press about her. Occasionally, especially if they’re telegenic, advertisers may ask to include your significant other in commercials.”

“Oh, wow, well, we would have to discuss all of that, but I can say that she is extremely telegenic. Like, I don’t think a more telegenic human exists.” Delphine blushes at Cosima’s words. “But I don’t know if she’d be comfortable with being in the public eye.”

“I would be happy to speak with her and allay any worries she may have.”

“You already are,” Delphine says.

Cosima and Ferdinand both quickly turn in her direction.

“Excuse me?” Ferdinand asks.

“Delphine you don’t have to…”

“It’s fine, Cosima.” She looks at Ferdinand, “You’re already speaking to her girlfriend. Cosima and I are dating.”

“I see. Well, Cosima wasn’t exaggerating about you being telegenic.” He turns back to Cosima, “So, you’re dating the boss’s daughter. The pony press is going to eat this up.”

“Pony press?” Cosima asks.

“The horse racing rags, they’ll love this angle.”

“Hold up,” Cosima stops him, “I don’t think we want to be an angle. We haven’t officially come out with our relationship.”

“May I ask why not?”

Cosima looks to Delphine. “It’s still very new,” Delphine starts. “We haven’t told very many people yet and we’d prefer not to make a big deal out of our relationship, especially not until more of our friends and family are made aware. We wouldn’t want them learning about us from the press.”

“No, certainly not,” he agrees. “I assure you, my lips are sealed until you are ready. Cosima, when you’re assigned a publicist, I advise you to tell them everything so they’re prepared to properly handle it. Now,” he pulls papers from his briefcase, “here is a draft of the contract. Read it over, show it to your lawyer, let me know if you have any questions. I look forward to representing you.”

“Thanks.” Cosima shows him to the door.

“Good evening, Cosima. Ms. Cormier.”

Delphine offers him a little wave as he leaves.

Cosima closes the door behind him and spins to face Delphine, “I can’t believe you told him about us.”

Delphine shrugs, “I didn’t want you to have to lie, especially when I was sitting right there.”

“How can we be sure he won’t talk?”

“He said he wouldn’t. Besides, he wants to represent you, he’s not going to do anything to piss you off.”

“I guess.” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s neck, “I have to admit, even though I was surprised, it felt really good to hear you tell someone you’re my girlfriend.”

“Cosima, I want to tell everyone that we’re together, and I will, soon, I promise.”

“It’s okay, I know it isn’t easy for you.”

“But it should be. It wasn’t hard for me to tell Ferdinand, it’s just my parents.”

“I get it.”

“But you shouldn’t have to get it. You shouldn’t have to sit through dinners with them and pretend we’re just friends.”

“Delphine, you’ll tell them when you’re ready.”

Delphine nods, then a sly smile forms on her lips, “Right now I’m ready for something else.” She bends down, hooks her arms around Cosima’s legs just under her butt, and scoops her up.

“Delphine,” Cosima yelps, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist, “what are you doing?”

“Hopefully you,” Delphine nips at Cosima’s lips.

“Oh, okay, carry on then,” Cosima brings their lips together as Delphine transports her to the bedroom.

———

“Delphine.”

“Yes, Maman?”

“You remember that the furniture will be delivered tomorrow between 10 and 2?”

“Yes, I remember, don’t worry, I’ll make sure they get it all set up in Papa’s office.”

“Bien, merci mon amour. What are your plans for the weekend?”

“I’ll probably just hang out with Cosima if she’s free.”

“Good, have fun,” Marie kisses Delphine’s cheeks as Pierre descends the staircase with their suitcase.

“Delphine, I left the number for the inn on the fridge. Rehoboth Beach is about a three and a half hour drive, so, if we leave after breakfast, we should be back by noon Monday.”

“Okay, got it. Go, have a nice time. Joyeux anniversaire de mariage!”

“Merci,” Pierre kisses Delphine’s forehead as he and Marie head out to their car.

Once they’re gone, Delphine goes upstairs to get showered and dressed, then heads out to run errands.

At 7pm, the doorbell rings and Delphine rushes to answer it. She grabs Cosima’s face and kisses her, “Come in. Did you bring a bag?”

“Yup,” Cosima holds it up, “all packed for the weekend.”

“Great, come in the kitchen, I made us dinner.”

Cosima puts her bag down and follows Delphine. “Whaddya make? Something fancy and French?”

“Non, I made spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Oh, yum, even better.”

Delphine sets their plates on the table and fills two glasses of red wine. She then slices into the baguette and hands Cosima a slice. “How was training?”

“Good, our time for 12 furlongs has been improving. Something else happened today, though.”

“What?” Delphine asks with worry.

“Nothing bad. I heard from Ferdinand, they got a sponsorship request today.”

“Oh, wow, what company?”

“SALT.”

“Salt? That’s odd, but I have seen you pour a lot of salt on your food.”

Cosima chuckles, “Not the seasoning, the eyewear company. They make these,” Cosima points to her glasses, “they saw me wearing them during the press conference and want to sponsor me at Belmont and have me appear in their next print campaign.”

“Cosima, that’s wonderful!”

“Yeah, I’ll probably even get a few extra pairs out of it.”

“And money.”

“Yeah, money too,” Cosima smiles. “This is really good.”

“Thank you. You got a little sauce,” Delphine points to her chin, she leans forward and wipes it off Cosima’s face with her napkin. “You want to watch a movie tonight?”

“Sure.”

They finish dinner and head into the den. “What do you want to watch?” Delphine asks.

“How about something French?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I enjoy listening to Français.”

Delphine snorts.

“What?”

“Nothing, you’re adorable. How about _Amélie_?”

“Sounds good.”

Delphine pulls the film up on Netflix and sits down next to Cosima.

During the course of the movie, Cosima winds up with her head in Delphine’s lap as Delphine strokes her face.

“That was super cute,” Cosima declares when it ends.

“It’s one of my favorites. Did you pick up any French?”

“A little, like jolie.”

“And what does that mean?”

“Pretty. Tu es tres jolie.”

“Merci,” Delphine says as she plays with Cosima’s hand.

“This is nice, me and you, in your house, being kind of domestic.”

“Yes, it is,” Delphine brings Cosima’s hand to her lips and kisses her palm. “Come on,” Delphine nudges Cosima up while maintaining a tight grip on her hand.

“Where are we going?” Cosima asks as Delphine leads her up the stairs.

“You haven’t seen my bedroom yet.”

“Ooh, the inner sanctum,” Cosima hums as she enters Delphine’s room. She walks over to the book shelf, “Ooh, you have some great books here. I love _Brave New World_. I see you still have that black My Little Pony you were so angry about, obviously you didn’t hate it as much as you said.” She moves to look at the photos Delphine has displayed. She picks up one of a young, curly-haired blonde riding a horse. “Oh my god, Delphine, you were too freakin’ cute. Is this Doudou?”

“Yes.”

“What a great photo. All of these are great. You were never not absolutely beautiful.” She finally turns towards Delphine. Her eyes rake over the naked form in front of her, “Yup, total stunner.”

“And you’re overdressed.”

Cosima quickly removes her clothing, “Better?”

Delphine pulls Cosima towards her, “Much.”

They fall onto the bed, kissing. When Cosima’s hand start wandering south, Delphine suddenly stills.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just realized I’ve never done this before.”

“Delphine, we’ve done this plenty of times already.”

“I don’t mean this,” she points to their bodies, “I mean I’ve never brought anyone up to my childhood bedroom.”

“For real?”

Delphine nods, “I guess it just felt weird to do it here, but it doesn’t feel weird with you.”

“I’m honored to be the one to help you christen the bed,” Cosima grins as her hand continues its downward path.

“I wouldn’t want to christen it with anyone else.”

———

“Delphine,” Cosima shakes the blonde’s shoulder, “what’s that noise?”

“What noise?” Delphine groans into the pillow sleepily.

Chimes sound, followed by loud knocking. “That.”

Delphine eyes shoot open, “Merde! The furniture.” She jumps out of the bed and pulls on a pair of sweatpants, then throws a hoodie on, zipping it all the way up over her bare chest. She takes a quick look in the mirror.

“You look hot, they’ll probably drop the desk on the floor when they get a load of you.”

“They better not,” Delphine says as she rushes out the door and down the stairs.

Cosima smiles, then turns around and goes back to sleep.

“Thanks a lot for your help,” Delphine says as she jumps on the bed, waking Cosima up.

“I figured you had it handled,” Cosima yawns, stretching her arms over head. “How’d it go?”

“Good, they got all the furniture set up and even took the old stuff away. Apparently they had been at the door for a half hour before we heard them, they were almost ready to give up.”

“What did you say to them?”

“I apologized profusely and said my girlfriend kept me up all night with her unbelievable sexual stamina.”

“Very funny.”

“I told them I was in the shower and didn’t hear them. Now get up, it’s almost 1. Let’s go out and grab lunch.”

“I don’t wanna get up, your bed is so soft, it’s like laying on a cloud.”

“You can lay on the cloud again later. Come on,” she yanks Cosima’s hand, “there’s a street fair nearby we can go to.”

“Okay, okay,” Cosima concedes, allowing herself to be pulled out of bed.

Less than an hour later, they’re at the street fair sampling the local cuisine and checking out what the vendors are selling.

“Ooh, Delphine, check these out,” Cosima looks at some funky bracelets.

“Excuse me,” a young woman taps Cosima on the shoulder. “Are you Cosima Niehaus?”

“Um, yeah,” Cosima responds with surprise.

“This is so cool!” the girls giddily responds. “I just watched you on tv last week and here you are. Can I take a photo with you?”

“Sure.”

The girl holds up her phone and takes a picture of the two of them. “Thank you so much. Good luck at Belmont.”

“Thanks,” Cosima says as the girl leaves. She turns to Delphine, “What was that?”

“You have fans,” Delphine states with a smile.

“This is so crazy. I’ve never been recognized on the street before.”

“You better get used to it, you’re famous now.”

“Do you think anyone here is selling sunglasses?”

“Probably, why?”

“I’m famous, better get some cool shades so I can go incognito.”

Delphine shakes her head. “Come on, superstar,” she reaches for Cosima’s hand, “let’s go check out the rest of the fair.”

They spend the day hanging out there, a few other people approaching Cosima to ask for an autograph or to take a photo. After stopping for dinner at a taco stand, they head back to the house.

Cosima gets out of the car and her attention is immediately drawn to the lawn, “Oh wow, are those fireflies?”

“Yes, haven’t you seen them before?”

Cosima shakes her head, “We don’t have them in California. They’re so pretty. Can we catch one?”

“We can try. I’ll go get a jar.”

Cosima walks to the grass while Delphine goes into the house. She returns a few minutes later with a glass jar, having pierced the lid and placed a moist paper towel on the bottom. “Okay, try to catch one and put it in the jar.”

Cosima runs off towards the flashing lights. Delphine laughs as she watches her attempt to snag the bugs in midair.

“Delphine, come here, I think I got one.”

Delphine hurries over and Cosima opens her clutched palms towards the jar. “Ooh, good work,” Delphine praises as it enters the jar. She quickly fastens the lid and holds it up. They watch as it lights up. “We shouldn’t keep him in there too long, maybe just a day. Why don’t you see if you can get him a buddy so he’s not lonely.”

Cosima looks around for the telltale light and rushes off once she spots it. It takes her several minutes before she catches another one. “Hey, let’s take the jar upstairs and let them light up your room.”

Delphine places the jar on a high shelf and shuts the lights to her bedroom. They lie down on the bed and stare up at the jar as it periodically lights up.

“How cool is that?” Cosima remarks.

“Very cool,” Delphine agrees. “The bioluminescence is actually how they attract mates.”

“Can you imagine if we had the ability to do that?”   
Delphine looks over at Cosima, “You do.”

Cosima giggles, “Delphine, I think I would notice if I lit up like that.”

“You might not be able to see how brightly you glow, but I see it. You have this spark, it attracts everyone who meets you. It’s inescapable.”

Only able to make out the faintest outline of Delphine in the dark, Cosima reaches her hand towards the blonde, finding her neck and bringing their faces close. “If that’s true, I can stop glowing, I’ve already been found.”

Delphine closes the gap between their mouths, her lips saying everything she’s feeling without uttering a word.

They wake up as they fell asleep, face to face sharing a pillow.

“Cosima,” Delphine whispers.

Cosima opens her eyes to find golden orbs staring into her own, “Hey.”

“Good morning.”

“Yes it is,” Cosima smiles.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Hmm, it’s supposed to be pretty warm, what do you think about a picnic in the park?”

“That sounds wonderful. I’ll throw some lunch together,” Delphine grins, giving Cosima a kiss before getting out of bed to get dressed.

After finally getting ready herself, Cosima heads downstairs to find Delphine packing a picnic basket. “What ya got in there,” she sticks her hand in the basket and Delphine swats it away.

“Food,” she closes the basket and heads for the door, Cosima trailing after her.

They saddle up Darwin and Rosalind and ride side-by-side through the woods to the park. When they arrive, they tie up the horses and find a sunny spot near the duck pond to set up.

“Alright,” Cosima rubs her hands together in anticipation as they sit down on their blanket, “let’s see what you got.”

Delphine pulls sandwiches out of the basket, “First we have croque-monsieur.”

“Croque-monsieur,” Cosima repeats. “What’s that?”

“Ham and cheese on brioche.”

“Sounds good,” Cosima licks her lips.

“We also have a salad with green leaves, cucumber, tomatoes, sweet corn, and a light vinaigrette. And,” she pulls out a tall glass jar and two wine glasses, “homemade mimosa.”

“How did you have time to make all this?”

“Cosima, have you ever timed yourself getting ready in the morning? You are very slow.”

“Hey!”

Delphine stares at her, “You wish to argue the point?”

“No, I wish to eat.”

“Good choice.”

They fill their plates and glasses and begin lunch.

“This is really great,” Cosima declares.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“You could have made pb&j and I’d be happy just being here with you.”

After lunch, Delphine reaches into the basket, “I have something special for you.”

Delphine pulls out a plastic bag and Cosima’s eye go wide, “You think of everything.” She grabs the bag and runs towards the pond. “Duckies, I’ve got a treat for you.”

Delphine laughs as she watches Cosima excitedly throw bread crumbs in the pond.

A little girl approaches Cosima, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, hello there,” Cosima looks down at the little girl in pigtails, “I’m feeding the ducks.”

“Can I feed them, too?”

“Sure, here you go,” Cosima hands her some bread. “Just toss little pieces in the water and they’ll swim to it.”

The little girl does as told and giggles as the ducks rush for the bread, “They’re funny.”

“Yeah, they are,” Cosima agrees as the girls throws some more in.

“Charlotte,” a voice beckons.

“That’s my nanny, I better go. Thanks for letting me feed the ducks with you.”

“No problem.”

“Bye,” Charlotte waves before running off.

“Bye.” Cosima walks back over to Delphine.

“Looks like you found a playmate.”

“That was fun,” Cosima says as she lays down, resting her head in Delphine’s lap.

“You’re good with kids.”

“That’s probably cause I act like one sometimes. And I’m not much taller.”

“True,” Delphine grins. “Do you think you want kids one day?”

“Yeah, I think it would be fun to have a couple kids. I’d love to teach them to ride. What about you?”

“It’s weird, I’ve never really thought about it, other than when Maman and Papa talk about spoiling their future grandchildren, but watching you and Charlotte just now, I don’t know, I think it might be nice to have a family some day, take the kids to the park, feed the ducks, play games.”

“Watching me inspired that?” Cosima asks as she looks up at Delphine.

“You inspire a lot of things I never thought about before,” Delphine leans down and gives Cosima an upside down kiss. “I have something else for you.”

“What is it?” Cosima grins.

“Close your eyes.” Cosima does as instructed and Delphine reaches into the basket. “Okay, open your mouth.” Delphine brings the item to Cosima lips and she takes a bite.

“Mmm, truffles,” Cosima smiles as she chews, “my second favorite French treat.”

“Oh, now it’s your second favorite? What’s in first?”

Cosima licks her lips, “The hot blonde doling them out.”

“Good answer,” Delphine rewards her with a kiss, followed by another truffle.

After hanging out in the park a little longer, they mount the horses and head back home.

“It’s starting to get dark, I’ll run up and get the fireflies so we can release them,” Delphine says before heading inside the house.

“Delphine,” Cosima yells when she returns, “over here.”

Delphine traipses over to the field to join Cosima, “Is there a particular reason we’re this far from the house?”

“This is the spot where we watched the meteor shower together.”

Delphine smiles, “I remember.”

“I thought it would be cool to release them here and watch them fly off towards the stars.”

“That would be very cool,” Delphine agrees.

They sit down and open the jar, Cosima gives it a little shake and the fireflies take off. The girls lay back and watch them go, lighting up as they fly away.

“I was so into you that night,” Cosima admits. “I was actually going to see if you wanted to hang out when you came home from dinner.”

“You mean you weren’t going for a stroll?”

“Yeah, a stroll up to your house to try to spend more time with you. But then you pulled up and I kind of chickened out. I couldn’t believe when you asked me to watch the meteor shower with you.”

“I was happy to see you.”

“You were?”

“Yes. On the drive home, I was actually thinking about stopping by your place to ask if you wanted to watch with me and then there you were.”

“When we were laying here, watching the stars, you were so close and all I wanted to do was kiss you. You probably would have freaked out, though.”

“Probably,” Delphine agrees, “but if you wanted to kiss me now, I wouldn’t mind.”

Cosima looks into Delphine’s eyes, seeing the stars reflecting back in them. She leans forward, meeting Delphine’s welcoming lips in a tender kiss. Delphine reaches for Cosima’s cheek and deepens the kiss, causing a little whimper to escape Cosima’s mouth.

“Cosima?”

“Mmhmm?”

“We should probably go inside before I rip your clothes off right here.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Mosquitos.”

“Good point, come on,” Cosima stands, pulling Delphine with her. They walk quickly, hand in hand, back to the house. Once inside, they rush up the stairs to Delphine’s room. As soon as the door closes behind them, Delphine slams Cosima against it.

“Delphine, my goodness,” Cosima moans as Delphine’s teeth sink into her neck, “what’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. Yet,” Delphine states as she removes Cosima’s clothing.

“Then we better rectify that,” a now naked Cosima asserts as she helps Delphine make quick work of her own clothing and then backs her onto the bed, crawling on top of her and covering her with kisses before sliding down Delphine’s body and burying her face between her legs.

“Do you think your parents will approve of this? Of us I mean?” Cosima asks as Delphine rests her head on her chest, both of them exhausted from their lovemaking session.

“I don’t know, I mean they already like you, so probably.”

“Probably? That’s not very encouraging.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure how they’ll react,” Delphine admits. “What about your parents, will they approve of me?”

“They already do.”

Delphine lifts her head to look at Cosima, “You told them about me?”

“Yeah, I don’t keep anything from them. They wanted to know if I’ve been seeing anybody and I told them all about you. I told them how smart you are and that you’re studying to be a vet, that you play the drums and helped me learn the ukulele, that you know how to cook and drive. Oh, I also emailed them the pics of us from the photo booth. They think you're beautiful, of course.” Cosima looks at Delphine, who has a neutral expression on her face, “You’re not mad that I told them about us are you?”

“No, I’m not mad. I’m touched that you would tell your family about me.”

“Delphine, you’re like the most important person in my life, I want everyone I care about to know about you and how much you mean to me.”

Delphine leans forward to kiss Cosima. When she pulls back, Cosima notices a few tears rolling down her cheek. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m such a coward, we’ve been dating for a month and I haven’t told anyone close to me except Krystal.”

“Felix knows.”

“Yeah and I’m surprised he’s kept it quiet.”

“Look, Delphine, you do whatever you need to do at your own pace. When you’re ready to tell your parents, you’ll tell them.”

“What if I’m never ready?”

“Never? Well, if you’re never ready, then I guess they’ll just continue to think we’re really good friends. And we’ll probably have to convince them that really good friends sometimes kiss and fuck, because I doubt I can keep my hands off you around them forever.”

“Cosima,” Delphine slaps her shoulder, “don’t be crude.”

“Are you really gonna accuse me of being crude after the things you said in French while I was enjoying the pleasure of your company a little while ago?”

Delphine’s face reddens, “You understood all that?”

Cosima shrugs, “Just the words I googled after the last time you screamed them. I just assumed the rest were as dirty.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured I was based on those noises you were making.”

Delphine grabs a pillow and smacks her with it, “Brat!”

“I appreciate the noises, they’re kinda hot. Not as hot as you are though,” she throws the pillow to the side and brings Delphine’s face towards hers until their lips meet.

“Delphine, we came home early,” Pierre announces as the door to the bedroom swings open.


	13. Cracking The Whip

Delphine turns her heads towards the bedroom door with a gasp, quickly pulling the sheet over her and Cosima. “Papa, get out!” she hollers.

Pierre immediately backs out and slams the door shut. 

“What is the ruckus?” Marie asks. 

“I just walked in on Delphine in bed with Cosima,” Pierre tells her angrily as he storms down the hall. 

“What do you mean you walked in on her?” 

“I was letting her know we were back early, like you asked me to do, I wasn’t expecting… that.”

“I said let her know we were home, I didn’t say barge into her room.”

“Merde,” Delphine exclaims, burying her head in the crook of Cosima’s neck.

“It’s ok,” Cosima kisses the top of her head, “at least now you don’t have to worry about telling them.”

“Please tell me this is a nightmare and my father did not just walk in on us in bed,” Delphine groans.

“Not unless we’re having the same nightmare. Hey, it could have been worse,” Delphine looks up waiting for her to continue. “He could have walked in an hour ago while I was defiling his little girl.”

“This is not funny,” Delphine returns her head to its prior position. 

“I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine. “Do you want to get dressed and go talk to them? I’ll face the music with you.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. You’re not in this alone.”

“You’re incredible,” Delphine kisses Cosima, “but I should probably deal with them on my own.”

“Are you sure? I work for your dad, so this is kinda bigger than if he caught you in bed with just anybody.”

“I know, but I’d rather you not have to bear the brunt of his anger,” Delphine gets up and starts getting dressed, with Cosima following suit. 

A little while later, Delphine walks Cosima to the front door. “Good luck,” Cosima gives her a quick kiss on the lips. “Call me later?”

“I will,” Delphine assures. She closes the door behind Cosima, taking a deep breath, composing herself, before entering the den where her parents have retreated.

“Delphine,” Marie starts when she sees her daughter enter the room, “I’m sorry your father so rudely invaded your space.”

“Excuse me,” Pierre shouts, “why are you apologizing for me? She should be apologizing for conducting herself that way in our home.”

“Conducting myself what way?” Delphine yells back, composure gone in .0001 seconds. “I’m 24 years old, I can do what I want, where I want. Unless you’d like to kick me out?”

“Delphine, calm down, nobody is kicking you out,” Marie gets between them, refereeing. “Pierre, you should have knocked, Delphine deserves privacy in her own room.”

“I did not enter with the intention of discovering her that way, I was simply announcing our early return. She could have easily locked her door before doing whatever she was doing with Cosima.”

“Whatever I was doing,” Delphine shouts incredulously. “Do you mean having sex?”

Pierre cringes, “How long has this been going on?”

“What, dating Cosima or having sex with her?”

“Seeing each other,” he responds bitterly. 

“We’ve been dating for about a month. Started sleeping together after the Preakness,” she throws in for effect.

“How could you do this, Delphine?”

“Do what, Papa? Have sex with a woman? It was actually a lot easier than I expected.”

“Mon dieu, Delphine, that’s enough,” Pierre hollers. 

“I’m sorry if you can’t deal with the fact that I’m dating a girl, but I’m not going to apologize for my heart. I mean, it’s not like this wasn’t as much of a surprise to me as it must be to you, but it is happening and you’ll just have to accept it.” 

“I don’t care if you’re dating a girl.”

“That’s just too bad,” Delphine shouts. “Wait, what?”

“It doesn’t matter to me if you choose to date a man or a woman, though I’m not going to lie and say I’m not a bit taken aback.”

“So then what’s your problem?”

“My ‘problem’ is that you are sleeping with our employee.”

“Your employee? What does that matter?”

“It matters because she came here to do a job, not to get involved with you.”

“You’re the one who wanted me to befriend her.”

“What I walked in on was a lot more than befriending someone.”

“This is ridiculous! Maman, do you feel the same?”

“No, I don’t. It is not our place to interfere with your social life.”

“Seriously, Marie, do you not care what she’s doing under our roof with our employee?”

“Yeah, Maman, why are you so calm about this?”

“Delphine, do you really think I’ve not been aware of the nature of your relationship with Cosima for quite some time?”

“You have?” Pierre and Delphine ask in concert.

“Of course,” she laughs. “I’m not blind, it’s been obvious for a while.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I figured you’d tell me when you were ready. Though, I must admit, I’m hurt you haven’t confided in me.”

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t know how you’d react.”

“To you being in a relationship?”

“To me being with a woman.”

“What’s the difference?” Marie asks.

“You mean that? You’re not upset?”

“Delphine, no, of course I’m not upset. I just want you to be happy.”

“I can’t believe this,” Pierre huffs. “She is fooling around with our jockey. A jockey who is on the verge of making history. Are you trying to ruin this for us?”

“How are my ruining anything, Papa?”

“You’re distracting her from doing her job.”

“Distracting her? Really? She won the Kentucky Derby and the Preakness, if anything I’d say she’s performing pretty damn well fooling around with me.”

“And what about when you break her heart? When you get bored with her or find something or someone else to distract you from whatever is bothering you at school, what will happen to her and her career?”

“Ok, first of all, I have no intention of breaking her heart, so how dare you accuse me of that. She is not a distraction from school or anything else. She is the only thing in my life right now that makes me happy. In fact, I have you to thank since you’re the one who insisted I hang out with her in the first place. Who knows if any of this would have happened if she and I hadn’t connected back then. Secondly, I think you should have more faith in her than to think that should we happen to break up, it would impact her ability as a jockey.” 

“Delphine, I don’t begrudge you happiness, but you must understand that your actions have consequences. She is about to race for the triple crown, she has a bright future ahead of her, she doesn’t need this impediment.”

“Wow, Papa, what happened to the man who didn’t care about winning?”

“He didn’t expect to be in this position.”

“Yeah, well obviously your wallet and notoriety are more important to you than me.”

“Nonsense, Delphine.”

“Then tell me you support me and Cosima, that you approve of our relationship.”

Pierre says nothing. 

“Unbelievable,” Delphine turns and storms out of the house. 

“Pierre, really,” Marie chastises her husband. “How can you not support Delphine?”

“Where is her support for me? Where is her understanding that these games she’s playing affect us all.”

“She’s not playing games. Can’t you see that?”

“We have so much to lose, Marie. Cosima is an incredible jockey, the best we’ve ever had, when this thing with Delphine ends, what will keep her from picking up and moving on?”

“You don’t know that will happen, you heard what Delphine said. And what about your daughter? Don’t you care about what she’s found with Cosima? You’ve seen how happy she’s been lately, you even attributed it to her friendship with Cosima.”

“Friendship. Not this. Not something that could ruin everything for this family.”

“The only thing I see ruining this family is you, Pierre,” Marie says definitively before getting up and leaving the room.

Cosima is pacing in the cottage, checking her phone every 10 seconds, as if willing Delphine to call or text and let her know everything is ok. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and Cosima rushes to answer it. 

Upon seeing her girlfriend’s sad face, Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine and pulls her in for a tight embrace. “Didn’t go well?”

Delphine shakes her head, “No, it didn’t.”

“They were pretty upset about you being with a girl, huh?”

“Actually,” Delphine responds, “my mother already knew, or at least suspected we were together, and she’s fine with it.”

“Wow, well that’s good. And your father?”

“Papa is being a tyrant.”

“A tyrant? That doesn’t sound like your dad. Does he hate me?”

“No,” Delphine shakes her head and laughs, “he loves you.”

“I’m confused. Your mother is fine with us and your father loves me, so what’s the problem?”

“It seems the fact that I’m dating his jockey is a bigger issue for him than that I’m dating a woman. And, to think, I worried all this time about the wrong thing.”

“Why is the jockey thing a problem, exactly?”

“My father thinks I’m going to break your heart and ruin your career.”

“Did he actually say that?”

“Pretty much.”

Cosima looks at the ground, “Is he right? About the heart breaking part?”

“Cosima,” Delphine reaches her hand out and tilts Cosima’s head up, “why would you think I’m going to break your heart?”

“I don’t think you’re intentionally going to, I’ve just been wondering, well, what’s gonna happen when the summer is over and you go back to school?”

“What do you mean?”

“Am I still going to see you?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we see each other?”

“I just thought maybe when you’re out of this bubble we’ve constructed together, when you’re back at school and around other people, you’d change your mind, want to be free to date other people.”

“Free to date other people?” Delphine asks with disbelief. “Cosima, you’re my girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Cosima answers softly.

“That doesn’t come with an expiration date. I’m not with you because I’m bored and have nothing better to do, I’m with you because I want to be with you. Only you. I thought I’ve made that very clear.”

“You have. It’s just, I don’t know, I mean, you’re basically in this because of a bet.”

“A bet I never would have agreed to in the first place if I didn’t want you, Cosima. I was scared of my feelings and that first bet was a way to stop denying what my heart craved. If I didn’t want to be with you, that date would have been it, there wouldn’t have been a first kiss or any of the subsequent kisses. And there certainly wouldn’t have been a second bet. None of that would have happened if I wasn’t serious about us being together. You may have won those races, but I feel like I won the bets. Because they gave me you, Cosima. Who knows how long I would have run from my feelings without them. I could have missed out on this, on us, and that would have been the biggest mistake of my life.”

“Yeah?” Cosima asks with a small smile.

Delphine nods, “I don’t intend to stop seeing you just because I’m away at school. I have weekends free and you can come visit me in Ithaca whenever you want. I rent an apartment near campus, you can stay with me there. And we can spend winter break together. Maybe I can visit you in San Francisco.”

“That all sounds great, but, um, about the San Francisco thing, I don’t know if I’m gonna go back to living there.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was kind of thinking, if you still wanted to be with me, that after the racing season I would get a place in the northeast, somewhere not too far from you. I have some money now and I thought I would take some teacher prep courses so I could teach biology in the future. And if I’m living nearby, we could see each other whenever we wanted.” Delphine looks at Cosima wordlessly. “Look, if this is too much, I don’t have to move out here. It was just a thought and-”

Delphine cuts her off, “You’d really give up your life in San Francisco to be near me?”

“I’d give up Eskimo Pies to be near you,” Cosima insists. “You’re the most important person in my life, Delphine, I just want to be wherever you are. If that’s what you want, too.”

Delphine reaches her hand out and tenderly strokes Cosima’s cheek. “It’s what I want, too,” she smiles before leaning down and kissing Cosima. In the midst of kissing, Delphine lets out a little yawn, “Sorry, I guess I’m kind of tired. Maybe we should go to bed, deal with everything else tomorrow.”

“Ok, but how tired are you exactly?” Cosima asks with a little eyebrow waggle.

“Come to bed and find out,” Delphine teases as she makes her way to the bedroom, losing articles of clothing as goes.

———

“What are we gonna do about your father?” Cosima asks as they lay in bed the next morning wrapped in each other’s arms. 

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know he had a rule about you not dating the jockeys.”

“There is no rule, Cosima. He’ll just have to learn to deal with us being together.”

“Maybe I should find someplace else to live. I don’t want to make this uncomfortable for him with you being here with me now that he knows what’s going on.”

“You’re not going anywhere and neither am I.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m not going back to that house until he apologizes for being a jerk. I’m going to stay right here with you.”

“As much as I’d love to stay in bed with you endlessly, we do have to get up eventually. I have training and you’re working for Dr. Rimbaud this week.”

“I didn’t mean stay in bed, I meant live here with you. If you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Cosima asks with surprise. “Are you kidding? Have you here all the time? That’s like the last thing in the world I’d mind.” Cosima jumps out of bed and runs to the window.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for the u-haul.”

“Shut up,” Delphine giggles. “Get back here. It’s a holiday and I plan to celebrate it in bed with you.”

“Delphine, it’s Memorial Day,” Cosima responds as she walks back towards her. “I don’t think that’s a proper way to observe such a somber holiday.” 

“Maybe not, but I’m pretty sure I can make it memorable for you,” Delphine pulls back the sheet, uncovering her naked body. 

“I think I like the way the French celebrate Memorial Day,” Cosima declares before jumping back into bed. 

———

Tuesday morning, Cosima walks into the stables where Felix is readying Leda for practice.

“Well, hello there, Cosima, did you have a nice weekend?”

“Yeah.”

“ ‘Yeah’ That’s all you have to say? I thought you had big plans with Delphine. Is their trouble in paradise?”

“No, things with Delphine are great, really, really great. Her father is another story.”

“What do you mean?”

“Her parents know about us.”

“Oh no. How’d they find out? I swear it wasn’t me.”

“Apparently, Marie picked up on it a while ago, but didn’t say anything, and, well, Pierre found out a different way.”

“What way?”

“A very embarrassing way. For all of us.”

“I’m intrigued. What could be an embarrassing way to find out your daughter has taken up with another girl? Did he walk in on you in the act or something?” he laughs to himself, then looks over at Cosima who’s not reacting. “He did not walk in on you doing Delphine?”

“I wasn’t doing Delphine, as you so eloquently put it. Not at that moment at least. But we were kissing. And naked. In her bed.”

“Oh my god,” he starts uncontrollably laughing. 

“It’s not funny.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it. That’s…that’s pretty terrible. Is he having trouble accepting the whole girl on girl thing?”

“Not exactly, though I’m sure that was a shock, he’s more upset about the girl on jockey thing.”

“Say again?”

“Basically, he thinks she'll break my heart and cause me to somehow fall to pieces and either screw up my job or quit. As if I can't separate my job from my love life. Delphine was pretty upset and angry with him. She hasn't gone back home since their blowup other than to sneak in and get some clothing.”

“Is he wrong? Can you separate the two?

“Yes, Felix, of course I can.”

“You sure? I mean you’re pretty hung up on her, what if it doesn’t last?”

“Why’s everyone doubting our relationship? Delphine and I, we’re happy together, and we intend to make this work.” 

“Okay, okay, no need to get huffy.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just, look, I was worried, too, that this might not last, but Delphine, she’s done nothing but reassure me that she’s as much in this as I am, that she wants to be with me long after the summer is over.”

“Alright then, that’s good to hear. Hopefully Pierre will come around.”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Cosima agrees. 

“In the meantime, let’s continue to kick arse. Come on, saddle up. There’s work to be done.”

———

On Wednesday afternoon, Felix spots Delphine sitting under a willow tree, watching the action out on the practice track.

“She looks pretty good out there, doesn’t she?” Felix asks, motioning towards Cosima.

“Yeah, she does,” Delphine nods, her eyes fixed on the jockey as Felix sits down beside her. “It was nice of you to give her the afternoon off for this.”

“Hey, it’s not everyday our jockey gets an endorsement deal. SALT needed to get these photos shot today to launch the print campaign before Belmont.” Felix laughs when he spies Cosima posing over-dramatically on the horse, Delphine laughing with him. “I may have spoken too soon.”

“No, she looks good even when she’s being a brat.”

“Cosima told me,” Felix starts, Delphine turning her head towards him, “about what happened with your dad.”

“Great, so have you come to gloat?”

“No, I just wanted to see how you’re doing. Cosima mentioned that you were upset about the whole thing, that you haven’t gone home or spoken to your father since the unfortunate incident.”

“Yes, well, the situation with Papa is not good. He treated me with such disrespect. As if storming into my room wasn’t bad enough, he then has the nerve to say that I am going to ruin Cosima’s career. He just can’t be happy for me unless I’m doing what he wants. God forbid I interfere with his success. So what if I’m actually happy for the first time in a long time?” She turns and looks back out at Cosima, who is now standing in front of Leda, the horse’s head resting on her shoulder as the photographer takes more photos.

Felix follows her gaze, “Then just show him.” Delphine turns to face him. “Show your father that he’s wrong. Show him how happy you are and that this relationship is the real deal. He’s forming these opinions out of fear, and probably also based on your previous dating history. I mean, come on, your choice in boyfriends, as hot as Paul was, was never stellar. I’m pretty sure your dad hated all of them. And not just because they were vapid, but because they weren’t good enough for you, for his little girl. With Cosima, and I never thought I’d be admitting this, you’ve found an equal, someone who’s smart and witty, someone who can handle you and who you can handle. That look in your eyes right now, that sparkle when you look at her, the smile on your face when you’re with her, I’ve never seen that before. I didn’t think it was possible, quite frankly, but, bloody hell, it’s happened. And with a girl!”

Delphine laughs, “Not just any girl.”

“No, not just any girl, that’s for sure,” he agrees. “Cosima is special. And, hey, you’re already one step ahead with your father on this than with your previous paramours.”

“How do you figure that?”

“He actually likes her. And, from what Cosima said, it doesn’t sound like he was freaked out about the whole lady lover thing. Nor is your mother. So I’d say that’s already a win for you. Now you just have to stop hiding from him and deal with this head on.”

Delphine nods in agreement as Cosima rushes over to her.

“Hey, Felix.”

“Lookin’ good out there superstar,” he compliments.

“Thank you, thank you,” she smiles.

“You really do look great. I can’t wait to see the photos,” Delphine agrees.

“How would you feel about being in some of them?” Cosima asks.

“Me?” Delphine responds with shock.

“Yeah, well remember what Ferdinand said about sometimes using significant others in photos? Well Katja, the photographer, taking note of your obvious beauty, asked if you’d mind posing with me for a few shots. If they use them, they’d just be for the website. They have a series showing how desirable you still look in eyeglasses, since people sometimes think there’s a nerdy stigma attached to wearing them. But, if I can get a hottie like you in these specs, then there’s hope for all the other geek monkeys out there.” 

“You’re hardly a geek monkey,” Delphine scoffs.

“So will you do it? I mean, if you're uncomfortable, if you don’t want our relationship out there, that’s totally cool.”

“I’m not uncomfortable with people knowing about us, Cosima. My parents know now, so I could care less about anyone else knowing. I’m just not a model.”

“Delphine, have you looked in the mirror lately? You put supermodels to shame. Tell her, Felix.”

“As much as it pains me to admit it,” Felix drones, “you are kind of attractive.”

“Gee, thanks, Felix, for that lovely compliment,” Delphine rolls her eyes. 

“Ugh, you look good Delphine, now go pose with your girlfriend before I go out there and steal both your thunder,” Felix demands with a dramatic flip of his head. 

“You heard him,” Cosima says, her tongue poking through her teeth adorably.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it. For you,” Delphine emphasizes her point with a kiss to Cosima’s lips. “Thank you, Felix.”

“Hey, don’t thank me until you see the photos.”

“Not for this, for the pep talk earlier. You can be a halfway decent human being when you want to be.”

“Likewise,” he grins.

Delphine gives his hand a squeeze before she and Cosima walk towards Katja. 

“What was that about?” Cosima inquires.

“Felix actually had some nice things to say to me, along with some helpful advice.”

“Awesome! So maybe now you’ll forgive him for painting your My Little Pony black?”

“Never!”

Cosima laughs as they reach Katja.

“Guten Tag, Katja Obinger,” the photog extends her hand.

“Delphine Cormier,” they shake, “nice to meet you.”

“You’re even more attractive up close than you are from afar.”

“Thank you.”

“I think we’ll start out here while the sun is still up and then move into the stables for a few interior shots. Sound good?”

Cosima looks up at Delphine, who nods. “Sounds good,” Cosima smiles.

Katja leads them to the first setup, gives them direction, and starts shooting.

———

On Friday afternoon, Delphine is lying on the couch, reading a book, while waiting for Cosima to get back from practice. She’s interrupted by an unexpected knock at the door. She puts the book down on the coffee table and walks to the door, “Who is it?”

“Your mother.”

Delphine opens the door to find Marie carrying two, overfilled cloth bags. She quickly takes one out of her hands. “What’s all this?”

“I went to the farmer’s market today, thought you two might need groceries.”

“Actually, we were running low. Merci, Maman,” Delphine kisses her mother’s cheek before leading her to the kitchen where they start putting everything away. “I know you make this a habit.”

“Make what a habit?”

“Bringing Cosima groceries.”

“Ah, well she needs to eat healthy and I’m happy to do it.”

“If she had her way, all she’d stock would be ice cream,” Delphine laughs.

Marie laughs with her, “She does seem to love the stuff. How have you been?”

“Good. I worked for Dr. Rimbaud a couple times this week and that’s going really well.”

“That’s wonderful! And living with Cosima?”

“Living with Cosima has been great. She’s,” Delphine grasps for the right word, “she’s the best and we just fit. It’s hard to describe, but I think we complement each other really well. We support each other and also have a lot of fun together. I actually got roped into doing a photo shoot with her a couple days ago.”

“A photo shoot? Please explain.”

“The eyewear company, SALT, is sponsoring Cosima now and they’ll be using her in their next print campaign. Some photos will also appear online and the photographer asked if I’d pose with her in a few of them.”

“Wow, well I look forward to seeing my beautiful daughter in these photos.”

“It’s not certain that they’ll use any of the ones with me in them, but possibly. And, well, if they do use them, you should know that they present us as a couple, so it’ll be out there.”

“I see,” Marie nods. “That’s what you are though, a couple?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m just happy you’re finally admitting it. I was wondering when you’d stop hiding it from us, though I am sorry it came out the way it did.”

“Yeah, me too. So when did you figure out Cosima and I were together?”

“Oh, well, it was obvious something other than friendship was going on between the two of you for a while. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, like you hung the moon. And, really, who wouldn’t look at my gorgeous daughter that way? But then I noticed the way you’d look at her. It’s quite different from how you look at your other friends. There’s this twinkle, this extra little spark present in your eyes. I tried to get you to admit there was something going on there in Kentucky, but you didn’t bite. And all of Felix’s not-so-subtle innuendo were not lost on me,” she chuckles.

“I think he lives to torture us,” Delphine says with a roll of her eyes. “I was still trying to fight my feelings for Cosima back in Kentucky, but she won me over. We went on our first official date after we got home from the derby and that was it, I couldn’t deny what my heart desired any longer. I’ve never felt like this about anyone and it frightened me at first, especially that I was feeling this for another girl. But then it just felt so natural being with her and it didn’t matter that we were the same gender, we connect like I’ve never connected with another person, in so many ways. I can talk to her about anything and she gets it. She's compassionate and smart and funny and often a total brat, but I wouldn’t want her any other way. And there’s the romantic side of her,” Delphine smiles. “She plans special little things for me and she actually learned to play Just Like Heaven on the ukulele because I told her it was my favorite love song. She even sang it to me, as well. And she never pressured me to move our relationship at a faster pace than I was ready for. And when I finally was ready, she was so sweet and tender and loving. I have never felt so safe and comfortable in anybody’s arms as I do in hers.”

“I am so happy that you’ve found that, that you found Cosima,” Marie smiles, pulling Delphine into a loving embrace, mother and daughter both with matching tears rolling down their cheeks. “So, I assume your morning runs have come to an end?”

“Oh, um.”

“It’s okay, I knew you were never out running that early in the morning, that you must have spent the night with Cosima.”

“You did? Then why did you buy me those running shoes?”

“To see if you’d continue to carry on the ruse and actually wear those ridiculous looking things.”

“Maman!”

Marie laughs, “I have to find my fun where I can get it.”

“I wanted to tell you about Cosima, I really did, I was just nervous. And it wasn’t only because she’s a girl and what that means and how you’d react, but because I wanted something for myself. I knew once it came out, we couldn’t live in our safe, private little cocoon anymore. But, it turns out I should have been more worried about the reaction to me dating our jockey than a girl.”

“Papa will come around, Delphine. Right now he’s having trouble separating being a successful racehorse owner from being a father.” 

“I see where his priorities lie.”

“That’s not so, Delphine, he loves you more than anything.”

“He sure has a funny way of showing it.”

“I think this was all such a big surprise to him and his initial reaction was one of fear, I suppose. But I know your happiness is very important to him. Why don’t you come back home, try to talk to him?”

“I can’t. Not if he's going to treat me and my relationship with Cosima with such disrespect.” 

“How about you bring Cosima for Sunday dinner?”

“Yeah, right.” 

“I'm serious, Delphine. Perhaps if your father spends time with the two of you together, he’ll see how connected you are, change his tune.” 

“I doubt that will happen.”

“Just try, for me, s'il vous plaît.”

Felix’s earlier advice to stop hiding plays in her head and Delphine nods, “Fine, if Cosima agrees to it, we'll come. I'll talk to her when she gets home and let you know.”

“Wonderful.” Marie kisses her daughter before heading towards the door. “I’ve missed you, ma cocette.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Maman,” Delphine admits. Once Marie has gone, Delphine heads into the kitchen and starts pulling items out of the cupboards and fridge.

“Honey, I'm home,” Cosima announces dramatically an hour later as she enters the cottage.

“I'm in the kitchen, Cherie.”

Cosima enters to find Delphine at the stove stirring a pot. She wraps her arms around her waist and gets on her tippy toes to kiss Delphine's cheek, "Hey good lookin', whatcha got cookin'?"

Delphine turns her heads to peck at Cosima’s lips, “Ratatouille.” 

“Ooh, like in the movie?”

Delphine smiles, “Oui, like in the movie.”

“Cool, I've never had it before. I bet you're a better chef than that rat.”

“Thank you for your astounding confidence in my culinary abilities,” Delphine laughs as she fills two bowls and they sit down to eat. 

“Yup, this is delish, just like I suspected,” Cosima grins after several bites.

“Would you tell me if it wasn’t?” Delphine wonders.

“Probably not,” Cosima responds, “but I wouldn’t be as effusive about it. I’d just say, this isn’t bad. When really I’d be thinking, this ain’t good, either. But I doubt anything you make would suck. Now, I can’t say the same for the rat, cause while he was cute and all, I would’t want a rat preparing my meal. Who knows what other vermin he’s been cavorting with and how clean his little rat hands are. And, what if he accidentally ingested a little rat poison, but it hasn’t done it’s work yet, and he sneezes in my food? I’m liable to croak.”

“You’re very strange,” Delphine laughs.

“Hey, I just have a lot of thoughts about a lot of things,” Cosima shrugs.

“Okay, then tell me your thoughts on this: dinner with my parents on Sunday.”

“You’re funny,” Cosima laughs. She stops when she notices Delphine is not laughing with her. “Wait, for real?”

“Yes, for real. Maman came by earlier to drop off food from the farmers market and talk. She invited us to dinner.”

“And your dad will be there?”

“Apparently. Maman thinks it will help ease the tension if he sees us together, as a couple.”

“Wow, okay, wow!” Cosima thinks it over for a sec, “Alright.” 

“Alright?” Delphine asks with surprise. “You want to subject yourself to that?”

Cosima shrugs, “We can’t avoid him forever, might as well face this head on, together, and see what happens. Unless you’re really not ready.”

“No, no, you’re right. Papa has to deal with the fact that you and I are together whether he likes it or not.”

“Good, so it’s settled, Sunday dinner with your parents,” Cosima declares.

“Sunday dinner with my parents,” Delphine nods in agreement as she continues the meal.

“We should probably have wild, passionate sex until Sunday night.”

Delphine chokes on her food, “Excuse me?”

“Just in case he opts for the not and locks you away in a tower somewhere where I can’t get to you. I’ll need something to remember you by and sustain me in my time of grief.”

“You’re crazy,” Delphine chuckles.

“Just crazy about you,” Cosima insists. 

Delphine leans across the table and kisses Cosima, “The feeling is mutual.” 

“Is that a yes to the sex?”

“Finish your ratatouille and find out,” Delphine says seductively.

———

“Oh, god, Delphine,” Cosima cries out as her body convulses, her grip on blonde curls tightening and then slacking. “Holy shit!”

Delphine kisses her way up tender flesh, stopping once she reaches Cosima’s lips. “You get very religious when we’re in bed.”

“That’s because I worship at the Church of Cormier,” Cosima responds as she nips at overworked lips as chimes suddenly begin to play. “See? They’re ringing the bells for us.”

“No, that’s my alarm. We have dinner in an hour,” Delphine reaches for her phone to silence the noise. Come on,” Delphine gets out of bed, dragging Cosima with her to the bathroom, “we don’t have much time to get showered and dressed.”

“Do we have enough time for shower sex, you know how much I love shower sex?”

“Cosima!”

“It could be the last time, Delphine!”

An hour later, they walk towards the house, hand in hand.

“You nervous?” Delphine asks.

“Kinda. You?”

“A little.”

“Just remember, we have each other, ok? No matter what he says, how he reacts, we’re in this together.”

Delphine nods and gives Cosima a kiss, “Thank you.”

“Oh, shit,” Cosima yelps as she pulls them to an abrupt stop.

“What is it?”

“I meant to bring something for your mom, but we didn’t go out all weekend.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s impolite. Hold on,” Cosima releases Delphine’s hand and runs over to the garden, returning a minute later with a handful of flowers.

“Oh, well, she certainly won’t notice you plucked those out of her own yard,” Delphine comments as she takes Cosima’s free hand and they continue their walk to the house. Once at the front door, Delphine rings the bell

“It’s your house, don’t you have a key?” Cosima wonders.

“Yes, but tonight we’re just dinner guests.”

The door swings open. “Delphine, Cosima, please come in,” Marie greets them warmly. 

“These are for you,” Cosima extends the makeshift bouquet.

“Thank you, Cosima. My garden was getting a bit overgrown,” she winks as she takes the flowers. “I’ll grab a vase and get these in water. Please head into the dining room.”

Delphine squeezes Cosima’s hand and they walk into the dining room. Pierre looks up from his seat at the head of the table as they enter. “Hello, Papa.”

“Good evening, Pierre.”

“Delphine, Cosima,” he nods stiffly. 

“Girls, please sit down,” Marie insists as she enters with the vase, placing it in the center of the table. “I’ll be right back with the salad.”

Delphine and Cosima are forced to sit across from one another instead of side by side, as the table is set for only four this evening. Delphine reluctantly releases Cosima’s hand as they take their seats.

The three of them sit in uncomfortable silence for several moments. 

“So, um, the weather’s been nice,” Cosima remarks, trying to make small talk.

“Quite,” Pierre agrees.

“Yes, there hasn’t been as much humidity as their typically is at this time of year,” Delphine notes.

“I hope it’s mild like this next week in New York. It’ll be better for Leda.”

Pierre nods his agreement.

Delphine rolls her eyes at her father as Marie enters the room with their salads. 

“Oooh, is that watermelon?” Cosima asks.

“Yes! This is an arugula, watermelon, and feta salad. I saw it on The Barefoot Contessa.” 

“Yum!” Cosima immediately sticks her fork in a piece of watermelon, then another piece of watermelon, then watermelon again.

“Cosima! Eat the healthy stuff, too,” Delphine chastises.

“Watermelon is healthy,” Cosima insists.

Delphine reaches across the table, sticks her fork in Cosima’s salad, gathering arugula and feta, and holds it in front of Cosima’s lips. “Try it.”

Cosima takes the bite, chews, and swallows, with Marie and Delphine both watching her. “Yeah, this isn’t bad.”

“Wonderful!” Marie declares.

“Yes, wonderful,” Delphine agrees as she glares knowingly at Cosima, who simply shrugs before continuing to eat on her own.

“So, Cosima, Delphine tells me you shot an eyewear campaign.”

“Yeah, it was pretty cool. They're sponsoring me at Belmont, so I hope you don’t mind if they add their logo to my helmet.”

“Not at all, I think that’s terrific. Don’t you, Pierre?”

“Yes, terrific,” he huffs

“And when can we see these photos? Delphine said she posed for some with you.”

“Delphine did what?” Pierre asks, turning his gaze towards his daughter.

“The photographer asked me to be in a few shots with Cosima.”

“Excusez-moi?”

“We did some couple shots, Papa. Because, as you are now well aware, Cosima and I are a couple.”

“They were very PG,” Cosima interjects. “And they should be out by the end of the week.”

“I’m sure they will be lovely,” Marie says. “You’re both very beautiful.”

“Cosima is the focus, I’m just there for arm candy.”

“Oh, don’t be modest, Delphine, you’re far more than arm candy. Tell them what Katja asked you.”

Delphine reddens, “Cosima, no.”

“Oh, now you must fill us in,” Marie presses.

“Can I tell them, please?” Cosima gives Delphine a little pout that she’s powerless to resist.

“Okay, go ahead.”

“Katja, the photographer, when she found out Delphine was in the veterinary program at Cornell, asked her if she’d like to be in a photoessay she’s doing for The New Yorker on grad schools in America. And Delphine said yes!”

“I said I’d think it over, Cosima.”

“Oh, come on, you know you wanna do it.”

“We’ll see.”

“I think you’re perfect for it, brilliant and beautiful. I bet the admissions department at Cornell will be flooded with new applicants. All of them wanting to drool over the gorgeous veterinary student.”

“Cosima!”

“I’m sorry, Delphine, but it’s true.”

“I think you’re biased.”

“Maybe a little,” Cosima grins.

“I agree with Cosima,” Marie says. “I think you should do it.”

“I think we’re all finished with the salad,” Pierre groans as he stands up and starts clearing plates before heading into the kitchen.

“Excuse me,” Marie follows him.

“Well, this is going great. Papa is being so sweet and remorseful for the way he acted last week.”

“Just give it time, Delphine.”

“Why should I? He’s not even making an effort with us.”

“Because he’s your father. He loves you, he’s just having a hard time showing it right now.”

“What he’s doing, that is not love. We should go.” 

“No, come on. Let’s just get through this night, for your mother.”

“Fine, for Maman,” Delphine agrees as Marie and Pierre reenter with the main course.

“Navarin D’ Agneau,” Marie announces as she places a dish in front of Cosima. 

“Navarin D’ Agneau?” Cosima wonders.

“Lamb stew,” Pierre clarifies flatly.

“Oh.” Cosima gathers the meat on her fork and brings it to her mouth, “Baa bye.”

Delphine smiles at Cosima’s obvious attempt to lighten the mood at the table, grazing her girlfriend’s foot with her own under the table as they eat.

“C’est magnifique,” Cosima declares.

“Merci! That was very good pronunciation,” Marie notes.

“Thank you.”

“Cosima has been learning French.”

“Oh, have you? That’s great.”

“Un peu. Mostly just to compliment Delphine or understand what she’s saying when she lets some French slip out,” she winks at Delphine, who blushes at the intimation.

“I think that’s nice that you’re making the effort. Don’t you, Pierre?”

“Uh huh.”

“So, Pierre, how do you like your new office furniture? I know Marie and Delphine spent a lot of time picking it for you and Delphine made sure it was all set up perfectly.”

“It’s nice.”

“Wow, Papa, don’t overwhelm us wth your effusiveness. I’m so glad you’re making an effort to be civil with us tonight. The conversation is so stimulating.”

“What would you like me to say?” He turns and looks at Delphine, “How glad I am that you’re both wearing clothing this evening?”

“Pierre, please, that’s uncalled for,” Marie chastises. 

“No, it’s okay, Maman, let him tell us how he feels. It’s better than the one word responses we’ve gotten thus far.”

“I feel like this dinner was a mistake,” he states.

“You know what? I agree. This dinner was a huge mistake.” Delphine declares angrily. “It’s been a week. A week since you were extremely rude and condescending about my relationship with Cosima. A week in which you haven’t even made an effort to apologize for your harsh words. I don’t know why I thought that you’d make an effort here, but clearly I was wrong, clearly we were all wrong about you.” She stands up, “Cosima, I think we should go.”

Cosima puts her napkin on the table, “No, Delphine, I don’t think we’re ready to leave yet.” She turns towards her boss, “Pierre, can I speak with you in private please?” 

Pierre nods reluctantly before rising. Cosima follows him to his office where she shuts the door behind them.

She looks around, “I’d say nice is an understatement.”

“Cosima, are we here to discuss the furniture?”

“No,” she sits down across the desk from him. “Look, up to now, I think you and I have had a pretty good relationship.”

“We have,” Pierre agrees.

“But I see that you’re uncomfortable with me dating Delphine. So, if you want to let me go, I’ll completely understand.”

“Don’t be foolish, you’re the best jockey I’ve ever had riding for me.”

“Thank you, it really means a lot to me to hear you say that. You know, when I came here, I had hoped to do a good job for you, but, mostly, I wanted to get experience riding in these huge races, strengthen my abilities as a jockey. I never thought I’d have this much success so soon. Those two wins, only in my wildest dreams did I think I’d ever win the Kentucky Derby my first time out. And then the Preakness on top of that?” Cosima shakes her head, “I still wake up and pinch myself, wondering if it’s all been a dream. But, as amazing as it feels to have won those races, to realize it wasn’t a dream, it pales in comparison to how amazing it feels to wake up with Delphine at my side.”

Pierre closes his eyes, “Cosima, please.”

“Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa,” she holds up her hand, “I didn’t mean it that way, and I’m still very sorry that you walked in on us the other day, that you had to find out about us like that.” Pierre nods, waiting for her to continue. “What I mean is just how amazing it is having Delphine in my life. She was the last thing I expected to find here. But the moment I laid eyes on her, and the moment we first spoke, I felt it, I felt this connection, this undeniable draw to her. And it’s not just because she’s absolutely beautiful, but because she’s clever and brilliant, and she’s got this warm, gigantic heart. And she didn’t like me very much at first, she tried to close herself off to me, but you encouraged her to spend time with me and, I don’t know, somehow, over the course of that day, her barriers came down and we became friends, and that eventually grew into more, into this. What her and I have, it’s real, and it’s more than I could have ever hoped for. So, while I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me, if I have to choose between jockeying for you or being with Delphine, it’s not even a contest, I choose Delphine. And that’s not to say it wouldn’t hurt, because Leda is an amazing horse and I would love to to finish out the season with her, but your daughter is everything to me, she is worth far more to me than my racing career. I ride because I enjoy it, and I guess I’m pretty decent at it, but it does not define my life or who I am, and if I had to give it all up right now, I could do it and be totally content. But Delphine, Delphine I could never give up. She is what makes me happy, gives my life real meaning. She is the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing on my mind when I wake up. I didn’t come here expecting to find her, I came here to do a job, and I don’t know if you believe in fate, I never used to, but I do now. I think you hiring me when you did, and bringing me here, was all some sort of grand plan the universe had for me to meet Delphine. The wins were just icing on the cake. So, while I respect you, and I owe you so much for everything that you’ve given me, number one being the chance to meet your daughter, I don’t want to stay on here if things are going to be uncomfortable for you, if you’re not able to accept my relationship with Delphine.”

“Cosima, I don’t want you to quit and I’m not going to fire you. Cosima, I’m not going to lie, I was unprepared for what I walked in on last week. Would it have made a difference if Delphine had been with a male jockey? No, it would have been just as uncomfortable. Would it have made a difference in my reaction if you were just an ordinary girl and not a jockey? Yes. You have to understand, I have never been in this position as an owner and I’m loathe to let anything risk ruining this for us. I see how much you care for Delphine. What you’ve just said to me, as a father, there’s nothing I want to hear more from a suitor than that they put my child first above all else. But, as racehorse owner, I do have concerns about how this relationship will affect your performance and your employment with us should things go south.”

“Well, hopefully, this relationship will only go north, to New York, specifically. Look, would it devastate me if Delphine and I didn’t work out? Absolutely. That’s the last thing I want to happen right now. But I would hope that if that were to occur, it would not affect my performance, and that I could continue to work for you.”

“You say you hope, but you don’t know.”

“No, I mean how could we ever really know how some hypothetical situation will affect us? I do know that Delphine has the utmost confidence in me to continue to perform at the level that I have been should this relationship end, though neither of us expects it to end anytime soon. I am committed to your daughter, to our relationship, but I am also committed to continuing to race Leda this season and hopefully to continue working with you and your horses for years to come. If that’s what you want.”

“Of course that’s what I want, Cosima.”

“Great, but the only way that can happen is if you accept my relationship with Delphine, if you stop worrying about what might happen. I know how much your daughter loves you and I don’t want this to be a source of constant contention between the two of you. It’s not fair to her when all she did was somehow, out of all the trillions of people in this world, choose to be with me.”

Pierre nods and walks out of the office, with Cosima hurrying to catch up as he reenters the dining room. Delphine and Marie look up as they come in. “Delphine?”

“Yes, Papa?” She stands up to face him head on.

He grips her shoulders, “Je suis désolé. It was wrong of me to react the way I did to finding you with Cosima, and to blame you for something that hasn’t even happened yet, that may never happen. I didn’t realize this relationship was as serious as it appears to be and perhaps I let my ambitions cloud my better judgement. I should put you first, always, and I think it took hearing Cosima do it to make me realize what a fool I’ve been. My horses could win a million races, but if you’re not happy, then I have failed in life.” He pulls her into a tight embrace. 

Delphine is stunned, at first, by this sudden change, before she wraps her arms around him. She looks over at Cosima and mouths, “How?” Cosima simply shrugs as Marie comes over and hugs her.

Pierre breaks his hold on Delphine and kisses her on the forehead, “Now let’s have dessert. Your mother made scrumptious looking profiteroles.” He smiles as he heads into the kitchen with Marie.

“What was that?” Delphine asks as she approaches Cosima.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m the father whisperer or something,” she jokes.

“You’re something all right,” she leans down and kisses Cosima.

Pierre clears his throat as he carries in the dessert, causing them to release their liplock with matching smiles on their faces.

“Sorry, too soon?” Cosima asks, looking over at Pierre.

“Non, non, I’m French, I get it. But you may want to continue that after you’ve tried these.” He holds the tray out to the girls, who each take a plate. 

“Ooh, is that ice cream in there?” Cosima squeals as she examines the treat.

“Indeed,” Marie grins as she moves past them to her chair, kissing Delphine on the cheek as she goes by.

Cosima hurries to her seat and digs in, “Mmm, mmm, mmm.” She flashes the thumbs up sign, her mouth full of the dessert.

———

They all chat warmly for a while longer before calling it a night. After hugs and pleasantries are exchanged, Delphine and Cosima head back towards the cottage.

“So, arugula’s not your thing, huh?”

“Not at all,” Cosima says with a sour face causing Delphine to laugh.

She squeezes Cosima’s hand, “Are you going to tell me what you said to Papa to cause such a drastic change in him?”

“No,” Cosima shakes her head. “But I will say that I appealed to the total, unconditional love that your father has for you.”

Delphine nods, “You worked a miracle.”

“Nah, he just needed to open his eyes wider, see things clearer.” They reach the cottage door, “Now that things are better with him, you sure you don’t want to spend the night in your own bed?”

“Not unless you want to come back up there and spend it with me.”

Cosima looks up at the house, then back at Delphine, “No, no, not when this cottage affords us the opportunity to be as loud as we want to be.” 

“Good choice,” Delphine grins as she grips Cosima’s cheeks and pulls her up towards her. 

They’re kissing as they enter the cottage, Delphine backing Cosima in and groping for the light switch. She finds it and flips it up, her eyes flutter open, taking in the light, before they quickly close, then pop open once more. She pulls away from Cosima, looks towards the couch, and let’s out a scream.


	14. Going The Distance

The sound that bursts from Delphine startles the man on the couch awake while Cosima’s eyes shoot open, “What’s wrong?”

“Stay back, Cosima,” Delphine pulls Cosima behind her as she stalks towards the couch, grabbing the man’s lapels and pulling him up. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh shit! Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay, don’t kill him,” Cosima rushes over to them.

“Hot, French, and fierce! Way to go, Dreads,” The man holds up his hand and Cosima returns the high five.

“You can let him go, Delphine, he’s not dangerous, he’s Tony.”

“Tony?” Delphine releases her hold on him. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were an intruder.”

“He is intruding.” Cosima punches his shoulder, then pulls him into a hug, “Dude, what are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“You really think I’m not gonna come see my best friend race for the triple crown? I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well you did. And almost got yourself killed in the process.”

“Yeah, you’ve got quite the bodyguard here, superstar.” Tony steps back, admiring Delphine, “Damn girl, you are smokin’. What are you doing with this dork?”

“I don’t think she’s a dork.”

“Relax, Delphine, he’s kidding.”

“No I’m not,” he smirks at Cosima before turning his attention back to Delphine. “Sorry for startling you, Curls.”

“It’s okay, I should have figured a true criminal mastermind would not have fallen asleep on the couch mid-burgle.”

“No, this mastermind probably would have. He once got caught shoplifting a tv.”

“How do you shoplift a television?”

“Exactly,” Cosima snorts.

“Hey, I thought I had a pretty good excuse.”

“Yeah, when he got stopped by security, he told them it was his tv and he just wanted to compare the color quality to one in the store. And if that wasn’t stupid enough, he left the empty space on the wall where the television had been displayed.”

“Did you get in a lot of trouble?”

“Nah, they threatened to call my parents so I told them to go ahead, that my parents already hated me enough for the transition. They ended up letting me go with just a warning.”

“Transition?” Delphine asks with confusion.

“From female to male,” Tony explains. At Delphine’s look of surprise, Tony turns to Cosima, “Did you not tell her anything about me?”

“We’ve had a lot more interesting things to talk about,” Cosima shrugs.

“No, it seems that Cosima has been very tight-lipped.”

“Really, Delphine? I think I’ve been far from tight-lipped,” Cosima smirks.

Delphine rolls her eyes, “In regards to your friend.” She takes Tony’s hand and leads him back to the couch, “Tony, sit down, tell me all about yourself, this is fascinating.”

“I don’t know if it’s that fascinating.”

“To me it is. You were born female?”

“Yup, had all the same parts you do, though I’m sure they weren’t quite as perfect.”

“Oh come on,” Cosima groans as she sits down in an adjacent armchair, “are you really gonna flirt with my girlfriend while I’m right here?”

“Hush,” Delphine chastises her. “Thank you for the compliment, Tony. Please, go on.”

“Well, I guess I kinda always felt like I was stuck in the wrong body, that I should have been a boy. But it wasn’t until high school that I really started researching it and talking with doctors. My parents freaked out when I told them that I wanted to transition,refused to give their consent for surgery. It got pretty bad between us and, eventually, I left home. I would have been living on the street if not for Cosima insisting I stay with her family. And her folks were great, they even helped pay for my surgeries. I’m still paying them back to this day.”

“They were happy to help,” Cosima states.

“How are things with your parents now?”

“Better. I never went back to living with them, but we’ve slowly started reconnecting. I got a card from them on my birthday and we went to dinner together a few weeks ago. They’ve started referring to me as their son, which is a huge step for them.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I know it doesn’t compare, but I had some problems this week with my father over my relationship with Cosima and we had a huge breakthrough tonight, thanks to Cosima. Though she won’t tell me what she said to him,” she reaches over and pokes her in the side.”

“Hey, I can’t reveal all my secrets.”

“Cosima has a way with parents. Mine are super conservative, and when they found out Cosima was a lesbian, they were pretty taken aback, this was before my whole reveal mind you, but after she assured them she had no interest in me, and described the many virtues of the female form over the male, which I won’t take offense to by the way, they were fine with it. I mean we’re talking about the freaking smartest kid in our class here and me, a total slacker. They kept hoping some of her intellect would rub off on me.”

“As long as I wasn’t rubbing up on you.”

“Yeah. Can you imagine if it was my dad walking in on us in bed? Forget him yelling at me, I’m pretty sure that image would have seared into his brain and killed him right then and there.”

Cosima laughs with him, stopping abruptly when she feels Delphine’s eyes boring into the side of her head. She quickly glances at her wrist. “Wow, would you look at the time,” Cosima yawns and looks over at Tony. “Man, I’m so sorry, I am wiped and I have to get up early for training tomorrow. Would you be totally offended if I ditched you for bed?”

“No, not at all, get some sleep, we’ll catch up more tomorrow.”

They both stand and Cosima hugs Tony, “It’s really great having you here.”

“It’s great being here and seeing you in the flesh rather than on a 4 inch screen.”

“Ditto,” Cosima smiles. “Do you mind crashing on the couch tonight?”

“Not at all, I already was.”

“True,” Cosima chuckles. She approaches Delphine tentatively, “You still staying over?”

“Yes, but I’m not tired yet, I think I’ll stay out here for a while, get to know Tony better. I’ll be in in a little while.”

“Okay,” Cosima gives her a kiss then points a finger at Tony, “Don’t say anything bad about me.”

“I’m not making any promises.”

Cosima goes off to bed and Delphine turns to Tony, “Would you like some tea?”

“Sure.”

Tony follows Delphine into the kitchen where she prepares the drinks for them and they sit at the table.

“Are you mad she told me about your dad walking in on you guys in bed?”

“Non, it’s definitely embarrassing, and caught me a little off guard that you knew, but I told my best friend what happened, so it would be hypocritical of me to be mad at Cosima. But it’s not to say I can’t have a little fun with her worrying about my reaction.”

“You’ve got a little devilish streak in you, don’t you, Curls? I like it.”

“Sometimes I just have to give Cosima as good as I get. She can be quite the brat.”

“Yeah, she always been a little bit an imp, but in the most harmless, loving way possible.”

Delphine nods her agreement. “So you and Cosima have been friends for a long time?”

“Yeah, since kindergarten. I still remember the day we met,” Tony grins at the memory.

“She does leave a pretty indelible impression, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she didn’t crash into my boobs, but it was still pretty memorable.”

“Tell me how you met,” Delphine implores.

“You really want to hear about this?”

“Of course, I want to know everything about Cosima, and who better to fill me in than you?”

“Okay, it was the first day of school, all the kids were being dropped off at the classroom; some were crying, others were running around like they’ve never been out of their homes. I was sitting on the floor playing with a toy truck, minding my own business. Several minutes after the first bell rang, I looked up and saw this little girl with her hair in braids appear in the doorway. Her mother apologized to the teacher for being late, then kissed Cosima goodbye. Cosima scanned the room, her eyes wide behind her eyeglasses as she glanced from the wall of planets, to the alphabet strung atop the blackboard, then settled on the book nook. She went straight for them. Most of us couldn’t read yet, but Cosima was always ahead of all of us in the brain department. She pulled out the biggest book on the shelf and just sat, stretched out on the floor, immersed in it. I watched her in awe for a bit, wondering if she really knew how to read or was just pretending, when this asshole, Daniel Rosen, came up and told me that trucks were for boys and tried to pull the toy away from me. Cosima looked up from her book, stared this kid straight in the eye, and asked him where on the truck it says it’s just for boys. Daniel insisted that’s just how it is, boys play with trucks and girls play with dolls. Cosima closed her book, walked over to us and said unless he had supporting evidence to prove that only boys are allowed to play with trucks, he should let go and leave me alone. He had no idea what what the hell she was talking about, neither did I, but he let go and walked away. Then she sat down, introduced herself, and played with me and the trucks. That was it, from then on we were the best of friends.”

“That is such a sweet story. I wish I knew her then, she sounds just as special as a child as she is now.”

“Yeah, they broke the mold when they made her. She’s always been there for me. When we were 12, I finally told Cosima how I felt, that I was a boy trapped inside a girl’s body and that I wanted to be called Tony instead of Antoinette. She did it without hesitation. There has never been a moment since that day when she called me by my given name. And a few years later, when I told her I wanted to start the transition, she did a ton of research and went with me to all my doctors appointments, sat in the waiting room during all my surgeries, and took care of me after each one. I really don’t think I’d be where I am today without Cosima. To be honest, I don’t know if I’d even be alive without her. It’s gonna be hard not having her close by anymore.”

“I’m sorry, that’s my fault,” Delphine says with tears forming in her eyes.

“No, no, please don’t apologize, I didn’t mean it like that,” Tony assures. “I’ll miss her, for sure, but even with how vibrant Cosima is, the amazing lust for life she has, I’ve never seen her as happy as she’s been since she met you. You’re the one thing her life’s been lacking. You don’t ever have to apologize for giving my best friend that kind of joy. She deserves it more than anyone.”

“She is pretty wonderful,” Delphine smiles. “And everything you just said about how much she’s helped you, been there for you, that warms my heart, but it doesn’t surprise me. I’ve seen it, felt it. She’s so incredible and I can’t believe she’s mine.” Delphine laughs and covers her face, “That must have sounded terrible. I don’t mean that I own her.”

“No, no, I get what you meant. And she is yours, Delphine. From the moment she met you, she’s been yours. You’re pretty much all she ever talks about.”

Delphine blushes, “I have a hard time talking about anything else but her as well.”

Tony notices her face change, her mind focussed on the girl sleeping in the other room. “Hey, I’m sorry, again, for showing up out of the blue uninvited.”

“No, you’re her best friend, you’re always welcome to show up. It was really sweet of you to want to be here for her.”

“But I should have told her. I’m just so used to going over to Cosima’s place whenever I want, that I stupidly didn’t think about the fact that she wouldn’t be alone, that I’d be interrupting something.”

“Is she usually alone?”

“Well, alone isn’t the right word for Cosima. She’s got this energy that draws people to her, friends, girlfriends, but she values her solitude. A lot of times I’ll go over to her apartment and find her sitting on the floor reading a book. She’ll often be so wrapped up in it that she doesn’t even notice me for a good half hour or so. Even when she’s been in a relationship, she rarely shacks up. Spending days at a time together,” Tony shakes his head, “that’s not her style.”

“That’s surprising. She asked me to stay here with her pretty soon after we started dating.”

“That’s because she feels comfortable with you, safe. I think there’s a connection with you that’s been missing before. She also worries a lot more with you than when she’s been in other relationships.”

“Worries? That doesn’t sound good. What is she worried about?”

“I think, for the first time, she has something she’s afraid to lose, someone she really wants to hold onto.”

“I guess that’s why she was concerned about us not continuing to be together once I went back to school.”

“What are your intentions with Cosima? Oh god, did that sound totally like a dad thing?”

Delphine laughs, “Yes, it did.”

“You don’t have to answer, it’s not really my place to ask.”

“You’re looking out for your friend, I understand. Like I told her, our relationship doesn’t come with an expiration date. I want to be with her and I don’t see an end in sight. She has been the most unexpectedly amazing thing in my life. I don’t fall easy, but, with Cosima, I fell hard and fast.”

“I still can’t believe it,” he marvels.

“Believe what?”

“That she scored you. What’s her secret?”

“I’m assuming you’ve never kissed Cosima.”

“Nope, can’t say that I have.”

“Well that’ll pretty much do it.”

“Really? She’s that skilled?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Damn!”

“My sentiments exactly,” Delphine grins. “Really, though, it’s her beautiful heart and that twinkle in her eyes that’s at once completely mischievous and unconditionally tender. You know,” Delphine takes a long look at Tony, “I see a similar sparkle in your eyes.”

“Oh, yeah? Are you saying you want to get it on while Cosima sleeps in the next room?”

Delphine wags her finger at him, “I see cheekiness is a common trait in this friendship of yours. No, Cosima is the only one I want to ‘get it on’ with.”

“Good, that was a test and you passed.”

“Phew,” Delphine wipes her brow before glancing at the clock. “I think I should probably get to bed, let me grab you a blanket and pillow so you’ll be more comfortable.”

After making sure Tony has everything he needs, Delphine shuts the lights and heads into the bedroom, locking the door and undressing before crawling into bed and snuggling against Cosima’s bare back. She wraps her arm around Cosima’s stomach and nuzzles into her neck, placing featherlight kisses along her shoulder.

Cosima stirs slightly, exposing more of her skin for Delphine to savor. As her lips and tongue lick, kiss, and bite with slightly increased pressure, her hand slips lower, past firm abs and belly button, sliding south until cool skin is replaced with an overwhelming heat. She experimentally runs her index finger along the warmth, a small moan escaping Cosima’s lips. Delphine smiles and continues her ministrations.

“Delphine?” Cosima asks sleepily.

“Oui?”

“Am I dreaming?”

“No.” To prove it, Delphine presses her finger inside.

“Ohhh,” Cosima groans louder.

Delphine withdraws her finger, “Shhh, we’re not alone, remember?”

“Yeah,” Cosima reaches for Delphine’s hand, “don’t stop.”

“Can you be quiet?”

Cosima nods, “So quiet.”

Delphine teases her increasingly sensitive sex before slowly entering her again as a strangled moan leaves Cosima’s lips and her hips jerk, her ass pressing into Delphine, causing a pleasant friction that incites Delphine to increase her pressure and speed, her own hips gyrating against Cosima.

As Delphine feels Cosima getting closer and closer to climax, she tilts Cosima’s head so their lips meet, swallowing her cries of ecstasy as she comes.

She eases her fingers out of Cosima and returns her hand to her belly, squeezing tightly.

“Not that I don’t enjoy being woken up for impromptu late night lovin’, but what brought this on?”

“Just you being the best person that I’ve ever known.”

“You must not know a lot of people.”

“I know enough.” Delphine wraps her legs around Cosima’s and nuzzles her nose into the nape of her neck giving her a small kiss, “Goodnight.”

“Great night,” Cosima grins as she entwines her fingers with the hand on her belly and closes her eyes.

The sound of the alarm several hours later rouses Cosima and Delphine from a blissful sleep. Cosima quickly turns it off and rolls towards Delphine, “I hate mornings.”

Delphine leans forward and kisses the tip of her nose. “One more week and then you have six weeks off to sleep as late as you want.”

“Will you sleep late with me?”

“More time in bed with you in my arms?” Delphine asks. “I think I’d like that.”

“I know I’d like that,” Cosima insists with a kiss to Delphine’s lips.

Delphine pinches Cosima’s butt, “Go get ready.”

“Who’s the cheeky one now?” Cosima asks as she reluctantly gets up and heads for the door.

“Cosima?”

“Yeah,” Cosima turns towards Delphine questioningly, her hand on the door knob.

Delphine scans her naked body, “Are you planning on giving Tony a show?”

“Whoops, I forgot,” Cosima quickly throws on her robe before exiting the room.

Twenty minutes later, Cosima returns having showered and eaten a quick breakfast. “Tony is sound asleep. I could have danced naked in front of him and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t have noticed.”

“It would have been quite the wake up call if he did,” Delphine laughs.

“I’ll reserve all my naked wake up calls for your eyes only.” Cosima winks as she starts getting dressed.

“I appreciate that.”

“Hey, are you busy today?”

“No.”

“Can you bring Tony down to the stables at lunch time?”

“Sure.”

“Cool, thanks.” Cosima pulls her shirt over her head then leans down to give Delphine a kiss before heading out of the room. Just as she’s out the door, she spins around, “Oh, um, Delphine?”

“Yes, I’ll bring sandwiches,” Delphine responds, reading her mind.

“You’re the greatest girlfriend of all time,” Cosima grins.

“That’s impossible,” Delphine states with a shake of her head. “I’m looking at the holder of that title.”

Cosima pulls away from the door and strides back towards the bed with intent, reaching Delphine and leaning down to give her a passionate kiss. “It’s definitely you,” she says as she pulls away slightly, resting her forehead against Delphine’s.

“No, it’s absolutely you,” Delphine disagrees.

“Tie?” Cosima suggests.

“Okay, tie,” Delphine relents, capturing Cosima’s lips once again.

“We’re gross.”

“Tres dégueulasse.” Delphine nods, giving Cosima another quick kiss. “You better go, it’s already 7.”

Cosima turns towards the clock, “Shit! See you later.” She rushes out, through the living room, past a snoring Tony, and out the front door, before breaking into a run walk down to the stables.

“Sorry, sorry,” Cosima apologizes as she runs in. “My best friend, Tony, showed up unexpectedly last night and I got off to a slow start this morning.”

“It’s fine, you’re not too late,” Felix waves her off. “But, I’ve been dying to hear how dinner with Pierre went last night. So spill.”

“Oh, man, it was pretty uncomfortable, at first, but by the end of the night everything was totally cool and Pierre is fine with our relationship.”

“Really?” Felix asks skeptically as they walk out of the stables.

“I swear.”

“How’d that happen?”

Cosima shrugs, “Guess he saw the light.” Cosima hops up on Leda, “Let’s go for a little run, shall we girl?”

After showering and getting dressed, Delphine enters the kitchen and puts on a fresh pot of coffee. A few minutes later, Tony shuffles in wearing a white tank and boxers.

“Bonjour, Tony,” Delphine smiles. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Mornin’ Curls. Yeah, I slept great.”

She gives him skeptical look, “I’ve fallen asleep on that couch, it’s not the most comfortable.”

He shrugs, “I’ve slept on worse.”

“Well you shouldn’t have to.” Delphine thinks for a second, a smile spreading across her lips. “I have an idea. First, sit down, join me for breakfast. “Would you like coffee, a croissant?”

“Yes to both, thanks.” Tony sits at the table and Delphine fills up two mugs.

“How do you like your coffee?”

“Black, please.”

“Me too,” she places the mugs on the table and grabs the tray of croissants.

“Thank you,” Tony says as he takes a sip of his drink and then a bite of his pastry.

“Cosima wants us to come down and have lunch with her later.”

“Cool.”

“Is there anything you need? I can take you into town.”

“No, I think I’m good for now, thanks.”

“I should be thanking you.”

“Me? For what?”

“For telling me about Cosima last night, about your friendship. I felt like I already knew her, knew the kind of person she is inside and out, but you gave me an even deeper understanding of who she is and it was just really nice to hear.”

“Well, then, you’re very welcome,” Tony grins as he finishes off his croissant.

After Tony has showered and dressed, Delphine has him grab his bag and they head up to the main house.

“Nice pad,” Tony marvels as he glances around the first floor.

“Thanks. You’ll have to tell Maman when she gets home, she decorated it herself. Please, follow me.”

They head up the stairs, walk past Delphine’s room to the very end of the hall. Delphine opens the door, “This is our guest room.”

“Whoa, this room bigger than my studio apartment.”

“I suppose guest suite is more accurate. It has its own bathroom, with pedestal tub.”

“This is pretty swanky,” he admires.

“I’m glad you like it, this is where you’ll be staying the rest of the week.”

“What? No way, I can’t impose on your family like that. I’m sure your parents don’t want a stranger in their house.”

“It’s not an imposition, and you’re not a stranger, you’re Cosima’s best friend and my parents think the world of Cosima. I’m sure they’ll be happy to have you here. Besides, we can’t expect you to sleep on the couch all week.”

“Cramping your style?” he teases.

“Non, I mean, well, I do spend quite a bit of time at Cosima’s at night, over night, but if you would prefer to stay with her, I don’t have to sleep over there, I could stay here.”

“Curls, relax, I was just kidding. I’m pretty sure no matter how happy she is to see me, Cosima would kill me if she has to go without you in her bed for a day, let alone a week.”

Delphine blushes, “I don’t know about that, but what do you say, will you stay here?”

“Well, Delphine,” he puts his bag down and lays down on the queen bed, “it’ll be a hardship, but I think I can suffer here for the week. If your folks don’t mind, that is.”

“They won’t,” Delphine promises, then taps his shoes. “Come on, help me prepare lunch.”

“Oh, I see how it is, I gotta work for these accommodations.”

“Yes, you do,” she winks as he gets up and follows her down to the kitchen.

———

“Hey guys,” Cosima happily runs over when she spots Delphine and Tony approaching the stables.

“Bonjour ma chérie,” Delphine greets her with a kiss, “we brought the lunch I promised.”

“Ooh, whatcha got?”

“We raided Maman’s kitchen and Tony helped me whip up some sandwiches.”

“You got this lazy bum to help? I’m impressed.”

“Hey, I take offense to that statement,” Tony protests.

“Yeah? What have you ever made besides a call to Marcello’s for pizza?”

“Cosima,” Delphine interrupts, “are you sure you want to go down this road with him? After all, you did have Cal prepare us dinner on our first date.”

“Burn,” Tony says with delight.

“Hey, I wanted you to actually have an enjoyable time, I didn’t want to give you food poisoning or anything. And I’m learning.”

“So is Tony.”

“Dreads, I think your girl likes me better than you now, guess it’s you who’s being shipped off to the big house and I’ll stay at your place with this lovely specimen.”

“The big house?”

“Tony will be staying in the guest room at my parent’s house.”

“The bed there feels like I’m floating on a cloud,” Tony remarks.

“Dude, that’s what I said about Delphine’s bed. I could have slept there forever.”

“Slept?” Tony asks skeptically, looking between Cosima and Delphine. “I’m not moving in with her folks so the two of you can just sleep.”

“Shut up! Come on show me what you brought. Felix will join us after he feeds Leda.”

Delphine leads them under a tree and starts setting up, “We made ham and gruyere sandwiches on a baguette. And we have fresh squeezed lemonade.”

“I did the squeezing,” Tony says with glee.

“What’s this about squeezing?” Felix asks as he approaches the trio.

“Felix, this is my best friend, Tony. Tony, this is Felix, the best horse trainer this side of the Mississippi.”

“You’re Tony?” Felix asks as they shake hands.

“No, I’m Harry freakin’ Potter. Why do you sound so surprised?”

“You’re not what I envisioned when she went on about you.”

“What were you envisioning?”

“Less flannel and more leather.”

“Excuse me Fee-Fee, is that some sort of diss on my masculinity cause you’re not exactly macho except by Village People standards.”

“Tony, relax, I told him you drove a Harley.”

“Someone’s very touchy I see?” Felix comments.

“I’m not touchy, I just don’t appreciate jabs at my style.”

“Is that your idea of style?” Felix asks judgingly.

“Okay, boys, we’re here to have lunch, not to argue about petty bullshit. Delphine and Tony prepared a nice meal for us, so I suggest we eat and appreciate their culinary generosity.”

“Thank you, Cosima,” Delphine reaches for her hand and it gives it a rub.

They all sit under the tree and begin eating.

“So, Delphine, Cosima tells me your father has come around about your relationship.”

“Yes, one minute Papa was being completely unreasonable and insufferable, and then after a private conversation with Cosima he was hugging me and apologizing, saying he just wanted me to be happy. It was quite miraculous.”

“It wasn’t a miracle,” Cosima insists, “it was just a father seeing how he wasn't acting in the best interest of his child, and that nothing he said was going to change how we feel about each other.”

Delphine scoots closer to Cosima and kisses her.

“Oh bloody hell, why did I even bring it up? They take any opportunity to go at it,” Felix complains at the sight of them kissing. “Hello, we’re trying to eat here, I’d very much like to keep my lunch down.”

“Ignore him, ladies, I’m enjoying the show,” Tony encourages.

“It was a good idea sending him to stay with your parents, we could use the privacy,” Cosima says as she pries her lips away from Delphine’s.

“Thank goodness you keep some things private, I’ve had to bleach my eyes daily from all your PDA, I don’t think I could survive seeing anything more. I pity Pierre for having to endure that.”

“You know about the father interrupts, too?” Tony asks.

“Yes, seems Cosima can’t keep anything to herself,” Delphine responds.

“Hey,” Cosima pouts, “I keep plenty to myself. Like that one birthmar-“

Delphine quickly covers Cosima’s mouth with her hand.

“Oh come on, let her finish, this was getting good,” Tony complains.

“No, please, never let her finish that statement,” Felix fake gags.

“Tony, why don’t you tell us more about yourself,” Delphine changes the subject. “Cosima mentioned you’ve been working as a training jockey?”

“Yeah, I mostly do mechanic work, but a couple years ago, Cosima got me a side job with the stable she was jockeying for, pretty much doing what she did when she first joined up with them, breaking in the horses.”

“Do you want to become a racing jockey?”

“That would be the ideal, but I don’t know if I’ll ever be that good.”

“Oh, please, he’s being modest, he’s a great jockey,” Cosima insists. “He’s really got a nice way with the horses. You just need more confidence, man.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see,” Tony responds with none of his usual bluster before returning his attention to his sandwich.

As they reach the end of lunch, Felix looks over Tony, “Why don’t you join us for practice tomorrow morning? We could use a horse to run with Leda, push her a little, get her ready for the pressure the rest of the field is going to put on her on Saturday.”

Surprised by the offer, Tony turns to Cosima, who nods encouragingly, then back to Felix, “Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Wonderful,” Felix claps. “Thank you both for a lovely meal, I am going to check on Leda and get her out to the exercise pen. Tony, I will see you bright and early at 7am.”

“Wow,” Tony remarks when Felix is out of ear range, “that guy really runs hot and cold.”

“Felix is pretty cool once you get to know him,” Cosima insists.

“I beg to differ,” Delphine states.

“Don’t listen to her, those two bicker like brother and sister, but I can tell they really care about each other. I should go join him and,” Cosima points towards the driveway, “it looks like your parents are home. Thank for the lunch. Good luck with them.” Cosima kisses Delphine and fist pumps Tony before heading off.

“Alright, Tony, let’s go solidify your stay at Chez Cormier.” Tony follows Delphine up to the house.

“Maman, Papa,” Delphine calls out once they enter the foyer.

“We’re in the kitchen, Delphine,” Marie responds.

“This is a nice surprise,” Pierre says as Delphine walks in. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” She waves Tony in, “This is Tony Sawicki, Cosima’s best friend. He surprised us with a visit last night. He’s here to support Cosima in the triple crown race.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Tony,” Marie says as she approaches him. “Welcome to Paris.”

“Madame Cormier,” he takes her outstretched hand and places a kisses upon it, “lovely to meet you. I see where Delphine gets her beauty.”

“Well,” Marie smiles, “thank you very much. It’s very nice to meet you, Tony.”

Pierre comes over and shakes his hand, “How do you do young man?”

“Very well, thank you, Sir.”

“Tony is also a jockey,” Delphine mentions.

“Is that so?” Pierre asks.

“I’m training for it, I mostly fix up cars at a garage in San Francisco.”

“Oh, maybe you can take a look at my Peugeot, I haven’t been able to get it running for a few years.”

“Yeah, sure, I’d be happy to get under the hood and take a look for you.”

“That would be much appreciated.”

“I noticed the exquisite chess set in the den when Delphine was showing me around earlier, I’d love to play sometime.”

“You would? Nobody around here ever wants to play, that would be wonderful,” Pierre grins.

 

“Also,” Delphine pipes up, “since Tony is planning to stay the week, I thought it would be more comfortable for him to stay in the guest room here, rather than the couch at Cosima’s.”

“If that’s okay with the two of you, that is,” Tony adds.

“Certainly, it would be our pleasure having you here, wouldn’t it Pierre?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Thank you. I’d stay with Cosima, but I worry I may walk in on something I really don’t want to see, if you catch my drift.”

“Ah, yes, I understand completely,” Pierre nods. “Let the girls enjoy their private time.”

“Mon dieu,” Delphine puts her hand on her forehead. “I think I’ll get going so I can prepare for ‘private time’ with Cosima when she finishes practice.”

“Okay, sweetheart, have fun.” Pierre puts his arm around Tony’s shoulders, “Come on, Tony, let’s have a go at the old chess board.”

“Tony, I hope you like veal,” Marie calls after them.

“Yes, I do, though I’m sure whatever you prepare will be divine,” he winks.

———

“Delphine, how’d it go with your parents?” Cosima shouts as she enters the cottage. “Did they let Tony stay?”

“Let Tony stay?” Delphine asks as she enters the living room. “I think they’re on the verge of adopting him.”

Cosima chuckles, “Well that sounds good.”

“My father was so happy to have someone to play chess with, he urged me to leave and go have sex with you.”

“What?” Cosima asks with surprise.

“Well, he didn’t say it like that but the implication was there.”

“No, I mean about chess. Tony doesn’t play.”

“Seriously?”

“He’s an excellent bullshit artist though,” Cosima shakes her head and laughs.

“Hopefully he’s a quick learner,” Delphine laughs with her. “Does he eat veal at least?”

“Tony will eat anything you put in front of him.”

“Okay, that’ll make Maman happy.”

“Great, now back to the us having sex thing,” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine’s waist. “I still owe you for last night’s wake up call, and I plan to pay you back. With interest.”

“Right now?” Delphine asks. “Don’t you want to have dinner?”

“I’d rather work up an appetite first. Besides, it’s what your father wants, Delphine.” Cosima moves her arms to grip Delphine’s shoulders as she pulls herself up into a kiss. She walks Delphine backwards towards the bedroom, undoing buttons and lowering zippers as they go.

———

“Tony,” Cosima runs to catch up with her friend as she makes her way to the stables.

“Good morning, Dreads.”

“Things going good up at the house?”

“Yeah, the Cormiers are great. Marie is a great cook and both of them are really friendly.”

“And how’s your chess game? Dude, I can’t believe you told him you play.”

“Hey, I needed to find some common ground with the man. The first couple games he thought I wasn’t giving it my all, that I was letting him win. What he didn’t realize was that I was observing how he played, learning what to do, and by the fifth game, I actually won. I thought chess was a nerd game, but it’s pretty cool. I may be the next Bobby Fisher.”

“Alright, Chessmaster, one thing at a time. First let’s concentrate on the horse racing.” They enter the stables to find Felix finishing saddling up the horses.

“Good morning, Cosima, Tony. Tony, this is Archimedes, he’s our best distance runner, and with Belmont at 12 furlongs, we’ll need him to help give Leda that little push she needs to keep her momentum.” Felix pats the horse, “Come get acquainted.”

Tony approaches the horse and gently rubs his nuzzle, “Hello Archie, nice to meet you.”

“Archimedes,” Felix clarifies.

“I agree, Archie, Felix is extremely stuck up.”

“Excuse me?” Felix asks with annoyance.

“Come on, let’s not start this again. Tony likes nicknames, just accept that and let’s get to work,” Cosima implores.

“Yeah, listen to Dreads, Fee-Fee.”

Felix rolls his eyes.

“Good morning, Leda,” Cosima kisses the horse. “This is my best friend, Tony.”

“Hi there, Leda. I’ve been watching you on tv, awesome job winning those races and making my friend here look good.”

Leda whinnies in response and rubs her nuzzle against Tony’s cheek.

“Hey, I think she likes you already,” Cosima asserts.

“Of course she does, I’m a regular marekiller,” Tony winks.

“Alright, sorry to break up the lovefest, but we’ve got work to do. Come on you two, saddle up,” Felix instructs. “First we’re going to do some exercises. I want you to get comfortable atop Archimedes before we have you hit the practice track.”

———

“Maman,” Delphine calls out as she enters her house.

“Bonjour, ma fille,” Marie kisses her daughter on each cheek.

“How was the first night with your houseguest?”

“Tony is a lovely young man, he eats very well, and he insisted on doing the dishes after dinner.”

“Great, I’m glad it’s working out. Thank you for letting him stay here.”

“Of course. Come, join us for lunch.”

“Actually, I already ate. I wanted to come by and mess around on the drums a bit.”

“Oh, okay, go ahead.”

“I will stay for dinner though.”

“Wonderful,” Marie grins.

Delphine heads into the basement, pulls out a printout of sheet music, and begins playing.

An hour later, Pierre finds Marie standing at the basement door, listening to the music as it travels upstairs. “What’s going on?”

“Shh, Delphine is playing the drums.”

Pierre stands with his wife as they listen. “She sounds good, what song is that?”

“I’m not sure, but she’s been playing it for the last hour.”

“The same song?”

Marie nods, “She also said she’d stay for dinner tonight.”

“That’s terrific. It’s nice to have her back home.”

“Yes, it is. I’m happy you did the right thing by her, mon amour,” Marie gives him a kiss and they listen to the music a little more before shutting the door.

———

“Okay, Tony, you need to settle Archimedes when he gets a little wild like that,” Felix instructs.

“Whoa, Archie, chill out, bro,” Tony purrs at the horse, who calms down as Tony gently pats his mane.

“You both have a very odd way with horses,” Felix observes.

Cosima shrugs, “It works.”

“Alright, let’s get to the track, it’s time to race.” They follow Felix and get behind the practice gates. Felix signals the start and the barriers drop, the horses running out immediately. Felix begins his stopwatch as soon as they take off. His eyes moving from the horses to the time throughout the run.

As soon as Leda crosses the finish line, Felix stops the clock. “Yes! That time was better than your solo runs, Cosima. You cut 1.46 seconds off her fastest time.”

Cosima trots over, “She didn’t show signs of fatigue. I think the extra pressure helped. How’d you feel out there, Tony?”

“Besides the fact that you whooped our asses, it felt good. Archie’s a strong horse, he has great speed, but Leda is like lightning.”

“You both did fabulous,” Felix insists. “Let’s keep at it this week and you should be all set for Belmont.”

Cosima high fives Tony as they direct their horses back to the stables.

“Dude, come back to the cottage with me. We’ll order a pizza and hang out.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Once inside, Tony plops down on the couch. “Where’s your girl?”

“She’s having dinner with her folks. She wanted to give us some alone time.” Cosima orders the pizza then settles on the couch next to Tony. “That was fun today.”

“Yeah, totally. It was nice getting to ride with you, it’s been a while.”

“You really handled Archimedes well, Tony. You shouldn’t put yourself down, you’re a really good jockey.”

“I learned from the best.”

“I am not the best.”

“Dreads, are you kidding me? Who’s a hotter jockey than you right now? You are killing it on the racetrack, all the pony press is about you and Leda.”

“Ugh, I’m so not used to all that. I kinda feel like this is all too good to be true.”

“What is?”

“The wins, the attention, the offers, Delphine. It feels so undeserved.”

“Undeserved? You’re a fucking awesome jockey, you’ve been working at this a long time, you finally got your shot at the big time, and now it’s your chance to shine. Bask in it.”

“And Delphine? What did I do to deserve her?”

“Nothing. You did absolutely nothing to deserve her.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“You don’t find your soulmate because you deserve them. You find them because it’s meant to be, because there’s no way you two couldn’t be together.”

“You think we’re soulmates?”

“All I know is, I already knew how gaga you were for her, but I was unprepared for just how totally freakin’ insanely head over heels she is for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you kidding me? The other night, after you went to bed, you’re all she wanted to hear about, talk about, think about. It's one thing listening to you yammer on about her, it's another to hear her do the same and see the two of you together. You got something real there, Dreads. Hold onto it.”

“Wow! When did Tony Sawicki get so mushy?”

“Hey, I am not mushy, I’m just stating the obvious. And I'm pretty sure Curls could kill me with one arm tied behind her back, so I know she'll take good care of you. You've spent so much of your life looking out for me, it's time you had someone doing the same for you. Just behave yourself with that one, I have a feeling she's not gonna take any shit from you.”

Cosima laughs, "No, she definitely won't. Thanks, Tone," Cosima gives him a hug just as the doorbell rings.

“Oh, thank god, this was getting too sappy," Tony declares as Cosima opens the door to the pizza boy, who's got a disappointed look on his face.

"Sorry, kid, the half dressed blonde isn't here today," Cosima says as she hands him money, takes the pizza, and shuts the door.

———

On Thursday night, they all gather in the backyard for a barbecue.

Cosima is assisting Pierre as he grills hamburgers and hot dogs.

"Felix says training went very well this week. And that Tony has been a big help.”

"Yeah, it's been really good for Leda having another horse out there with her. She endures the length far better with competition than solo. I think she's going to do just fine on Saturday."

"Wonderful!" Pierre notices Cosima look over at Delphine, who's laughing at something Tony is saying. "I don't know how I never caught on."

"Excuse me?" Cosima looks at him befuddled.

"About you and Delphine. It seems so obvious now, the way you look at her. And maybe it’s because I know now, but thinking back, I should have seen it."

"We tried to keep it private."

"And with good reason, I suppose, given my initial reaction, but that look in your eyes right now, when you look at her, you had it that morning."

"Which morning?"

“The morning I asked Delphine to show you around. When Delphine and I were arguing about your relationship, she brought up that day, how I pushed you together. You had that look then, maybe with slightly less affection, but it was there."

"I was intrigued by her, but she had no interest in me."

“By the next day she had certainly changed her tune about you."

"How so?"

"After the argument over dinner, she came back and apologized about getting so upset with me and running out. She mentioned speaking with you, how it gave her clarity. But I remember, when she said your name, there was this warmth in her voice. I don't know, they say hindsight is 20/20, but it should have been clear to me for a while that something was blossoming between you, especially with how much time you spent together, how close you got. I guess I've just been so distracted by this racing season that I wasn’t really seeing things clearly. But I see it now, and I'm very happy to take the credit for your relationship."

Cosima laughs, "It's all because of you."

"What are you two laughing about," Delphine asks as she sidles up next to Cosima.

"Oh, just how your father played matchmaker for us."

"Did he now?"

"Yes, I did. And I obviously did a fine job of it. And, on that note, I have something for the both of you, from Marie and I.”

“For us?” Delphine asks, gesturing between herself and Cosima.

“Well, for Cosima, but I have a feeling you’ll benefit from it,” he reaches into the pocket of his apron and pulls out an envelope, immediately handing it to Cosima. “You’ve been working so hard, and with Felix off to London for a month, we thought you deserved a vacation. Delphine mentioned the other night that you had only been to New York City once when you were younger, so,” he indicates for her to open the envelope.

Cosima pulls out a printout, “No way! 10 days in a suite at The Pierre hotel New York. You own a hotel?”

Pierre laughs, “The name is just a coincidence, but it’s Marie’s favorite, with gorgeous views overlooking Central Park.”

“This is too much, I can’t accept it” Cosima insists.

“Don’t be silly, please, Cosima, it’s my pleasure.”

“Ok, wow, thank you so much. This is awesome.”

“And I assume you’ll want to take a guest.”

“Yeah, I should find a cute girl to take with me. You know where I can find one?”

Delphine pinches Cosima’s side.

“Ow.” She turns towards Delphine, “Oh, here’s one now. Delphine would you like to spend 10 days in Manhattan with me?”

“I’ll think about it,” she jokes. “Papa, this was very kind of you. Merci.”

“You’re both very welcome. I hope you have a good time.”

“Oh, we will,” Cosima winks.

Pierre smiles as he leaves them to carry food to the table.

“This is so incredible!” Cosima exclaims as she looks at the paper. “A suite, with a king size bed, and a view of the park.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when my dad would send me off to a hotel in the city with my girlfriend. When did my life get so weird?"

"April 3rd,” Cosima answers.

"Mmm, yes, April 3rd," she leans down and kisses Cosima.

They rejoin everyone at the table for dinner.

"Cosima," Felix calls out as he’s getting ready to leave, "remember we leave at 6am, get some sleep and don't be late."

“Yeah, yeah. No problem.” She turns to Delphine, “Hey, why don't you come with us?"

"On the bus?"

"Yeah, why not? We’re going to the same place. You and Tony should both ride with us. It'll be fun. And we can pick up Krystal on the way."

Looking into Cosima's eager eyes, Delphine nods, "Okay."

"Tony," Cosima shouts, "you're riding the bus with us in the morning. Delphine and Krystal, too."

"What?" Felix yells. "No, no, no. I need peace and quiet that early."

"Sorry, Fee-Fee,” Tony puts his arm around Felix, "looks like you're stuck with us."

———

Sarah pulls off the highway in Arlington, stopping in front of Krystal's building and opening up the doors to the bus.

Krystal climbs on, pulling a cotton candy pink, rolling, hard suitcase behind her.

Tony scans the new arrival, starting at her hot pink heels, up to her tight pink dress, large sunglasses, and bleach blonde hair, and immediately jumps to his feet. "Please let me take your bag for you.” He puts it on a rack. “Good morning, Goldilocks. I'm Tony and I’ve got a seat next to me that’s just right.”

“Oh my, aren’t you charming,” Krystal beams.

“Don’t encourage him,” Felix bellows.

Krystal greets Felix and Delphine, while Cosima sleeps with her head on Delphine’s shoulder. “Aww look at her, she’s precious,” Krystal remarks about the sleeping jockey before sitting down next to Tony.

“So, you’re Delphine’s best friend?”

“Yeah, Del and I have been besties since high school.”

“Cool. Cosima and I have been besties since kindergarten.”

“Oh, wow, you’ve got us beat.”

“Cosima mentioned you’re a manicurist. What would you do for these mitts,” he places his hands in hers.

“Well, you could use a good filing, but other than that, you have lovely hands, they’re very soft.”

“Thank you, I work with my hands a lot, so I make sure to apply lotion a couple times a day.”

“Very smart. What do you do?”

“I’m a mechanic, but I’ve also been getting into jockeying.”

“Oh, wow, that’s fabulous. You’ve come to the right place for that.” Krystal looks over at Cosima and Delphine, “Cophine are so adorable, aren’t they?”

“Cophine?”

“Cosima and Delphine. Cophine is their squish name.”

“Squish name?” Tony asks, confused.

“You know like Kimye? Brangelina?”

“Um…”

“You don’t read US Magazine, do you?”

“Sorry.”

“You basically smush together the names of the couple. Like they could’ve been Delsima, but Cophine sounds way better.”

“Ah, okay. So by that logic, if you and I were dating, we’d be Krystony?”

“Yeah,” she smiles, “you got it.”

“Oh man, if Fee-Fee and I were dating, we’d be Felony.”

“That would be criminal,” Felix grumbles as he increases the volume on his earbuds to block out their chatter.

“Anyway,” Krystal dismisses him, “they looked super hot in the pics.”

“Who looked super hot in what pics?” Tony asks.

“Them,” she points to Cosima and Delphine, “in the SALT spread.”

“What?” Delphine asks, turning her head towards Krystal.

“You didn’t see it? It launched last night. Let me see if I can pull it up on my phone.” Krystal pulls out her phone and starts tapping at the screen, her nails interfering with her ability to operate the touch screen quickly.

“Please, allow me,” Krystal hands Tony the phone and gives him the web address. “Damn, she was right, you two are sizzling.”

“Let me see,” Delphine sticks her hand out towards Tony, but Felix snatches the phone.

“Well, what did I tell you, Delphine, you looked good that day. These are actually very nice.”

“Oi, Felix,” Sarah shouts, “come show me.” Felix gets up and brings the phone to the front of the bus. “Shite, Frenchie, you two do look quite stunning.”

“Thank you. Now that you’ve all seen the photos, can you please bring the phone here? I’d look it up myself but I can’t reach my phone without waking her.” Felix trudges over and hands her the phone. She examines the images, wordless.

“What you think, Del? My fave is the one where your arms are wrapped around her waist from behind and you’re kissing her cheek.”

“I didn’t even realize Katja was still taking pictures when I did that.”

“Aww, it was a candid. You guys are so cute. Aren’t they cute?”

Tony says “yes” and Felix says “no” in sync.

“The photographs are really lovely,” Delphine admits with a smile. “Cosima looks beautiful.”

“You both do,” Tony affirms.

Delphine continues to look at the photos while Felix goes back to listening to Tears for Fears and Krystal asks Tony his birthdate so she can run his charts.

About a half hour later, Cosima opens her eyes and slowly lifts her head.

“How long have I been asleep?”

Delphine turns to face her, “You fell asleep on me as soon as we sat down.”

“Oh, sorry,” Cosima wipes a little drool off Delphine’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, you needed your rest, you’ve got a big weekend ahead of you,” Delphine kisses Cosima’s forehead.

“When did you get a sparkly pink phone,” Cosima points to Delphine’s lap.

“This is Krystal’s, she was just showing me the pictures.”

“What pictures?”

Delphine hands the phone to Cosima, who’s eyes go wide at the sight. “Whoa, I didn’t realize these were up yet.”

“You didn’t?”   
Cosima shakes her head, “I haven’t checked my email in a couple days.” She looks up at Delphine, “You didn’t think I was keeping these from you, did you?”

Delphine shrugs, “I wasn’t sure.”

“Why? Delphine, these are amazing. Look how gorgeous you are.” Cosima scans the photos. “I’m gonna ask them to send me the negatives so I can blow some of these up and hang them on the walls of the cottage. I should put this one above the mantle,” she points to the photo that Krystal had singled out.

Delphine looks at the photo, then into Cosima’s eyes, “That would be nice.” She cups Cosima’s cheeks and gives her a tender kiss on the lips.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Krystal squeals.

“Hi, Krystal,” Cosima waves as she and Delphine break apart.

“Good morning, Cosima. Your photos look hot.”

“Thanks.” She notices Tony sitting beside Krystal, “I hope this guy isn’t bothering you.”

“Not at all. Tony, is like, a super great conversationalist.”

“He’s definitely mouthy,” Cosima agrees.

“Hey,” Tony turns and flicks his fingers against her leg.

“Alright, children, we’ve arrived,” Sarah announces as they pull up to their hotel.

“Oh, thank god, I’m famished,” Felix announces as he gets up, grabs his bag and walks off the bus, the rest following suit.

They check in, then head to the dining room for lunch. After eating for an hour, Felix glances at his watch, “Cosima, we better get going, we have to tour the track, talk to the press, and all that jazz. I know you all will miss us desperately.”

“Me and these lovely ladies will just have to suffer by soaking up the rays by the pool,” Tony says as he wraps his arms around the girls.

“See you tonight,” Cosima kisses Delphine before she and Felix depart.

At the track, Cosima and Felix meet up with the other jockeys and trainers as they’re given a tour of the the track. Afterwards, the press approach them for interviews, with most of the attention focussed on Cosima. Reporter after reporter line up to talk to her, looking for soundbites to include in their pre-race stories. One of them points out a billboard for SALT optics featuring Cosima that’s looming over the racetrack and she smiles and shakes her head in disbelief as she looks at it.

“Wow, I always thought it would be you,” Rudy says with a shake of his head.

“Pardon me?” Rachel responds tersely.

“The first female jockey to race for the triple crown,” he states. “But you just couldn’t get it together at the Derby. How much did you lose by? This much?” he holds up two fingers with barely any space between them. “What a shame. But that Leda, what a stellar horse she turned out to be, huh? She’s made of the good stuff. Oh, wait, weren’t you supposed to be riding Leda this season?” He shakes his head, “Guess you chose the wrong horse to back.”

“Why are you so smug? That same horse has been beating you, as well.”

“Yes, but I am man enough to admit when I’ve been outmatched. In the battle of the twins, Leda has crushed Castor. Now that doesn’t mean I’m giving up on this race, but look at all this fanfare for Leda and Cosima, nobody will care if I win, it will still be all about Ms. Niehaus, ‘Ooh she won’ or ‘aww she lost.’ Who would have thought a newbie would be getting this much attention? That girl wins and she’ll be a legend. And, to think, it’s all your doing.” He smiles and walks away, leaving a seething Rachel with her eyes fixed on a grinning Cosima as another reporter approaches her for an interview.

“Cosima, would you care to comment on the photos SALT posted online featuring you and Delphine Cormier, daughter of Leda’s owner Pierre Cormier,” a reporter asks.

“I think the pictures speak for themselves.”

“So is that confirmation that the two of you are dating?” she asks.

“Yes, we are dating.”

“How long have you been together?”

“I’d prefer to keep the details of our relationship between the two of us.”

“Well I’m sure many members of The Clubhaus will be very sad to learn that you’re taken.”

“The Clubhaus?”

“Is this the first you’re hearing of them?” Cosima nods. “That’s what your fans are calling themselves. They’ve already reserved a section of the bleachers for tomorrow’s race.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.”

“Is there anything you want to say to your fans.”

“I just want to thank them for their support and let them know I’m very happy and I hope Leda and I can bring home a win for them.”

“Thank you, Cosima. Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Cosima grins.

As she walks in the direction of the exit, where Felix is waiting, Rachel steps in her path.

“So, you are sleeping with Delphine Cormier.”

“My relationship with Delphine is not something I care to discuss with you.”

“Think she’ll stay with you when you lose tomorrow?” Rachel asks.

Cosima simply gives her the finger as she walks away.

Felix and Cosima head back to the hotel and attend a dinner hosted by Pierre and Marie. Later, Tony, Krystal, and Felix head to a club, while Delphine and Cosima go up to their room.

“I still can’t believe that Rachel bitch.”

“She’s just trying to shake your confidence. She’s jealous, don’t let her get to you, that’s what she wants.”

“I know, but to use you to do it? I should have punched her.”

“No, you did the right thing walking way. But, if she says anything to my face, she’ll be sorry.”

“Don’t mess with the Delphinator,” Cosima jokes.

“Exactement,” Delphine nods. “On another subject, it looked like Maman and Papa loved the photos.”

“Yeah, that was cool. You really don’t mind that I confirmed we’re dating to that reporter?”

“No, Cosima, I’m happy that everyone finally knows. It feels, I don’t know, freeing. Are you sure you’re okay with it, especially now that, what did you say your fans call themselves?”

“The Clubhaus.”

“Now that you’ll have members of The Clubhaus throwing themselves at you?”

“They can throw themselves all they want, I already caught the one I want,” Cosima wraps her arms around Delphine neck and pulls herself up towards Delphine’s lips.

Delphine pulls back before Cosima makes contact, “You caught me? Like a cold?”

“Yup, I’m infected and I refuse to be cured.”

Delphine laughs, “What kind of line is that?“

“Is it working?”

“All your goofy lines work.”

“Goofy?” Cosima takes mock offense.

“But effective.”

“Okay, I’ll accept that,” Cosima grins before closing in for a kiss.

“Wait,” Delphine puts her hand against Cosima’s chest, stilling her movement, “I thought athletes weren’t supposed to have sex the night before the big event? We don’t want you exerting all your energy.”

“Well, hopefully Leda isn’t getting busy right now, but me, all I need to do is ride.”

“And what if you’re too sore to sit?” Delphine asks as she reaches down, hikes up Cosima’s dress and begins peeling off her underwear.

“That’s just the price I’ll have to pay.” Cosima steps out of her shoes, along with the underwear now pooled at her ankles.

Delphine lifts Cosima’s dress over her head, removes her bra, then guides her to sit back on the bed, “You won’t blame me for being uncomfortable?”

Cosima shakes her head as she watches Delphine remove her own clothes, “Nope, this a blame free zone.”

“Good,” Delphine grins as she straddles Cosima’s lap.

Cosima sits up and runs her hands through blonde curls, before bringing Delphine’s mouth towards her own for a passionate kiss.

As they kiss, Delphine runs her right hand slowly down the front of Cosima’s body, Cosima gasping as it reaches its final destination. Delphine rolls her hips into the back of her hand as her fingers enter Cosima. As Delphine’s fingers slide in and out, Cosima falls back onto the mattress, pulling Delphine with her, the blonde not missing a beat in her movements. Their new position allows Delphine more room to work and she quickens the pace of her hips, increasing the pressure against her hand.

“Oh god,” Cosima moans as Delphine’s lips leave her own.

Cosima’s breathing becomes more labored, the back of her head pushing hard against the pillow beneath it. Her own hips responding to each thrust into her.

“Cosima,” Delphine calls out. “Cosima, look at me.”

Cosima’s eyes open, staring directly into the golden ones above her. For several moments, Cosima gets lost in them, mesmerized, until stars cloud her vision and she can’t control the quaking of her body. Soon, the fullness in her groin is replaced by a warmth in her chest as Delphine covers her body with her own.

Delphine kisses her neck, her cheek, her lips, “You okay, Chérie?”

Cosima nods.

“Are you mute now?” Delphine giggles.

Cosima nods.

“Wow, I fucked you speechless, I’m impressed with myself,” Delphine grins as she rests her chin on Cosima’s chest, feeling the rapid beating of Cosima’s heart beneath her.

Without warning, Cosima grabs Delphine’s shoulders and rolls their bodies, a yelp escaping Delphine’s lips at the unexpected maneuver.

“I still have some sense left,” Cosima declares as she kisses Delphine then begins her descent, her tongue tracing the blonde’s body, over tender breasts and down into her navel, savoring salty skin. Cosima’s hands grip Delphine knees, spreading her legs wide, her tongue continuing its exploration along the inside of her thighs, legs quivering in response.

“Cosima,” Delphine pleads.

A grin forms on Cosima lips as she runs her tongue back up Delphine’s inner thigh, skimming along the outside of beckoning lips before landing upon a tight mound. Each swirl of her tongue elicits a throaty moan and a twitch of eager hips, still pinned to the mattress. Delphine stretches her long arms and grips Cosima’s head, attempting to guide her where she needs her most. Taking the hint, Cosima dips her tongue into a welcoming well, the taste of desire greeting her upon entry. Delphine whimpers as Cosima’s tongue plunges deep into the abyss, her hips fighting against the weight upon them. Cosima curls her tongue, hitting Delphine’s sweet spot and causing the blonde to cry out, her body convulsing. Cosima laps at the resulting deluge until the spring has run dry. She then releases her grip on weakened knees and drags herself back up Delphine’s body.

Face to face with the blonde, she’s greeted by a huge smile. She covers ecstatic lips with her own, her tongue immediately welcomed into a warm mouth.

Eventually, Cosima pulls back, looking into Delphine’s eyes, “Why does this feel too easy?”

“What does?”

“This. Us. It’s so perfect.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It’s a great thing. Things just normally don’t come so easily for me.”

“Did I come easily?” Delphine asks.

“Pretty much,” Cosima smirks.

“Not as easily as you did.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Oh non, non, _you_ are the easiest.”

Cosima scoffs.

“Oh, that sounds like a challenge,” Delphine flips their positions, straddling Cosima, pinning her arms above her head and grinding against her pelvis, “and you’ve seen how I handle a challenge.”

After proving her point to mutual exhaustion, Delphine wraps her arms around Cosima and pulls her close, spooning her so tightly their bodies practically meld together. They lay in companionable silence for several minutes, their breathing syncing up.

“Delphine?”

“Yes?”

“I have an important question to ask you.”


	15. Down To The Wire

Delphine releases her hold around Cosima’s torso and pulls back, “What is it?”

Cosima rolls to face her, “What should we bet this time?”

“Are you kidding me?” Delphine asks incredulously.

“What?”

“You said it was important, I thought it was going to be something major.”

“It is major. We haven’t made a bet on this race yet.”

“Do we have to make a bet?”

“Well, those bets have been pretty successful so far. First I got a date, then I got laid.”

“Cosima!” Delphine slaps her arm.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But not really. I mean, that did all happen. And it is kind of a tradition at this point.”

“I guess so,” Delphine relents. “Did you have something in mind?”

Cosima thinks for a moment before shaking her head, “I can’t think of anything to top the last one. You should come up with it.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the one who suggested the sex bet, you’re obviously way better at this than me.”

“Obviously,” Delphine rolls her eyes and lays flat on her back.

“Come on, Delphine,” Cosima moves on top of her girlfriend, straddling her hips, “these bets motivate me.”

Looking up into that eager face, Delphine shakes her head and gives in, “Fine, let me think.”

Cosima looks down at her, watching the apparent thought process going on behind focussed eyes. Finally, after several moments, Delphine gazes back at her.

“Sooo? Whatcha got?”

“Okay, there’s two parts to this,” Delphine starts, “the first part is separate from the bet, but leads into it.”

“Alright, go on,” Cosima urges.

“You said you wanted to live near me and get your teaching certificate.”

“Yeah.”

“Well Ithaca College offers a master’s teaching program with biology certification, I think you should go there. How much closer can you get than going to school in the same town as me?”

“How do you know they have a teaching program?” Cosima asks with a smile. “Have you been looking into it?”

“Maybe,” Delphine grins. “What do you think? Would you consider going there?”

“Yeah, of course. And I may have also done a little online search and found out about their program, but I didn’t know if you’d want me quite that close.”

“Cosima, you’re naked and sitting on top of me right now, if I didn’t want you that close, you wouldn’t be this close.

“You have a point,” Cosima laughs. “Okay, I’ll apply there, but there’s no guarantee I’ll get in.”

“I don’t think it will be a problem. Between your obviously stellar grades and the fact that you’re famous now, they’d be fools to reject you.”

“You’re biased, but alright, I’ll give it a try.”

“Great!” Delphine exclaims giddily.

“What does any of this have to do with a bet?”

“Hold your horses, I’m getting to that,” Delphine chastises. “Okay, so the bet is if you win the race, then we live together in Ithaca, you would move into my apartment.”

“And if I don’t win?”

“Then we live separately.”

“What if I win the race and don’t get accepted to Ithaca?”

“You can still live with me and enroll in another school or take an online teaching certification program or something. We’ll figure it out. The important thing is that we’d be together.”

“And if I lose the race but get into the school? I still move to Ithaca, but we live separately? That doesn’t sound fun. How can I do this,” Cosima gestures between them as she rolls her hips tantalizingly, “if I’m not living with you?”

“We’d obviously still spend nights together, but not every night. Some nights we might have a lot of studying to do, so I’d be at my place and you’d be at yours.”

“That seems inconvenient. I don’t think you’ve thought this through very well.”

“You didn’t give me much time to think, now did you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Do you have any better ideas?”

“No, but if I’m going to move to Ithaca, I want to be with you every night. It gets really chilly there, Delphine, I’m not used to such cold weather, I’ll need you to keep me warm at night.”

“Then win,” Delphine states simply, before gently squeezing Cosima’s ass, “or buy pajamas.”

“Ugh,” Cosima groans. “Fine, I accept the bet. Should we shake on it?”

“How about we kiss on it?”

“See? You always have better ideas than me,” Cosima says as Delphine pulls her down into a sensual lip-lock.

———

“Cosima,” Delphine purrs in her ear several hours later, “it’s time to get up.”

“No,” Cosima groans.

“You have to get to the track.”

“The race isn’t until after 6 tonight,” Cosima mumbles into her pillow.

“Yes but you need to get there at one for the luncheon, followed by press and photos.”

“What time is it?” she grumbles

“9:30.”

“I have plenty of time to sleep some more.”

“Fine, just a little longer. I’ll order us breakfast,” Delphine picks up the phone while Cosima buries her head further into the pillows.

Thirty-five minutes later, the aroma of coffee brings Cosima out of her slumber. She sits up, rubs her eyes, gropes for her glasses on the bedside table, then sees Delphine sitting at the tiny dining table in the corner of the room by the window. She gets out of bed, pulls on a t-shirt and pads over, giving Delphine a kiss on the cheek before reaching for the plate cover, “What’d you get?”

Delphine stills her hand from lifting the cover, “I can’t wake you up, but food can?”

“Hey, you wake me up plenty, but you also keep me up really late.”

“So now you’re blaming me for not being able to get up in the morning?”

“You do have a way of wearing me out. But, like, in the best possible way. Besides, I need to be well rested if I’m gonna win our bet today. And well fed. Come on, what’s under there?”

Delphine pulls off the plate cover, “Eggs, bacon, and pancakes.”

“Yum,” Cosima plops down in the chair opposite Delphine and they start eating.

After a while, Cosima stares out the window contemplatively, “I can’t wait until it’s just me and you in Manhattan, waking up to a view of Central Park from our hotel room.”

“Are we just going to enjoy the view or actually spend time in the park?” Delphine wonders.

“Both. Totally both. During the day we’ll walk around the park and explore the city. At night we’ll go to shows, eat at amazing restaurants. Then we’ll return to our room, with full bellies, exhausted from all we’ve done. We’ll climb into our fluffy, king size bed, snuggle up, and fall right to sleep.”

“Fall right to sleep?”

“Yes, right to sleep. Then we’ll wake up, totally refreshed, ready to hit the town and do it all over again.”

“I see,” Delphine nods as she takes a sip of her coffee.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You don’t seem pleased with my plans.”

“I am pleased. Very pleased. It all sounds quite wonderful.”

“But?”

“But I think you’ve left something out.”

“Have I?” Cosima asks as she takes a bite of her pancake.

Delphine nods, “Yes, you have.”

“Park, explore, shows, eat, sleep,” Cosima lists off. “No, that seems complete.”

Delphine huffs and stabs at her eggs.

“I’m kidding,” Cosima laughs as she gets up and goes over and sits down in Delphine’s lap so they’re face to face. “Trust me, we will take full advantage of that king size bed. I was thinking, since we probably will be tired every night, that morning sex would be a good way to wake up. Start the day with a bang.” She leans forward and kisses Delphine, the maple syrup on her lips transferring to Delphine’s and causing their mouths to stick together a bit.

Delphine pulls away, licking her lips, “That sounds great, but that’s not what I meant.”

“No?”

Delphine shakes her head, “I thought we’d visit The Museum of Natural History, go to the planetarium and look at the stars.”

“I don’t have to go to a planetarium to see stars, I see them whenever I look in your eyes.”

Delphine starts laughing, “That was exceptionally cheesy, even for you.”

“Hey, my lines are so not cheesy. Besides, you were totally messing with me, you weren’t thinking about the planetarium, you were thinking about having your way with me in NYC.”

“Having my way with you?”

“Yup,” Cosima says confidently.

“Why wait for Manhattan when I can have my way with you right now?” Delphine asks as she wraps her arms around Cosima and stands up, removes Cosima’s glasses, carries her towards the bathroom and turns on the shower.

“Delphine, is this just a ploy to get me ready to go to the track?”

“Maybe,” she shrugs as she puts Cosima down, drops her robe and steps into the shower. “Does it matter?”

“Nope,” Cosima declares as she pulls off her shirt and joins her under the warm spray.

———

After she gets Cosima out the door, where an annoyed Felix had been knocking for several minutes, Delphine finishes getting ready before meeting everyone else downstairs for lunch.

“Del,” Krystal runs over to her as she spots her friend get off the elevator. “Oh my god, I have to tell you what happened last night.”

“What happened?” Delphine asks with concern.

Krystal looks around before dragging Delphine to a quiet corner. “You are not going to believe who Felix made out with.”

“Who?”

“Tony.”

“Impossible! They can hardly stand one another.”

“I swear on my favorite pink Louboutins that they kissed.”

“Alright, I believe you. How’d it happen?”

“We were at this club, dancing, having fun, Felix was flirting with anyone and everyone like always. Then I see him inching closer to where Tony’s dancing. I don’t know if it was the alcohol or what, but Tony looks up at him and the next thing I know they’re going at it. I practically spit out my martini right on the dance floor.”

“What did they do next?”

“Once the song changed, they broke apart like nothing happened and never spoke of it again.”

“Never spoke of what again?” Tony asks as he comes over to them.

“Oh, um, I was telling Del about these majorly creepy twin sisters who came into the salon one day for matching mani-pedis. It was so freaky that no one in the salon dared speak of it ever again.”

“Uh huh,” he give her a curious look before turning to Delphine. “Your folks are waiting in the dining room, they asked me to come out and check on when you two would be joining us.”

“We’re ready,” Delphine declares and they start to follow him in. “Did you have a good time last night, Tony?”

“Yeah, it was fun. I hadn’t been to a club since New Year’s with Dreads.”

“Oh yeah? What was Cosima like on New Year’s?”

“Oh man,” Tony starts eagerly before glancing up at Delphine, “um, she was a perfect angel.”

“I’m sure she was,” Delphine regards him skeptically.

“Well maybe angel isn’t the right word, but she didn’t kiss anyone at midnight, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“I appreciate that, but it would be fine if she had. Just not future New Year’s. I reserve her lips for all of those.”

“That is like the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Krystal coos as they reach their table.

“What’s the cutest thing you’ve ever heard?” Marie asks.

“That Delphine reserves Cosima’s lips for every New Year’s to come.”

“Krystal!” Delphine admonishes.

“That’s sweet, ma petite,” Marie smiles.

Delphine groans as she sits down.

“How was she this morning?” Pierre asks his daughter.

Delphine looks up at her father with a shocked expression, her mouth agape.

“Mon dieu, Delphine,” he shakes his head, “I mean her state of mind. Regarding the race.”

“Oh. She seemed to be in good spirits. I think she’s ready to go.”

“Good, I’m happy to hear that.”

“I’d actually prefer to hear how else she was this morning,” Tony says mischievously.

“Oh, Tony,” Marie smacks his hand, “you are quite the imp.”

Delphine rolls her eyes, “She was stubborn and didn’t want to wake up.”

“I don’t think that’s what he meant,” Krystal helps.

“Yes, I know what he meant. Why does my love life seem to be a constant source of conversation? I think it’s someone else’s turn.” She turns towards Tony, “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“We haven’t heard about your relationships. Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nah, I don’t like to be tied down, I prefer to keep my options open.”

“Oh yeah? Any good options you’d care to share with us?”

“No, nothing at the moment.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh, Delphine, leave the poor boy alone,” Marie admonishes.

“I’m sorry, you’re all always so focussed on Cosima and I, maybe I’d like to hear about your relationships for a change.”

“Ours are not nearly as adorable,” Krystal insists.

“Would you like to hear about what your father and I did last night?” Marie inquires.

“No,” Delphine covers her ears. “Forget it. Let’s talk about the weather, the price of gasoline, anything but that.”

———

Cosima poses atop Leda as Benjamin, the official track photographer, snaps photos of them. “Lovely,” he praises, “now why don’t you come down and let’s bring your trainer in here for some shots.”

Felix comes forward and he and Cosima stand on either side of Leda as Benjamin takes a few pictures of the three of them.

“We’re all set. Thank you. Good luck with the race.”

“Thanks, man,” Cosima smiles as she and Felix lead Leda back to the paddock.

“That was a nice luncheon they threw,” Felix says.

Cosima nods her agreement.

“You feeling good about the race?”

“Yeah. I think Leda is in tip top shape and ready to run.”

“Yes, I know she is, but are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?”

“I don’t know, you weren’t your usual exuberant self while getting photographed. You’re usually such a ham. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I guess I’ve had a lot on my mind lately,” Cosima admits. “Have you ever felt like there’s something you want to say so badly, that you need to say with every fiber of your being, but you’re holding back for some reason, maybe out of fear, but you know you should say it because it’s all you can think about, there just never seems to be the right time to say it, even though you actually have plenty of opportunity to, but you don’t, and then you feel like if you don’t say it you’re being an idiot and you just need to say it and put it out there?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you just said.”

“Forget it.”

“Cosima,” she looks up at him, “when you go out there today, I want you to be completely clear-headed and focussed on the race, so whatever you need to say, I advise you to say it soon, don’t let it weigh you down with worry or regret.”

She nods, “I know, I know, you’re right.”

“Hey, hey,” Tony shouts as he walks in, followed by the rest of the crew. “How ya doing superstar?” He gives Cosima a high five.

“I’m doing good, Tone.”

“Cosima!” Krystal squeals as she gives her a hug, “This is super exciting. I knew the moment I met you, you were going to be a success, and look at you now.”

“I don’t know about all that, but thank you.”

“Krystal is right, Cosima,” Marie agrees, “you are a success, no matter what happens today.”

Pierre grips her shoulders, “Cosima, I don’t know if either of us saw this day coming when you came onboard with us, but here we are. I want you to know how honored I have been to have you on our team. You have brought so much to us this season. The wins, of course, which I cannot be more happy about, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that you’ve also brought this brilliant light into our lives, one I don’t think any of us knew we were missing until you shined it down on us. Please know, no matter what happens, you have made all of us extremely proud and we consider you a part of not only the Cormier Farms family, but the Cormier family.”

“Thank you,” Cosima says as her eyes well up a bit at the sentiment. “It really means so much to me to have your support and I promise you that Leda and I will go out there and run as hard and fast as we can.”

“I know you will, my dear,” Pierre gives her a warm hug.

Before they leave, they all take a moment to express their affection for Leda, giving her gentle pats and kisses to her muzzle.

Once everyone else has left, Delphine approaches Cosima and grasps each of her hands in her own, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Cosima smiles up at her. “Looks like we’re family now.”

“Oui. Welcome to the family,” Delphine tugs her close and gives her a tender kiss. “How’d everything go this afternoon?” she asks as they separate.

“Pretty well. For the most part.”

“For the most part?”

“The lunch spread was great and the other jockeys were pretty cool, though they did razz me a bit about today’s race and all the attention I’ve been getting. But Rachel,” Cosima shudders, “I kept feeling her icy stare boring into the back of my head. If looks could kill, I’d be six feet under right now.”

“I think her face is just stuck in a perpetual hostile gaze. Forget about her.”

“Forgotten,” Cosima promises. “So how was your lunch?”

“Good. Except for the fact that everyone now seems to be extremely comfortable talking about our relationship in casual conversation.”

“What do you mean?”

“I made an innocent comment about you to Tony and Krystal and then Krystal relayed it to my parents and it’s just so awkwardly bizarre to be discussing us with them. I mean, I appreciate their acceptance and all, but I don’t really want to go into detail with them.”

“What’d you say about me?”

Delphine blushes and shakes her head, “It’s too embarrassing.”

“Come on, now you have to tell me,” Cosima presses.

“I said I reserve your lips for all future New Year’s,” Delphine says quickly, her face now a deep shade of crimson.

“What?” Cosima laughs. “You reserve my lips? And you say I’m the one with the cheesy lines?”

Delphine groans and looks down at her feet.

Cosima reaches out and tilts her chin back up, “Aww, baby, I’m kidding, that’s so cute.” She presses up on her toes, her mouth mere centimeters away from Delphine’s, “These lips are all yours.”

“Good,” Delphine grins as she closes the distance, sucking greedily at Cosima’s upper lip.

Returning to her soles with a huge smile, Cosima chuckles, “How’d New Year’s even come up? It’s only June.”

“Oh,” Delphine’s eyes shine, “so you have to hear this. Evidently, last night when they were at the club, Felix and Tony kissed.”

Cosima’s eyes go so wide they look like they’re about to pop out of her head.

“I know, right? It’s unbelievable. Krystal told me about it and then I attempted to get Tony to own up to it, but instead he mentioned the last time he had been to a club was with you on New Year’s Eve. Then he was very cute in insisting that you hadn’t kissed anyone that night and that’s when I said what I said.”

“Tony and Felix?” Cosima muses. “That’s crazy. I asked Felix earlier about how their night went and all he said was that Tony has horrid dance moves.”

“Guess he has other moves that worked on Felix.”

“Apparently,” Cosima giggles. “I cannot wait to torture them with this information.”

“No, Cosima, don’t. Neither of them has mentioned it, maybe it was just an alcohol fueled error in judgement. Don’t embarrass them.”

“As if either of them wouldn’t do the same to us. Especially Felix.”

Delphine thinks for a second, “You’re right, tease away.”

Cosima rubs her hands together mischievously, “This is gonna be fun.”

Delphine reaches for Cosima’s hands, then pulls them behind her back and wraps her arms around Cosima’s waist. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel great now that you’re here with me.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, when we all walked in earlier, I sensed something was off, like you were somewhere else.”

“Yeah, I was back in that shower with you,” Cosima smirks.

“Cosima, come on, what’s going on?”

“You know how I get before these races, I guess I’m a little nervous.”

“Yes, but this seems different.”

“I think it’s the pressure, all the reporters asking me questions about making history and all that stuff. The fans and their enthusiasm. I’ve just never experienced any of this before. I’m kinda overwhelmed and, I don’t know, this feels so final for some reason.”

“Well, it is the final race in the triple crown. But no matter what happens today, this isn’t the end. There’s a couple more races this season and then you’ll do it all again next year. And I’m sure more endorsement deals will be coming in. Your billboard out there is incredible.”

“It’s kind of weird, though, having my face looming over the stadium like that.”

“I like seeing your face.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Delphine cups her cheeks and looks into her eyes. “I discover something new every time I look at you. Like the way your chin juts out just a bit right here,” she kisses the bottom of Cosima’s chin. “And how your right earlobe hangs slightly lower than your left,” she gives the longer earlobe a little tug with her teeth. “And the way your lips chap when you’ve been talking non-stop,” she licks along the ridges of Cosima’s lips and then kisses her, nearly taking the jockey’s breath away with the passion she puts into it.

“Delphine?”

“Yes?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Cosima, we need you and Leda lined up for the march to the track,” a Belmont official beckons.

“Okay, okay, we’ll be right out,” Cosima tells the woman before turning back to Delphine.

“Guess it’s time.”

“Yeah,” Cosima nods somewhat reluctantly.

“Hey,” Delphine gives her a hug, “you’re gonna do great, I can feel it.”

Cosima sinks into the embrace, burying her head in Delphine’s neck.

“What did you need to tell me?”

“Oh, um, I guess it can wait till later.”

“You sure?”

Cosima nods, “Yeah.”

“Okay. I better let you go.” Delphine releases her hold on Cosima. “Good luck out there.”

“Thanks.” Cosima gives Delphine one last kiss before hopping up on Leda.

Delphine walks over to Leda, gives her muzzle a rub, then leans into her ear, “Take good care of my girl.”

Cosima smiles at the exchange, then begins guiding Leda out of the paddock. Just as she crosses the threshold to the outside, her own voice fills her head, _What are you doing, you moron, don’t wait, just say it already_.

Cosima quickly turns back around towards the blonde, “Hey, Delphine.”

“Yes?” Delphine looks up questioningly.

“I love you.”

Delphine is momentarily struck silent, her mind slowly processing the words.

“Let’s go, Niehaus,” the official shouts.

Cosima turns to the woman and holds up her index finger, “One sec,” then turns back to face Delphine, who now has a smile plastered on her face. 

Cosima smiles back, then turns and rides Leda towards the other horses.

“Mon dieu, what is wrong with you, Delphine?” she chastises herself as Cosima takes off. By the time she rushes outside, the riders have headed off in formation and Delphine reluctantly heads to the stands.

Krystal notices an odd expression on Delphine’s face as she takes her seat, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” she insists as the introduction of the racers begins.

In 1st position are Rudy and Castor, with Rachel and Neolution in 2nd, and Alison on Bubbles in 3rd.

The announcer then introduces the pair in 4th position, Cosima and Leda, and the stands explode in cheers and applause as they trot out onto the track. Cosima waves to The Clubhaus, who are particularly fervent in their enthusiasm.

Rudy turns towards Rachel, “And the crowd goes wild.”

Rachel stares at him, tight-lipped, before diverting her gaze.

Up in the Cormier box, they’re on their feet, Tony whistling loudly, while the rest clap enthusiastically. When Cosima’s eyes find them, they all blow her kisses. She laughs and blows kisses back.

“It makes so much sense now,” Pierre whispers to Marie, who smiles at her husband.

Cosima’s eyes find Delphine’s, the weight of Cosima’s earlier words creating an added heft to their gaze. Delphine is the first to act, tapping her heart and beaming down at Cosima.

A wide grin forms on Cosima’s lips as she brings her hand up to her chest and taps her own quickening heart.

Cosima and Leda head towards the starting gate as the rest of the field is introduced.

In 5th position are Beth and Damn Right, then Shay on Blue Barcelona, Hector and Double Down, Jesse on Pork Rinds, and rounding out the field is Raj riding Lieutenant Hardcastle.

Delphine starts ferociously gnawing on her lip as the last horse is loaded into the gate. Sensing her friends anxiety, Krystal reaches over and gives her hand a tight squeeze, Delphine squeezing back in a silent thank you.

The starting bell rings and they’re off.

Rudy, Hector, and Rachel lead their horses to the front. Cosima gets Leda out of the gate a little slow and she and Shay find their horses battling for fourth. Trailing just behind are Alison, Beth, and Raj, while Jesse brings up the rear.

Racing up the stretch, Leda makes a move on the inside, pulling away from Blue Barcelona.

As they head into the first turn, Castor takes a slight lead on Double Down. Neolution follows in third, while Cosima continues to pace Leda behind in fourth.

Up the backstretch, Rachel digs her heels in and Neolution kicks it up a notch, taking over second place from Double Down. Sensing early fatigue in Hector’s horse, Cosima encourages Leda to quicken her pace, passing on the outside to overtake Double Down for third.

“Yeah, girl!” Cosima exclaims. “You’re doing great.”

Rachel increases her pressure on Neolution, who manages to catch up to Castor at the head of the pack. Rachel flashes Rudy a smug smile as she overtakes him for the lead.

Observing the action up ahead as they round the far turn, Cosima cues a lead change and Leda immediately changes her footing as they ride hard towards Castor. “Big brother’s losing steam, baby, you got this,” Cosima coos. Powering forward, Leda edges past Castor as they head into the homestretch.

A quick glance behind her and Rachel sees Leda gaining on them. She cracks the whip and kicks her heels, pushing Neolution to go the distance.

“Let’s go, Leda, we’re so close.”

“Yes!” Felix cheers as Leda continues to close the gap.

Delphine clenches her bottom lip so firmly between her teeth that she draws blood as she and Krystal tighten their grips on each other’s hands.

“Come on, you got this,” Cosima encourages as they move a length off Neolution’s lead.

The Clubhaus erupts in the stands as Cosima and Leda catch up to Rachel and Neolution as they enter the final furlong. It looks like it’ll go down to the wire as they race neck and neck, when, suddenly, Leda seems to find a new gear, pulling slightly ahead as they approach the finish line.

“Hell, yeah, Leda, you got this,” Cosima cheers.

“No,” Rachel shouts as she extends her riding crop outwards towards the hind legs of a passing Leda.

The impact causes Leda to buck wildly. “Whoa,” Cosima shouts, attempting to calm her horse. The force of Leda’s jerking movements are too great and Cosima is unable to hold on.

Delphine screams as Cosima is thrown off the horse, hurtling forward, her head hitting the ground hard, knocking her unconscious.


	16. The Finish Line

The crowd goes eerily silent as they witness the shocking scene unfolding before them. Delphine races from the stands, with Pierre, Felix, and Tony following close behind while Marie and Krystal embrace in shock and fear. As the rest of the horses pass the finish line, they’re careful to avoid trampling the laid out jockey.

“We need an ambulance,” a track official shouts into his walkie-talkie as he leans over Cosima’s body and a crowd starts to form around her.

“Move,” Delphine yells as she pushes her way through the pack. She gasps when she sees Cosima splayed out on the track. She kneels down next to her and grasps her hand, “Cosima? Cosima, can you hear me? Cosima?”

“Is she dead?” A bystander asks.

“No, she’s not dead,” Delphine screams as tears pour down her cheeks. She cups the side of Cosima’s face gently, “Please, Cosima, open your eyes. Please don’t leave me.”

“Make way,” the paramedics shout as they work their way through the crowd. “Excuse me, miss, you’ll have to back away from the patient.”

Delphine doesn’t budge and the paramedic looks to Pierre for assistance. “Delphine, you need to let them do their job, let them help Cosima.” Pierre gently grasps Delphine’s arm and helps her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist, both to comfort her and keep her upright.

Felix walks to the other side of Delphine and takes her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Delphine looks at him, surprised at his tenderness. “She’s going to be fine. I’d say that one’s got a pretty thick head. She fell for you, didn’t she?”

Delphine laughs at his comment, a laugh that quickly turns to tears as she notices Cosima’s glasses lying on the ground. She lets go of Felix’s hand and picks up the glasses, wiping off the dust that has accumulated on them with the hem of her shirt. Besides a few light scratches, they remain intact and she clutches them to her heart as she continues to watch the paramedics, who are now securing Cosima’s head and neck before placing her on a board.

“Alright, let’s get her up,” a paramedic says as they lift the board onto a stretcher and begin to load her into the ambulance.

Delphine rushes over, “Can I ride with her?”

“Are you family?”

“Yes, she is,” Felix insists from behind.

“Ok, get in.”

Delphine turns and hugs Felix before hopping up into the ambulance.

Pierre approaches the vehicle as the doors are closing, “Delphine, we’ll meet you at the hospital. Be strong, mon trésor.”

Before they leave the track, Felix makes a beeline for Rachel, who is being detained by track officials. “You did that on purpose, you bitch. That girl is worth a million of you. I hope you enjoy retirement, because you’re finished.”

Tony, who has been calming a frazzled Leda, rushes over to restrain Felix from attacking Rachel further. “Come on, Felix, don’t do this. Let them deal with her. Cosima needs us, Delphine needs us, and none of us need you behind bars.”

Felix nods and backs off as Rachel is led off the track to boos and angry words from the crowd.

“How’s Leda?”

“She’s okay, she wasn’t hurt. They’re taking her to the paddock. Come on we need to get to the hospital.”

Delphine holds Cosima’s hand in the ambulance as the paramedics work on her. “Why isn’t she waking up?”

“She hit her head pretty hard, but she’s still breathing.”

Delphine lifts Cosima’s hand to her lips, giving her knuckles a kiss.

They pull into the E.R., open the doors to the ambulance, and roll the gurney out. “Ma’am, you have to let go now, we need to get her in there.”

Delphine nods and leans down towards Cosima, kissing the side of her head tenderly, “You better not die on me.”

She lets go of Cosima’s hand as they wheel her into the hospital and she’s unable to to control the violent sobs that pour out of her as she falls to the ground, wailing. A few minutes later, arms wrap around Delphine from behind.

“It’s going to be okay, Del, Cosima’s going to be okay,” Krystal assures.

“I should have told her,” Delphine weeps. “Why didn’t I tell her? She might die and there’s so much I need to say.”

“Shh, shh, sweetie, she’s not going to die. You’ll be able to tell her anything you need to. Come on, let’s go sit inside.” Krystal helps Delphine to her feet and they walk into the hospital.

As soon as she sees her daughter enter the waiting room, Marie rushes to her, wrapping her up in a warm embrace. “Oh, mon amour.”

“How could this happen?” Delphine weeps to her mother.

“I’ll tell you how it happened,” Felix interjects, “that psycho bitch, Rachel Duncan.”

Delphine immediately angers, pulling out of her mother’s embrace, “If Cosima doesn’t make it, Rachel better run, because if I get my hands on her, she’s dead.”

“Delphine, please don’t say such things.”

“Why not? I’ll destroy her life like she’s destroyed mine.”

“Your life has not been destroyed. Cosima will make it through this and the authorities and racing league will make sure Rachel is punished.”

“I hope you’re right.”

A nurse comes in and informs them that Cosima has been taken into surgery and it’s liable to be several hours before they know anything more.

“Then we’ll wait,” Felix insists as he sits down and begins aimlessly flipping through a magazine.

“I better call Cosima’s parents and give them an update,” Tony says, as he pulls out his cell and heads outside to phone them.

A while later, Delphine is seated in a chair, curled up in herself, tears staining her cheeks, when Pierre sits down and hands her a cup of coffee.

“Merci,” she takes a small sip before gnawing at her lip. “Papa?”

“Yes?”

“What did Cosima say to you to make you change your mind about us that night?”

“She said a lot, far more than I could ever hope to hear from anybody dating my daughter. That girl is crazy about you.”

Delphine grins and encourages him to continue.

“She expressed, in no uncertain terms, just how deeply she cares for you. It was quite something. But what really got to me was that she was willing to give all of this up, her job, Leda, the path they were on, to be with you. I realized then that if she was willing to give all of that up for you, how could I not be willing to do the same, how could I not put you first above all else? You, Delphine, are my greatest reward in life. I should always put your happiness first. And I can see how happy you are with Cosima.”

“I am. I never expected any of this. I never expected Cosima. We just connected more than I’ve ever connected with anybody. And, at first, I thought it was just friendship, but I began to feel things that I never expected to feel for a friend, let alone another woman, and I realized this went way beyond friendship. She is everything to me. If she doesn’t survive, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Don’t think that way. She will make it through this. How can she not when she has you waiting for her? Though now I do wish my stupidity had caused Cosima to quit.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I can’t help but think that if she had quit, walked away from all of this to be with you, she wouldn’t be in surgery right now, and you wouldn’t be out here terrified of losing her.”

“Papa, stop, you know how much she loves riding Leda, there was no way she wasn’t going to be out there racing today.”

Pierre nods, “I know, but I would do anything to spare you this worry, even be a complete imbécile.”

“I’m just glad you're a reformed imbécile,” Delphine says as she gives her father a kiss on the cheek and rests her head on his shoulder. They sit quietly for a while, Pierre embracing Delphine as her tears subside.

“Doctor, how is she?” Tony asks, jumping to his feet as the surgeon enters the waiting room, Delphine and Pierre rushing over to join the others.

“She’s going to be fine.”

“Oh thank god,” Delphine exclaims, her hand going to her mouth.

“She hit her head very hard, which resulted in a concussion, but, fortunately, she was wearing a helmet, it definitely saved her life. There was a lot of swelling around her brain, but luckily there was no bleeding and she only has a simple fracture. She’s likely to be unconscious for a little while longer, until the swelling subsides.”

“No permanent damage?” Felix asks.

“I don’t expect any lasting effect.”

Delphine breathes a sigh of relief.

“A nurse will be out shortly to inform you when she’s been transferred to a room.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Pierre shakes his hand.

“Hell yeah, Dreads!” Tony whoops. “No way she was going out like that.”

Pierre’s cellphone rings and he takes the call outside as everyone celebrates with hugs and copious smiles.

Krystal embraces Delphine tightly, “You can tell her everything you need to now.”

Delphine nods as she rubs tears of joy from her eyes.

It’s nearly 45 minutes before a nurse comes out to speak with them. “Ms. Niehaus has been moved to a room. She’s still unconscious, though we expect her to come out of it within the next hour.”

“Can she have visitors yet?” Marie asks.

“Yes, but only one at a time.”

“Go ahead, Delphine, I’m sure she’d you want you there when she wakes up,” Pierre says.

Delphine kisses her father on the cheek, then follows the nurse to Cosima’s room. She gasps when she sees Cosima laying in the bed, her head bandaged and tubes coming out of her nose.

The nurse, noting Delphine’s distress, pats her hand gently, “Sit next to her, talk to her. It’s very comforting for patients to have a familiar presence nearby.”

The nurse leaves the room and Delphine pulls a chair up to the side of the bed. She takes Cosima’s hand and kisses her palm. “Cosima, it’s me, Delphine. You took a pretty bad fall but the doctor says you’re going to be fine, you just need to rest and heal. You gave us quite a scare though. When I saw you get thrown off Leda, I swear my heart stopped. I don’t think it started ticking again until the doctor came out and said you’d be alright,” Delphine wipes at a few stray tears rolling down her own cheek.

“Two months. That’s how long we’ve known each other. Can you believe that? It feels like so much longer, doesn’t it? But two months is all it took for me to realize that I’ve found someone I’ve been looking for my whole life. And I know at first I fought it, fought you on this, on us, because I was, I don’t know, scared, confused. But you didn’t give up. Thank god you never give up. On anything. The day we met, I was definitely not expecting you, but there you were. You came crashing headfirst into my life. And I know I was a bit of a bitch to you then, but just because I was being a bitch doesn’t mean that I didn’t think you were quite possibly the cutest thing I had ever seen. So, while you may have fallen for me that day, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel something for you as well. Did I know it was romantic? Absolutely not. But I should have been kinder to you, especially the next day when I found you in my kitchen. I think a part of me was just scared to let you get close. When Krystal insisted you liked me more than as a friend, I wouldn’t let myself believe it. And then you actually admitted your feelings and I resisted giving in to mine. I didn’t want to fall for you. Not just because you’re a woman and what that would mean, but because, quite frankly, I suck at relationships. You are so special and I didn’t want to hurt you. But you never gave up on me and then we made those stupid bets. Honestly, though, I knew before the Derby that I wasn’t going to be able to resist you much longer. I couldn’t stand to see Shay flirting with you and you fed into it like the brat you are. Then you won, you actually won the Kentucky Derby. I don’t know if I was happier for you, my father, or myself. Actually, I’m pretty sure I was happiest for myself, which I know is selfish, but I wanted to go on that date with you more than anything, even if I was being stubborn about it. You certainly exceeded all of my expectations on that date. And when we kissed in the gazebo, I knew right then that I never wanted to kiss anybody but you for the rest of my life. As crazy as that sounds, it’s true.”

“Then you won the Preakness and, instead of talking to the press and celebrating your victory, you wanted to be with me. Do you know how amazing that felt? To be wanted that much? And I wanted you, too, Cosima. The bet was just, I don’t know, a way to protect myself, my heart, but I wanted you so badly. I thought about it a lot, what it would be like to be with you that way, but you exceeded all of my expectations.” She brings Cosima’s hand up to her lips and kisses it. “You are very skilled with these hands of yours. And not just your hands,” she whispers into Cosima’s ear before kissing her cheek. “We made those crazy bets, which brought us together, but I think it was inevitable, we were inevitable, Cosima. And I realize now that I don’t suck at relationships, I’ve just never been in one that was worth holding onto. Until now. Until you.”

“When you told me you loved me before the race and I didn’t say it back, I felt horrible. I was just so surprised hearing those words coming out of your mouth at that moment that I couldn’t react quick enough. Don’t get me wrong, I felt your love way before then, but when the words left your lips, I thought I was going to melt. I don’t even know if you meant to say it or if you were just caught up in the moment, the excitement of the race ahead of you, but it meant everything to me. And I am so sorry that I wasted our last moment together before the race not telling you how I feel because, Cosima, there’s something I’ve been working on, something I was planning to play for you when we got home. Something that I think perfectly captures how I feel about you. So, while I may not have my drums with me, I can’t go any longer not expressing how I feel.”

Delphine leans in close to Cosima and begins singing softly in her ear. “You’d think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn’t so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what’s wrong with that? I’d like to know. Cause here I go again. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

A smile forms on Cosima’s lips, “Finally.”

Delphine sits back in shock and looks at Cosima’s face, “Cosima, you’re awake”

“Kinda,” Cosima smirks as her eyes open. “It sure took you long enough.”

“Long enough for what?”

“Long enough to get through that long ass, but beautiful, speech and tell me you love me. Or sing it, I guess.”

Delphine’s mouth drops open, “You heard all of that?”

“Yup.”

“And you just let me go on and didn’t say anything?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Cosima, I am going to ki-”

“Please don’t say kill me,” Cosima rubs the side of her head, “I feel like somebody already tried to do that.”

“Kiss you, I’m going to kiss you.” Delphine gently places her lips on Cosima’s, who responds with a sleepy, but passionate kiss. “My love,” Delphine breathes between kisses.

“Did you really mean everything you said?” Cosima asks.

“Yes, of course, why else would I have said all that?”

“You thought I was unconscious. Would you have said it to me if you thought I was awake?”

“Cosima, I love you when you’re knocked unconscious and I love you when you're awake and driving me crazy. I love you more than I thought I would ever love anybody. More than I even thought it was possible to love someone.”

“I love you so freakin’ much,” Cosima responds. “You’re why I’m still here.”

“What do you mean?”

“In that moment, when I flew off Leda, my life flashed before my eyes, not the past like they say happens, but the future, my future with you. You were tending to the horses, while our two kids followed you around with doctor’s bags full of band-aids, and I was teaching biology at the local high school. On the weekends, the four of us would pack a picnic, ride our horses to the park, and feed the ducks. We’d spend hours there, just enjoying being together. And at night, we’d help the kids catch fireflies and then we’d all lay down on the grass and look up at the stars and you’d point out the Big Dipper. The kids would fall asleep and we’d carry them inside and put them to bed. Then you’d carry me to bed and have your way with me.”

“Of course I would,” Delphine laughs. “That all sounds wonderful.”

“It was. But, suddenly, everything went dark and I couldn’t feel anything anymore, it was almost as if my body and spirit were disconnected and I was drifting away. Then I heard it.”

“Heard what?”

“You. I heard your voice. You were begging me not to leave you. And I swear my heart started beating and the darkness turned to light and there was just an image of your gorgeous face looking down on me. And even though I couldn’t respond, couldn’t open my eyes, I knew I had to live, that we weren’t done yet.” Delphine reaches her hand to cup Cosima’s face and catches a stray tear rolling down her cheek. “I came back for you.”

“I wasn’t about to let you go. We’ve only just begun.” She leans in and captures Cosima’s lips. As they kiss, Delphine boops Cosima’s nose, knocking up against her cannula, “Sorry.”

“How sexy do I look with these nose tubes?”

Delphine leans back to get a good look, “Trés sexy.”

“Yeah? You down for a little cannula-lingus?” Cosima waggles her eyebrows.

Delphine laughs, “When you’re released, we can do all the cannula-lingus you want.”

“Nurse,” Cosima shouts, “I’m ready to go.”

“Cosima,” Delphine chastises.

“What?” Cosima asks innocently.

“You’re incorrigible,” Delphine leans forward and kisses her again.

“Ahem, are we interrupting?” Felix knocks on the door, causing the girls to separate with matching smiles plastered across their lips.

“She just woke up,” Delphine announces.

“Yes, and what a wake up that seems to have been,” Felix says as he approaches the bed with the rest of the crew following behind.

“They allowed you all to come back here at once?” Delphine asks.

Felix shrugs, “Tony flirted with a strange, Ukrainian woman at the front desk.”

“I complimented her hair and she let us all sneak back here,” Tony says proudly.

“Who are you people?” Cosima asks with a confused face.

“Don’t you know us?” Krystal responds with worry.

“I’m sorry, I can’t remember much. Daphne here-”

“Delphine,” her girlfriend reminds.

“Sorry. Delphine was just filling me in on my life.”

“But when we walked in you were kissing,” Felix says skeptically.

“I was trying to jog her memory.”

“And when a hot, French chick decides to try and jog your memory like that, you don’t object,” Cosima grins.

“You’ve gotta remember me,” Tony insists.

Cosima squints as she looks him over with a shake of her head.

“Oh, wait, I have something that might help,” Delphine reaches into her pocket and pulls out Cosima’s glasses, then places them on her face.

Cosima eyes go wide, “Oh, of course,” she laughs, “you’re Tony. And Felix, Krystal, Pierre, and Marie. I guess it was my eyesight, not amnesia.”

“You’re both assholes,” Tony curses as Delphine giggles along with Cosima. “But I’m glad you’re a living asshole, Dreads”

“So am I,” Cosima replies seriously.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” Pierre inquires.

“I have one hell of a headache, but, other than that,” she glances at her left hand, which is firmly in Delphine’s grasp, “I feel pretty good, actually. How’s Leda?”

“Leda is just fine, though I’m sure she’s just as worried about you as we have been.”

“I’m glad she’s ok.”

“Um, Cosima, I don’t think you’re as good as you think you are,” Krystal says.

“What do you mean?”

“Your nails,” Krystal points, “they’re chipped and totally filthy.”

Cosima glances at her fingers and laughs, “I guess I’ll be coming to you soon for a manicure.”

“How about I come to you?”

“Deal,” Cosima smiles.

“You scared the you know what out of us.”

“I’m sorry, Tone. Oh god, my parents, do they know?”

“Relax, I’ve been in contact with them. I called after we spoke to the doctor and told them you’re going to be fine and that you’d be in touch with them as soon as you can.”

“Thanks.”

“You should rest, Chérie,”

Cosima shakes her head, “I think I’ve rested enough. How long was I out. A week?”

“More like a few hours,” Felix says with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh,” Cosima laughs before suddenly grimacing, “Oh shit!”

“What is it?” Delphine asks worriedly.

“I’m so sorry I lost the race for you guys.”

Pierre laughs, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Yeah, but I remember seeing the finish line, the win was within our grasp and then, bam, lights out. We were so close,” she laments.

“Cosima, stop, it’s fine.”

“No, come on, it sucks. Had this happened and I was at the back of the pack, out of contention, it would have been bad enough, but I was thisclose,” she holds up two fingers close together.

“Cosima, you won,” Pierre silences her.

“I what?” Cosima looks around at all the smiling faces.

“You were thrown off after Leda’s head crossed the finish line. You’re the winner.”

“I won?!?!” Everyone nods and Cosima looks at Delphine, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was more concerned with your survival than the race.”

“Yeah, but do you realize what this means?”

“What?”

“We’re gonna be living together in Ithaca.”

Delphine grins, “I was going to let you move in with me even if you came in last.”

“Now you tell me?” Cosima throws her arms up in mock disgust, “After I nearly died out there for you?”

“I’m sorry.” Delphine grabs her hand and kisses it, “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Okay, you’re forgiven,” Cosima smiles before focussing her attention on the Cormiers. “Marie and Pierre?”

“Yes,” they respond in unison.

Cosima looks at Delphine, then back up at her parents, “I’m in love with your daughter.”

Marie laughs, “We know, sweetheart, believe me, we know.”

“And if Delphine playing the same song over and over on the drums all week is any indication, I think she feels the same,” Pierre states, causing Delphine to blush.

Cosima taps Delphine on the knee, “Don’t think you’re off the hook with that, I still expect the full _Silly Love Songs_ performance.”

“You’ll get it,” Delphine promises with a kiss to her lips. “Je t’aime."

“I love you, too,” Cosima responds with a huge smile.

“Oh my god,” Felix groans. “Cosima, this wasn’t a bloody race for love, you just won the triple crown. I think that’s a little more exciting.”

Cosima looks deeply into Delphine’s eyes, “Not to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've crossed the finish line! Thank you to everyone who read, commented, or left kudos. It really meant a lot to know you were enjoying the story.


	17. Epilogue: The Winner’s Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter. By popular demand, and in gratitude for all the support I've received throughout the story, I present you with the epilogue. 
> 
> Warning: Those with severe allergic reactions to fluff should proceed no further unless they have their EpiPens handy.

Delphine opens her eyes, coming face to face with a still sound asleep Cosima. She glances at the clock, then back at Cosima, her face breaking out into a smile at the peaceful sight of her beloved. She leans forward and kisses Cosima, doing all the work until sleepy lips respond to her advances.

“Mmm Dr. Cormier,” Cosima hums between kisses. 

“Time to wake up, my love, you have a big day ahead of you.”

“I’m up, I’m so up,” Cosima insists as she pulls Delphine’s body closer and deepens their kiss. “Ow my ow.”

“You’re 'ow'ing?” Delphine laughs, pulling back. “I’m the one she’s kicking.”

“Her kicks are getting a lot fiercer, I felt that one through your belly into my gut,” Cosima moves her hand down and rests it on Delphine’s round stomach. “She’s a tough chick, just like her maman.”

“Like both of us,” Delphine declares. “Can you believe we’re about to have two little ones running around?”

“Yes, I can. I saw it ten years ago, remember?”

“How could I forget?” Delphine reaches over and cups Cosima’s cheek, “That was the day I thought I might lose you and resolved to never let you go.”

Cosima kisses Delphine’s palm, “How’d we get so lucky?”

“We beat the odds. Isn’t that your specialty?” 

“It was.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Not really. It was fun, an adrenaline rush, but all of this, you, my gorgeous, incredible wife, our family, teaching, that’s the life I want. Every day I have something new and wonderful waiting for me. And in a couple weeks, we’re going to have even more to be thankful for, and so many new memories to make.” Cosima kisses Delphine’s belly. “We can’t wait to meet you,” she coos.

“She can’t wait to get out,” Delphine laughs as the baby kicks some more.

“Maybe we should call her Xena.”

“No.”

“Come on, why won’t you let me pick her name?”

“You got to name our son, it’s my turn.”

“But I did a good job, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“Sooo?”

“Sooo, no. You earned the right to name our first born when you and Leda won the Breeder’s Cup. We agreed I would name our second child.”

“Alright, fine. Can’t you tell me what name you chose already?”

“No, you’ll just have to wait until she’s born.” Delphine gives Cosima a kiss, “Now get up, we need to get ready.” 

“Ugh,” Cosima grumbles as she watches Delphine get out of bed. 

Delphine stops walking, puts her hands on her back, and groans.

“You okay?” Cosima jumps up and rushes over to Delphine.

“Yes, just a little lower back pain.”

“You should’ve let me carry this one.”

“And miss out on the joy of having you dote on me? No way.”

“You are also unbelievably hot when you’re pregnant,” Cosima says as she admires her wife’s naked body. “I’m gonna go run you a warm bubble bath.”

After helping Delphine settle into the tub, Cosima moves to leave the bathroom. “Where do you think you’re going?” Cosima turns back to face Delphine. “This is a huge tub and I can’t reach most of my own body at this point,” she holds out the loofah.

Cosima grins, immediately grabbing the sponge and carefully settling in behind Delphine beneath the bubbles. “You don’t think the baby minds this, do you?” Cosima ask as she gently runs the loofah over Delphine’s belly. 

“I actually think it helps settle her down. It’s as if she can sense the built up tension flowing out of me.”

“Oh, well in that case, let me see what I can do about relieving some of your tension.” Cosima kisses the side of Delphine’s neck as she works the sponge between Delphine’s legs, her free hand going to fondle Delphine’s ample bosom.

It doesn’t take long before a very sensitive Delphine is crying out her release.

Cosima smiles into Delphine’s ear, “I think I like bathtub sex even more than shower sex. Plus, there’s zero risk of slippage when we’re already on our backs.”

Delphine laughs, “When you’re nine months pregnant, being on your back is about all you can manage.”

“I love you,” Cosima kisses Delphine’s cheek. “And I love you,” she cups the bulging belly, “my sweet little girl.”

“We love you, too,” Delphine smiles, turning to meet Cosima’s lips. “Now we really better get ready. I’m sure our son has driven Felix mad by now.”

———

“Mommies!” the tiny, brown curly-haired 3 year old yells as he races through the hotel lobby as soon as he spots Cosima and Delphine step off the elevator. 

Cosima scoops him up in her arms and kisses his chubby cheeks, “Hey, buddy.”

“Bonjour, mon amour,” Delphine pushes the hair out of his eyes and kisses him on the nose. “Did you have a good time with Uncle Felix?”

“Oui, Maman.”

Felix trudges over, looking exhausted.

“Thank you for babysitting. Was he much trouble?” Delphine asks.

“Not at all. I’m sure housekeeping will be overjoyed to find the fort he built out of sheets and pillows. Besides, I know you two need a little alone time before the baby comes.”

“Sleep, and other stuff, will definitely be in short supply soon. Any word yet on when the others will be arriving?”

“Tony and your parents should be landing in Albany in about an hour and then it’s a 40 minute drive from there. Pierre, Marie, and Krystal should arrive around noon.”

“Cool! I can’t wait to see them all.”

“Are you excited about today?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s a bit overwhelming, but I’m looking forward to it.”

“You should be. It’s well deserved.”

“Thanks.”

“Yes, we’re very proud of you,” Delphine adds. “Aren’t we proud of Mommy?”

Their son nods effusively. “Yay, Mommy!” he exclaims as he grabs Cosima’s cheeks with his little hands and kisses her puckered lips. 

“Thank you, McFly.”

“Cosima,” Delphine chides. “I thought we agreed no McFly?”

“It’s just a nickname. And he likes it, don’t you McFly?”

“Yeah!”

“See?”

“This is what you get for letting her name your child after a movie character,” Felix scoffs.

“Hey, it’s not just any character, it’s the main character in the movie we saw on our first date. And, after the movie, she couldn’t keep her lips off of mine.”

“Oui, c’est vrai. I still can’t,” Delphine agrees as she leans in and gives Cosima a kiss. “And I do love his name, Marty, for that reason, but McFly, not so much.” 

“Come on, it’s cute,” Cosima implores as both she and Marty look up at Delphine with matching smiles on their faces.

“Okay,” Delphine acquiesces, “but if he ever decides he doesn’t like it, you’ll stop using it.”

“Absolutely,” Cosima promises.

“Great, now that that’s settled, shall we have breakfast?” Felix asks, not even waiting for them to answer before he starts walking in the direction of the dining room.

———

Just after noon, Felix, Delphine, Cosima, and Marty pull up to the National Horse Racing Museum and Hall of Fame in Saratoga Springs, New York. They're greeted by the president of the hall of fame, Charity Simms, who takes them on a tour of the facility.

“And this is where the induction ceremony will take place,” she says as leads them into a room set up with several rows of seats and a podium in front of a large window overlooking a lush garden. On either side of the dais are large television screens looping footage of Cosima’s races.

“I want to ride fast like Mommy,” Marty announces as he runs up to a screen.

“You want to be a jockey, Marty?” Felix asks.

“Yeah,” he nods effusively.

Cosima bends down to her son’s level, “Well, when you’re older, if Maman says it’s okay, maybe Uncle Felix and I will teach you to ride.” They both look up at Delphine questioningly.

“We’ll see,” Delphine smiles.

“Hey, there, hall-of-famer,” Tony shouts as he enters the room along with Cosima’s parents, Don and Nancy. 

Cosima rushes over and gives him a hug, “It’s great to see you, Tony. Felix, look who’s here. Don’t you to want to greet him with a kiss?”

“Oh shut up!” Felix rolls his eyes. “Hello, Tony.”

“Hey, Fee-Fee,” Tony winks. 

“Congratulations, Kiddo!”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“We are so proud of you, sweetheart,” Nancy says as she gives Cosima a kiss. 

“I’m happy you both were able to fly out here today.”

“We told you we wouldn’t miss anything else in your career after your triple crown summer.”

“Oh my, look at you,” Nancy exclaims as Delphine walks over to greet them. She puts her hands on Delphine’s belly, “You look beautiful, Delphine. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty good, actually.”

“And what about you, young man,” Don turns his attention to Marty. “How are you doing?”

“Great, Poppy.”

“Are your parents here yet?” Nancy asks Delphine.

“Yes, we are,” Pierre announces as he enters with Marie and Krystal. They all exchange hugs and kisses.

“Where’s my boyfriend?” Krystal inquires, looking around the room, before finally settling on the short object of her desire. “There he is! Hiya handsome.”

“Krys!” Marty shouts as Krystal crouches down and he runs over and gives her a hug, his head bouncing off her boobs in the process.

“That’s my boy,” Cosima laughs, earning a little swat on the ass from Delphine.

“Cosima,” a voice calls from the entrance.

“Scotty! It’s great to see you, dude,” Cosima gives him a bear hug.

“You too. Congrats! On several fronts,” he points to Delphine’s stomach.

“Thank you!”

Hector, Shay, and Bobby walk in behind him. 

“Hey, guys, thanks for coming!” 

“Of course, Cos, we wouldn't have missed this,” Shay insist as she hugs Cosima. 

“You earned it,” Hector says as he kisses Cosima’s cheeks. 

“Thanks, man. And I hear congratulations are in order for you two,” Cosima points her index and middle fingers at Shay and Bobby.

“Yes,” Shay nods as they hold up their left hands, “we made it official last month in Vegas.”

“That’s so great! I’m very happy for you both.”

“Is this my competition?” Hector asks as he eyes Marty.

“Yes,” Krystal grins. “Though I don’t think any man can compete with this little guy.” 

“It’s great to see you, Krystal, you look wonderful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Krystal grins, easily falling back into their old flirtation. 

“Excuse me, can everyone please take their seats,” Charity asks from the podium. 

Cosima sits down in the front row with Delphine, Marty and Felix.

“Today we are here to honor Cosima Niehaus, a jockey who not only won the highly sought after triple crown and Breeder’s Cup with last year’s thoroughbred inductee, Leda, but who also went on to subsequent victories in three Kentucky Derbies, two Preakness Stakes, and four Belmont Stakes. Not only did Cosima help bring increased awareness to our sport with her effervescent charm and outspokenness, but she also founded Clubhaus Kids, a very successful, non-profit camp that she runs on both coasts with her wife, Dr. Delphine Cormier-Niehaus, and fellow jockey, Tony Sawicki. In it’s six years of operation, Clubhaus Kids has introduced 2,500 low-income and troubled youths to horseback riding and racing and is helping to foster a whole new crop of jockeys. For all of her professional and personal contributions to horse racing, we are thrilled to induct Cosima Niehaus into the National Horse Racing Hall of Fame.”

Everybody stands and applauds as Cosima receives hugs and kisses from Delphine and Marty before taking the dais. 

“Thank you, Charity and the entire hall of fame board for this unbelievable honor,” Cosima starts. “When I began racing horses at 18 years old, I never in my wildest dreams thought I’d end up in the hall of fame. What I have been able to achieve in my career has far exceeded my expectations. But I could not have done this alone. I need to start by acknowledging my parents, Don and Nancy Niehaus, who are here with us today. They encouraged my love of this sport from a very young age and have been my greatest cheerleaders. When Leda and I made our run for the triple crown, they were on a dig in Israel, and every email and conversation we had ended with them saying how proud they were of me and that they should come home and be there in the stands, but I wouldn’t let them, because while I was living my dream on the racetrack, they were living theirs. And that’s what all of us should do with our lives, live our dreams. And that’s what I’ve tried to do by starting Clubhaus Kids, give underprivileged kids the chance to experience something that has brought me immense joy. I also need to thank Felix Dawkins. Felix, without your tireless training, Leda and I could not have accomplished all that we did that year, nor could I have achieved the success that I did with every horse in the years that followed. You are the absolute best trainer in the business and deserve to be up here just as much as I do. Pierre and Marie Cormier, I owe you so much for hiring me to race for you and welcoming me wholeheartedly into your family. Pierre, you took a huge gamble on me and I can never thank you enough for changing my life. Not only did you give me a shot at the major races, you gave me the greatest reward of my life, your daughter, Delphine.” Cosima smiles at Delphine, who’s wiping tears from her eyes. “Delphine, I would absolutely not be here today without you. You are my strength, you have given me the motivation and drive to go out there and give it my all every single time. Over the years, people have often asked me what the secret to my success that summer was. Here I was, an unknown jockey, who went out there with a long shot of a horse and won the triple crown. And I tell them, quite simply, that it was love. Your love. Someone who will remain nameless, cough Felix cough, once remarked that this wasn’t a race for love, but I disagree, I think our whole lives are a race for love, and I just happened to win really big in that department. Delphine, I love you more than words can ever say. Thank you for making my life a victory, for giving me your heart, and for giving me our children.” 

Everybody stands and claps as Cosima rushes over to kiss a teary Delphine. She then returns to the dais where Charity hands her a hall of fame plaque and Cosima poses for photos with members of the board. 

Charity returns to the microphone, “Thank you all for coming this afternoon. I welcome you all to join us in the garden for lunch.” 

“Cosima!” Delphine suddenly shouts.

Cosima glances over worriedly from her place on the podium, “What’s wrong?”

Delphine looks down at the floor and then up at Cosima, “My water just broke.”

Cosima races over, “It’s a little early for that isn’t it?”

“Apparently she doesn’t take after you when it comes to making her arrival.”

“Okay, we better get you to the hospital.”

“Our car is out front,” Pierre says as he helps Cosima walk Delphine out, the rest of their family following quickly behind.

Cosima turns back to the room as they’re about to exit, all eyes watching the unfolding action, “Um, so, yeah, thanks again for the wonderful honor, enjoy the luncheon.”

They hurry to the car and Cosima gets in the back seat with Delphine as Pierre gets behind the wheel and Marie in the passenger seat. 

“Dreads, your parents and I will follow you to the hospital.”

“Krystal and I have got Marty,” Felix assures.

“Thanks, guys.”

Pierre follows the GPS to Saratoga Hospital. He pulls in front of the ER and rushes in to find help, returning seconds later with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. 

“No, Cosima,” Delphine stops her from exiting the car, “this isn’t our hospital or our doctor.”

“Delphine, I don’t think we have time to drive back to Virginia and you can’t fly like this. I’m sure they’re plenty equipped to handle a birth here. And you’ve done this once before, second time should be a snap.” Delphine gives her an incredulous look. “Okay, maybe not a snap, but you can do this.” Cosima kisses her, “I’m gonna be right here with you every step of the way. Okay?”

Delphine nods and allows Cosima to help her out of the car and into the wheelchair. 

They get Delphine up to a room where a labor and delivery nurse examines her. “You’re 4 centimeters dilated.”

“But my due date is in two weeks.”

“I’d say you’re new due date is today.”

“Our son, Marty, was 10 days late. Is it unusual for this one to be so early?”

“Not at all. It’s perfectly normal. Sometimes physical exertion can even help speed up the process. Have you been especially physical lately?”

Delphine glances at Cosima, whose cheeks are reddening. “Somewhat,” she admits.

“Uh huh,” the nurse grins, “well there you go. I’m going to have the doctor come in and check on you shortly. Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

“Cosima,” Delphine chastises when they're alone, “you did this.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining about it this morning. Or last night. I was trying to make you come, not the baby.”

“Yeah, well, you did both,” Delphine responds with a smack to Cosima’s arm. 

“Are you seriously mad? I seem to recall you instructing me to get in the tub.”

“No, I’m not mad,” Delphine softens, “but this was your big day. Getting inducted into the hall of fame, that’s a once in a lifetime event.”

“Hey, come on, the ceremony was over, and that’s a great honor and all, but this, you about to give birth to our daughter, that’s so much more important to me. I feel kind of greedy, actually, with all the great things happening to me today. This is like icing on the cake.” 

Delphine jerks suddenly.

“What’s happening?”

“Contractions are starting.”

———

Tony jumps up as Cosima enters the waiting room, “Hey, Dreads, what’s going on? How’s Delphine?” 

“She’s okay, hanging in there. The contractions have started and she’s dilating rapidly. It looks like baby girl Cormier-Niehaus is eager to get out of there. It will probably be a couple more hours, though, before she does.” Cosima approaches Marty, who's sitting on his Grandpa Don’s lap, “Hey, Marty, your Maman wants to see you. Want to come with me?”

Marty nods and takes Cosima’s hand as she walks him down the hall to Delphine’s birthing room. 

Delphine smiles when he walks in, “Hi, my love.” Cosima lifts him up to sit next to Delphine on the bed and he gives her a kiss. “Your baby sister’s going to be here soon. Are you excited?”

“Yeah,” he smiles.

“And when she gets here, she’s going to need all of us to help her, cause she’s just a little bitty thing, like you were when you left my belly, and like your mommy still is.”

“Hey!” Cosima protests.

“She’ll need us all the time, but just because we’re giving her a lot of attention doesn’t mean we won’t be there whenever you need us.”

“Yeah,” Cosima agrees, “we’ll still read together every night.”

“And you and I will make breakfast every morning.”

“But if Maman is too tired to get up so early, I’ll let you have Lucky Charms.”

“Cosima!” 

“What? They’re magically delicious.”

“Lucky Charms!” Marty cheers.

“Fine, you can have Lucky Charms once in a while,” Delphine allows.

“Alright! Up high, buddy,” Cosima holds up her hand and Marty gives her a high five.

“Is there anything you want to ask us?”

“Can I give my sister Doudou?” he holds up the toy in his left hand.

“You want to give her your stuffed horsey?” Delphine asks. 

“Oui,” he nods.

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Marty moves over to Delphine’s stomach and kisses her belly, then places Doudou on the bed beside it. 

Delphine’s eyes well up with tears as Marty returns back up the bed next to her face. “Je t’aime.”

“Je t’aime aussi,” Marty responds before giving her another kiss. 

“I’ll be right back,” Cosima says as she wipes at a few tears running down Delphine’s face and gives her a soft kiss. She then takes Marty’s hand and walks him back to the waiting area. 

———  
An hour and a half later, Delphine is 10 centimeters dilated and in active labor. 

“Merde,” Delphine curses through the pain. “I can’t push anymore.”

“Hey, hey, squeeze my hand. As hard as you want,” Cosima offers. “You can do this.”

Delphine does as told. 

“Ouch,” Cosima winces. “Okay, wow, maybe not that hard. Just take deep breaths.”

Delphine breathes in. And out. In. And out.

“Good, good.”

“It still hurts,” Delphine protests.

“Okay, okay, let’s try to focus on something else besides the pain.”

“Like what?”

“Like our next anniversary. We’ll be married 7 years this April and I was thinking maybe we could have a vow renewal ceremony. What do you say?”

“You want to renew our vows?”

“Yeah, in the gazebo at the park. Just you, me, and the kids.”

“The gazebo where we shared our first kiss?” Delphine smiles through the pain.

“Yes, where we had our first kiss,” Cosima leans down and kisses Delphine. “I know it’s not for another eight months, but I was thinking it would be nice, something special we can do with the kids. Our wedding was one of the best days of my life, right up there with the day we met and the birth of our son. And now the birth of our daughter. It was such a beautiful day, surrounded by all our friends and family on the grounds of your parent’s home. But now it’ll be different. It won’t just be us pledging our eternal love to one another, but all four of us. I want our son and daughter to be involved so they’ll always know how much we love each other and how much we love them. We can even get them little rings.”

Tears start spilling from Delphine’s eyes.

“Aww, babe, are you okay?” Cosima runs her hand through increasingly sweaty, blonde locks.

“That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Delphine cries as she gives another push. “Let’s do it.”

“You’re almost there,” the doctor observes. “She’s crowning.”

“We’re about to meet our baby girl, Delphine. You’re doing great,” Cosima praises as she kisses the hand locked in hers. 

“Paris,” Delphine grunts as she pushes again.

“What?” Cosima asks, alternating between looking at Delphine’s face and down below.

“Her name,” Delphine clarifies, “it’s Paris.” She gives another big push which is followed by crying.

“Your daughter has arrived,” the doctor announces as he lifts the wailing baby up. “Would you like to do the honors and cut the umbilical cord?”

Cosima nods as she takes the scissors from the nurse and wipes tears from her own eyes as she cuts the cord. The doctor hands Cosima the baby. “Hello, Paris. I’m your Mommy, Cosima. And this rockstar,” she presents the baby to Delphine, “is your Maman, Delphine.”

Cosima lays the baby in Delphine’s arms and snuggles up beside them. 

“Bonjour, Paris,” Delphine smiles through her own tears. “We’re so glad you’re here, we’ve been waiting a long time to meet you. We love you so much.”

“Yes, we do, we love you to the moon and back,” Cosima says as she gives the baby a little tickle.

“Do you like it? Her name?” Delphine asks.

“Are you kidding? It’s perfect,” Cosima declares. “Paris is where we fell in love. And now, no matter where we go, we’ll always have Paris.”

Delphine reaches her free hand up to caress Cosima’s face, then pulls her in for a kiss. A gurgling baby interrupts their lip-lock. Delphine kisses the top of her head, “Look at her, Cosima, she’s beautiful.”

“Of course she is, she takes after you.” Cosima smiles as she also gives the baby a kiss.

There’s a knock at the door, followed by a head peeking in, “They told us she’s here, can we come in?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, man, come in,” Cosima responds and in file eight people eager to meet the new baby. 

Pierre leans down to his grandson, “Go ahead, Marty, go say hello to your baby sister.”

Marty walks over to the side of the bed and Cosima lifts him up onto her lap. He leans towards his sister and kisses her cheek. “Hi, baby, I’m your brother, Marty.”

“She’s very lucky to have such a wonderful big brother,” Delphine smiles at the two kids before gazing lovingly up at Cosima.

“We’re lucky to have two amazing children,” Cosima states, giving Delphine a kiss over the kids’ heads.

“Does she have a name yet?” Marie inquires.

“Yes, she does,” Cosima motions for Delphine to do the honors. 

“We are very pleased to introduce you all to Paris.”

“Paris! What a fantastic name,” Pierre enthuses.

Everyones takes turns oohing and ahhing as they greet the new arrival. 

“Oh, Paris, I can’t wait to give you a French manicure. Look at your adorable little fingers,” Krystal coos. 

“Come on, Krystal, let’s let them rest,” Felix says as he wrangles everyone out. “Come along, Marty, let’s leave your mummies with the baby.”

“No, it’s okay,” Delphine waves him off, looking down at the way Marty is cuddled up next to his sister, “he can stay a little while longer.”

“I’ll bring him out to you guys in a bit.”

Felix nods and, as he’s about to leave the room, Delphine calls out to him, “Hey, Felix?”

“Yes?” he spins around to face her.

“You know, as little brothers go, you weren't so bad.”

“Yeah, well, as big sisters go, I suppose I could have done worse,” he winks before turning and closing the door behind him. 

“Aww, someone’s getting sentimental on me,” Cosima teases. 

“Yeah, yeah, so maybe you were right when you said Felix was like a brother to me,” Delphine admits.

“I know I was,” Cosima smirks. “Hey, look, Paris is drooling.”

“Just like her mommy.”

“I only drool over you.”

“I think you mean on me,” Delphine laughs before stopping to watch the kids sleep.

“They’re pretty damn cute.”

“What did we do to deserve all of this?” Delphine asks, looking up from the kids to Cosima with tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know, but I am just so happy that you kept me alive ten years ago, cause this, right here, this is heaven.”

“Come here,” Delphine beckons with puckered lips angled up towards her wife and Cosima eagerly responds. 

The baby starts to fuss and cry and Cosima and Delphine both look from the baby to each other. 

“Should we see if it works on her, too?” Delphine asks.

“It’s a worth a try.”

“You shook me all night long,” they sing in harmony. “Yeah, you, shook me all night long.”

In no time, not only has the baby settled down, but Delphine has drifted to sleep. Cosima gazes contentedly at her sleeping wife and son, then to the baby girl looking up at her with a smile on her face. 

Cosima smiles right back at her, “Welcome to our family, Paris.”


End file.
